A Million More Mistakes
by Stephaniiie
Summary: AU/AH Bella is pregnant with her BFFs brother, Edward. Scared, she moves away but, 5 years later, Edward shows up. As Bella falls for him again, she realises that she has to tell him everything... until he introduces his fiancee... NOW COMPLETE
1. Obvious

**Disclaimer-**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own Twilight,**

**And neither do you (Unless you're S.M. which I highly doubt XD)**

_It's o-o-obvious,_

_Right here is where the party starts,_

_With you and me all alone,_

_No one has to know._

_It's o-o-obvious to me_

_How it's gonna be._

_O-o-obvious when you come close to me._

-Obvious, Hey Monday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bella!" Alice cried as she opened the door. Her eyes were wide and shining with excitement, "Bella, come upstairs! I only have " – she consulted her watch – "Three hours to make you look beautiful! Oh my God. Three hours!!!"

"Yeah, because you can never make me look pretty in three hours, let alone beautiful," I rolled my eyes, "Three hours is plenty, Alice. Besides, it's just a bunch of our friends. It's not like there's going to be anyone nice there, is it?"

"Well, I forgot to tell you…" Alice chewed on her lip, "My idiot brother's on a break from Uni and he invited a load of people to _my_ party. I would have kicked up a fuss, but I'm kinda hoping that he has some fit friends…"

"Alice!" I moaned. I hadn't known Alice for long, only since she and her parents, Carlisle and Esme, had moved here at the beginning of the year, but we had been great friends ever since, best friends. We were practically inseparable now.

"Come _on_." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. She dragged me up to her bedroom, which was practically un-locatable in the Cullen family's huge mansion.

"Now let's make Bella look pretty!" Alice squealed excitedly. I giggled nervously at Alice's panicking; I knew only too well what she was capable of when she was in this mood.

After two and a half hours of torture, and much complaining from my part, she was finally done.

"Oh my God. Bella, you look stunning," Alice said.

I raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at her.

"You do!" she exclaimed. "How can you even think that after a make-over session with me you wouldn't look drop-dead gorgeous?!" She towed me over to her full-length mirror and stood me in front of it. I gasped. She was right; I did look stunning.

"Alice, what did you _do_?" I whispered in awe.

"I can't give away my beauty secrets." Alice winked at me, "You like?"

"I _love_, Alice," I breathed, still studying my reflection. I really did look beautiful. My brown hair shined in the light and it was lightly curled, bouncing around my shoulders, rather than straight and limp like it usually hung. My skin was clear, not one spot in sight and, thankfully, Alice had laid off of the blusher; I never needed it. My deep-set, chocolate brown eyes stood out thanks to the black eyeliner artfully smudged around them, but there wasn't too much so I didn't look like a twelve-year-old trying to look older. I wore a beautiful blue dress that flaunted my figure perfectly. Alice sure knew what she was doing when it came to things like this.

"Told you so," Alice said smugly, and a little childishly.

I chatted with Alice while she got ready, somehow able to look better than me in half an hour, wearing a silvery-blue dress that fell down her body like a waterfall. Her short black hair flicked out perfectly, a result of skilled use of GHDs and her make-up was immaculate.

Just as Alice took one last look at her reflection, the doorbell rang.

Alice squealed with delight, "Ooh! Bella, the party's starting! Come on!" and with that, she bounced happily down the stairs. I rolled my eyes; another unsupervised party (with alcohol, might I add) was just what I needed. Yeah right.

Three hours later, the party was in full-swing. Loads of people had turned up, most of them I was pretty sure neither Alice nor her brother - whom I had not yet met - had never seen before, let alone actually invited to this house party.

But Alice was enjoying herself and that was all that mattered, I guess. And I found myself beginning to relax as the party wore on, but I was unsure as to whether this was just an effect that the three glasses of cocktail were having on me or… no, I was pretty sure it was the alcohol. I should have been angry at myself for letting Alice force me into drinking some. I mean, I wasn't even eighteen yet and both Alice and I knew what alcohol did to my already dubious balance. But, surprisingly, I wasn't angry at myself. I was wandering about in a dream-like state, not really feeling anything. Maybe the cocktail was stronger than I thought…

As I wandered through the allocated rooms for the party, I saw Alice making out with a blonde guy. I was pretty sure that it was the guy she had had her eye on for a while, but never had the guts to actually talk to him. I figured she must really like him if she was too scared to talk to him (come on, this is Alice we're talking about) and so I mentally applauded her.

I looked around to see if anyone else I knew was at this party, but I came up with a blank. I sighed and perched on the edge of one of the leather sofas, wondering how I could get away from here. Suddenly, Alice came over.

"Bella," she pouted at me, "Why are you sat down? You should be dancing with someone, looking like you do now."

"No one's asked me," I replied honestly.

"Humph," Alice mumbled, "Nonsense, Bells. You have to ask them. Boys are useless."

"So did you ask blondie?" I grinned at her.

"Hey!" she slapped my arm lightly.

"Is that the one you like?" I probed.

"Yeah. That's Jasper." She stared at him dreamily, "He's amazing, Bella."

"Great," I said, "So why are you talking to me and not making out with him?"

"Because you're miserable. And I don't want my best friend to be miserable," she told me, as though it should be obvious. I smiled and looked across the room, only to see someone staring back at me. I stopped breathing.

"Who is _that_?" I managed to choke out to Alice.

She looked over to see who I meant, "Oh, Bella," she sighed, "That's my brother, Edward."

"He is?" I gaped at her.

"Yes." Alice rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm going to find Jasper. Go talk to someone!" With that, she walked off.

I decided to go and try to find an empty bedroom to hide in for a while, rather than make a fool of myself down here, but on my way to the stairs, someone caught my wrist.

"Where are you going, gorgeous?" someone slurred drunkly. I looked around to see some guy grinning at me, an almost empty can of lager in his hand. He leant his head closer to me in an attempt to kiss me.

"Get off of me," I muttered, trying to pull my wrist away.

He ignored me and got closer still. I raised my other hand and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "That was totally uncalled for, bitch!"

"Get off of me," I repeated, looking pointedly at my wrist, still enclosed in his hand.

Now that made him cross. He tilted his can and poured the remaining drops of lager over my dress.

"Uh!" I squealed, though my cry of annoyance was drowned out by the loud, thumping music. The guy threw his can at the floor and leant in again, but this time, thankfully, he was interrupted.

"Hey. Leave her alone," someone commanded in a velvet voice. I looked up to see Alice's brother glaring at the guy. My thoughts became incoherent as I stared at him. He was gorgeous. So, so gorgeous. Stunning. He had messy bronze hair that fell over his piercing emerald green eyes and wore a shirt that hinted at a muscular chest. And he had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Come on, let her go," Edward ordered firmly and, to my surprise, the guy dropped me and pushed me at Edward.

"Have her then, if you want her that badly," he snapped, before wandering off to harass someone else.

Being the klutz I was, I tripped over my own feet and ended up in Edward's arms. Not that I was complaining.

"Are you okay?" he asked, setting me back on my own feet. I felt an electric shock pass through me as his skin brushed against my own.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Come with me. I'll find you something of my sister's to wear." He took my arm gently and pulled me toward the stairs, ironically where I had been heading all along.

"What?" I asked, in a dream-like state. This was unreal. This gorgeous boy could not have just saved me. That sort of thing just didn't happen to me. Not me, Isabella Swan.

"You've got lager all over your dress," he reminded me as we climbed the first flight of stairs.

"Oh." I looked down at myself. Sure, it was spattered with lager, but I wouldn't have said that it necessitated changing. But I was all too willing to let him take me upstairs away from the noisy party, "Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem." We continued up to Alice's room. I conveniently forgot to mention that I knew my way there; I had been in here just earlier that day.

"Uh…" he looked around the room, and then gestured to the bed, "Take a seat. I'll find something for you."

"Uh… okay, thanks," I muttered, taking a seat on the bed where I had been sat just hours earlier.

"Here," he said, passing me a blue shirt and little white skirt. I recognized them from when Alice had worn them to school just weeks ago, but he didn't know that.

"You sure she won't mind?" I checked, although I already knew the answer; I was pretty sure that I knew Alice better than this usually non-existent brother of hers.

"Of course not," he scoffed at the idea of Alice minding. Maybe he knew her better than I thought, "She thinks it's a federal crime if you wear the same thing twice so she probably wouldn't notice that they were missing." He rolled his eyes and I chuckled, the alcohol making me feel light-headed and giggly.

Before I knew what was happening, he was unbearably close, his face close to mine. I stopped breathing and thinking and pressed my lips to his. After that, everything went so fast. It was amazing how perfectly we seemed to fit together; like we had been born for one another, to be together.

Although it was a drunken, spontaneous thing, it felt like the opposite. It felt like it was supposed to. It felt like love.

I awoke a few hours later, at five am, sore and with a throbbing head. I ached all over and I wondered why. Until I caught sight of Edward lying next to me. I gasped and sat up with a jolt, realising what I had done. I couldn't believe that I would let myself be so stupid. And I couldn't believe that Alice would let me drink so much alcohol. I moaned softly, and got out of bed. I pulled on my clothes and hesitated in the doorway of Alice's bedroom. Then I went to Edward's side and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "But I know I'm doing the right thing." And I was pretty sure that I was doing the right thing. Staying here and letting Edward wake up next to me would be a mistake. He didn't even know my name and I had gone all the way with him. He would think that I was a right slapper to have done that and I didn't want him to think that. I didn't want him to know that it was me at all. I really liked him within hours of meeting him and I didn't want him to dislike me. That was why I had to leave. I had been offered a job at my cousin's restaurant in San Francisco and I would take it. I could drop out of high school and maybe get a place over there. Whatever, it was irrelevant; all that mattered was that I got out of here, away from Edward.

I shut the bedroom door quietly behind me and ran down the stairs, my bare feet meeting the carpet with barely audible noises and my heels swinging wildly in my hands. I headed straight for the front door, but somebody called my name quietly, "Bella?"

I ignored it and wrenched the door open, but then her hand caught my wrist, "Bella, where are you going?"

"Home," I mumbled, fighting the tears that were threatening to break through.

"You slept with my brother," Alice said, a statement not a question.

"How did you know?" I demanded.

"Bella, I do usually sleep in my bed." Alice rolled her eyes, "I think I'll be scarred for life after seeing you and my brother naked in _my bed_."

"Oh."

"So why are you running away?"

"Alice, I was drunk, he was drunk. It would be a mistake to stay. Besides, I'm moving to San Francisco so I can't get involved."

"Since when?" Alice gasped quietly.

"Since… a while," I lied. Sure, the idea had been floating around my head since my cousin, Emmett, called and invited me over to stay with him and his fiancée when they opened their restaurant and decided they needed some more staff. That was a while. I had only officially decided about twenty minutes ago.

"Why?"

"I'm moving into an apartment opposite my cousin's. They opened their restaurant last month and need more staff, so they asked me to come work for them. The apartment's fairly cheap and is really nice, so I can get it."

"When are you going?" Alice asked.

"Well… today," I said, "Hopefully."

"But… what about Edward? What about me?" Alice said sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was only really official recently."

"And Edward?"

"I didn't know your brother until last night, when I slept with him before he even knew my name," I sighed, "So what about him?"

"Bella, you can't just sleep with someone and then drop them," Alice frowned.

"Watch me," I whispered, yanking the door open, "Oh, and don't tell him it was me."

"Why not?"

"Just… don't."

"Bella…" Alice hesitated.

"What?"

"I just… don't get you. I thought you were my best friend?" She said this as a question, and that made me so upset.

"I am," I said, "And you're mine. Just… don't tell him, please. He'll only get hurt." I sighed and then started down the path, still in bare feet, "I'll call you when I can." I waved over my shoulder and left. The last thing I saw was Alice's sad face staring after me as I left her behind in favour of my new life in San Francisco.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay. So… what did you think? I know it's been done a million times over, but I wanted to do it myself. Plus the twists later on in the story…**

**If you're reading this after reading "Coma" then thank you. I'm surprised that you are though XD. If you haven't read coma, please do ;)**

**Oh and what did you think of the song at the top. I intend to do this for every chapter, if you guys think it's a good idea.**

**I'm actually not sure whether I'll do anymore though. If you want it to be continued, please say so and I will continue it. I'm not updating if I don't get feedback.**

**Please review.**

**Steph**


	2. Fences

**Disclaimer- Totally do not own the characters of Twilight. I am merely borrowing them as a bordom buster!**

**Oh yes. And to save any confusion, Alice's party wasn't her birthday party or anything. It was just a party she felt like throwing while her parents were away.**

_Don't you know by now?_

_You can't turn back._

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

-Fences, Paramore. (Just so you know, it was really, really hard to find a song for this chapter.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hesitated outside the door to Emmett's flat that evening. It hadn't taken long to persuade Renee to let me go to San Francisco; she had wanted me to take the job all along, she had wanted me to go and practically live with the cousin I hadn't seen in about ten years. She hadn't been so happy about me dropping out of Forks High, but I had made my decision and was too stubborn to change my mind. I was also scared of the rejection I was sure to get from Edward and, now, Alice.

I raised my fist as if to knock, but my fist never made contact with the door; it hung there in mid-air as I contemplated turning back. _No_, I thought firmly and rapped on the door three times.

"Coming!" someone yelled from inside. I heard a loud bang and a clatter, followed by a deep curse before the door was wrenched open.

"Uh… surprise?" I said unsurely.

"Bella!" Emmett cried, "You came! Could have given us a bit of notice, though… we're right in the middle of spring cleaning…"

"We?" a female called from within, "_I_ am doing the spring cleaning Emmett." Suddenly, a stunning woman appeared at his side, rubber gloves covering her hands. She had beautiful long blonde hair that fell to her waist like a golden waterfall and blue eyes that seemed to smile all by themselves.

"You must be Bella." A smile lit up her face as well and she reached out and shook my hand.

"And you must be Rosalie. It's lovely to finally meet you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't make the wedding…"

"Don't worry about it." Rosalie rolled her eyes, "We can see you _now_."

"Uh… yeah… about that …" I started, but Rosalie cut me off.

"Let's discuss this inside. Come on in." She opened the door wider and let me in.

"Well, yeah, I was wondering if I could sleep on your couch for a few nights. I was going to move into the flat down the road but it's sold now…"

"Of course you can!" Rosalie exclaimed, "You can sleep in the spare room."

"Are you sure?" I bit my lip.

"Bella, we're not going to kick you out, are we?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and I could tell that I'd get on well with her.

"Aren't we?" Emmett joked and dodged Rose's playful slap.

"It's this way," Rose told me and led the way down the corridor. There were several cardboard boxes stacked on top of one another and one had apparently toppled to the floor and its contents (saucepans and other kitchen utensils) and I briefly wondered if that was the bang I had heard from the outside.

"Here. You'll be the first person to stay in this room," Rosalie informed me proudly.

"Thanks so much. How can I ever repay you?" I dropped my bags on the floor and turned to smile at Rose.

"Don't even think about it," she threatened, "You are Emmett's cousin and this is what family do. I take it you still want that job in the restaurant?"

"Yes, but…"

"Well then, consider that our repayment. We need someone to take this job so badly."

"Well, at least let me bake you guys a cake for your troubles," I offered.

"Uh… sure. If you really want to…" Rose shrugged, "But really, Bella, it's no trouble having you stay here."

I stuck to my word and baked them a cake that evening. I loved baking; it sort of calmed me and I turned out to be pretty good at it too. Rose and Emmett adored the cake and it took a while to convince them that I hadn't smuggled it in from a cake shop somewhere. But, considering that there wasn't a bakers around here for miles, I won that argument.

Staying with Rose and Emmett wasn't as bad as I had originally expected. In fact, it was almost as good as being in Forks. Rose was one of the best friends I could ever have wished for, only bettered by Alice, who I spoke to every day on the phone.

We missed each other, of course, but were grateful that we could still speak to each other. And, even better, Alice had kept her promise of not telling her brother that he had slept with me; not that he didn't ask.

"Honestly, Bella," she had said to me once, "I don't know why I can't just tell him. He keeps asking me, insisting, correctly might I add, that I know something. I tell him that I don't know anything, but I think he can see through me, Bells."

"Just don't tell him, Alice," I ordered, "It was a stupid drunken mistake and we'd both be embarrassed."

"Well… I'm sure you have your reasons…" she had murmured, obviously not thinking that the reason I had just given her was good enough. We hadn't spoken about it since then, instead telling each other of what we got up to.

I had been living with Emmett and Rose for almost two months when three very big things seemed to happen at once.

Firstly, Rose and Emmett's restaurant got a five-star review from the toughest food critic around and they were flooded with new staff and customers. They became rich over-night and I, as chief member of staff, did pretty well too.

Secondly, the shop next door to Rose and Emmett's restaurant closed down and became an empty space, so, after much persuasion from Emmett and Rose, I bought it. They had been trying to get me to open my own bakers in a small section of their restaurant for ages, but I insisted that I was perfectly happy working for them and I didn't want any of their space. When this shop came up, it seemed too good to be true. So I bought it and did it up and after a couple of weeks, opened it under my own name.

'Bella's' was a huge success and I did really well. For a while I was the happiest I had ever been in my life: I got to do my dream job; I had two really great friends living next door; I had my own apartment; I spoke to Alice everyday… I had everything I wanted… well, almost everything. I always tried to push Edward to the back of my mind, but he was always there, like a piece of homework you know you have to do, but keep putting it off.

And then the third thing happened: I skipped a period. I didn't notice for ages and it took five days worth of nausea and waking up to puke down the toilet before the thought even passed through my head.

I drove a long way to get to a pharmacy's where no one would recognize me and bought three pregnancy tests. It wasn't long after that that I was curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor crying my eyes out surrounded by the three tests all reading the same result: positive.

I didn't have a clue what to do. I couldn't tell anybody; not even Rose and definitely not Alice. Alice must have known that something was up the moment I stopped answering the phone to her. At first, I didn't answer because I wasn't in the mood to be falsely happy, but then I realised that I would have to cut all ties I had with Alice.

Edward couldn't know. From my conversations with Alice, I had learnt that he had huge ambitions. He wanted to go to medical school and become a doctor, like his Dad. I couldn't ruin it for him by turning up on his doorstep and saying 'Hi. You may not remember me, but we had drunken sex one night and now I'm pregnant with your baby and neither of us have much of a future. Oh, yeah and I forced your sister not to tell you that it was me for reasons that I myself can not actually understand, but I'm sure that I have my reasons.' And over the phone would be even worse.

I suddenly knew what I had to do. I picked up my phone and dialled the number of the doctor's surgery.

A few hours later, I sat nervously in the waiting room, awaiting the result of the blood test Dr Morgan had done.

"Isabella Swan?" the receptionist called my name and I made my way back down the corridor. I knocked timidly on the door that had Dr Morgan's name on it before going in.

"Ah, Isabella," he greeted me.

I bit my lip, too anxious to say anything.

"It's positive, Bella," he informed me.

I nodded. Deep down I had always known that that would be the result but I had hoped. And now, as the doctor handed me various leaflets all with titles like 'What to expect when you're expecting', I was barely listening. I was wallowing as my bright future suddenly disappeared right before my eyes.

"Of course, you have three options…" Dr Morgan was saying. Now my head snapped up. Why hadn't I thought of this before?

"You're about two months gone, just under, so abortion is still an option for you…"

"I want an abortion," I said immediately.

"Are you sure?" the doctor looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Yes," I whispered. As much as I disagreed with it, I couldn't let this baby wreck my future and my friendship with Alice. I knew that if I kept the baby then I couldn't tell Edward, I just couldn't ruin his life. I had come to realise that, though I hardly knew him, I cared for him very much and I couldn't stop him from achieving his dreams. So I knew that I couldn't speak to Alice because she would force me to tell Edward, and I desperately didn't want to lose contact with her, so that left me with only one option.

But there was a small part of my mind telling me not to do it, that abortion was wrong and that killing an innocent baby could not possibly help me. But then there was the other side of my brain telling me that it would be unfair, not only for myself, but for the baby, to bring it up in such an unstable environment when it could never know its father.

"Would you like to think about it or shall I book you an appointment now?"

"Now, please." If I had time to think then I would change my mind, I knew it.

Dr Morgan called the hospital for me and arranged me an abortion for four days later. I thanked him before leaving, tears streaming down my face. Hell, I didn't want to do this, but I felt that I had no choice.

I was at home, baking in the kitchen, when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and rinsed my hands before going to answer. The first thing I saw when I yanked the door open was a pair of glittering emerald green eyes that I practically fell into. And then I noticed that they were narrowed. And that made me look at the bigger picture.

"Edward?" I whispered, confused.

"You're going to kill our baby?" he growled.

"What? How do you know about that?" I asked.

"You're a murderer!" Edward cried, before hitting out at me, his hand connecting with my cheek, "You should have been more responsible!"

"Edward… what are you…?" I spluttered, tripping over my own feet and suddenly I was falling. The ground came slowly up to meet me…

I hit the floor with a bang that pulled me, panting, from my dream. I was sprawled on the floor and it took me a second to realise what had happened. It had been a dream… just a dream. Edward hadn't really come to the door. Edward didn't really know about the baby… oh fuck: the baby.

I stood, swaying slightly on my feet before toppling back on to the bed. I was supposed to be having the abortion today and I felt my stomach lurch at the thought. Was I a murderer like Edward had accused me in my dream? No. I was getting rid of an unwanted foetus. It wasn't a baby yet. Hell, it wasn't even a foetus. It was a ball of cells and that was it. Nothing else. It didn't even matter.

As much as I told myself this, the tears still poured down my face. I didn't want to go through with this, but I had no choice. I wasn't ready to be a mother, I wasn't ready to throw away my dreams. So, despite the fact that I didn't want to go through with this - that I couldn't go through with this - I knew that it was for the best. This wasn't just what was best for me, it was what was best for the bab… ball of cells, it was what was best for my career, and it was what was best for Edward. At least, that's what I would tell myself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay. I'm sorry about this chapter. It's really short and I don't really like it. It was also a pain in the ass to write, but I had to write it to get on with writing the next few chapters. But I hope you liked it more than I did. What did you think?**

**And I did manage the within-weekly update, which is my target now, in case I haven't already mentioned that. So I promise that I will update next Saturday or before. I'm on a writing streak at the moment though so, if I get a lot of reviews, I might even update tomorrow!**

**And I know it's totally stupid the way Bella's refusing to let Alice tell Edward that it was her at the party, but she's terrified that Edward will hate her because she has deep-rooted feelings for him, even though they've only met the once, and she's scared of rejection. She also doesn't want to ruin his life by intruding with a baby in case that wasn't made clear, just in case anyone starts questioning her motives.**

**Thank you so, so much to everyone that reviewed and alerted this story. It got flamed the day I put it up which made me so upset and then I got so many good reviews that I just thought "Hey. These people like it so that person doesn't know what they are talking about. They obviously should go buy a dictionary and look up the word whore." So thank you thank you thank you. And I also got 17 reviews for one chapter! Seriously guys, that's amazing! I love you.**

**Big thanks to Deedee157 for her lovely PM. Thanks so much.**

**So yes. To summarise this AN, thanks to everyone who reviewed/ favourited/ alerted this fic, sorry about the chapter, and something about updates XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! If I get a lot, I'll update tomorrow.**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	3. Breathe

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just the plotline. Oh my Carlisle, what a boring disclaimer. Hmm... I'll have to be more imaginative next time...**

_And we know it's never simple, never easy,_

_Never a clean break,_

_No one here to save me._

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand._

-Breathe, Taylor Swift

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh… Rose?" I approached Rose nervously that morning.

"What's up, Bells?" she asked, only half paying attention. She was on her computer wearing her 'sexay glasses' (as Emmett liked to call them) presumably writing up the new menu for the summer (it was mid-May).

"Could you possibly watch 'Bella's' for me? I…uh… have to… pop out," I told her hesitantly.

"Sure, of course," Rose said, saving her menu and getting up. She followed me down the stairs and went into my beloved baker's.

"See you later!" I called, pasting a false smile on my face as I climbed into my old truck. With the money I had at the moment, I could have bought myself a new car, but I loved my truck and didn't want to get rid of it, so I put up with the loud engine.

Rose waved through the window as she changed the 'closed' sign to 'open' and I drove off, my fake grin exchanged for an anxious frown.

"Name?" the receptionist asked when I explained that I was at the hospital for an abortion.

"Uh… Isabella Swan," I informed her.

"Yes." The woman nodded. She had an annoying nasal voice, "Down the corridor. Ward six."

"Okay. Thank you," I said, before making my way down the corridor. My stomach was churning and it had nothing to do with the baby. I was terrified that I would regret my decision a moment too late. Because whatever happened, there was no going back.

I went into ward six and was directed to a bed, which I sank down on. It looked like it would be a long wait. I sent Rosalie a text telling her I might be a while longer than expected and switched off my phone, before pulling my battered copy of 'Wuthering Heights' and starting to read.

My suspicions proved correct. An hour late, a nurse came to the side of my bed and told me to lie down and take my top off. She drew the curtains around my bed, although the ward was pretty empty, and I dumped my book in my bag with a sigh. Some distraction that had proved to be. Even though it was my favourite book, it had been useless today and the words just swam around the page as meaningless letters.

I pulled off my top, the butterflies in my stomach now even worse, just as the nurse came back round the curtain with some scary-looking medical equipment.

"Are you doing it in here?" I asked, my voice hoarse with nerves.

"No." The nurse smiled kindly at me, her blue eyes sympathetic, "I'm going to give you a quick ultra-sound just to double check that you really are expecting and that you're less than twenty weeks along. We won't really be able to see the foetus properly on the screen, but we will certainly be able to see something and will hear a heartbeat."

"Oh." I couldn't say anything else.

"Are you nervous?" the nurse, whose name was Lianne I noticed from her name tag, asked gently.

I nodded, my throat too dry to speak.

"Don't worry," Lianne said, plugging the tiny monitor in and switching it on, "It's perfectly natural to be nervous. Now, this is just a mini ultrasound system, but it's effective enough. We have one of these to bring to women, such as yourself, having abortions so that they don't have to go through the maternity ward. It makes it a little easier, you see." She had finished setting up by now and pulled up a chair, which she sat on, before getting a little tube of a jelly-like substance off of the trolley that she had used to wheel in the ultrasound system.

"This will be a little cold," she informed me apologetically, before squeezing some onto my belly. It was freezing, but I didn't really mind.

I looked away as she ran the equipment over my stomach.

"Yes, there's a foetus," she told me, and I couldn't help it. I looked over at the screen. I knew that it would be a mistake and I knew that I shouldn't do it, but I just couldn't help myself. It felt like someone had taken a hold of my heart and squeezed it tightly as I saw the image on the screen. I couldn't believe that I had ever thought of this as a mistake, a bad thing. I fell in love with it immediately, even though it looked like a tiny blue alien on the screen.

I felt tears run down my cheeks as I realised how wrong I had been about this. I wasn't ready to be a mother, but I could adapt for this tiny thing inside of me. I loved it to pieces and it wasn't even fully developed yet; I certainly couldn't kill it. It wasn't a ball of cells anymore, it wasn't even a foetus. That alien-like thing on the screen was my baby, a whole little person for me to look after. A little person for me to protect and bring up and teach right from wrong. A little person just for me.

Killing it wasn't the best thing to do at all. It definitely wasn't the best thing for it, it wasn't the best thing for me and it wasn't the best thing for everyone. Killing it would have been barbaric.

As I stared at my baby right then I discovered what mattered most: this baby. My baby. I had thought that keeping this baby would be throwing away my dreams, but it wasn't. It really, really wasn't. Keeping the baby wouldn't be throwing away my dreams; it would be re-arranging my dreams, making new ones. My life would no longer revolve around me, it would revolve around this tiny person who already relied on me. And, though this revelation scared me shitless, it also made me ecstatic.

While I had this epiphany, Lianne was telling me things about 'normal procedure' but I had given up listening. I wasn't going to kill it; that would be murder.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Lianne asked when she had come to the end of her speech.

"No," I answered, surprised by how sure I sounded, "No, I don't want to go through with this at all."

"You've changed your mind?" Lianne guessed, a smile on her face.

"Yes. I can't kill it. I love it," I admitted, taking the paper towel she handed me and wiping the jelly off of my stomach before sitting up, "I'm so sorry for wasting your time."

"Don't worry about it," Lianne said, "So many people do this and I'm so happy for you. It isn't right to get rid of babies anyway. No obstacle is too big to get over that that has to happen. Who are we to deny a little person the chance to live?"

I smiled at Lianne gratefully; she was exactly right, "Thank you so, so much," I said as she packed up her equipment.

"No problem at all. You're a lovely girl and I'm sure that you'll sort out any problems that you have." She handed me my top and I pulled it over my head, before picking up my bag.

"Good luck and congratulations," Lianne said to me as I turned to leave.

"Thanks," I replied, giving her a timid wave as I left. And, with that, I walked out of the hospital, a damn sight happier than I had been earlier that morning.

It wasn't until I was driving home that my happiness ebbed and what Lianne had said sank in. _No obstacle is too big_. Was it though? I knew that now I couldn't give up my baby I had only two options. I could either tell Edward and quash his dreams and ambitions with a child born out of wedlock or I could keep it from him and bring the child up without a father. Neither of them sounded like very good options and I didn't want to impose on Edward's perfectly planned out life because of one stupid, drunken mistake we had made. I could picture our reunion in my head now and it made me shudder: 'Hey, Edward? You know that girl you got with at Alice's random-no-reason-party? Well, yeah. She's pregnant. And she's me. Yeah. So… did you have a good weekend?' Great going, Bella, really.

However, I didn't want to bring a child into this world and bring it up avoiding questions like 'Why don't I have a Daddy?' because I had made a mistake. Why was this so bloody complicated? Why hadn't I gone through with the abortion when I had the chance? No, I didn't mean that. I felt guilty the moment I had thought it and then I realised that whatever choice I made, whatever happened we would get through this together. My baby and I. We would be fine. In the end…

But when I pulled up outside my shop, I had tears pouring down my cheeks. I hoped to God that Rose was in the back and I could sneak in and thanked my lucky stars when I looked through the shop window to see that the front of the shop was empty. I went inside and started up the stairs. I was nearing the top and thought that I had maybe got away with it when I heard heels clicking against the ground and Rosalie appeared at the cash desk.

"Bella?" she asked, catching sight of me at the top of the stairs.

I stopped, but didn't turn, "What?" I asked.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose said gently.

"Sure I am." I turned now and threw her a fake smile. She wasn't fooled.

"Don't give me that shit, Bella," she growled.

"What…?" I gaped at her.

"You are totally not okay. Don't kid me around. You've been down for days now and I'm fed up of pretending I haven't noticed and giving you time to tell me. No. We're shutting up shop _now_ and we are going to sort this out _now_," Rose ranted. Oh no. When Rose started nothing was stopping her.

I watched nervously from the top of the stairs as she clacked across the shop and turned the 'open' sign to 'closed' before following me up the stairs. She prodded me when she caught me up, prompting me to keep going up.

"Rosalie…" I started to find an excuse, but she cut me off before I could even do that.

"No, Bella. We're talking about this now and you're going to tell me what the hell is happening to make you so fucking upset! Emmett and I are worried about you and we want to know what's going on!"

I sighed and carried on up the stairs, deciding that I may as well tell Rose the truth. After all, she only asked because she cared and I would show soon enough anyway. What was the point in hiding?

"Spill," she ordered the moment we both sat down on my cream sofa.

"I…" I couldn't think how to word it, what to say.

"Has someone hurt you? Is it a guy? Tell me Bella!" Rose wailed as I hesitated.

"No, no, no." I shook my head, "Nothing like that. It's just…" I hesitated again.

"Bella," Rosalie moaned, "I swear if you don't tell me I will cut off your head and stuff it in a blender!"

"But then I could never ever tell you," I pointed out.

"Okay. Now you're stalling… not that you weren't before…"

"I'm pregnant, Rose," I told her bluntly.

"What?" she gasped, totally shocked. Now, she wasn't expecting _that_. I gave her a moment to let it sink in, dreading what I knew would be the first question she asked.

"Oh my God, Bella!" She squealed, hugging me. I was still tensely awaiting the inevitable question.

"Since when?" she asked. Okay. It would be the second question.

"Since… about two months," I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she cried.

"Uh… I only just found out the other day." I was totally surprised that she hadn't popped that question that was surely going to come up.

"Oh my God!" Rose repeated in a shriek, "Bella! This is so exciting! I have to tell Emmett!"

"Uh… Okay." Still no question.

Just as she was speed-dialling Emmett, she paused and put her phone down, "Oh my God," she said again. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics.

"Bella, I totally forgot to ask. I thought you weren't with anyone. Who's the father?"

"I was waiting for that," I whispered.

"Oh no," she whispered back.

"What?"

"I think I can guess."

"You can?"

"Sure. You don't know who the father is, do you?" Rose guessed.

"Rosalie!" I gasped, "Of course I do! What do you take me for? I'm not some stupid, easy slut!"

"So who is he?" Rose pressed.

"Well… it was a one-night thing…" I started.

"So you _don't _know?"

"Yes I do! It was my best friend's brother!" I cried in defeat, "But that was the first time I met him and we were both incredibly drunk and he didn't even ask my name. I only knew who he was because my friend told me!"

"So you are an easy slut?"

"No!" I screeched.

"And now you're pregnant. And he doesn't know that he slept with you?" Rose checked.

I nodded sadly.

"What are you going to say? When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not," I said blankly.

"What?!"

"I can't tell him, Rose. He has such a great future, has it all planned out and I can't barge in on that because of a drunken mistake…"

"Yes you so can!"

"No I can't! He doesn't deserve it. So we slept together. It shouldn't wreck his future. It shouldn't ruin his life. Besides, what would I say to him? 'Hi. You slept with me at your sister's party and I got knocked up. Congrats you're gonna be a father. Oh and, by the way, you have to give up your life to support me and your child'?"

"It shouldn't ruin your life either," Rosalie pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure it's not going to. I can manage," I said.

"Bella, I know it's hard, but have you looked at all the options? If this child was unplanned, you can get an abortion, right?"

"No I can't."

"I know that it would be tough, but you can get through it…"

"No, Rose. I tried," I told her.

"What? When?" she demanded.

"Today," I confessed, "When I went out earlier, I had an appointment at the hospital for an abortion. This really nice woman gave me an ultrasound to check that I was definitely pregnant and I saw my baby. I was going to go through with it until I saw that. I just… couldn't. I love it now and there's no going back. I want this baby… no, I _need_ this baby. Need it like I need air to breathe, Rose. I love it that much."

"Oh," she said, unable to say anything else.

"Oh, indeed," I murmured.

There was a very long pause, and then Rose said: "What are you going to do?"

I don't know why this question surprised me; I should have seen it coming. But I came up blank. I had no answer to the question that my future, and now my baby's future, depended on. And it terrified me.

"I… I don't know," I whispered, breaking down. The long-overdue tears began to fall and Rose put her arm round me.

"It's okay. You'll be okay," she comforted, "You'll get through this. _We'll_ get through this," she vowed, rocking me like a baby. I wanted desperately to believe her, but it was difficult. I didn't regret my decision to walk out of the abortion, but I was certainly beginning to regret the decision of accepting the amount of drink that I did at Alice's party.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I have never had this many for two chapters before. Ever. I will really try hard to reply to every review I get but if I can't, please don't take any offense.**

**And I was true to my word! A daily update! Don't expect it every day though. I will probably be able to update before Wednesday. Maybe tomorrow or Tuesday, not sure yet.**

**And, no, of course Bella didn't get the abortion! I totally don't have the heart to do that!**

**But I have never had an abortion, nor attempted to have an abortion, so I don't really know what it's like apart from what I have read in books and seen in films. So don't rely on what's said in this chapter, that could be totally wrong. BUT my parents had a baby last year (yes, I have a one-year-old brother) so, thinking that they would know SOMETHING about babies, I asked them whether you would be able to see the baby at about eight weeks. They said that you wouldn't be able to see it properly and it wouldn't really look like a baby, but you would certainly be able to see something and you would be able to hear the heartbeat. So that bit's right.**

**Uh… I think that's everything.**

**In the next chapter we find out what Bella does about Alice and Edward and stuff.**

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Reviews= updates! :)**

**Steph**


	4. Untouchable

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Almost 50 for three chapters?! OMC. Thanks. And, as promised, a quick update and a new chapter.**

**I have started this chapter with a short EPOV to explain how he and Alice are getting on without Bella. I hope it's okay.**

_Untouchable, like a distant time or sky._

_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why._

_Caught up in you._

_I'm caught up in you._

_Untouchable burning brighter than the sun._

_And when you're close I feel like coming undone._

- Untouchable, Taylor Swift (yes, her again. But she does rock ;))

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

"For the millionth time, Edward, I don't know!" Alice cried in despair.

"Alice, I can tell that you're lying," I told her, "Why won't you just tell me who it was?"

"Have you considered the fact that maybe she doesn't want you to know?"

"What?" I asked, feeling my heart sink. Did this girl, whoever she was, look upon our short time together as a drunken mistake? True, it had been at the time, but if I had the chance to go back, I knew that I would do nothing differently. Yes, I had a reputation for dating girls to get them into bed and I had to admit that on some occasions that had been the truth, but this was possibly the one time when I had actually felt something. You're supposed to get fireworks and stuff when you kiss but I had never had that… until I met this girl.

"Edward, please stop asking me. Please," Alice begged, "I want to tell you, really I do, but I can't. I just can't, okay?"

"But… I don't understand," I said honestly, "Why doesn't she want me to know?"

"I don't know, Edward. She's embarrassed and confused, I think. Look, if I can ever tell you, I will," she sighed.

I sighed too, trying not to feel rejection and failing miserably. I couldn't believe that one girl could make me feel that way; I mean it was one night! Not even that.

"Edward, don't mope. You'll get over it," Alice commanded.

"I'm not moping!" I argued.

"Just… don't hang everything on one time, Edward. It can't have been _that_ special."

"It was, Alice!" I exclaimed truthfully, "That girl is special. So special. I don't even know her name, but I know that she's pretty damn special to make me feel this way! And, since you won't tell me who she is, I'm going to have to find out for myself!" I vowed.

"Whatever," Alice said in a disbelieving voice, "Now, get out. I'm going to call my friend."

I sighed as she dialled her best friend's number and went downstairs to get myself something to eat. But just as I had finished making a sandwich, Alice came back into the kitchen.

"That was quick," I commented.

"She's not answering," Alice complained.

"Did you try twice?" I asked.

"Yes," Alice pouted, "And I left a message!"

"Oh. Well, maybe she's busy. She'll call you back tomorrow." Alice seemed reassured by my words, but a few days later, her friend still hadn't returned the call and was ignoring Alice. Alice continued to call every day for months, but every call was cancelled and, eventually, Alice discovered that this girl had blocked her. She was devastated, but must have got the message because she stopped calling. I didn't know why she wasn't speaking to my sister, but I despised the girl for making Alice so upset. They were supposed to be friends and suddenly this girl had blocked her right out of her life. It was cruel and I knew that if I ever met this girl, she would answer for the sadness she had caused Alice.

**Bella POV**

I don't know how long Rosalie had to comfort me for that day. I must have spent ages in her arms and felt no better. Emmett had been surprisingly sensitive and understanding and both he and Rose didn't say anything about my 'Edward decision'. I had come to the conclusion that I wouldn't tell him. Rosalie disagreed with me at first, but she gave in admitting that it was not her decision to make. I knew that she still thought that I was wrong not to tell him, but I strongly disagreed. What sort of a cold-hearted bitch would do that to a guy?

And then there was Alice. If I told her, she'd insist that I told Edward and I just couldn't do that to him. Why should I drag him down with me when he had such a bright future? So I couldn't tell her either.

I felt my heart break in two when I ignored the first call from her, but I couldn't do anything else.

I avoided her calls for three months straight. It hurt me so bad, but Rose and Emmett stood by me and they were my rocks.

"Bella?" Rose called, "Are you ready?"

It was the morning of my twenty-week ultrasound and I had to be at the hospital in half an hour.

"Yeah," I called back, coming down the stairs.

"Bella, you look great," Rosalie complimented.

"I do?" I looked down at myself. I was wearing a thin, aquamarine coloured cotton t-shirt and a jade green skirt. My baby bump was now obvious under my top, but it wasn't too big. I was adjusting to my pregnancy as the time went by and I was beginning to enjoy it. I had loved my baby ever since I had first seen it, but only recently had I actually began to look forward to the birth of my child.

"Yes, Bella!" Rose rolled her eyes, "Now come on, we've got to go or we'll be late!" Of course, I had asked Rose along, having no one else to go with. Emmett had agreed to watch my bakers' and had put his new chief member of staff in charge of the restaurant.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I grabbed my bag and followed her out to her BMW red convertible.

We got there just in time and practically ran into the hospital.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Isabella Swan," I told her.

"Ah, yes. You're just on time." She smiled at us politely and pointed us down the corridor. Rose and I thanked her and went down the corridor.

"Bella, I'm so excited!" Rose squealed, gripping my hand tightly.

I laughed. This was the first ultrasound Rose had accompanied me to and also the most important.

"Ah, Isabella." Dr Delaney nodded at me as we walked in.

"Hello, Dr Delaney," I greeted her politely.

"And who's this then?" she gestured towards Rose.

"This is my good friend, Rosalie," I introduced her and Rose shook hands with the doctor.

"So, Bella, take a seat. How have you been recently?"

"Good, I guess," I shrugged.

"Anymore developments on Dad?" she asked gently.

Rose threw me a pointed glance and I shook my head miserably. Well, I regretted it, but what was I supposed to do? Doom Edward to a life of diapers and baby puke? Yeah. Right.

"I don't want to push, you, Bella," Dr Delaney said, "But if you want to talk about anything…"

"No, I'm good," I replied firmly.

"Okay. Shall we get started?"

"Yes please." I lay back on the bed and pulled my top of so that my stomach was exposed. Dr Delaney dimmed the lights and Rose grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. I stifled a laugh; to be honest I thought that she was more nervous than I was.

Dr Delaney told me to relax and tapped a few buttons on her machine before squeezing the cold jelly on my protruding belly.

A few minutes later, she had the image up on the screen that Rose and I were watching intently.

"There you go," the doctor said, "There's your baby." She began to point out different parts, "There's the head, see? And that's one of its little arms, there. Its hand is tightened in a ball. Your baby will have fingernails, by now."

"Aw! Bella, fingernails!" Rosalie squealed and I grinned widely.

"Now, as I'm sure you know, from this stage onwards, we can find out the gender of your baby…" I was shaking my head before she had even finished.

"I don't want to know. I want it to be my little surprise," I told her.

"Okay," Dr Delaney nodded knowledgably and continued moving the **THING** over my stomach. I was barely listening as she pointed out further body parts, I was just marvelling over the fact that the thing on the screen was actually my baby. It seemed unreal. My baby. I couldn't believe how I had ever even considered getting rid of it. How could I kill such a perfect thing? A part of me… and a part of Edward.

That was my problem. Edward. Every thought that went through my head was 'baby- Edward. Edward- baby.' Nothing else mattered anymore. Whilst I felt that I was cheating my baby out of having a father and Edward himself out of having a child, I was convinced that I was making the right decision.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice when Dr Delaney turned the lights up.

"Bella?" Rose asked gently, "Are you okay?"

"What?" I looked up at her, only then noticing that I was crying. I wiped away the tears, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Would you like a picture of your baby?" Dr Delaney enquired.

I nodded vigorously, "Yes please."

"Okay, then." She tapped away at her computer for a minute and then the special printer buzzed into action.

"Here you go, Mummy," she joked, handing me the little pictures. I laughed uneasily; that would take some getting used to.

"Aw, Bella, it's going to be adorable!" Rose exclaimed as we walked out of the hospital and she looked again at the photo. She hugged me tightly, "I can't believe you're actually going to have a baby, Bells!"

"I know, me either," I admitted.

"But, admit it Bella, aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am, Rose!" I cried; how could she think that I felt otherwise? "I'm kinda nervous as well, though."

"That's understandable," Rosalie nodded as we crossed the road, "But also completely unnecessary. You're going to be a great mother, Bells."

"Thanks," I said. My tone reflected all of my doubts.

"You will be. Don't even think otherwise."

"Okay." I couldn't help but smile softly to myself. Maybe this baby wouldn't screw up my life completely. Maybe it would change it for the better?

The next few months passed in a blur, now that I wanted them to slow down. I couldn't believe that time could pass so quickly. Now, with the birth approximately a week away (the baby was due on Christmas eve), I was pretty much ready: the nursery was finished now, painted a light shade of yellow so that it could be a unisex room for whatever the baby was going to be; I had picked out a name for a girl and a name for a boy; I had been to pre-natal classes; I had an overnight bag packed; practically everything was ready. Apart from me. I was pretty sure that I wasn't ready to be a mother, despite the numerous reassurances from Rose and Emmett: whether the stress or the hormones, I always seemed to be crying, dissolving into tears for no reason and I was beginning to feel really, really nervous. And there was the one thing that was always at the front of my mind: when my time came to give birth, I would be doing it alone.

Well, not completely alone. Rose and Emmett were to accompany me, but they weren't going to be the parents, not the real parents, anyway. They had agreed to be the godparents, but it just wasn't the same knowing that I would be alone. I would be the only one to look down at my child and know that it was my child. I wouldn't have someone who loved me in the right way by my side as I went through the labour. I wouldn't have someone who loved me to help me through every day, one step at a time. I wouldn't have him. I wouldn't have Edward.

"Hey, smile Bells," Emmett told me, coming into the front of the shop from the back, where he had been. I hadn't really gone on maternity leave because I loved my job too much and being self-employed, I could only take money off of the government, but that wasn't much. Emmett and Rose helped me as much as possible, though I knew that I would have to take up a staff member for after the birth.

That had been my job for the last few weeks: interviewing people interested in taking the job. I made sure that they were aware that I lived just above the shop and would be around as much as possible, although Rose didn't like me making this clear. She insisted that she and Emmett would help out as much as they could, but I felt guilty for accepting this help. They refused the money I tried to give them, though a lot of people wouldn't do the amount of work they had been doing with a very decent salary. But they refused to accept any cash at all, adamant that I should keep the money for the baby.

The best candidate for the job was a girl called Angela. She seemed willing to work, good at baking and a nice enough person to work with, congratulating me on the baby, rather than having second thoughts about the job when hearing the amount of work that would have to be done; I had to admit that, even with Rose and Emmett's help, it would be a full-time occupation and there could be no slacking on the job. Angela was the only candidate that I interviewed that seemed up for this, meaning that I practically gave her the job on the spot.

"Bella?" Emmett said, noticing my dream-like state.

"Yeah?"

"Have you decided on who you're going to employ? Rose has gone to a furniture store to check out some new tables and chairs we were thinking of getting for the restaurant, and she told me to remind you."

"Yeah, I have." I nodded, "I want Angela Weber. She was a really nice girl and seemed up for the work load."

"Good. Are you gonna call her now?" Emmett opened the glass cabinet and put the tray of fairy cakes I had baked this morning in it.

"Actually I will," I decided right then, "Thanks for reminding me, Emmett."

He laughed, "No problem." Then he went back out to the back of the store.

I leant over and picked up the phone. Then I flipped through the address book until I found Angela's number. I dialled it nervously.

"Hello?" she answered on the fourth ring.

"Hi, is that Angela?" I asked politely.

"Yes, it is. Who's that?"

"This is Bella, from the bakers'," I informed her.

"Oh, hi!" she said, "Is this about the job?"

"Actually, it is. Congratulations, Angela. I'd like you to take this position."

"Oh my God!" she cried, "Thank you so much!"

I laughed, "No problem."

"When do you want me to start?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh." I thought about it, "Whenever you can, I gue…ow!" Suddenly I felt a sharp abdominal pain, like a kind of tearing.

"Bella?" Angela's voice sounded concerned from the other end of the phone, "Are you okay?"

"Uh… I think so," I said, shaking my head, but then the pain shot through me again. I couldn't help but worry that they were contractions, "Actually, Angela… I think I might be going into labour," I told her, "Uh… is it okay if I call you back?"

"Oh my God. Of course. Good luck!" she said.

"Thanks," I replied, before bidding her goodbye and hanging up.

I moaned as the pain washed through me again.

"Emmett?" I called uncertainly.

"What is it, Bells?" he called back.

"I think I'm having the baby," I said.

Now _that_ caught his attention. His head poked around the side of the wall less than a second later, his expression so terrified that it would have been comical had the situation not been so serious.

"Are you sure?" he checked.

"Pretty sure," I groaned.

"Um… okay." he came over, "Now what do I do?"

"Call Rose?" I suggested.

"Good idea." He nodded in agreement and picked up the phone.

I could hear her telling him to get me to the hospital as soon as possible and that she was on her way there right now. Suddenly, I was more scared than I had been in my whole life. Would I be able to deliver my baby safely? Would it be okay? I was in too deep here; I wasn't ready. But it was way, way too late to turn back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes, Bella's having her baby and Edward still doesn't know! I know a lot of you guys think that she should tell him, which would be a good idea, but that isn't how the story is planned really. It's planned so that they meet again after a long time and Edward still doesn't even know the name of the girl he slept with, let alone that she has had his child... see the summary, guys :P**

**Anyway, in the next chapter, Bella and Edward will have their big reunion. Yes, I will be skipping a few years, but that's okay isn't it? And I will definitely be doing more of Edward's POV.**

**This is the longest chapter yet so it would be really nice if you reviewed? Can we boost the total to sixty-five plus? Please? It would mean the world to me.**

**Oh, and I'm not going to tell you whether the baby is going to be a boy or a girl or what its name will be. You can have your guesses if you want- it'd be interesting to see what you think- but I already know what its going to be and what its name will be for certain reasons and I won't be changing it. But if you want to have a guess, by all means, go ahead.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review! They are totally my brand of heroin.**

**Steph**


	5. Angel

**I honestly cannot tell you how grateful I am for all of the reviews- they mean so much to me.**

_This world, this world_

_Could leave us any day,_

_But my love for you, it will never go away._

_And I don't want to go to sleep,_

'_Cause you are like a dream_

_For every night I say a prayer_

_And I swear you are the answer_

_You're an angel_

_You're an angel_

_You're an angel._

-Angel, Leona Lewis

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

Nothing compares to how you feel when you hold your newborn baby for the first time. Nothing in the world matters anymore but that one child in your arms and you know that you could never love anything more. Nothing is more relieving than when the baby starts crying and you know how to quieten it; when you realise that being a mother isn't hard, that it comes naturally, that it's instinctual. Nothing is more instantaneously rewarding than the happiness of being a mother. Nothing else would have been worth the pain, but the baby. My baby.

I realised all of this as I looked down at my newborn daughter. I felt tears of pure joy run down my cheeks. How could I have ever considered giving her up? She was perfect. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen in my whole life, and I wasn't just being biased. She had a mop of chocolate brown hair on the top of her perfectly rounded head, a cute button nose right in the centre of her gorgeous heart-shaped face; everything about her was perfect, right down to the tiny slithers at the end of her fingers that were her fingernails.

"Bella, she's gorgeous," Rose whispered, also crying. Emmett sat next to her, beaming but silent. She reached towards the baby, "Hey, little girl," she murmured, "You're so beautiful." As though in response, the baby reached out and wrapped her tiny fingers around Rosalie's index finger, gripping it tight.

"See? She likes you already?" I teased weakly. I was incredibly worn out after the birth, but I didn't care. I just wanted to spend time with my baby.

"Come on then, Bells, spill," Rose ordered quietly, not wanting to startle the baby, "What are you going to call her?"

I smiled at Rose. She and Emmett knew that I had picked out names, but I had refused to tell them, insisting on a surprise.

"Natalie Alice Swan," I whispered, looking back down at my sleeping daughter. I loved the name when I was expecting her, but had never expected it to fit her this perfectly.

Rose gasped, "Bella, that's…" she seemed speechless.

"Do you like it?" I asked doubtfully.

"Like it? Bella, I love it! It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. You couldn't have chosen better."

"Thanks Rosalie." There was a moment's pause and I decided to explain the names, "I loved the name Natalie so I looked it up and it means 'born at Christmas tide', which is about right."

"Christmas is only in eight days, Bella. It's not about right, it's spot-on!"

"And what would you have called her if she was a boy?" Emmett spoke up, "Jesus?"

"No!" I raised an eyebrow at him, "I would have called him…" I swallowed convulsively.

"What?"

"I would have called him Edward. Edward Swan," I said quietly. They had no idea how hard it was to me just to say his name; that was why they didn't know.

"That would've been nice too," Rose complimented me, "Aw, I can't believe it, Bella!" she exclaimed as Natalie's eyes began to shut.

Suddenly a nurse poked her head around the door, "Time for the guests to leave now," she said gently.

Rose sighed, but leant over to kiss my cheek, "Well done, Bells," she whispered in my ear, "You've got a beautiful daughter and should be so proud. You'll be a great Mum."

"Thanks," I whispered back, my voice catching in my throat.

And Rose's words turned out to be true. Natalie grew to be more beautiful than any of us could have ever imagined.

**Edward POV**

Five years. Five years ago today had been the best day of my life… okay, best evening. I could still remember everything and I still asked myself how I ended up like this and not with her.

I was standing outside Cafe Belle in the pouring rain, waiting for my girlfriend. I guess that she was the answer to my question about how I didn't end up with that beautiful girl. Alice had provided a very nice red-herring and I had dated Jessica for months before she admitted that she hadn't even been at the party, let alone slept with me. At first, I was angry that she had let me believe that she had been the one girl I had ever truly felt something for, but then I realised that she only wanted me to feel these emotions for her and I was more forgiving. Although that was partly due to the relief I felt on finding the reason as to why there were no fireworks in our relationship.

I had put this off for as long as I possibly could, but now it had finally dawned on me, last night in fact, that I was probably never going to find the girl and could never be with her. That was why I was doing the one thing I had desperately tried not to for five whole years. Well, four; I had only dated Jess for four years, and the first six months of that was only because I was convinced that she was the girl from the party. And I only stayed with her after that as a temporary thing because I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

But now I knew that she was getting impatient and what I was about to do was only to be expected after such a long relationship. However, that didn't make it any less nerve-wracking.

I played with the little velvet box in my pocket as I waited, scared out of my wits. I couldn't chicken out now; that wasn't me, wasn't Edward Cullen.

"Edward!" Jess called, from the end of the street. I smiled at her, more out of habit than actual happiness, and went over to greet her.

"Edward, you're soaked," she remarked with a frown.

"I've been waiting for you in the rain," I told her, fighting to keep the annoyance out of my voice at her stupidity.

"Why didn't you just go inside Cafe Belle?" Jess asked, turning the blame back on to me. And, the worse thing was that I didn't have an answer to her question, after I had just accused her of being dim-witted.

"I… don't know," I replied honestly.

Jess rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, "Come on, let's go inside."

I followed her in, still fiddling with the box in my pocket, and we went and ordered drinks before taking a seat by the window.

"Jess…" I hesitated, "I have something to ask you…"

"Shoot," Jess said, paying more attention to her cappuccino than she was to me.

"Well…" I cleared my throat awkwardly, and asked a completely different question than the one I had been planning on, "Would you be interested in moving in with me?"

"Of course I would Edward!" Jess squealed.

I frowned and bit my lip. Jess understood immediately, "Oh. There's a catch?" she guessed.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I… well I've been offered a job in San Francisco at a hospital…"

"That's great!" Jess enthused.

"It would mean moving to San Francisco, Jess," I reminded her.

"Well, that's okay. We can come back and visit at weekends."

"No, Jess. San Francisco is really quite far away."

"How long?"

"It's a thirteen hour car journey," I informed her; I had done my research **(A/N- Yes, I know that this doesn't match with Bella getting from Forks to S.F. in a day, but she got the plane.)**

"Oh." She sounded disappointed and was silent for a minute, but then she said, "Of course I'll come with you, Edward."

"Really? You actually want to?"

"Yes!"

"So… as long as we're doing this properly, would you like to do something else for me as well?" I enquired casually.

"Depends on what it is," Jess mused.

I pushed the box across the table toward her, put on my best puppy-dog eyes and whispered, "Marry me?"

Jess gasped and smiled, her eyes glistening, "Oh, Edward!" she whispered, "Of course!" And then she leant across the table and kissed me. I kissed her back, but something inside me had been wishing for the opposite result. I slipped the ring onto her finger as we kissed, but when we pulled apart and both admired it, I wanted to rip it off; it didn't belong on _her_ finger. But I couldn't say anything; not only could I barely remember what she looked like, I didn't even know the name of the girl that it did belong on… and then there was the added reason that it was far too late to turn back.

Jess chattered away about how she would have to find a job in San Francisco and was already off fantasising about the wedding… It wasn't the wedding that was scaring me, though. The wedding was just a service, a ceremony that lasted a few hours or so. It was the _marriage_ that terrified me; the idea of eternity with Jess. I wasn't a commitment phobic but it was just putting the words Jess and forever together in a sentence that phased me. But, like I said, it was too late to turn back now.

**Bella POV**

Now, almost five years on, her dark hair was tinted with bronze-coloured streaks and she was even cuter, if it was physically possible. Not to mention her eyes. Her eyes were a startling shade of emerald green and they were enchanting, just like her father's. As soon as the pigment came through in her eyes, they had struck me down, reminded me so much of Edward, as they had every day since then.

She was also unusually intelligent for her age, often making remarks that Rose, Emmett and I agreed were far too advanced to be made by a child of so young. She was in her first year at school, and even her teacher commented on how abnormal it was to be this developed this early on in life. I presumed that she had inherited this from Edward, as I had always sat at the average mark in school, and had never excelled in anything. She had lots of friends, the best of which being the twins, Ryan and Isabella Newton.

"No, Izzy," I could hear Natty telling her friend in the other room, "It's your turn to be the baby. I was the baby last time."

"But I want to be the Mummy!" Izzy wailed. I rolled my eyes; if they knew what it was really like to be a Mummy, then they wouldn't want it so badly.

"Fine, you be the Mummy," Natty sighed. She was so generous, another good trait presumably inherited from Edward.

I flipped through my paperwork as I waited for the cakes to bake downstairs and came across Angela's letter. She had just quit working for me after having her second child, which came as a bit of an inconvenience to me. Sure, I had other staff, but none were as efficient as Angela. She was such a good worker that I was beginning to consider making her partner, but she had left before I had made up my mind. I had a new girl starting tomorrow, but I didn't have high hopes for her after speaking to her on the phone. But she was the best candidate so I had no other choice.

Suddenly the bell rang. Natty was immediately in the doorway of my office, "Can I answer it?"

"Sure," I replied, "But wait for me." Natty loved serving customers in the bakers', for some unfathomable reason. She skipped ahead and down the stairs, paying no attention to my order. I rolled my eyes and hurried after her, but she was coming back up to meet me already, Rosalie close behind.

"It's just Auntie Rosie," Natty sang.

"Just Auntie Rosie, hey?" Rose pretended to be cross. Natty giggled and skipped back off to play with the twins.

"Hey Rose," I greeted her as we followed Natalie, "What's up?"

"I have something to tell you," Rose said, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Oh?" I asked, and then an idea about what Rose's 'news' could be, "It's not about that date you've set me up on tomorrow is it?" I whined. Rosalie had tried to set me up on so many dates since I had had Natty. She said that it was to get me 'back on my own two feet', but I knew that it was to take my mind off of Edward. Not that I had ever mentioned his name, but Rose knew that I was pining for someone.

"I'll wait for Emmett to get here first," Rose said infuriatingly.

"Oh, Rosie!" I whined, "You have to tell me now!"

"Nope," she teased.

"I was just about to get a hot drink, you want one?"

"Uh… yes please. Coffee please," Rose nodded, "So… the new girl starts tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Hopefully, she'll help."

"Do you think she actually will?"

"Do you want the honest opinion or the optimistic one?"

Rosalie laughed, "Oh, Bella. She won't be that bad."

"I sincerely hope not. Here you go." I handed her the mug of coffee.

"Thanks." We drank in silence for a bit before I spoke.

"What's this news then?"

"Well…" Rose blushed and opened her mouth to tell me, but then the bell rang again.

"Oh, that'll be Emmett," Rose said.

"I'll get it!" Natalie called. I let her go without following. She could show Emmett up without my assistance.

"Well?" I pressed.

"We'll wait for Emmett now that he's here," Rose said. I sipped my tea again.

"Mummy?" came Natalie's voice up the stairs.

I sighed, "I should go see what she wants. Back in a second." I put my mug back down on a coaster and followed my daughter down the stairs.

"It's my birthday in two weeks!" Natalie told who I presumed was a customer excitedly.

"And how old will you be?" whoever she was talking to asked politely. I gasped; this could not be happening, that could not be the person it sounded like. But then my head snapped up to see who it was and, as my chocolate brown eyes met a pair of now-familiar sparkling, emerald green ones, there was no doubt left in my head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, I know I promised a big reunion this chapter and that really wasn't that good, but it was a sort-of reunion wasn't it? And, with the Edward POV, this chapter was already quite long, so I decided to leave it there! The second cliffy!**

**AND AND AND... from Edward's POV it was five years after THAT NIGHT at the party and from Bella's second POV it was almost five years after Natty's birth- ie: five years and nine months after that night. Bella's first POV was approx nine months after that night. Just to clear up any confusion.**

**And sorry if Emmett's 'Jesus' joke offended you- no offense intended. I mean, it's Emmett, right?**

**I actually have a big list of things that I have to put in this A/N.**

**First thing, I didn't actually intend to update today, but I've realised that I won't be able to update until... Tuesday, probably. Maybe even later because I'm really busy this weekend and may not even get a chance to write let alone update! So hopefully this long chappie makes up for that, and I'll try to make the next chappie extra long.**

**Secondly, the baby. I know so many of you wanted it to be a boy, but from the start the baby just **_**was**_** Natty and hopefully, now that you've met her, you'll agree. I just thought that it would be really sweet to have Edward fall in love with (not in the dodgy way, guys) an adorable little girl and spoil her rotten. It just fit, you know?**

**Thirdly, who noticed the subtle thing that Edward proposed to Jessica in a cafe called Cafe Belle? XD Just a little thing I thought I'd put in there. The engagement. Now, that's the fourth thing.**

**I am so, so sorry to make Edward engaged to someone other than Bella, but that's the way the story goes. But what did you think of the EPOV? Did you like it?**

**ALSO. I did research the times it takes to get from Seattle to San Francisco and I know that Seattle and Forks are quite far apart, but that was the best I could get. But anyway, it does take 13 hours approx by car (without stopping) to get from Seattle to S.F. And Bella only got there within the day because she went on a plane.**

**And with that all said, I'm going to leave you with an easy guessing game. I've left three (ish) mysteries in this chapter. I wonder if you can guess what they are? The first is Rose's 'big news', the second is Bella's new employee and the third is who has Rose set Bella up on a date with? They're actually really easy and I wouldn't be surprised if you could all guess all four. But remember that Edward is engaged now, so the answer to the last question is not Edward.**

**Oh, and who is the person in the shop talking to Natty? XD. No joking- you probably know who that is. Though you're welcome to make your guesses- leave them in a review. Or a PM, if you'd prefer.**

**And finally, I know that this story has a LOT of hits (something crazy like 1,900) and I was wondering if we could possibly have a big surge of reviews and maybe push this up to 100 already? I know it's not a very realistic aim, but that would be AMAZING. 100 reviews after five chapters would just be... there are not words. Please? That's 29 reviews. Which is actually quite a lot, but if you're reading this, just click that sexy button there and write one word or something? I accept anonymous reviews if you haven't got an account. Pretty pretty please with cherries on top? I'll reward you with... shall we say I'll try really hard to do daily updates next week? Those of you who have read Coma will know that it can be done! Flames aren't welcome though. This got flamed in the first chapter and I just deleted it and reported it, so if you're thinking of doing the same, I know that I have loads of support and won't actually pay any attention to it at all. Thanks.**

**Wow. What a long A/N. If you've read this far, I'm surprised. Nobody ever pays any attention to these things.**

**REVIEW! And remember to leave your guesses to the above in it. If you get all three answers right, I'll give you a shout-out so... REVIEW!**

**Please guys?**

**Thank you all so much.**

**Steph**


	6. Breathe Slow

**Disclaimer- I wish I could say that I owned Twilight but, if I'm honest, I've yet to wake up as Stephenie Meyer, so… I don't.**

**GUYS!!! I love you all so much. Thank you so, so very much for all of the reviews! 100! We did it! And, therefore, I am updating early, just for you (I managed to squeeze in a LOT of writing in between seeing various people and doing various things. You should be very grateful- I missed my lie-in writing this!)! Thank you thank you thank you. And, without further ado, here is chapter 6:**

_I'm running out of patience cos I can't believe what the hell I'm hearing._

_And speaking of hell, it don't compare to this heat that I am feeling._

_I love you too much, it shows_

_All my emotions go out of control._

_Good for you, bad for me_

_When I can hardly see,_

_From the tears that flow._

_Can't forget to breathe slow._

_Count from one to ten with my eyes closed,_

_Cause ladies take it in and get composure._

_Before I lose it get composure._

_I ain't gonna breathe slow,_

_Count from one to ten with my eyes closed,_

_Cause ladies take it in and get composure._

_Ladies never lose composure._

-Breathe Slow, Alesha Dixon **(wow that's a long song quote)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

"Edward!" Jess called from the kitchen.

I put down the box I was carrying and straightened up, "Yeah?"

"We don't have any milk," she said, coming into what would soon be our living room, "Do you think that you could pop next door and ask to borrow some?"

"Sure," I replied. I leant in and kissed her on the cheek before heading out of the house. I knocked, but whoever our new neighbour was obviously wasn't in as they didn't come to the door. I looked down the street; the next house was a bakers. Surely they'd have some milk we could borrow? Or, better still, buy.

So I went into the bakers. There was no one at the desk so I pressed the little button that was labelled 'ring for assistance'. Less than a minute later, an adorable little girl came bouncing down the stairs.

"Oh, hello," she said politely, coming to the serving desk and standing on some kind of box to make her tall enough to see over the desk, "How can I help you?"

"Uh… I just wondered if I could borrow some milk…" I was taken aback by this tiny girl's politeness… and her startling green eyes. The only person I had ever seen with eyes like that was… me. And she had the all-too familiar bronze-coloured streaks in her hair…

"Mummy!" she called, bringing me back to my senses. I was being really stupid; I was seeing parts of myself in a tiny girl I had just met. Maybe I was becoming vain. Yes, that must've been it; I should have been much more concerned that this girl's mother had let her come down and serve me all alone. For all she knew, I could be a Paedophile or something.

We stood in silence for a few seconds, but then the child beamed at me and said, "It's my birthday in two weeks!"

"And how old will you be?" I asked politely.

"I'll be five!" she held up her fingers and thumb proudly.

"Wow, that's really…" I started, but then a stair creaking made me look up to see the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen on her way down. I looked right into her eyes, which were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown, and smiled at her. She smiled back timidly as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and blushed a dazzling shade of red. I felt my heart leap into my throat; now _this_ was the spark I'd been waiting for. I scolded myself almost immediately- I was engaged, for Gods sake! I couldn't be feeling this for a woman I'd just laid eyes on when I was engaged to Jessica…

"E…Sir?" the woman asked, looking confused and a little impatient.

"What? I said, dazed.

"I said, what do you want?" Oh shit. Had I been unknowingly ignoring her?

"Uh…" I cleared my throat, embarrassed, "I just wondered if you had any milk I could borrow. My… fiancée" – I cringed internally at the word – "and I just moved in down the road and we're fresh out."

"Of course," the woman said politely, but I noticed that she was avoiding eye contact. Was there a reason? Did she not like me? "Come this way." She began to lead the way upstairs, beckoning for me to follow, which I did.

"So… you're engaged?" the woman asked.

"Yes," I answered, as we walked into her spacious kitchen. A blonde woman was sat at the dining table and her eyes widened at seeing me.

"Hi," she said, "Bella, is there something you're not telling me?" she giggled. So the woman's name was Bella. That suited her better than anything else I could have thought of myself: Bella meant beautiful, but that didn't do her justice.

"Here." Bella handed me the milk, a two pint carton.

"Thanks," I said, taking it off of her. Our skin brushed together as she passed it to me, and a surge of electricity flooded through my arm. She pulled her hand away immediately and I almost dropped the milk. We both looked away awkwardly and then I mumbled a 'goodbye' before heading out.

"I'll just show him out," I heard Bella tell her friend.

"Edward, wait," she said quietly.

I turned around to face her, "Why?" I asked, but then I realised something else, "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"I…" she flushed again, "You told me."

"I did?" I was pretty sure that I had never mentioned it.

"Yeah. I mean, how else would I have known?"

"I…" As sure as I was that I had never told this astoundingly beautiful girl my name, I couldn't come up with an answer to that, "I guess I must have done. What did you want?"

"Just to say that… if you ever need anything… well, you know where we are," she said gently. I stared into her eyes; they were soft, but they seemed to swim with hidden secrets.

"Thanks," I murmured, and turned back, starting down the stairs. I could hear Bella following me, so I asked, "That little girl. Is she your daughter?"

"Yeah," Bella replied, a smile playing about her lips. I could tell that she loved her daughter very much, but then her forehead creased in concern, "I don't usually let her serve people in the shop, if that's what you're wondering. It's just we were expecting my cousin and I thought it was him so I let her come and let him in, but…"

"No, don't worry, I understand. She's… lovely," I complimented.

"She is," Bella agreed, "She's my whole world, and I love her more than… I can't even explain it."

"I can tell," I said. We had got downstairs now, and I turned back to face her, "You're a great Mum. I can tell that too."

"Thank you," she whispered looking away.

"What about her Dad?" I nodded towards the stairs, "Is he a nice guy?"

"I… He… He's probably a nice guy…" she said eventually, thoughtfully.

"Oh," I understood immediately, "He's not on the scene anymore?"

"No," Bella still didn't look up from the floor.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, "I didn't meant to pry."

"Don't worry about it."

I only noticed now the distance between us… or rather, lack of distance between us. The ding of the bell alerted us to someone's entrance to the bakers and we leapt apart.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, trying to get rid of the electric current that was flooding through my body at that moment, "Thanks for the milk… I guess I'll see you around…"

"Yeah…" Bella replied absent-mindedly. I smiled at her, before passing the tall, muscular guy that had just come into the bakers. I briefly wondered if he was her boyfriend… and then regretted it as I felt a surge of hate toward him for having her affections. And then, way too late, a surge of hate toward myself for wanting her affections to myself. I was engaged and she was a single Mum- we just shouldn't be together, it wasn't right. But a little voice in the back of my mind said otherwise and I was finding it very difficult not to follow the impulse I had right now to just turn back and kiss her… Hell, this was going to be difficult.

**Bella POV**

Crap. Crap, crap, crap. I gathered my incoherent thoughts together as I watched him walk out of my shop. Edward had just moved in down the road? Great. That was just great. Absolutely fan-bloody-tas…

"Bella?" someone's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Uh… what?" I looked over to see Emmett staring at me with one eyebrow raised, "Oh. Hi. Come on up." I shook my head at my own stupidity before turning for the stairs.

"Who was that?" Rose asked as I came back into the kitchen, Emmett right behind me.

"Hey babe," Emmett greeted her before turning to me, "Yeah, who the hell was that?"

"His name's Edward. He just moved in down the road with…"

"Aw why the hell didn't we set you up with him?" Rose cried.

"Because, if you'd let me finish, he just moved in down the road with his fiancée," I sighed miserably. Edward was engaged. He was engaged. He was engaged. I knew that. So why was I having totally unsuitable thoughts about an engaged man? Even worse, an engaged man who was, unknowingly, the father of my child. Great.

I cringed to myself. My idiocy was unbearable. Why had I acted so stupid around him? As if I didn't think about him in that way enough already, now I had to go and hit on him when he told me he was _engaged_ for fuck's sake! I was eternally grateful to Emmett for interrupting our conversation about Natalie's father. I sighed loudly at the irony and Emmett and Rose exchanged a glance.

"Your news?" I hinted, pretending that I hadn't forgotten all about it.

"Well…" Rose smiled shyly, "I'm pregnant!" she revealed.

"Really?!" I squealed, "Oh my God! Rose, that's brilliant!" I reached over and hugged her tightly.

"I know!" she giggled.

"Congrats, guys," I said when me and Rose broke apart, "That's just… wow. Natty will be so excited."

"She'll have a little playmate," Emmett commented.

"She will," Rose said thoughtfully, "Hey, Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"We were wondering if… well, you made us Godparents, so we were wondering if you'd like to…"

I cut her off with another squeal, "Of course I will!"

Rosalie and Emmett both laughed.

"I know it's a bit early and stuff, what with me only being two and a half months in, but we wanted to get it in the bag, you know?"

"Totally," I nodded, "Wow, Rose, this is so exciting!"

"Yeah, I know. It's amazing, isn't it? You can help me; you know all about babies."

"All about babies?" I scoffed, "I know a bit. Natty was a good baby so if you end up with a really naughty one, I won't be much help."

Then, the doorbell rang again. I rolled my eyes, "Sheesh. Is it impossible to get a bit of peace around here?" I finished off my coffee with one gulp and set the empty mug on the table, before venturing down the stairs again.

"Oh, hey Mike," I greeted Mike Newton at seeing him stood by the serving desk, "Come on up. The twins are playing with Natty."

"Okay," he said gruffly. I turned back up the stairs, pretending not to notice the perverted way he was staring at my ass. To be honest, I wasn't surprised that he was divorced, but I was surprised as to how he got custody of the children. But, then again, his ex-wife was rumoured to be in prison or something.

Rosalie had tried to set me up with Mike before, despite the fact that he was five years older than me ("age differences don't matter when you're in love," she had said, but she had turned out to be wrong anyway; I would never love Mike Newton) and that had gone drastically wrong, with him trying to feel me up all night. And then there was the added reason to be scared of him because he had named his daughter after me.

I wasn't sure why Rose bothered anymore and I was certain that the date tomorrow night wasn't going to go well either, but Rosie was persistent. I had a feeling that she would get on really well with Alice… maybe I had a knack for picking best friends that would torture me by setting me up and dressing me up like a Barbie doll.

On the other hand, when the baby came, hopefully Rose wouldn't have as much time on her hands to set me up as she did now.

"Izzy! Ryan!" I called, "Natty! The twins have to go home now!"

***

The next day came all-too-soon for me. It more than lived up to my expectations of it being a difficult day in the bakers because Lisa called in sick, and then there was the added reason that the new girl didn't start until tomorrow. I personally thought it a little stupid starting just over two weeks before Christmas, but she had insisted and I hadn't argued; I needed the help.

It was mid-afternoon when something halfway interesting happened. Actually there was no halfway about it.

I was the only person not on their break and was sat on my stool by the cash register, doodling absently a cake design on the notebook in front of me.

"Uh… hi," a velvet voice said awkwardly. My head snapped up to see Edward stood in front of me.

"Oh. Hey," I said grudgingly looking back down at my drawing; I hated being enchanted by his eyes. Why was he doing this to me anyway? He was engaged, he shouldn't be going into the local bakers and making the owner's legs turn to jelly. No, I thought fairly, it's not his fault that he dazzles people. He didn't say anything, so I did, "Come for some more milk?" I joked, looking up and regretting it instantly.

He shot me a lop-sided smile and my thoughts became incoherent. I could've sworn that I stopped breathing.

"No actually. I finished work early and heard that you do some damn good cakes," he said teasingly.

"Oh. Where do you work?" I asked conversationally.

"Local hospital," he answered, "I'm a doctor there."

"Of course," I said, noting his white clothes, "So you got into Dartmouth then?"

"Yeah… how did you know?" he gave me a strange look. Crap, I had done it again.

"Lucky guess," I hedged and then changed the subject, "Did you want a cake?"

"Yes please." I don't know if he guessed that my subject change was deliberate, but he went with it, "I'll have that one."

I handed him the one he pointed to in exchange for the money, "See you, then," I said.

"Yeah. If this is any good I'll be coming back," he said, sending me a cheeky smile, "Bye." And then he was gone. I sighed and rested my head on my arms. Why did I always have to act like a prat around him?

"Bella!" Rose squealed coming in a few hours later, when I was shutting up shop, You're supposed to be picked up in an hour!"

I groaned, "Are you going to tell me who this mysterious guy is before he turns up?"

"Nope," Rosalie replied, popping her lips on the 'p', "Now let's go make you look sexy." She grinned, pulling straighteners out of her bag and waving them at me.

"Oh no!" I moaned dramatically, "Will this torture ever end?"

"Maybe when the baby comes and I have no time on my hands," Rose said thoughtfully.

"In that case, I can't wait," I sighed.

Rosalie laughed and grabbed my arm, dragging me upstairs. Unfortunately, Natty caught sight of us as we went into my room.

"Ooh! Can I help?" she asked, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Sure," Rose said easily.

The next hour was spent slaving away for Rose, watching in fascination for Natty and mostly complaining for me. Finally, I was 'perfect'.

I did look pretty, but I had to admit that Rose's makeovers weren't as good as Alice's had always been. Or maybe Alice had simply had better raw material.

"Wow, Mummy, you look drop-dead gorgeeeous," Natty giggled, using Rose's favourite saying.

"You said it, Nats," Rose laughed.

"Thanks, babe." I kissed her forehead, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Then the doorbell rang and I went to answer it, nerves building in the pit of my stomach. I had to admit that I had small expectations for the evening.

"Hi," I greeted the guy that stood there. I recognised him – he had come into the bakers before – but not by name, "I'm Bella."

"Hey. I'm Jacob." He held out his hand and I shook it. He had a firm grasp and his dark eyes appraised me happily. This was going to be a long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THAT IS NOT THE END OF THE DATE!!! The rest will just be in the next chapter.**

**So... two mysteries solved in this chapter and the employee I'm just going to tell you now because then I can congratulate the people that got all three right here instead of in the next chapter. And also because I was going to bring her into this chapter, but... I didn't.**

**So, Bella's new employee is indeed Jessica Stanley, Rose's news is that she's pregnant and Bella has been set up on a date with Jacob! Congratulations to all who guessed any right, I think everyone got Rose's news and the majority got either Jess/ Jacob but these are the people that got all three right:**

**Isabela is online**

**Corrdelia**

**SparklyEyes0992**

**Bandmlove**

**xXashxbeckiXx**

**ugabrat**

**TwilightMommyof4girls**

**DanielleTaylorCullen**

**stargirlH**

**Well done guys!**

**Oh and of course it was Edward in the shop that was talking to Natty. Someone suggested Alice, which would have been an interesting situation... but it was Edward. Although Alice will be coming into it soon as well. She will get to meet Natty and Bella.**

**And I'm so glad that the vast majority of you love Natalie. I was a bit worried at first because so many people wanted a boy, but Natalie is so cute and so much fun to write and I'm so happy that you like her.**

**And don't worry Jacob haters (myself included, obviously) he will be in the next chapter and then if he comes into it again, he will not be a lead character. He'll be a background bad character. This is a BELLA X EDWARD story, not Bella x Jacob, so don't panic. TEAM EDWARD (sorry, just HAVE to state my allegiance)!!!**

**And, as I said at the top, THANK YOU GUYS SO, SO MUCH!!!! 100 REVIEWS?! This is amazing. I have never had this big a response to any story I've done before so thank you thank you thank you. Especially to the anonymous reviewers that I can't thank by email and the anonymous reviewer 100(?) who left the 100****th**** review! Thanks! You guys are probably the best bunch of readers I've had because there is a smaller difference between the number of hits and number of reviews than there are in any of my other fics... which has something to do with ratio that makes you guys better XD Lol.**

**And please tell me what you think of the EPOV, the reunion (of sorts) and just the chappie overall.**

**And Danielle can have a wet Robward because I've totally forgotten to mention that throughout this whole story and I feel bad for it. Your profile made me laugh ("Two words: wet robward!" XD).**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Let's make the total even higher! I promise I will update soon, but the more reviews, the sooner the update. I can maybe even get it up for tomorrow if I get enough reviews ;) XD**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	7. Thinking Of You

**Disclaimer- I had a dream last night that I owned Twilight. It was one of the best dreams I've ever had, but purely fictitious because I actually don't own Twilight at all.**

**Also, I just want to tell you that I looked up San Francisco on Google Earth and it looks really urban-y, too urban-y for what I imagined in my head so let's just say that they sort-of live on the outskirts, okay?**

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself._

_Because when I'm with him I am thinking of you,_

_Thinking of you,_

_What you are doing._

_You were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your…_

_Eyes._

-Thinking of you, Katy Perry

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

"You look beautiful," Jacob complimented for the thousandth time that evening, and this wasn't the first that was a little slurred.

"Thanks," I mumbled embarrassed. I had stayed off of the drink; not only did I have to drive back now, but I had to be up early enough to open 'Bella's' at seven thirty for the pre-work rush and get Natty ready for school.

Jacob started the conversation again and I sighed quietly to myself and stared absently out of the window, thinking. For some reason, a pair of dazzling emerald green eyes featured in a lot of my thoughts accompanied by a muss of bronze hair and perfectly sculpted high cheekbones and… okay, it was Edward. I could barely think about anything else and I hated it. Why on earth had I let him take me upstairs to change? If I had just told him honestly that it was nothing then I could have just got to know him and maybe now we could be together like a proper couple rather than the mess we were in now… No. No, I didn't mean that. I loved Natalie and it didn't matter that she was a mistake; I needed her now like I needed air to breathe.

And then there was Edward himself. Just because he had slept with me at his sister's party didn't mean that he liked me. I was drunk, he was drunk and I was half-naked, so that was that.

"Are you ready for the bill?" a waiter bought me out of my daydreams and I looked up.

"Uh… yes please," I answered and Jacob nodded. It looked like he would agree with whatever I said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

The waiter was back within minutes, eager for a tip. Jake and I argued about who was going to pay for a few minutes before deciding to go halves. We left the money on the little dish that the bill came in along with a generous tip for the waiter and left the restaurant.

"That was fun," Jacob said, opening the passenger door of his car for me.

"Uh… I don't think so, Jacob," I raised an eyebrow at him, "You're whacked- you're not driving."

"Why not?" he complained.

"Because you're drunk."

"And you're not?"

"No. Now, give me the keys and let me drive you home," I ordered firmly.

"Fine," Jacob sighed and tossed me the keys. I caught them neatly and walked round the VW Rabbit to get into the drivers seat.

I followed the instructions Jacob gave me until we reached his house and then I escorted him to his front door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay walking?" he checked on the doorstep.

"I'll be fine," I said honestly, "I know my way. My house is only a few blocks away."

"Oh," he looked a bit disappointed that I hadn't begged him to walk me back, "Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," I lied; not if I could help it. I was waiting for him to go inside, but he seemed to be under the misinterpretation that I was waiting for something else as he leant in to kiss me. His lips touched mine briefly before I pulled away.

"Sorry, Jacob. I just… it's not you, it's…"

"Me," he finished for me, "Yeah I know. Everyone says that."

"Really, Jacob. I do like you; I'm just… not ready for this. Not now," I said, searching desperately for a better excuse in my head.

"Oh." Now he did look disappointed, "Well, just let me know when you are ready," he said dejectedly.

I nodded mutely before turning and walking down the street without so much as a backward glance. I kept my eyes on the floor, careful not to trip on the cobblestones, but fate had it in for me and the darkness wasn't helping much, nor were the ridiculous stilettos Rose had forced me into. My heel caught on a loose stone and I stumbled, but someone caught me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"That's okay," a horribly familiar velvet voice replied, "You should watch where you're going; you could hurt yourself…" I looked up and he stopped talking abruptly, taken aback, "Bella?" he asked.

**Edward POV**

"Oh, Edward, look!" Jess squealed excitedly, holding up a lilac dress with frills round the bottom, "Isn't it _gorgeous_?!!!"

"Mmm," I agreed absently. Why had I agreed to come here to pick out bridesmaids dresses when we had barely even set a date yet? Not only was it pointless at this stage, but also kind of dull, unless you're Jess.

"Oh, and look at this one!" she cried, picking a repulsive apple green dress out of the rack. She bit her lip thoughtfully, "Maybe I should have the bridesmaids wear these and have green ribbon trimmings around the bottom of my dress…" she said to herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Jess, are you done yet?" I asked.

Jess sighed irritably, "You can't be bored already? We've still got another shop to look in!"

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" I yawned. It was really late now, and had been dark out for hours.

"No," she pouted, "I have to start work tomorrow." Not that she had told me what this new job was, let alone that she had to start tomorrow until just now.

"I had to start work today," I pointed out.

"Look, if you dislike being here that much, then maybe you should go home and unpack," she snapped.

"I'll do just that," I decided.

Jess was gobsmacked. Eventually she spluttered, "You have to walk. I want to drive home."

"Fine," I said.

"Fine," she shot back.

"See you later," I mumbled, standing up and leaving.

I took a deep breath, glad to leave the bridal store behind and Jess with it. Not only was this boring, but also kind of scary in the way that every poufy white wedding dress Jess held up would have looked better on Bella. It wasn't that that scared me, just the fact that I was thinking about Bella in a wedding dress when I was engaged to Jess. She probably had a boyfriend anyway.

For some bizarre reason, it was her face that filled my thoughts as I walked home. I turned a street corner to see a young couple kissing, lit on someone's doorstep. I looked away guiltily, as if I were prying.

I was fairly close to passing the house when the girl came down the driveway. She shivered with the cold and tottered down the road in sling-back heels; she didn't look very stable on her feet. I stifled a fond chuckle as she struggled. She reminded me of someone, I just didn't know who…

Suddenly, her heel caught in a loose flagstone and she tripped, just a few feet in front of me. I darted to her side and caught her arm.

"Thanks," the girl muttered embarrassed.

"That's okay," I said fondly, "You should watch where you're going; you could hurt yourself…" and then she looked up. I was surprised to recognize her, but even more surprised to see who it was, "Bella?"

"Oh. Hi…" she hesitated.

"Edward," I reminded her, trying not to feel hurt that she had forgotten my name. But that was easy compared to the hurt I was feeling now that I knew that she had a boyfriend.

"Thanks for that," she said quietly, "I'm such a klutz."

"I can tell," I chuckled, "Where are you going?"

"Home," Bella replied, shivering again.

Almost without thinking, I pulled my arms out of my jacket and handed it to her, "Me too. You want to walk together?"

"Uh… sure," she answered, not taking the jacket.

"Bella, take it," I commanded, "You're freezing."

"And you're not?" she challenged.

"I'm wearing a sweater," I pointed out. She sighed and reluctantly took the jacket.

We walked along in silence for a few minutes and then she said shyly, "So, where were you this evening? Not with your fiancée?"

"Yes, I was just with her. Picking out bridesmaids dresses." I made a face and she giggled. I committed the sound to memory, "Well, she was. I decided to leave early."

"I didn't realise you were getting married that soon," Bella said.

"Oh, we're not. Don't even have a date set yet," I told her truthfully, "We can't agree on one. She wants it in six months but not only will we not be able to get a good one that quickly…" I trailed off. The rest of my sentence went something like 'I'm having second thoughts as well' but I couldn't well say that to the woman who was the reason for said second thoughts. It was ironic, really: I had put off proposing for four years waiting for someone that I clicked with just like this and then she comes along _after_ I propose. And not only that but she had a boyfriend too. That thought made me deflect the conversation onto her, "What about you? Been out with your boyfriend?"

Now it was her turn to make a face, "No. My friend likes to set me up on dates. This one was another failure."

"Really?" I couldn't explain the wave of relief that flooded through me, before I added grudgingly, "Didn't look like it was going too badly back there."

"You saw that?" She cringed.

"Yeah." Now a wave of jealously hit and suddenly I couldn't pull my eyes away from her lips, desperately wanting to feel them on my own.

"That was a kind of one-way thing," Bella explained.

"Like sexual assault?" I teased.

Bella snorted, "Sort of."

"Do you want me to report him?" I asked, only half-joking.

Bella laughed, "No. He wasn't one of the worst. One guy kept his hand on my thigh throughout the film. It was scary." She shuddered delicately.

This time I laughed. She smiled shyly at me and I smiled back.

"They can't all be that bad," I reasoned.

"Most of them are. Rose seems to be good at setting me up with perverts," she sighed. We continued to walk in a companionable silence for a minute, but then she said, "Rose thinks that I should get with someone. She thinks that Natty needs a father. But she doesn't. I've done fine raising her by myself and her Dad doesn't care. He's never tried to make contact, never given a shit about his own daughter," she ranted, getting worked up.

"Wow, what an arsehole," I said, "If I was lucky enough to be that kid's father, I would be there for her every step of the way. She's special."

Bella bit on her lip, "She is. Very special," she agreed, "Edward…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"I think… I think I'm in love with Natty's Dad," she whispered, "He's so… there aren't words."

"Well, tell him," I advised.

"I can't. He's… with someone else now. I left it too late. I should've stayed when I had the chance…" she moaned softly.

"Bella, don't beat yourself up about this guy. The way he treats his daughter… he sounds like it's not worth bothering. If he's that nice, I'm sure you can sort something out. If he doesn't return your feelings then he's the weirdest guy I've ever not met," I said. I expected her to laugh but she didn't.

"Thanks," she murmured as we walked down our road.

"No problem," I answered honestly, coming to a stop outside my new house, "I like you Bella. We're going to be good friends- I can tell." It pained me to say that because I wanted to be so much more, but circumstances meant that that could never happen, "And if you ever just want to talk… you know where I am," I added, "Or if you want me to go beat up this arsehole. Or I can just go murder his girlfriend."

She sniggered, "Thanks Edward. That means a lot. But I don't think it would be very nice of you to murder his fiancée."

"Ouch. He's engaged?"

"Yeah," she sighed, and then looked at her watch, "I should go relieve Rose and Emmett of their babysitting duties, but thanks for talking with me. I'll come find you one day if I ever need a murder committed."

"Okay," I laughed, "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I told you I'd come back to the bakers if their cakes were good." I winked at her, but the truth was that I would've gone back whether the cakes were good or whether they were crap because there was someone that worked there that just drew me to the bakers'.

"I guess I might be there," she teased, "Bye." And then she turned and went to her bakers. She waved once before going inside and locking the door behind her. I sighed when she was gone and then groaned softly. Oh dear. I was totally falling for her and I was engaged. Not only that, but she was a single Mum and was torn up over her child's Dad. I was in too deep here and I knew it, but I also knew that there was no way back to the surface. It was like I was drowning and there was no way to fight it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was a kind of filler chapter, but hopefully you liked it anyways. It was kind of pure Bedward (LOL) fluff. I love fluff. It completes a story, don't you think? I have to admit that I do actually really like this chapter I think it's sweet. I'll have to remember to put some fluff in when the drama really kicks in...**

**I have a confession to make: I didn't actually intend for this chapter to turn out this way. I was going to do some actual important stuff like Bella and Jessica's first meeting in this chapter, but I just wrote this and (as I've already said) I quite like it so I didn't change it. Oh well, it means one more chapter for you guys in the long run I guess.**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews- they really make me happy and I do try to reply to each and every one of them because it's not just like 'oh another review. That's cool' I actually full-on go 'OMC! I have x number of reviews!' but a lot worse. So thanks. I love writing this and I'm really glad that you like reading it.**

**Oh and just so you know, Edward doesn't recognize Bella because they were both kinda drunk that night and he's sort of given up on searching for her now. All he knows is that with this girl there were fireworks but he doesn't know that Bella is that girl because he hasn't had a chance to discover the fireworks… yet ;)**

**And I would like to let you know that I have actually finished writing chapter 9(!) and am just about to start on chapter 10 so I am doing well at the moment and can update really soon (there might even be daily updates here guys!). This is because what I am doing today (Monday- which is a bank holiday in this country :D) kinda got cancelled I am practically spending all day writing this for you guys! Review and I'll update tomorrow.**

**Also, I'm really sorry if this seems to be moving slowly and they're not getting together but Edward's engaged and he doesn't strike me as the type to cheat on Jess or call off the wedding. He's a proper gentleman and things can't be sorted out that quick so you'll have to put up with BellaXEdward fluff for now. Sorry :(**

**REVIEW! Please. You know how much I like them (the heroin reference?)**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	8. Love Song

**Disclaimer- Twilight is, unfortunately, fictional and, even more unfortunately, not mine either.**

_Head under water and they tell me,_

_To breathe easy for a while._

_But breathing gets harder even I know that._

_Made room for me,_

_It's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands,_

_Unusually hard to hold onto._

_Blank stares and blank pages,_

_No easy way to say this._

_You mean well but you make this hard on me._

-Love Song, Sara Bareilles

**Bella POV**

I climbed the stairs cursing under my breath. Damn Edward. Why was he so considerate and kind and gorgeous and loving and… just so damn perfect??

And damn me even more. Why did I always have to make such a prat out of myself? Why had I gone off on a rant about Natty's Dad? I didn't mean any of it; I knew that he would care for her if I had had the guts to tell him. I felt unbearably guilty now. Why had I run away? Why hadn't I just faced up to my mistake and told Edward when I was pregnant? He wouldn't have minded, I knew that now. He was too selfless to have cared that it was a mistake. He would've supported me, he would maybe have even liked me. He would maybe be married to me and not engaged to some other slut right now. I wished desperately that I could turn back the clock and change things, but it was too late for that now.

But I knew that I had to tell him eventually. I hadn't thought about it until just now. I would have to tell him, but I just couldn't. He had just said that we would be good friends, but surely that would all fall apart if I admitted that I had lied to him for five and a half years? And then it wouldn't only be me that would pay the price, but Natty as well. She deserved better than that.

And why had I told him that I loved him? Okay, so I hadn't actually said 'Edward I love you' but I had told him that I was in love with the father of my child. I wasn't in love with him. It was just a little crush made worse because we had a child together and the one night I spent with him was the best of my life… and the worst.

Why was my life such a mess?

I shut the door behind me softly and went through to the living room, where Rose and Emmett were playing cards on the table.

"Bella!" Emmett greeted in a loud whisper, "You were gone ages. So long that the good TV has all finished."

"Sorry, guys," I apologised, flopping down on the sofa next to Rose.

"So?" Rose dropped her cards on the table and looked at me.

"So what?"

"So how did the…?"

"I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves…" **(A/N- So What by P!nk . I couldn't resist XD)**

"Emmett!" Rose whacked him and his singing ceased, "So how did the date go?"

"Terrible," I replied honestly, "Rose, you can never set me up on a date again."

"Oh come on, Bella. You're just not trying hard enough. You have to let go of whoever it is you're refusing to let go of!" Rose exclaimed, "And it can't have gone that badly for you to come home this late."

"But I…" I started to deny her words, but then the phone rang. I snatched it up, "Hello?"

"Hi Bells," Renee's voice greeted me from the other line, "I'm sorry it's so late. Are you okay for a quick word?"

"Uh… I guess so. Shoot," I said.

"It's about Christmas. Honey, I'm really sorry but Phil and I won't be able to come over. Phil has to work and he only gets Christmas and boxing day off and there's no way we'll be able to stay long," Renee explained apologetically.

"Oh. Don't worry about it, Mum. You'll still be able to see us at Natty's birthday, right?"

"Yes, yes we can still come to that," she assured me, "But I can come by myself at Christmas if you're going to be lonely? Charlie won't come to you will he?"

"No, he won't. You know what he's been like since I told him I was pregnant with Natty. But, don't worry Mum, I'll be fine. You spend Christmas with Phil and I'll sort something out."

"Are you sure baby?"

"Of course I am. Look, Mum, I have to go. Rose and Emmett are here, I'll call you later."

"Okay. Give them my love. Love you, Bella," she said.

"Will do. Love you too," I replied and then hung up.

I sighed miserably. Now I had to spend Christmas alone too. I was fine with that, but I felt sorry for Natty. I had always spent Christmas surrounded by family and Natty wouldn't have anyone.

"What did Renee want?" Emmett asked.

"Em!" Rose reprimanded, "Don't be rude!"

"No, it's fine. She cancelled Christmas," I sighed.

"Oh no! Why?"

"Phil's got work. They can't really get here for long so it wouldn't be worth it. But it doesn't matter too much. We'll see them in a couple of weeks for Natty's birthday so she won't miss out on presents… which reminds me, I have to make invitations for her birthday party… and she has to decide who she wants to come… and I have to make the cake…" I bit my lip going over a list of things I had to do in my head.

"Bella, don't worry. We'll help as much as we can," Rose promised.

"Rosie, that's really nice, but I don't want to push you, not now you're pregnant as well. You have the restaurant to look after too and I don't want you to put yourselves out for me…"

"Oh, please, Bells! Give it a break. The restaurant is going fine. We have staff, Bella and we want to help you. You're by yourself, so you need all the help you can get," Rosalie ranted.

"That makes me sound like an invalid," I grumbled, but didn't pursue the argument further.

"But… if Renee isn't coming for Christmas, won't you and Natty be by yourselves?" Rose brought that back up again.

"Yeah," I admitted, "But we'll be fine. I mean, I've got her some presents and we'll just have a nice quiet Christmas…"

"Nonsense, Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed, "Christmas is a time for families to be together. Come and have Christmas with us at my brother's house."

"I don't want to intrude, Rose…"

"You won't be. He'll be fine with it. His wife is supposed to be a really good 'people person' so to say. You'll be very welcome."

"I dunno, Rose…" I hesitated, but on receiving a death glare from both Rose and Emmett, I said "I'll think about it."

I thanked Rose and Emmett for both the offer and babysitting and showed them to the door before going back upstairs and getting ready for bed.

I had turned off the lights and was just dropping off when my door creaked open.

"Mummy?" Natty whispered.

"What is it Nats?" I whispered back.

"Can I come in with you? I had a bad dream," she whimpered.

"Of course you can honey," I said, lifting my duvet so that she could slide in beside me. She jumped in eagerly and cuddled up to me. I stroked her hair affectionately.

"What was your bad dream about?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing really," she said, "Just that I was at school and you said that my Daddy would come and get me…" I froze- what did she know about Edward? But then she carried on, "But he didn't and I had to stay in school forever," she whispered.

"Oh, Natty. That would never happen," I told her.

"I know," she replied, "I don't have a Daddy."

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. Maybe Rose was right; maybe Natty was more affected by not having a father figure around than I had originally thought.

"Don't worry, Nats," I murmured, "It was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

I felt her nod against me and I shut my eyes, trying not to think about Edward, and failing.

***

The next morning came all too quickly for my liking considering the fact that my alarm pulled me from a very pleasant dream involving a certain person who lived down the street.

I went down and opened the shop on time. Natty was helping me serve people until Rose came to take her to school.

"Hey trouble," Rose greeted Natty as she came in and ruffled her hair, "You ready?"

"Yep," Natty giggled, "I just have to go and get my bag," she told us before skipping up the stairs.

"Oh, Bella, I forgot to tell you last night," Rose said to me apologetically, "I can't pick Natty up today. I have my first scan."

"Oh. Okay. I'll shut up shop early."

"Don't you have that new staff member starting today?"

"Yeah, but she's only part-time. She leaves at three on Thursdays."

"Oh. Bella, I'm so sorry. I should've told you earlier…" Rose trailed off, biting her lip.

"Don't worry about it Rosie. You do so much for me anyway. I can be flexible just this once," I grinned.

"Would you like some help?" a new voice spoke up, making me jump. I looked over Rose's shoulder to see Edward standing there.

"Oh. Hi," I smiled at him, "No, I'm okay. Just don't come and get your cakes between three and three thirty." Rose raised an eyebrow at me and mouthed 'let's kill his fiancée' so that Edward couldn't see. I stifled a giggle.

"I overheard your conversation and… uh… if you want… I don't mind picking Natalie up from school," he offered.

"Don't you work?" I asked, wondering if he was too good to be true; I had to still be dreaming.

"I finish at three so I can get to the local school for three fifteen. That's where she goes isn't it?"

"Uh… yeah. Are you sure you want to do that?" My forehead creased and I tried not to think about the irony.

"Yes, I love children. And she seems like a lovely little girl. Although if you don't really trust me, then I understand… I mean, we only just met," he said and I hid a smile. I totally trusted him already, and then there was the added fact that he was Natty's real father. The smile vanished at that thought; I dreaded telling him.

"That would be great," I answered, "Thanks."

"My pleasure." He shot me the dazzling smile and, if I hadn't been holding onto the desk I would've fallen over because my knees gave way.

Rose's eyebrows shot up and a knowing smile came onto her face. I rolled my eyes just as Natty came back down the stairs.

"I'm ready," she sang.

"Natty." I stopped her as she skipped past, "This is Edward from down the street. He's going to pick you up from school this evening, okay?"

"Okay," she answered happily.

"And maybe, if Mummy says so, we can go and get some ice cream afterwards?" he winked at Natty but then looked to me for permission.

"Oh, I don't know," I pretended to be thoughtful, "I really want you back here today…"

"Oh, Mummy!" Natty wailed, "Please, please, please? I love ice cream!"

"Only if you're good," I compromised.

"I will, I promise," Nat swore and Rose, Edward and I all laughed at her transparent honesty.

"Okay then. You better go with Auntie Rosie or you'll be late," I said.

"Bye Mummy." She kissed me on the cheek and said goodbye to Edward before skipping out of the door with Rose and I watched her fondly.

"She's lovely."

"Mmm," I nodded, and then looked up at him. He was staring intently at my face. I blushed and looked away. There was a moment's silence.

"So…" I broke it, "Did you come in for anything or did you just want to offer, very kindly might I add, to pick my daughter up from school?"

"No, I came back for one of those cakes, actually," he said, a smile playing about his lips.

"Okay." I opened the glass cupboard, took out the cake he wanted and put it in a bag. He gave me the money and took the bag.

"Have you thought about selling coffees in here?" he asked, and then added, "Just a passing thought."

"Hmm. I hadn't considered it, but I will now," I said, grinning, "Thanks for the suggestion."

"No problem. I'll see you later. About quarter past four?" he checked.

"Yeah, that's fine," I nodded.

"Great. See you then." And then he was gone, driving off in his sleek, silver Volvo, with me staring after him.

Not long afterwards, another car stopped outside. I recognized it from somewhere, but it had tinted windows and I couldn't see who was inside it. But then a girl with curly, light brown hair stepped out of the passenger's side. She said a few words to the driver and then slammed the door, before coming in.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I asked politely.

"My name's Jess Stanley and I start work here today," she replied, her nose turned up as though she smelt something bad. So it was going to be like that.

"Oh. Hi Jessica," I said, "My name's Bella and I own 'Bella's'. I'll show you what you're here to do."

A quarter of an hour later and Jess knew what she was to do. I had gathered enough of her personality to discover that I positively hated the girl and her stuck-up 'I'm better than you' ways.

"I don't really need to work because my fiancée's a doctor and he earns enough, but I wanted to. I wanted to stand on my own two feet, you see," she told me as we both stood at the desk waiting for customers. I swear that if I heard another word about her fiancée and how amazingly brilliant and sexy he was, I would wrangle the girl's neck. I could say only one thing about Jessica's fiancée and that was that he must have endless patience to put up with her.

"Do you ever actually get any customers?" she asked pointedly.

"Yes, quite a lot, actually. It's just a little quiet this morning."

"I'm not surprised," she muttered, probably to herself, "This place is crummy." I ground my teeth together to stop myself screaming profanities at her; I couldn't fire her on the first day that would be cruel. And for all I knew, she could be really nice when you get to know her. I stole another glance at her to see that she was admiring her expensive-looking engagement ring and rolled my eyes. No, she'd probably get no better.

"Do you like my ring?" she enquired, practically shoving it in my face, and then spoke again before I had the chance to answer, "I know, isn't it gorgeous? I have no idea how much Edward spent on me, but his kindness is limitless, so it was probably quite a lot. I wonder how much I could get for it if I flogged it on eBay?" she wondered to herself and then saw me staring and tacked on, "Not that I ever would."

But I wasn't just staring because she had said that. She had said that Edward had got it for her. Did that mean that _Jessica_ was Edward's fiancée? I was gobsmacked. Why on Earth was a guy like Edward with a girl like her? I came up with no answer and decided that I would find out why.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So Bella has met Jess! And she absolutely hates her! XD**

**I have no idea about chapter planning now because I did have a big plan with what I was going to do but I keep writing more than I intend to. Like all of this was supposed to be in the last chapter just in less detail so there'll probably be more chapters than I originally intended but that's okay isn't it? I mean, you get more to read don't you? So there's more fluff than anticipated but hopefully you like that?**

**But, if you had the choice, would you prefer really quick updates (daily-ish) or longer chapters? I personally think that the chapters aren't too bad lengthwise but some of you think otherwise. I'm not very good at writing really long chapters so I'll probably end up sticking to quick updates and shortish chapters, but I'd like to hear what you'd prefer anyway.**

**I have another mystery for you guys to guess at. But this one's even easier. WHO IS ROSALIE'S BROTHER??? And therefore, who is his wife? ;) It's really not hard. But if Bella accepts, it won't be a Christmas she'll forget in a hurry... XD**

**Oh and another one. Who dropped Jess off for work? And I know she only lives just down the street, but that makes the fact that she is being dropped off by someone who is not her fiancée all the more suspicious. Bella will be picking up on this soon.**

**In the next chapter Edward and Natty will be having their bonding time after school because they totally need it. Also, there will be the first time when the whole little family are really together, unknowingly of course ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! Forget diamonds, reviews are MY best friends ;)**

**Steph**


	9. Just Can't Get Enough

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. But you know that.**

**I would like to apologise for the mess with the last chapter. Basically what happened was that I was supposed to be posting chapter of this and I accidentally posted chapter 8 of a completely different fanfic I had already written and that is what you were reading if you read it before correction. That is also why you received two emails telling you that I updated if you're on alert. If you read that then DON'T PAY ANY ATTENTION TO IT. It is completely irrelevant to this and yes it is an AH story. I am so so sorry if you read that and got confused. If it makes you feel any better, I feel like an absolute idiot and thanks for reviewing and making me aware of my mistake.**

**Anyway, on with chapter 9:**

_When I'm with you baby,_

_I go out of my head._

_I just can't get enough._

_I just can't get enough._

_All the things you do to me and everything you say._

_I just can't get enough,_

_I just can't get enough._

_We slip and slide as we fall in love and I just can't seem to get enough._

-Just Can't Get Enough, The Saturdays/ Depeche Mode **(I prefer the Saturdays myself, but they both sung it so it doesn't really matter)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

I tapped the steering wheel impatiently and checked the clock in the dashboard again. I had five minutes.

"Ugh, come on!" I muttered staring irritably at the red traffic light. As if it had heard me, it switched colours and I sped past it towards the local Primary school.

I arrived just on time and followed the crowd of parents into the playground where I presumed that they waited for their children to come out. I was a bit nervous but I knew that it would be worth it in the end, especially if Jess and I ever had a family. I frowned at that thought; I didn't really want a family. Not with Jess, anyway. _No_ I thought firmly to myself; this had to stop. I was engaged to Jessica and I must stop having these thoughts that implied that there was even a minor possibility that I could call off the wedding. Doing that would be totally wrong; I don't go back on my word.

"Edward?" someone asked quietly. I looked down to see Natalie at my feet, smiling shyly up at me.

"Hi Natalie," I smiled at her and offered her my hand. She took it and pulled me towards the exit of the school.

"Come on! We have to get ice cream now!" she said, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Okay. Slow down, Natty, we can get ice cream," I told her, "What's your favourite flavour?"

"Um… chocolate chip… or raspberry ripple… I never know what to choose." She frowned as if she were deciding in her head.

"I tell you what… if you promise not to tell Mummy, you can have two flavours today," I bargained.

"Really?" she beamed at me.

"Yes. Really," I laughed.

"Co-el!" she exclaimed, now pulling even harder. Thanks to Natty's urgent hauling, we got to the ice cream stand in no time.

"Can you ask for me?" Natalie asked shyly, playing with a strand of her dark hair nervously.

"Of course I can," I replied, squeezing her hand.

"Can I have a two-scoop cone with chocolate chip and raspberry ripple please?" I asked the man stood at the stand, "And another with chocolate chip and coffee?"

"Sure," he replied gruffly getting the ice creams. I paid for the ice creams and handed Natty hers.

"Mmm, thank you," she said politely, taking it and licking it so eagerly that she got a blob of raspberry ripple on her nose. I laughed at her and wiped it off with my finger.

"Come on then, trouble," I said affectionately, pulling her away, "Let's go eat these by the park."

We sat on the grass in the sun licking our ice creams in silence for a bit.

Suddenly Natty turned to me and said: "Does this mean that you're like my Daddy now?"

"No," I answered, "I'm just helping your Mummy out."

"Oh," she said and went back to eating her ice cream. I felt immensely sorry for this little girl all of a sudden. She clearly didn't really understand why she didn't have a father when most of her friends did.

"So what did you do at school today?" I asked her.

"We did painting," she replied.

"And what did you paint?"

"We had to paint our family so I painted me and Mummy and Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rosie in front of Mummy's cake shop," she said, not looking at me.

"That's nice. Is it in your bag?" I asked. She nodded so I said, "Can I see it?"

"Yep." She handed me her bag and I opened it up. I took out a few sheets of paper and flicked through them until I came across the painting. At first I didn't think that she did it; it looked far too good to be done by an almost five-year-old, but it was clear that she had painted it. The blonde woman that had been speaking to Bella this morning was there, next to a tall man with big muscles and to the left of them was a woman that was clearly supposed to be Bella holding the hand of a small girl. I felt my heart leap as my eyes scanned the painted image of Bella and quickly shoved the painting back in her bag.

"That's very good Natalie," I told her.

"Thank you," she said, "I like painting. And I like playing piano too."

"You play piano?" My mouth dropped open.

"Not very much. We don't have enough money to buy a piano but I play it at my Grandma's house when we go there. And sometimes at school, but I don't take lessons because they're boring: I know all of the scales already and they only teach us basic songs. The highest you can go up to at my school is only grade three and that's easy."

I was amazed, "Wow. You must be really good. I play too. I have a piano. You're very welcome to come round and play on mine whenever you want."

"Really?" she gaped at me.

I laughed, "Certainly. I'd love to hear you play."

"Mummy says I must have inherited being good at music from my Daddy because she's hopeless. I've tried to teach her but she can't do it," Natty told me.

"Well, we can go as soon as you've finished your ice cream and maybe you can come straight back to my house and have a go then," I suggested.

"Can I?"

"Yep," I nodded, finishing off my ice cream and she bit eagerly in the wafer, wanting to finish quicker. I realised that I had been more right about this child than I could've ever been. She was special; very special.

**Bella POV**

Unfortunately, that day was quiet. This did not improve Jessica's mood and she kept up a string of complaints and insults all day. I mostly tried to ignore her and got to organising Natty's birthday party. It would be the Saturday after her birthday, the day after they broke up from school.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked rudely as I was doing a rough sketch of a cake for the party.

"Designing my daughter's birthday cake," I answered honestly.

"Oh." Jess sat down next to me and I resisted the urge to tell her to mind her own business, "When's her birthday?"

"A week on Wednesday," I replied, continuing to draw the extravagant three-tier cake.

"That's a bit of a posh cake for a birthday party," Jess sneered.

"Not really. Natty loves posh cakes so I promised I'd make one for her this year."

"How old is she?"

"She'll be five."

"Five? So how old were you when you had her?" she pried.

"Eighteen."

"Oh. You're the same age as me. I couldn't imagine having a five-year-old daughter already. And to be a single parent… that must be tough. Mind you, I guess it is your own fault…"

"Who said I was a single parent?" I questioned.

"I just presumed…" she trailed off at seeing my face.

"Well, don't!" I snapped.

"Sorry," Jess muttered, rather like a child that had been forced to apologize but didn't mean it.

I didn't say anything, just added the finishing touches to the sketch and then hid it in the cash register so that Natty wouldn't see it and spoil the surprise. Then I started on the list of guests. Renee, Phil, Rose, Emmett, Mike Newton and the twins… No. I crossed of Mike's name deciding to just invite the twins; Mike scared me a bit with his perverted stares and constant flirting.

"It's three," Jess informed me.

"Okay, you can go then," I dismissed her and she left without even muttering a goodbye.

"Charmed," I said to myself.

By four o'clock, I had finished the guest list and had made the invitation on the computer. I was just printing them off when the bell rang signalling that someone had come in. I looked up to see Natty bouncing on Edward's arm and smiled. Really, it was surprising that no one had noticed the similarities between them. They both had the same colour eyes, the same shaped face and Natty even had Edward's bronze highlights running through her dark hair.

"Hey guys," I said, collecting the heap of invitations out of the printer and going over to greet them.

"Are they the invitations to my party?" Natty asked.

"They sure are," I responded.

"Can I give one to Edward?"

Edward and I laughed, "If he wants one," I said.

"I'd love one," he answered, but then said "What is it?"

"An invitation to my birthday party, silly!" Natty said rolling her eyes. She took one off of me and skipped to the desk to get a pen where she concentrated hard and wrote on it. A few minutes later, she came back over and handed Edward the invitation, now with his name written wonkily in the right place.

"Thank you very much." Edward took it and read it over, "I should be able to come."

"Jessica's welcome as well," I added, not wanting to seem rude.

Edward's head snapped up, "How do you know Jess?"

"She's my new employee," I said, taken aback that he didn't know.

"Oh."

"She's… really nice," I lied, "She's lucky to have you." The words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them. Jeez, good going Bella, you were supposed to say that the other way round.

Edward didn't seem to notice my slip-up and laughed, "Thanks. I'll see if she wants to come."

"Okay." I looked away; I desperately hoped that she'd refuse the invitation and Edward would come alone.

"Mummy!" Natty interrupted our conversation, "Can I go to Edward's house? He said I can play on his piano."

"No, honey. We'll let Edward go home now. He's put up with you for long enough," I said, ruffling ehr hair.

"Oh please, Mummy! He said I could."

"Did you?" I turned to Edward.

"I did. And I'd love to hear her play."

"We don't want to bother you…"

"It's no problem at all," Edward said.

"Well… if you're sure…" I gave in.

"Yay!" Natty sang, grabbing Edward's arm again and pulling him towards the door, "Come on!"

"Wait a second," he said, "Would you like to come Bella?"

"Uh…" I was torn. I desperately wanted to come and hear Natty play because I got to so rarely and she was so good but I didn't want to interfere and I really didn't want to see Jessica again.

Edward came over and caught my chin with his hand. I could've sworn an electric current passed through the skin where we touched. He must've felt it too because he drew his hand away immediately and looked into my eyes. Then he whispered, "Please?"

He released the full force of his dazzling eyes on me the same way Natty did when she wanted something and I couldn't help but whisper back, "Yes."

"Good. Come on then." He held out his hand as though to take mine, but seemed to think better of it and took it back again, probably wanting to avoid direct contact.

He led Natty and I to his house and unlocked the door. We went inside and Edward dropped his keys on a surface, before reading a note that had been left there.

"Jess has gone to a friend's house. That's a shame. I'm sure she'd love to meet Natty."

"Mmm," I said absently, trying to hide my relief; I didn't particularly want Natty to meet Jess, although I didn't have a particularly rational reason for thinking this.

"Where's your piano?" Natty asked Edward eagerly.

"In the other room," Edward told her and lead the way through to what I presumed was the living room. There was only a few things in this room at the moment; a sofa, a TV and the piano. Natty went over and touched it hesitantly.

"Can you play first?" she said quietly.

"If you really want to hear it," he answered, sitting down on the stool and signalling for Natty to sit on one side of him and me on the other.

"Yes please." Natalie went and sat where he gestured to, but I shook my head and watched from a distance as he began to play. The sweet melody filled the room and weaved through my head. It was beautiful. I remembered Natty playing at Renee's house when we went and I remembered remarking that she must have inherited her talent from her father. Now, as I listened to Edward play, I knew that I had been right.

He continued to play and I continued to watch until the beautiful song came to a close.

"That was beautiful," I whispered. Edward jumped, almost as though he had forgotten that I was there which, I reminded myself, was quite plausible.

"Thank you," he replied in a whisper, standing up and coming over to my side, leaving Natty by the piano herself.

"Go on then, Nats," I said. She looked at me and Edward stood together and then turned back to the piano.

"I don't know what to play," she said worriedly.

"Just play what your heart tells you to play," Edward advised and I felt my eyes water. Had he been playing from his heart a second ago?

Natty took a deep breath and blew it out again before starting to play. Her song was almost as beautiful as Edward's, brilliant for a four-year-old. I smiled proudly and this time I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I felt them trickle down my cheeks as my heart swelled proudly for my little girl. I watched her until I felt Edward's eyes on me and then I looked at him. He was staring at me, an emotion hidden deep inside his eyes behind a thin shield. I was getting light-headed and dizzy when I realised that I had stopped breathing. I sucked in a ragged breath and blew it out through my teeth before smiling at Edward and looking back to Natalie.

When she finished playing, both Edward and I burst into applause and she turned to beam at us.

"Come on then, Natty," I sighed, "We've got to go home now."

"Do we have to?" she whined.

"Yes," I nodded and turned for the door. I could hear Edward following me.

"She's brilliant, Bella," he said softly when we got to his front door.

"I know," I whispered back, not looking at him, "She inherited it from her father."

"Is he a good musician?" Edward asked.

"He's excellent," I replied honestly.

"Bella…" he trailed off, "Natty is just… amazing. Not just at playing piano. She's an astonishing child and you've done an excellent job raising her. I'm sure her Dad, whoever he is, would be proud of you and of her."

"Thank you," I said, "You don't realise how much that means to me."

I turned round to look at him, only to realise that he was closer than I expected. His face was so close that I could feel his sweet breath on my face. The scent of it made me feel dizzy. I leant in and he didn't move back. Closer, closer…

"Mummy?" Natty's voice interrupted us and Edward jumped backwards. I felt my cheeks flame.

"What Natty?" I fought hard to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"Are we going home now?" she asked.

"Yes, honey. Say goodbye," I said.

"Bye bye. Can we have ice cream again another day?" she said cheekily to Edward.

He just laughed, "Sure we can. Bye Natty." Then he looked me right in the eye, "Goodbye Bella."

"Bye… Edward." I looked away from his eye contact and wrenched the door open. I stepped out and walked down the street without even checking that Natty was following me. I couldn't chance looking back in case my heart broke in two. There was no way I could deny it any more. I couldn't pass it off as a crush any longer: I had fallen completely in love with Edward and I was going to get hurt because there would be no one there to catch me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry, more fluff! Hopefully you liked it anyway...**

**But Bella's realised that she's in love with Edward and I had to have some father-daughter time with Edward and Natty. Even though they don't actually know it yet…**

**Again, apologies for the last chapter mess thing. If you didn't already read it, up and read that big paragraph at the top.**

**And I'm not going to do a big list of people who got it right because this is more of an eventual find out by reading thing... but I will tell you that the vast majority got both right. Well, they were kinda easy ;)**

***IMPORTANT***

**I do try really, really hard to reply to all of the reviews I get but I don't always have time so if you have any questions that you want answered, about this story or otherwise, you are more likely to get an answer if you PM me as well. But please still leave a review. Or just write please reply on it or something. I love reviews. I need reviews :(**

**And thank you guys so much! 184 reviews?! This is unreal. Can we push it to 200 for this chappie? I know we can! Hopefully…**

**REVIEW! Please?**

**Steph**


	10. 6 Months

**Disclaimer- Basically, nothing belongs to me.**

_So please, give me your hand._

_So please, give me a lesson on how to steal,_

_Steal a heart._

_As fast as you stole mine._

_As you stole mine._

-6 Months, Hey Monday

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

I groaned to myself as I watched her go and Natty run after her. I felt terrible. I had nearly kissed her and I was engaged. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't deny it. Forget falling for Bella, I was head over heels in love with her and I didn't have a clue what to do about it.

And Natalie. I already loved her like she was my own daughter. And she was, without doubt, the most incredible child I had ever met in my whole life. I wondered if Bella would let me be her honorary father.

I went back to the living room and sat at the piano stool where I started to play the same melody as I had played earlier. It was a song I had composed the night before, after walking Bella home. She had inspired it and I had just played it to her. I had even forgotten that she was there, I was so involved. Wow, I felt like a schmuck.

"Edward?" Jess called, slamming the front door. Man, that was close. If she had come in just a few minutes earlier she would have seen me almost-kissing Bella. I shuddered at the possible consequences.

"In here Jess," I called back, not ceasing playing.

"Oh," she said when she came in, "You're playing that thing again."

My playing stopped with a sigh. Unlike Bella, Jess had never seemed to appreciate my playing.

"What's this?" Jess asked passing me a slip of paper.

I looked at it, "An invitation to Natalie's party," I replied, "She's the little girl that lives…"

"In the bakers, I know. But why did she invite you to her party?"

"She didn't just invite me, she invited us. I know her Mum quite well. It's her that leant us the milk and I was in there this morning buying a cake to eat on my way to work so I overheard her dilemma that no one could pick the little girl up from school, so I offered to. She's really nice, Jess, you'd like her."

Jess snorted, "Bella could have picked her up. The bakery was as empty as an abandoned desert today. You could practically see the tumble weed." She snorted again, amused at her own joke.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going to work?"

"You didn't ask." Jess shrugged, "It's not like it actually matters, is it?"

"I guess not," I answered.

We sat in silence for a minute and then Jess picked up on something I'd said, "You mean you're actually friends with that slut?"

"Slut?" I asked through my teeth.

"Oh come on Edward! She's a single mother! Of course she's a slut!"

"That's a pretty harsh generalization, Jessica," I said sharply.

"Yeah, but it's true in most situations and obvious in this one. You should have seen her simpering away at the one customer we had today. I'd be surprised if she didn't scare him away with her advances." She shuddered and I fought the urge to go over, take hold of her shoulders and shake her to force some sense into her.

"Bella's a lovely girl," I said simply.

Jess laughed, "Yeah, I bet she's only nice to you to steal you away from me."

"Whatever Jess," I said, though my pulse raced at the thought of Bella wanting me in that way even just a tiny bit. But then I remembered her blushes, her little smiles, her kind words… did she like me? Even if she did, it was irrelevant; I was engaged and she was… not my fiancée. And that was the best way I could put it without mentioning how hopelessly in love with her I was.

**Bella POV**

I was so confused. The last week had been strange. Ever since we had been to Edward's for the first time, Natty had bugged me to go back, but I had refused for more than one reason. Firstly, I didn't want to impose on Edward and Jessica.

Second because Jessica hated me and this wasn't a mere presumption anymore. She was continuously rude to Rose and I and even the customers, she never lifted a finger to help unless it was absolutely necessary and she lazed around for the vast majority of the day. It was driving me insane, but I had no option other than to put up with it. I would've fired her, but there were no other applicants and I couldn't depend on Rose permanently now that she was pregnant. So I tried my hardest to ignore her spiteful insults and rude comments.

The third reason why I wouldn't go back to Edward's was because I was scared of slipping up. Whether the slip-up involved mentioning something about how I felt about him, how Natty was his daughter or how I had carelessly abandoned his sister, I didn't want it to happen. And then there was the added reason that I wasn't sure of my self-control and one day he just might say something that would make me kiss him. Yeah, because that wouldn't be embarrassing. And, as much as I hated Jess, I didn't want to ruin his engagement; as long as he was happy, I was happy… sort of.

Edward had come in every morning after that for his usual cake and I had taken his advice and started a trial coffee stall from opening at seven thirty till nine, when Jess came. I had to admit that it had been a huge success and, after Christmas, I would be making the coffee stall permanent and maybe do it all day.

As the days passed, his arrival got earlier by a minute or so and our little chat would get longer. Natty was often present and gave her own input when she felt like it. Sometimes, she would tell Edward embarrassing things about me and he seemed to remember them and comment about it a few days later. As this continued, Natty begged for Edward to pick her up everyday after school and, more often than not, he agreed to. She nearly always came back after an ice-cream and a quick session on his piano, although I never went. Natty adored Edward, which was sweet and she talked about him non-stop when he wasn't there. I listened intently; any tiny bit of information about Edward interested me and Natty wasn't the only one to notice it.

It was Tuesday, the day before Natty's birthday, and I was tucking Natty into bed.

"Mummy?" she asked conversationally.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Did you get me a lot of presents?"

"I sure did," I said.

She giggled, but then became serious, "You can take them back if you want. I know what I want for my birthday."

"Oh, so now you tell me," I sighed, pretending to be annoyed, "What do you want?"

"I want Edward to be my Daddy," she told me. I froze. Why did she have to hit a nerve? I had been deliberately not thinking about telling Edward that Natty was his daughter because I was terrified that he would hate me, and Natty too. Now that we all had such a stable, if cautious in my case, relationship, I didn't want to ruin it for my daughter. I told myself that it was better for them that way; at least they had each other.

"Natty," I cautioned quietly, "That's not going to happen."

"Why not?" she pouted, reminding me painfully of Edward, "You like him and I like him and he likes us. He likes you, Mummy, I know he does. He always asks me things about you. Why don't you just tell him that you like him too and then you can marry each other and we can be a family?"

"Natty, never, ever say that to Edward. It's rude. Edward is marrying Jessica, you know that," I scolded, though she didn't know how good the image she had painted in my head looked to me. If only life really were that simple.

"But I don't like Jessica. She's horrible to me," Natalie said, her green eyes narrowing.

"Well, Edward loves her," I said, wincing, "So he's going to marry her. And we're just friends, Natty, me and Edward. You don't marry your friends."

"But you don't want to be his friend. You want to marry him, Mummy, I know you do. You talk about him when you're sleeping."

"I do?" my brow furrowed; how much of this had she told Edward?

"Yes, all the time."

"Natty, look," I sighed and shifted on the bed, "Life isn't as simple as you think. Just because someone loves someone else, it doesn't mean that they love them back. Things don't work like that. I can't just marry Edward because I want to. It would have to be the right thing for him as well. And even for you."

"It _is_ the right thing for me. I don't want any other Daddy. Edward buys me ice cream."

"So you'd love anyone that buys you ice cream huh?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Natty didn't buy it, "No." She scowled.

"Natty, forget about this, okay? Edward is not going to be your Daddy. He can be your sort-of Daddy and he can pick you up from school and he can buy you ice cream, but one day he is going to marry Jessica and they will have their own children." My heart broke in two at the mental image, "And promise me you won't tell Edward any of this, especially not that Mummy wants to marry him." I cringed at the way I said it, but I couldn't think of another way to put it.

"I won't, I promise," Natty assured me. She was quiet for a bit and then she mumbled, "I don't want Edward to have any other children. Then he won't love me best any more. I won't be his special girl." And then she started to cry.

"Nats, look at me." I took hold of her chin and made her look into my eyes, "Edward will always love you. You'll _always_ be his special girl." I knew that I couldn't promise this, but I could guarantee it for now.

"Will I always be your special girl Mummy?" she wondered, wiping her eyes.

"Always," I swore, "Always, always, always. Now, it's bed time. Go to sleep. I love you baby." I kissed her cheek.

"Love you too, Mummy," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight," I whispered standing up and leaving the room. I went into the living room, where Rose was waiting for me. She was going to help me wrap some of Natty's presents and start organising the party that was on Saturday.

"You were gone a while," she commented.

"Yeah. She decided to leave her in-depth conversation for bed time." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah? What was it about?"

"Edward," I muttered.

"Again?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Bella…" Rose hesitated and then came to my side, "I know you and I can see that you have completely fallen for him, haven't you?"

"What? No," I lied.

"Don't lie to me!" she slapped my arm, "You so have. You know you only have to ask if you want a favour. Shoulder to cry on, comfort food, someone's bitchy fiancée to assassinate…" she trailed off and grinned at me, "Whatever you need, I'll do it."

"Thanks Rose but I don't need anything. He's engaged to a bitch, but he loves her so I just have to put up with it. I only want him to be happy," I sighed.

"Wow. You must really like this guy," Rose observed, "Why does this never happen with any of the guys I set you up with?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because all the guys you set me up with are perverted weirdos that are only after one thing." I grabbed the first box to wrap up. Inside was a beautiful red velvet dress for Natty to wear at the party; I just knew that she would look adorable in it.

"Not all of them!" Rose denied, also grabbing a toy to wrap up. This one was a drawing kit from Natty's favourite art shop, "That Jacob wasn't that bad. You're just too wrapped up in Edward to notice anyone else!"

"Rose, can we drop this?" I sighed, taping up the paper.

"For now," she said reluctantly.

And with that we wrapped in a companionable silence until Rose brought up the baby and we talked about babies for the rest of the evening.

Natty woke me early the next morning, by coming in and bouncing on my bed. She unwrapped the vast majority of her presents in my bed and then we went downstairs and opened up shop.

"Where's my cake?" Natty wondered.

"It'll be ready for Saturday at your party," I told her.

"Oh, okay."

"Does this mean that I'll get to see the cake that Natty won't stop going on about?" someone else asked. I looked up to see Edward stood at the desk grinning at me.

"Indeed," I answered, "What're you doing here this early? You don't usually come for another half an hour."

"I have to be at work early this morning and I didn't want to miss the birthday girl," he said, turning to Natty and hugging her, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks. Look, I've got a badge." She pointed proudly at the birthday badge on her chest.

"That's nice. What presents have you got so far?"

"I got a pretty dress for the party, a pushchair for my dolly, special pens and a lot of other things," she said, listing them off on her fingers.

"Wow. What a lucky girl," Edward said, "I have a little something for you too. I've got you another present as well, but that has to be delivered so you can have that on Saturday." He handed her a flat parcel and she began to rip the paper off. I went around the desk to watch.

"Thank you!" Natty squealed when she saw what it was. I looked over her shoulder to see that she had got a book of songs to play on the piano.

"Now you'll have something to play at my house," he told her.

"Can I come round after school today? And Mummy too?" she asked.

"Of course. Unless Mummy has something planned?" he looked at me.

"No, no it's fine. But…" I knelt down next to them, "I'll come pick you up today as well and we can all go for ice cream." I had a feeling I would regret going with Edward but it would've been rude to tell him not to bother going and I had a feeling that Natty wouldn't like it. Maybe all going for ice cream together would be close to what Natty had said that she wanted last night.

"Yeah! Like a proper family!" Natty shrieked.

I raised an eyebrow at her, reprimanding her, but Edward just laughed, "Sure," he said.

We both straightened up at the same time.

"I'll have my cake and coffee and go now, if that's okay," he said.

"Sure," I nodded and went back round to get his cake and coffee, "Thanks for the present, by the way. She'll have great fun with that," I said as the coffee poured. We both watched Natty who was sat on the floor flicking through the book and humming to herself.

"No problem. Natalie's very much like my own daughter, to be quite honest," he replied, "I'd have felt bad not to get her anything. Besides, she's got another present on Saturday. It can be her joint Christmas present."

"Edward… I really hope it's not too much."

"Nothing's too much," he said, "I've got money and Natty's special."

"I have a really bad feeling that this is going to be something expensive," I remarked, pressing the cap on the polystyrene cup.

"Maybe, maybe not," he shrugged, "Thanks." He tried to hand over the money, but I refused to take it.

"No, Edward it's fine." I shook my head.

"No, I want to pay for my refreshments," he said, trying to force them into my hand.

"Edward, if this present for Natty isn't expensive I'll demand the money on Monday, deal?"

"Nuh-uh. No deal. If I want to spend a lot of money on Natalie I will. That doesn't mean that I shouldn't pay for this."

"Whatever, Edward. I'm not taking it. Not today. It's Natty's birthday."

He moaned softly, "Fine, but I'm getting the ice creams later."

I crossed my fingers behind my back and said "Fine."

"Fine," he shot back with a grin and then turned to leave, "See you later."

"Bye," I called after him and then sat back down on my stool with a sigh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you liked that chapter! More fluff, but really cute fluff? Maybe?**

**I am very sorry, but I have some bad news: I only have enough chapters already written for one more daily update! This is not my fault- I have had to be in school whereas at the weekend I had quite a lot of time on my hands to just write. I know it's nearly the weekend again but… well, that's the other bad news. Starting Monday I have two weeks of exams. Most of these are just mock GCSEs, but a few are the real things. So I'm really not sure how much updating I'll be able to get done then because, knowing my Mum, she'll probably hide my laptop somewhere so I don't 'forget' to revise :S.**

**So I can post chapter 11 tomorrow (Friday) and probably chapter 12 on Sunday, but after that I have no idea when the updates are going to be because of my lovely examinations! However, as soon as the two weeks of exams are over, I have a whole week off school (half term) so I'll be able to make up for it then. And, if you actually care about my personal diary, after half term is two weeks work experience so I'm not sure about updates then either, but I won't have to do homework or revision so hopefully that won't make any difference… but I'm not making any promises.**

**So… yeah. Sorry about that.**

**Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews. Seriously, 223 for 9 chapters? It feels like I'm dreaming. Can we push it to higher than 250 for ten chappies? Please?**

**Also, if you're new to this story or something (ie- you've just read all nine chapters in one go) then please review. I know you may be like 'oh this is really long and has loads of reviews. They won't care if I don't review' because I really do!**

**And, because I'd feel really stupid writing all this if no one reads it, can you please tell me if you actually care about reading these ridiculously long ANs? Because I don't know if anyone actually reads these so if you do and if you like reading them or they make you laugh in the very smallest way, please say so.**

**REVIEW! Please.**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	11. If You're Not The One

**Okay, so here it is guys. Last update for a while :( Hope you like it**

**And, about the song: I'm not sure whether I like it or not but I put it in for two reasons: 1) read the lyrics- they fit perfectly and 2) My very good friend Hannah loves it so I wanted to put it in there for her as a surprise because she always reads and reviews and I don't even force her. She also insists that I'm not going to fail French- she's a good liar XD Thanks Hannah**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings,_

_But I know that you're here with me now._

_We'll make it through._

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with._

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand._

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?_

-If You're Not The One, Daniel Bedingfield

**Bella POV**

Jess was twenty minutes late that morning and was dropped off in the same semi-familiar car that had brought her in on the first day. Suddenly something occurred to me that hadn't before: why was Jess being dropped off by someone who is not her fiancée when she lives two houses away?

She didn't acknowledge me at all when she came in, just swept through and put her apron on before assuming her usual position on the chair by the desk as though she had been there all along.

"Good morning, Jessica," I said brightly, "How are you?"

She stared at me as though I had just spoken in pig Latin, "I'm okay," she answered after a second, but didn't return the question.

"Who dropped you off this morning?" I asked; I couldn't resist it.

"That's none of your business!" she fumed, glaring at me.

"Uh…" her sudden anger took me by surprise, "Okay." Wow. Guilty or what?

"And if you dare say anything to Edward, I'll kill you," she spat. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind that wouldn't have occurred to me if she hadn't spoken. Was she cheating on Edward? Edward, who was so perfect that any girl would die to have him, especially me? No, no way. Why would she cheat on him? _I wouldn't put it past her_ a small voice in the back of my head said and I pushed it away. But if Jess wasn't cheating on Edward, why did it matter so much that he didn't know? Maybe she was getting him a surprise Christmas present or something. Whatever, it wasn't my business, as Jess had pointed out.

***

I shut up shop early, at five to three and let Jess go five minutes early, though she should really have stayed on longer after being late this morning. I waved to Rose through the window of the restaurant before getting into my car (I had acquired a new car when Natty was about a year old and my truck had died) and going to pick up Natty.

I was just walking in the gates to the playground when someone put their hands over my eyes. I knew who it was immediately just because of the wonderful scent.

"Edward!" I moaned, "Get off!"

"Aw," he said, his hands dropping and one of them catching my own, "How did you know that it was me?"

"Who else would it be?" I dodged the question.

"True," he noted as we walked together to greet Natty.

"Mummy!" she squealed coming out and hugging me.

"Natalie!" her teacher called her name, coming over to us with her bag, "You forgot this." She handed the bag to Natty, who passed it on to me before hugging Edward, who picked her up and flung her over his shoulder while she shrieked with delight.

"Oh you've come together today. It's so good to see both parents picking their child up- you have no idea how many broken up families there are and it often unsettles the child…"

"Oh, we're not together," I corrected her before she said any more.

"No, and I'm not Natty's Dad," Edward said, though he was more wrong than he could imagine.

"No?" the teacher looked confused.

"I'm just a good friend," Edward told her.

"Oh." Now she looked embarrassed, "Sorry." She cleared her throat and mumbled a quick goodbye to Natalie before walking back into the school. Edward, Natty and I all snickered quietly.

"Come on, ice cream!" Natty sang, "Can I have three scoops because it's my birthday?"

"Hmm, I don't know…" I bit my lip.

"Please?" she turned the eyes on me and I nodded.

"Yay! Come on!"

"Okay then." Edward put her down and let all of her go with the exception of one hand. I took hold of the other one and we walked through the playground toward the ice cream stand.

I expected Edward to ask on Natty's behalf – she was really quite shy, something she had inherited from me – but she must've got to know the ice cream man quite well because she stood up tall so that she could see over and said, "Can I have a three scoop cone please? With chocolate chip, raspberry ripple and coffee."

"Coffee?" I was taken aback, "Why coffee?"

"Because Edward likes it," she answered, unashamed.

"Oh," I said, and then turned to the ice cream man, "A two scoop for me please. Raspberry ripple and strawberry."

"Okay, and you sir?" he looked to Edward.

"Go on then, I'll have the same as her." He gestured towards me.

"But I've just been told that you like coffee," I said.

"And I've been told that this combination is your favourite and I've decided that I'll give it a try," he responded. I rolled my eyes. Thanks to Natty, Edward probably knew everything about me.

"Thanks," Edward said to the man at the ice cream stand, reaching into his pocket for money, but I was quicker than him and handed over the coins that were already in my hand.

"Bella," Edward moaned, "I'm paying."

"Too late," I replied as the man took my money and then I stuck my tongue out at Edward. He scowled at me.

"Can we eat these on the grass like usual?" Natty asked Edward.

"Yeah, why not?" he answered and we walked over to the grass. We sat by a tree, Edward next to it and me a few feet away so that there was room for Natty in the middle.

"I don't want to sit in the middle." She pouted at us.

"Well, where do you want to sit then?" Edward questioned.

"I want to sit there, next to the tree." She pointed to where Edward was sat and he scooted over to let her sit there. She grinned and sat on the grass. She took Edward's free hand with her own and then said, "Now Edward has to hold Mummy's hand…"

"I can't!" Edward exclaimed indicating his ice cream, "I only have two hands and I can't hold the ice cream with my nose!"

Natty giggled at the idea, but let it go, much to my relief. A cold wind swept through the trees and I shivered. Edward looked at me in concern, but I shook my head before he could say anything, although I was beginning to regret getting an ice cream in December myself. But it was Natty's favourite food and if she wanted ice cream on her birthday, she could have ice cream on her birthday.

"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" Edward asked.

"Grandma can't come anymore and Grandpa never ever comes," Natty said sadly.

"So you'll be by yourselves?" He looked to me this time, horrified.

I shrugged and nodded.

"You know you're welcome to spend Christmas with us," he told me.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're going to my sister's house. She and her husband live a couple of hours away and they're having all the family round," he answered. I felt a pang and looked away as tears filled my eyes. Alice was married? But she had always promised that I could be a bridesmaid. And then I remembered that I only brought these things down on myself. If I had kept in contact with Alice then I probably could have been at her wedding.

"What's your sister called?" Natalie wondered quietly.

"Her name's Alice," Edward informed her.

"Really? My middle name is Alice. Mummy said she had a friend called Alice before I was born but they split up," she told him as I made urgent signs behind Edward's back for her to shut up.

"That's a shame. It was nice of your Mummy to give you her name though. They must have been good friends."

"They were," Natty nodded; I was beginning to regret telling her everything. Then the sun caught her just right and her bronze streaks shimmered in the sunlight and I compensated silently for what I had just thought; almost everything.

"Natty, are you done with your ice cream?" I interrupted her before she could say any more, "We have to get home soon because there's a surprise waiting for you."

"Ooh! A surprise! What is it?" Natty quickly ate the rest of her ice cream.

"You'll have to wait and see," I said mysteriously.

"Let's go now," Natalie ordered, finishing the last bit of ice cream.

Edward walked with us back to the cars before saying goodbye.

"Bye Natty," he said to her, "Have a great birthday."

"Thank you." She hugged him tight, "Bye, bye!" She got in the car and I strapped her in before closing the door. She watched through the window as I turned to say goodbye to Edward.

"Bye then," I said.

"Yeah." He nodded and then pulled me in for an awkward hug, "You should come with us more often, you know. That was fun and Natty was right."

"About what?"

"You are good at picking out ice cream flavours," he whispered in my ear and I giggled.

"Thanks."

He released me from the hug too soon, "Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

***

"Where's my surprised?" Natty wondered as we pulled up outside the bakery.

"Inside with Rosie," I replied and she eagerly unstrapped herself. I opened her door for her and helped her out. She ran ahead of me inside and up the stairs. I hoped that she wasn't late.

"Grandma!" Natty cried, throwing herself at Renee as soon as we got through the door.

"Happy birthday Nats," she laughed hugging Natty before letting her go over and greet Phil.

"Hi Bella," Renee said, hugging me too, "How are you?"

"Good, I'm good," I answered honestly.

"Now… Rose has been telling me some things…"

"Oh no. What has she said?" I moaned.

"I hear that you have a soft spot for your new neighbour?"

"Rose!" I cried in disbelief.

"Hey I didn't tell her anything she wouldn't have figured out for herself!" Rose called from the kitchen, guessing what my exclamation was about.

"And he's engaged?"

"Yeah. And to a complete bitch," I sighed.

"Ouch," Renee said, "It'll turn out fine in the end, Bells. You'll meet a guy who deserves your affection and can treat you like a lady. And Natty too."

"Hopefully."

"Grandma, look what Edward got me!" Natty held out the music book.

"That was nice of him," she took it from Natalie and flicked through it, "Aren't they too hard for you though?"

"No," Nat glared at her, "They're grade four and I can do that."

"Okay. Good. Well done Natalie." Renee smiled at me as though she didn't believe Natty. I'd have to ask Edward if we could invade his house and borrow his piano so that Renee could see her granddaughter play. I expected that that would be easy if Natty asked; Edward seemed willing to give her whatever she wanted. I doubted that there was something he wouldn't give her. If Natty asked him to leave Jess at the alter and proclaim undying love for me, I wouldn't be surprised if he did it. Actually, that was a lie. Even Natty couldn't make miracles happen.

I went into the kitchen where Rose was pouring cups of coffee.

She looked up when I went in, "Oh hey Bella. Listen, about me telling Renee about Edward…"

"Don't worry about it," I said, "You're right. She would've figured it out without help. No, I was here to talk to you about something else."

"Oh really. And what's that?"

"Christmas. I was talking to Edward about it earlier and I've decided that – if we're still welcome – I'd like to accept the invitation to your brother's for Christmas."

"Oh, Bella, that's brilliant!" Rose squealed, putting the kettle down and hugging me gently.

"I just want Natty to have the best Christmas I can give her and if that involves forcing myself upon you and your brother then that's what I will do," I told Rose. She smiled at me and I knew I had made the right decision.

**Edward POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I had told myself that being with Bella more would make me feel differently about her. Make me realise how lucky I was to have her as a friend and suddenly not want anything more. But, if it changed at all, my love for her only got stronger, my need to be with her became like a magnetic pull that I couldn't ignore. Every second of every minute, she was on my mind. When I wasn't with her I wondered what she was doing and when I was with her, I was constantly speculating over what she could possibly be thinking or what every little movement, every fidget, every blush meant. I wanted to ask her things that didn't even matter, but they mattered to me because they were about her. I wanted to know every tiny insignificant detail about her and then some. And I began to spend a lot of my time sat in my car outside her bakery watching her. Never doing anything else, just sitting and watching. Whether this was after dropping Natty back or during my lunch break, I was there. Jess never missed me because she wasn't in, but she often guessed where I was.

My obsession with Bella made my relationship with Jess uncomfortable and awkward. We constantly argued, although it was rarely me that started the arguments. She's lecture me permanently when I forgot to get something for her or when I commented on the small amount of sleep I had gotten due to her snoring. Yes, Jess snored and, thanks to that, I was now sleeping on the spare mattress in the spare room, but I didn't mind. In fact, I quite liked it. I had figured out that the spare room wall was next door to Bella's bedroom wall if you removed the house in between us and sometimes I stared at it as though I could see right through to Bella's room and watch her sleep. The most worrying thing was not my stalker-ish behaviour when it came to her, but how it was tearing apart my marriage before it had even started.

Jess and I had been engaged for almost nine months now and we still hadn't set a date or even agreed on the guest list. This subject had been the topic of argument recently. I wanted Bella and Natty to at least come to the after-party, but Jess refused.

On the night of Natty's birthday, I knew that I couldn't take this any more. I would have to either stop talking to Bella altogether or break up with Jess. Neither seemed very nice things to do, but I knew which girl I couldn't live without.

"Jess?" I said that night as we watched TV together.

"What?"

"There's something we have to talk about," I told her seriously, switching the TV off. She opened her mouth to complain but one look at my face told her to listen.

"Go on," she urged.

"Jess, I think you know as well as I do that this really isn't working," I sighed.

"What?" she whispered, understanding where this was going, "But… Edward… we're engaged."

"I know. But can't you see Jess? This just isn't… I dunno… we just fight all the time and we're not even married yet."

"Edward, we can make this work if we try hard enough," Jess said quietly, "I… I love you and I don't want to lose you. If we have to work to be together then so be it."

I sighed quietly. I did love Jess, my love for her had just been clouded by my love for Bella. I had proposed to her I couldn't just take it back, not when she clearly wanted to go ahead with it… even if it meant a lot of hard work and determination. Besides, I wasn't one to hold a grudge.

"Okay, Jess," I said, "You're right. I'm sorry. We can do this." There was a pause, "Let's do it now," I decided.

"What?" she looked at me, confused as to what I meant.

"You've bought the invitations, haven't you?" I asked eagerly, "We know most of the people we want to invite, let's start writing the invitations now."

"Uh…" Jess seemed taken aback by the suddenness but nodded, "Okay. Let's do it."

We switched the TV back on but had the volume so low we could barely hear it. It didn't matter though because our chatter more than made up for it as we wrote names on the posh invitations Jess had purchased.

We finished in the early hours of the morning and agreed to write the envelopes the next evening and then we went to bed. This time, the spare room was empty, but I lay awake next to Jess, unable to think. Did this mean that I had given up on ever being with Bella for good? I didn't want to know the answer to my own question but I did. And the answer was yes. Yes I had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aah! I'm so sorry guys! Please don't impale me! The story is not over yet!**

**Firstly, the general opinion I'm getting from your reviews is that you want Edward to find out already/ Bella and Edward to hurry up and get together. I know how you feel- I really hate stories that take ages for them to get together and I hate that my story is one of them, but when I come to write this, things just sort of come out of my head that I never really intended so it ends up longer and therefore there are a hell of a lot more chapters than I originally wanted to do. But, isn't it better to have all of this lovely fluff leading up to the drama than to rush the story beyond belief and have it all over in six chapters? (This is where you nod in agreement XD)**

**BUT, on the other hand, the drama starts in the next chapter! No, Alice is not in the next chapter, but there is drama.**

**That's the other thing that keeps being asked: when's Alice coming? At the moment (this may change depending on what I type without planning) I am guessing that our lovely Alice will be introduced (again) in chapter 14 ish. Maybe even 13. But most probably 14. So there's your answer. I'm not telling you anymore!**

**The other commonly asked question (maybe I should do an FAQ section XD) is when is Edward going to find out? I'm going to be honest and say not for a while yet, but there's going to be plenty of drama before-hand, I promise. Let's just say he's not going to be the first to find out…**

**And now that I've left you guessing at that ;) I've got another guessing game for you! Who can guess what Edward's present to Natty is? Again, not very difficult, but still better than nothing.**

**Okay. And did you think for one second that I was finally going to get a move on and get Edward and Jess to split up? Admit it, you did ;) Sorry, guys, but there needs to be more drama then 'Jess let's break up' 'Errr... okay then'. That would be boring.**

**And I'm sorry that Edward's given up on being with Bella. We all know that they belong together but… they're not. Not yet anyway.**

**In the next chapter… Natty will be given her 'surprise present' from Edward and it will be the start of her birthday party. With a little drama. Or maybe a lot of drama. But let me get this clear: no Alice yet. If you haven't already guessed, Alice will be coming in at Christmas.**

**As I have already said, I'm not sure when the next update will be. I'll try hard to get it on soon. Also, thanks to everyone that said good luck. That's really nice and I'm glad u don't hate me... XD**

**And I know I always say this, but thank you all so, so much!!! 259 reviews. Thank you. I actually cannot tell you how happy that makes me, but you'll know if you write and post stuff on here. Every single one means so much to me and I love reading your comments, so please continue to make them! Also, thank you to everyone that reads the ANs. I'm glad the general opinion is that you like them…**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**

**P.S: Has anyone read the Host? I'm reading it at the moment. Took me a good 200 or so pages to really get into it, but now I can't put it down! Must go read some more!**


	12. You Belong With Me

**I know what you're thinking. OMC- an update?! Yes. An update. One last, really long chapter… because I couldn't stop writing. And also because some people guilt-tripped me by telling me they'd get withdrawal symptoms while AMMM was gone XD Enjoy chapter 12!**

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see,_

_You belong with me?_

_Standing by here, waiting at your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know, baby,_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

-You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

The end of the week passed quickly. Thursday went quickly and busily with lots of people ordering, buying and picking up personalised Christmas cakes. Jess was no help as usual but the day flew by with Rose, Emmett and Renee there to help me organise for Natty's party.

Friday was also busy but I shut up shop early to do Natty's cake and finish the last minute preparation for the party. Rose picked Natty up from school because she had a half-day and Edward was at work. I half-expected him to drop in when he was finished, but he didn't. I tried not to let it get to me.

Saturday morning was hectic. We had to be at the local community centre for midday but, fortunately we were all ready to leave by eleven. That was when Edward showed up.

Rose went to answer the door because I was just finishing getting changed. I could hear Natty's squeal when she saw him and I rolled my eyes. I checked over my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a deep blue V-neck dress that showed a little cleavage. It stopped mid-thigh with a flare, showing off my long legs that were emphasised even more with a pair of heeled shoes that Rose had forced me into again. I had done nothing to my hair but it hung in loose curls about my shoulder anyway. I took a deep breath, and went out.

"Wow, Natty you look gorgeous!" Edward was saying to Natty, his back turned to me. She was wearing her new red dress and a pair of shiny red shoes with cute little white socks and a red hair band.

"So does Mummy," she said, smiling at me.

"Your Mummy always looks pretty," he laughed making my cheeks burn.

"I know. But she looks even more pretty today," Natty giggled.

"And where is she?" Edward asked.

"Behind you," Natty informed him. Then he straightened up and turned round. I felt my mouth fall open a little and my cheeks burn even redder as I took him in. He wasn't dressed up too much, but he wore a simple black suit and couldn't have looked better. I stared at him and he stared back, his eyes wide.

"Uh…" he cleared his throat and looked away. Then he said hi to the floor.

"Hey," I replied, also looking at the floor because I wanted to be coherent.

There was a small pause and then Edward seemed to remember what he was here for because he turned to Natty and said, "Your present is at my house. Do you want to come get it?"

"Yes please," Natalie answered, taking his hand.

"You coming Bella?" Edward asked without turning. Rose nodded at me and mouthed 'go!'

"Yeah, if that's okay," I said so we all went over to Edward's house. He lead Natty and I into his living room where there was something hidden under a blanket.

"Go on then," he said to Natty, pointing at it, "Go unwrap your present." Then he came back and stood by my side.

"Edward, I really hope this isn't what I think it is," I murmured through my teeth.

"That depends on what you think it is," he murmured back. I didn't reply and then he said, "Oh and Bella?"

"What?"

"You look… stunning," he whispered. I smiled to myself.

"Thanks," I said just as Natty pulled the blanket off of her present.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Natty babbled excitedly when she saw what it was. I glared at Edward and whacked his shoulder.

"What?" he protested.

"You brought my daughter a _full-size piano?!"_ I hit him again.

"It's not full-size," he corrected me, a smile playing about his lips at my mild anger, "And it's second-hand."

Music filled the air as Natty started to play and I sighed, conceding.

"She can play so well. It would be a waste to squander her talent," Edward said softly.

"But Edward…" I shook my head in disbelief, "You brought her a piano! I insist on paying you back somehow."

"No. I won't take it. It can be her Christmas present as well. I just wanted to buy this little girl a meaningful present as… well, I don't know what I am to her, but hopefully as her honorary father?" he joked, expecting me to laugh.

I didn't. Instead, I blew out a long breath and took another deep one in return. And then I made up my mind to tell him, quietly, so that Natty couldn't hear, "Edward… there's something you should know."

"What?" he looked into my eyes, his flaming with concern and curiosity.

"You know Natty never knew her father?"

"Yes," Edward nodded. His voice was hushed too.

"Well…"

"Edward!" someone else shrieked from upstairs and I cursed under my breath; I had forgotten all about Jessica.

"What?" he shouted back.

"Where's my hairbrush?"

"How should I know?" Edward yelled and then rolled his eyes at me. I smiled weakly, but clamped my mouth shut.

"What were you going to say?" he asked me softly.

"Don't worry. It's not important."

"Okay. Do you know anyone that could help me carry the piano to yours?"

I grinned, "Indeed I do. I'll go get him. Be right back."

A few minutes later, Edward and Emmett had hauled the piano from Edward's house to ours and Natty was playing for Renee, determined to impress her. As much as I wished that Edward wouldn't spend this much on her, he had gotten her the second best present in the whole universe, next to ditching Jess to come live with us. But that was only a possibility in her unrealistic head and I knew better than to even think about it… no that was a lie; I thought about it way too much. I sighed miserably.

**Edward POV**

Natty seemed ecstatic with her new gift, but Bella had blown her top, in my opinion. The piano didn't actually cost that much and I could've afforded a lot more anyway. As Natalie played now, the music filled the room beautifully and I knew that I had made the right decision over her present.

But I was only providing Natty with the smallest bit of my attention. I stared intensely at Bella, watching her watch her daughter play. She seemed engrossed. Either that or deep in thought. After a few minutes of gazing at her, I realised that it was a bit of both. The melody barely changed but she sighed, looking a bit upset. I took this as an advantage to go over to her, the invitation to the wedding reception now in my hand feeling like a white-hot branding iron. I knew I had to give it to her, especially after persuading Jess to let Bella and Natty at least come to the reception, but I didn't want to. Giving it to her would only make everything seem more final; it would confirm my giving up.

"Bella?" I whispered, taking hold of her arm. The electricity hadn't ceased, if anything it had intensified, but it was just easier to ignore the strange urges I got to kiss her now.

"Yes?" she whispered back, careful not to interrupt Natty's playing.

I gestured to the door and she gladly followed me out.

"What is it?" she asked when we were outside.

"I just… you looked a bit… sad back there. Is there anything you want to talk about?" I offered.

She hesitated and then said, "No. No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Edward, I'm fine," she insisted.

"Okay," I said. I knew that something was up, but if she wanted to talk about it, then she would.

"Okay," she said as well, and then turned to go back in the living room.

"Bella?"

"What now?" she sighed, turning back.

"I… uh… I want to give you this." I held out the envelope. She raised an eyebrow at me and took the envelope, inquisitive.

"Should I open it now?" she asked.

"If you want," I shrugged. She stuck her finger in the top and ripped it open and I watched, my heart slowly sinking. She pulled the paper out of the envelope and unfolded it slowly. I watched her as she read it, but she kept her face carefully clouded as to not show any emotion, almost like she was wearing a mask.

She didn't speak when she had finished reading and there was a small pause, but then she said, "You got a date set, huh?"

"Yeah. Jess wanted May, I wanted July so we settled for June," I said, though I knew Bella wasn't actually bothered.

"Oh, well… congratulations," she said.

"Will you come? It would mean a lot to me," I told her.

"Yeah, I guess so," she whispered and, for a split second, I saw true emotion flicker across her face. It was distraught, broken and torn. I didn't know why she was upset, but I didn't want to be. I felt my heart break seeing her feel this way. It seemed as though we were one now; her joy was my joy, but her pain was my pain.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Why?" she whispered, but not pulling away, "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I don't know. I just… am," I said honestly.

Suddenly, the door to the living room opened and we sprung apart guiltily although we had never actually done anything.

"Bella… we should leave; we have to set up," Rosalie told Bella, barely giving me a second glance.

"Okay. Uh…" she looked at me and sighed, "Thanks Edward. Bye."

"Wait, Bella," I stopped her, "Would you like some help setting up?"

She beamed at me, "Sure."

**Bella POV**

A few hours later, Natty's party was in full swing. It had taken us no time at all to set up with so many of us.

There was a bouncy castle I had hired in the middle of the room and a table with lots of party food on it at the back of the hall. As well as this, there was a small ball pool. All of Natty's friends from school had come and some of the parents had stayed. Unfortunately, this included Mike.

The only person who was really late was Jessica, and the only one who minded was Edward. I had to admit that the party had been a lot more fun, especially for Natty, before she had arrived.

Before Jess got there, Edward had willingly trailed round with Natty, being introduced to all of her friends and having practically Edward's full attention. But then Jess came and he didn't leave her side. Whether this was because he preferred to stay with Jess or whether Jessica didn't want him to 'play' with Natty, I didn't know. All I knew was that Jessica had Edward wrapped around her little finger from watching them together.

I was talking to Angela when I first noticed what Natty was doing. She was trailing round after Edward and Jessica talking to them. To start with, I didn't realise what she was saying, but after seeing the expression on Jess' face, I got the gist of it.

Edward was deeply absorbed in whatever she was saying, so I didn't stop her. But suddenly, Jess snapped.

"Oh, do you ever shut up?" she moaned loudly.

"Jess." Edward sounded surprised at her rudeness. Well, he obviously didn't know her very well then. I took this opportunity to intervene.

"Sorry, is she bothering you?" I asked.

Jess said "Yes," at the same time as Edward said, "No."

"Yes she is," Jess snapped at Edward, "I mean, who cares about what _Mummy_ ate for breakfast or what music _Mummy_ likes or anything about _Mummy_ at all!"

"Jess, stop it," Edward commanded.

"Edward cares," Natty muttered, loud enough for Jess to hear.

"Natalie, don't be stupid. You are an attention-seeking brat and I know what you're doing," Jess growled at her.

"Jessica. Stop it," Edward said through her teeth.

She ignored him completely, "Look, Edward does not care about you or your Mummy and Edward does not want to play with you, so fuck off and leave us alone!"

Natty's bottom lip began to tremble and I glared at Jessica. Natalie's eyes watered, but before she let the tears fall, she turned her back on us and ran out into the corridor.

"Now look what you've done," I growled at Jess. I wanted to scream and shout at her for hurting my daughter, but Edward had other ideas.

"Come with me," he said, taking Jess' arm with one hand, and mine with the other. He led us after Natty and we went through the corridor searching for her. We didn't have to look far. She was hunched up in a ball against the wall directly outside, making little whimpering noises, that I knew meant she was crying. I snatched my arm away from Edward and glared at Jessica before kneeling down next to Natty and rubbing her back.

"Natty, are you okay?" I asked quietly, "It's okay, baby." I sat down cross-legged and pulled her on to my lap when I stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Natty?" Edward knelt down too.

Jess muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Crocodile Tears".

"Natty, she didn't mean anything," Edward told her, "You know I love you. You're my special girl, aren't you?"

Natty looked up at him and sniffed a little, "I am?"

"Of course!" he said and I squeezed her.

Then Edward stood up and gave Jessica a hard stare, "Apologise," he ordered.

"What?! Why?" she demanded.

"Because that was a nasty thing to do! Look at yourself Jess! You made a five-year-old cry on her birthday!" Edward cried in disbelief.

"Sorry," she snapped at Natty, barely even looking at her. I felt the anger well up inside of me and opened my mouth to say something, but Edward beat me to it again.

"Jessica, that's not a proper apology," he said icily, trying to keep his voice down.

"Why should I apologise for speaking the truth?" she spat.

"Because it's not the fucking truth!" Edward exploded. I could tell he was cross because he never swore in front of Natty. In fact, this was one of the first times I had heard him swear, if not the first, "For God's sake, Jess! I love that kid! You can't say that I don't care, you can't speak for me! You're not the girl I thought you were. If this is what you're really like, then I can't marry you Jess."

Suddenly, I realised why Edward was with Jessica; she was two-faced. When she was with Edward she never showed her true colours. That wasn't right; he couldn't marry someone that was never herself with him. Marriage is supposed to be based on trust and honesty, not lies and deceiving.

"Edward…" she whined, not liking the words coming out of his mouth.

"No Jess. You have to accept that Natty is like… well, she's like my daughter," he said, sending me a brief glance so I smiled weakly, encouragingly, and he continued, "And Bella is my friend. If you can't put up with that then… we can't be together."

"But…" Jess started, her own eyes watering. I couldn't help but imagine that these were crocodile tears.

"Go away Jess. I don't want to look at you right now. I don't understand how you could be so cruel." And, with that he turned his back on his fiancée and knelt down next to Natty and I again. I watched Jess pout at his back and then stalk off, her stiletto heels clicking against the ground, with astonishment. It took me a while to notice that Edward was speaking to me.

"I'm so sorry… I just didn't think to stop her…"

"Don't worry about it. You're okay, aren't you Natty?" I said.

Natty nodded.

"But… Bella… she was so rude. I can't believe she would say those things…" he still sounded shocked.

"Nothing I'm not used to," I muttered.

"Is she usually like this?"

"Not really," I lied and quickly changed the subject, "Edward thanks for sticking up for Natty and all that but I don't want you to fight with your fiancée because of us."

"I'm glad to," he told me, "I love Natty. I don't want her to get upset and if that means telling Jess how it is, that's fine."

"Edward… I don't want you two to fight…" I bit my lip. It wasn't entirely truthful, but not a lie either. As much as I wanted to be with Edward, I wanted him to be happy and if that meant being with Jess, then that was fine.

"We're not fighting," he said in a tone that firmly brought the end to that conversation.

"Mummy," Natty said conversationally.

"What baby?"

"I want to go on the bouncy castle with Izzy," she told me. I smiled in relief; she was going to leave Jess alone now.

"Okay. Let's go find Izzy," I said, sliding her off of my lap. She stood up and hugged Edward before skipping off back into the main room, the incident with Jessica either forgotten or put to the back of her mind for now.

"Thanks," I said to Edward before following my daughter.

Ten minutes later, Natty was a different child. She was on the bouncy castle with Izzy, shrieking with laughter. I watched her for a minute, my anger evaporating. I decided to go and find Edward and get him to make up with Jess. After all, there was no point in him and Jess fighting now that Natty was happy. At least, I tried to convince myself that.

I wandered down the corridor, when I heard voices in the kitchen. Curious, I crept closer and listened against the door.

"He's such a pig!" the person speaking was most definitely Jessica, "He cares more about that pathetic little girl than he does about me. Ugh! Why can't he see that I'm much better for him than _she_ ever would be anyway…"

"Yeah, but Jess…" a man spoke. I knew it wasn't Edward; the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't work out who it was.

Jess ignored him and carried on her rant, "She's such a bitch! Trying to steal my fiancée away from me! I mean, I wouldn't mind if he wasn't paying her any attention, but he spends every second he can with her! He even talks about her in his sleep! I mean, for Goodness sake! I know I'm only using him, but still…"

"Exactly, Jess! Why do you care so much? You're starting to sound like you care… like you love him…" the male said, getting quieter as he spoke.

"Oh, Mike," she addressed him with his name and I fought against the urge to gasp at the revelation. Of course I recognized the voice! It was Mike Newton, Izzy and Ryan's Dad.

But I didn't have much time to think this over as Jess continued to speak, "You know I don't love him. Why would I love Edward? You know what's happening- you know the plan."

"Go over it again," he prompted.

She sighed, irritated, "Why? What's the point?"

"Because it seems to me like you're having second thoughts," Mike growled.

"But I'm… fine." She sighed again before continuing, "I marry him as soon as possible, go on that darned honeymoon, come back claiming that he's cheating on me and divorce him, bleeding him dry of every penny he has. Happy now?" she asked, no emotion in her voice. I suddenly felt sick; I couldn't listen anymore. I rushed down the corridor and into the ladies toilets.

I was right; Jess was cheating on Edward, but it was worse than that, much worse. She was going to leave him, heartbroken and penniless with nothing and no one. I choked back a sob of sympathy for the man I loved and wondered what on Earth I could do. There were only two options: I could tell him or I could let the monstrosity happen. When I put it like that there really was no choice. Edward had to know, even if it hurt him. I would have to tell him. Now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Somehow, I've managed to finish this really, really long chapter and do two and a half hours of French revision before half past 3. Therefore, I'm updating. Hopefully the super-fast unexpected update will make up for the fact that I have absolutely nothing else written and no plans to update until Tuesday at the very earliest. :S Sorry. But I'm not going to go on about this again and I hope you liked this unexpected update!**

**So… Jess is cheating on Edward with Mike and Natty got a piano! Well done to everyone that guessed right… although I don't think anyone's got it wrong…**

**Thank you all so much for all of the reviews. Nearly 300 now. Thank you thank you thank you. Big hugs.**

**Next chappie will be up ASAP and in there will be Bella confronting Edward although that may not turn out as you are anticipating ;). And we'll be getting closer to Christmas! We all know what happens at Christmas, don't we? Yes, for those who haven't guessed, Jasper is Rose's brother and therefore Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Natty will all be spending Christmas with Jasper, Alice, Edward and Jessica! Hmm… awkward XD**

**That will be about chapter 14-ish. So not too far away now.**

**Hoped you liked the chapter and, as always, REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	13. Until Tomorrow

**Thank you for all of the reviews! And your reward: an early update! (Again- goodness me you guys are lucky!)**

_I climb, I slip, I fall,_

_Reaching for your hands but I lay here all alone_

_Sweating all your blood._

_If I could find out how,_

_To make you listen now,_

_Because I'm starving for you here_

_With my undying love and I…_

_I will…_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

'_Cause there's no hope for today._

_Breathe for love tomorrow,_

'_Cause maybe there's another way._

-Until Tomorrow, Paramore

**Bella POV**

I took a few deep breaths and bit my lip before going to find Edward. I went into the main room of the community hall and wandered through, forcing smiles at various people as they passed me. Dread swirled in my stomach; I didn't want to tell Edward but I couldn't _not_ tell him when I knew that he was being kept from the truth.

Eventually I found him talking sport with Emmett by the food table at the back of the hall.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, tapping him on the shoulder. Even I could hear the sad undertone to my voice.

"What is it Bella?" he asked, turning round and looking at me in concern.

"I… I need to talk to you." I swallowed and then tacked on, "In private."

"Sure. Bye," he said to Emmett before following me willingly along the corridor to some unisex cloakrooms. I knew that no one would come in because there were some much nicer toilets along the corridor.

"What is it Bella?" he asked softly as soon as we were inside the small space together. He was worried, "Is it about Jessica? Is Natty okay?"

"Uh…" I hesitated.

"Tell me Bella," he insisted, taking my hands in his own. I tried my very best to ignore the spark I felt pass through our touching skin, but it was difficult. His green eyes bored into mine, waiting for an answer. You could have cut the sexual tension I was feeling with a knife; being so close to him was driving me crazy.

"I just…" I couldn't say it. I couldn't hurt him, even if it would be best for him in the outcome. I'd have to tell him some other way. It might not even have been what I had thought it was… oh, who was I kidding? I knew Jessica's plan right down to every detail. But I couldn't relay it to Edward. So I lied.

"I just wanted to thank you again for earlier," I said, looking at the floor.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed, "You shouldn't beat yourself up about that. Jess and I will make up later. She's usually so understanding, I don't know what was up with her… honestly, we'll be fine. We can work through these things. She seems determined to make the wedding work."

_Yeah,_ I thought, _determined to get your money._

"Are you determined to make it work too?" I whispered.

"I… what?" he looked at me funny.

"Sorry," I apologised, "That was rude." I blushed furiously and, to my intense surprise, he lifted his hand and stroked my cheek, making it flame even more. Then a noise suddenly made me jump. It was like a quiet noise, like a moan. It took me longer than it should have done to realise that the noise was me. I clamped my mouth shut and my red cheeks burned even redder.

"Oh, Bella…" he murmured and then words seemed to tumble out of his mouth in a rush, "No. No I'm not determined to make the wedding work. I wouldn't care if the wedding was called off at all. Bella, I don't want to marry Jessica. I don't even like her anymore. There's no spark, no fireworks, no electricity. But there's another person… there's someone else… and I feel that way around her but I can't be with her because… I just can't! And I just want to split with Jess but…"

I didn't want to hear anymore. He had just admitted that he didn't want to marry Jess and that was all I wanted to hear. The chemistry between us in the little room was too much to bear. Almost spontaneously, I reacted in the only way I could think of: I kissed him.

Immediately, blood boiled under my skin and I felt as though I was on fire. My lips moved fiercely against his and I pressed my body close against his, my hands raking through his mussed hair. How many times had I imagined doing this? How many times had I dreamt of it? But never had I imagined that it would be this incredible.

He kissed me back almost as eagerly, his strong arms wrapped around my back and pulled me closer, if that was possible. My pulse rocketed as his soft lips mirrored mine in movement and his sweet breath blew into my mouth as he pushed my lips open with his own and deepened the kiss. We both moaned quietly as our breathing came faster and for one minute, just one minute, I felt like I was in heaven.

**Edward POV**

I knew what I was telling her and I knew that I should stop. I knew that I'd regret telling her later, but right now the words just poured out of my mouth with no filtering system. She took me by surprise by silencing me, pressing her lips against mine.

At first, I was shocked out of responding at all, but there was no way that I wasn't going to kiss her back. The chemistry I knew we had both been feeling in that tiny room increased and I swear that if you had been watching you would have seen sparks between our lips. Kissing Bella was far better than I had ever imagined and I had imagined that it would be pretty good. There were fireworks that I was sure that I recognized them, but my mind had been reduced to mush and I couldn't think.

I pulled her closer and kissed her deeper, but then, suddenly, I realised what I was doing. I pulled away, horrified. Bella opened her eyes and looked sadly at me. She looked so beautiful that I just wanted to kiss her again… No. I was engaged.

"Edward… I…" she started but I cut her off with a shake of my head.

I didn't know what to say, but I didn't want to lie and say that I regretted it and I didn't want to hear her say it either.

I just shook my head again and muttered, "Sorry." Before leaving her alone in the tiny little room.

"Edward, there you are," I heard Jess crow as she tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned round and promptly kissed her, desperately wanting to feel how I had felt with Bella, but there was nothing. It was just her surprised lips against mine, no more, no less. I pulled away, feeling torn. I knew that I loved Bella and every second we spent together was pushing me under. I couldn't see her anymore, not after that. I couldn't bear it.

"Let's go home," I suggested.

"Oh…" she was surprised, "Okay."

"Uh… I'll go say goodbye to Natty," I told her. I went and said goodbye to Natty, who was devastated that we were leaving, but seemed to be happy about something so didn't kick up a fuss. I also said goodbye to Rosalie and told her to tell Bella bye and thanks because I couldn't find her.

Then, Jess and I turned our backs on them and left, me perhaps leaving them forever.

**Bella POV**

The rest of Natty's party went smoothly, apart from the fact that I was wracked with guilt. If anyone had seen us making out in the cloakroom… I had heard Jess' plan and now Edward had cheated on her… sort of. The point was that Jess was going to accuse Edward of cheating and now, thanks to me, it would be the truth.

He also probably hated me now. Why had I just pounced on him? Oh right because he had said that he didn't particularly want the wedding to be successful. That was ironic because the wedding wouldn't be successful… for long.

Now that Natty was off for Christmas, she helped me bake cakes, which she loved doing, claiming that she wanted to be just like me, which was adorable.

I lay awake on Sunday night, planning what I would say to Edward the next morning when he came to get his cake and coffee, but he never came. I saw him drive past on his way to work – he didn't finish until Wednesday, Christmas Eve – but he didn't stop. He didn't even glance in my direction. I felt my heart sink. Was he going to ignore me now?

By Wednesday I had stopped expecting him to come in and was taken by surprise when his car stopped outside and he came in.

"Edward!" Natty sang when she saw him.

"Hi Natty," he replied, his voice was strained. After that, he ignored her. This wasn't like Edward at all.

"Edward," I said quietly, not able to look him in the eye, "The usual?"

"No. Not today," he replied and then lowered his voice, "Bella, I want your word that you will not tell anyone what I said to you. Or anything about Saturday."

"Edward… I would never…" I stammered, surprised that he would even think that I would betray him.

"Promise me," he growled.

"I promise. Edward, why would I tell anyone?"

"I don't know," he murmured, more to himself than to me. Then he said, "Have a nice Christmas" and left. I stared after him in astonishment, utterly amazed that he would even think that I would go round telling people that he was cheating on Jess. Especially not when it was the other way round. I still hadn't gathered the courage to decide to go and tell him.

"Mummy?" Natty asked quietly, coming to my side, "Why was Edward cross?"

"I don't know sweetie," I answered semi-truthfully.

"Shouldn't he be happy?"

"Why?"

"Well… because it's Christmas Eve! And because you kissed him. He should be happy about that."

My mouth dropped open and I stared at her, horrified, "What did you say?"

"I know you kissed him, Mummy, I saw," she told me matter-of-factly. She had known the _whole time?_

"But… you… I…" I stuttered.

"I followed you," she admitted, unabashed, "And I was watching you. I didn't hear what Edward was saying but I saw you kiss him. Does that mean he's not marrying Jessica? Is he going to marry you?" she sounded hopeful.

I shuddered; not only was it embarrassing to have your five-year-old daughter watch you kiss someone explicitly, but what would she have seen if I had told Edward?

"No, Natty. Edward is going to marry Jessica. That was just… a mistake," I said. I stared at my daughter and sighed. That kiss hadn't been Edward and I's worst mistake, although the other one had had better consequences.

"Why?" she whined, pouting, "He can't love that bitch!"

"Natalie!" I scolded, "You mustn't say that! Where do you hear things like that?"

"Uncle Emmett," she admitted cheekily, "And he told me what it means. And it's true Mummy. Jessica is a…"

"Okay, Natalie. You don't have to say it again." I stopped her.

"Sorry," she said, "Please Mummy tell Edward not to marry her. I don't like her."

"Nats, it's really none of our business," I sighed and then the bell rang and Jessica came in for work. I bit my lip hard to stop myself saying anything. Today was her last day before Christmas. The last day I'd have to speak to her again for a couple of weeks. I could put up with her for one day. Hopefully.

Throughout the day I kept making purposeful little digs at her, but nothing seemed to have any affect on her whatsoever. For example, I went to the post office and bought six (_six!_) gossip magazines in the hope of finding something I could rub in her face. I sat obsessively reading them with my lunch until I came across something useful.

"Oh no. How horrible. What a bitchy thing to do," I commented loudly, so that she could hear it.

"What?" Jess asked, trying not to sound interested.

"This woman…" I tapped the picture of the random woman in the magazine, "She cheated on her husband." That was the end of the story really, but I decided to exaggerate, "And stole all of his money. She had been taking him for a ride the whole time. Poor guy. He must be devastated. Made even worse by the fact that he never even loved her in the first place…" I shook my head again and turned over to the next glossy page, pretending to read, but really watching Jess' reaction.

"Oh. Okay," was all she said. I ground my teeth together. Clearly, I was not going to get a reaction off of her.

To my intense surprise, I did manage to put up with Jessica for the last day, even bidding her a nice Christmas as she left.

I spent the evening with Natty, Rose and Emmett, as usual. Before she went to bed, Natty played us some Christmas songs on her new piano until we decided it was too late to sing any more carols. But, because I was such a pushover, I let her stay up late and watch rubbishy Christmas TV. Natty adored Christmas TV, especially the adverts, for some bizarre reason. She said that they made her feel happy so I went along with it.

Rose and I talked babies in hushed voices while Natty and Emmett were engrossed in some cartoon where the rabbit was wearing a Santa hat and the hamster was its elf. Rose had been further along in her pregnancy than she had originally thought and was actually four months along now and beginning to show quite a lot.

"I think it's a boy, personally, but Emmett won't let me paint the nursery blue because… ouch!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" I asked, concerned.

Rose's eyes lit up, "Bella! Bella, put your hand there!" She grabbed my hand and placed it palm down on her stomach. We were sat there for about a minute when a definite little kick came from inside. Then we both squealed.

"Oh my God!" I giggled, "It's kicking?! Since when?"

"What?" Emmett looked at us and Natty did too.

"Since now Bella!" Rose gestured for Emmett and Natty to come over and they did. Then, Rose placed one of each of their hands on her belly. I watched their faces with a smile. When the baby kicked for the third time, a goofy grin lit up Emmett's face and Natty stared at Rose's stomach, her expression a comic mix of wonder and disgust.

"It kicks you from inside?" she asked, disgust winning over.

"Yes. All babies do," Rose told her.

"But doesn't it hurt?" Nat questioned.

"Not really."

"Did I kick you Mummy?" Natty looked at me, a cheeky grin on her face.

"You sure did," I nodded; I could remember that all too well. The pregnancy with Natty had been the most terrifying yet most rewarding experience of my life.

"I bet I kicked you a lot!" she giggled and then hit me gently.

"Well, I think that now might be your bedtime, Natalie. Say goodnight," I told her.

"Oh, but…"

"Natty, it's gone ten o'clock. It's very late and Santa won't come if you're not in bed."

"Okay," she gave in and kissed Rose on the cheek, "Night Auntie Rosie. Night Uncle Em." Then, she carefully put her ear on Rose's stomach and listened intently. Realising that she couldn't hear anything, she sighed and kissed it instead, "Night baby."

Rose smiled at her and ruffled her hair, "See you in the morning."

"Come on then," I sighed, taking her to bed.

"Goodnight Nats," I said to her, kissing her forehead gently.

"Night Mummy," she yawned and then said, "Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a baby brother or sister one day?"

"We'll see Natty," I replied. In all honesty, I'd have loved another baby, but that would have to be brought into a stable family with a mother and a father and there wouldn't be a mess like this, "We'll see."

***

The next morning came all too soon for me. Natty came into my bed far too early, but I let her get away with it and she opened her stocking presents in my bed. 'Santa' got her the usual things: little toys, a tiny notebook, a pink glitter gel pen, lots of chocolate, a little red bracelet and even a mini teddy bear.

Between us, we ate all of her chocolate (she insisted on giving me some because Santa 'forgot' me) and then we had the leftover cake from the shop for breakfast as a special treat; it would have all gone off anyway. The only cake left that we didn't eat was the big one I had made to take to Rose's brothers as his sort-of present: I knew how hard catering for the whole family and more could be.

I hoped that Rose's brother really didn't mind us coming. Rose had told me that he insisted I come if we'd be alone at Christmas, but I wasn't sure if she was stretching the truth. She told me that her brother and his wife would be having the whole family round: his wife's parents and brother and Rose, and then us on the side.

I collected together Natty's presents and the cake before Rose came to get us. I had wanted to ice 'Thank you Jasper and…' on the cake, but Rose had forgotten to tell me what her brother's wife was called, so I had to stick with the usual 'Merry Christmas!'

Rose came to get us at nine o'clock for the long drive to her brother's.

"It will take us about an hour and a half to get there because they live in Montery. But Jasper called last night to tell me that they're moving really close next week. It only got confirmed last week, but they can move in really soon. They'll be living less than twenty minutes away so they can see our baby grow up! Won't that be great?" Rose explained in the car.

"Yeah. Then maybe I can get to know these people a little better," I sighed, "Maybe I can make it up to them somehow."

"Bella, stop it. Jasper wants you to come."

The rest of the journey passed quickly and quietly, thanks to Natty catching up on some well-needed sleep. Within the hour and a half Rose had expected, we were there. The house was very pretty, but it looked small and I was uncertain that all of us would fit in it. No wonder they wanted to move.

As we walked up the garden path, I was suddenly very, very nervous. What if no one here liked me? What if no one here liked Natty? What if we were unwelcome? What if Rose had never actually told Jasper that we were coming? A million 'what if's spun round my head. However, there was one that I didn't think of.

Rose let herself in and called, "Hey Jazz!"

"Rosie!" a blonde who I recognized from somewhere came down the stairs and hugged Rose. I was sure that I had seen him before but maybe it was just because he looked a lot like his sister.

He greeted Emmett before looking me up and down, "And you must be Rosie's friend. What's your name? I don't think she ever mentioned it."

"Bella," I introduced myself and then gestured to Natty, who was clung to my leg like a limpet, "And this is Natty, my daughter."

"Hey there," he smiled at Natty and then pointed through a hallway, "Go on through."

Natty refused to let go of my side as we followed Rose and Emmett down the hallway. But then a piano started to be played and Natty gasped. She let go of my side and ran past Rose and Emmett into the other room.

"Natty," I moaned. Trust her to show me up as soon as we walked in the door just because someone plays a piano.

But that wasn't the reason why she had gasped, I realised as the next word came out of her mouth.

"Edward!" she squealed and I froze as soon as I caught sight of him.

I was right. The living room was tiny. But somehow, they had managed to stuff a piano into the tiny room and there was someone sat on the piano stool that I recognized all too well. Then, it all came crashing down on me: Edward was going to visit his sister at Christmas; Alice was married to someone called Jasper; Rose's brother was called Jasper. So that meant that Jasper's wife was…

"Bella?" someone gasped from behind me. I didn't have to turn round to see who it was. I would know that voice forever. But I wasn't sure that it was one I wanted to hear right now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eek! Sorry for the major cliffy! And double sorry but I won't be able to update in a while again! But, on the other hand, I did get this up a day early and it is very, very long for me!**

**Haha! Bet none of you were expecting Edward's reaction at the start! So they've finally kissed! And Natty saw! OMC! Sorry the EPOV was so short but I didn't really have anything else to write.**

**And I finally got to Christmas and the drama begins! And, in case you're wondering, Montery is a real place about 2 hours away from central San Francisco but they all live on the outskirts of SF so it only takes them just over an hour. See? I did my research- who's impressed?**

**And, for those who care, I have done my French and ICT exams and French was very difficult and ICT was unbelievably easy… which probably means I've failed. And I have no idea why I'm telling you this because it doesn't even matter. They're not even proper GCSEs. Although I do have a proper GCSE tomorrow! RS eek! I really should be revising, but I'm not. Oh well. But, on a happier note, I have Wednesday off as STUDY LEAVE but, knowing me, I won't be studying… so there might even be a chapter on Wednesday! Because I have no life.**

**Please review! This was quite a full chapter in the way of things happening so I'd love to hear what you thought of all of the semi-drama and I'd also quite like to hit 350 for this chapter… actually that's not hard so let's make it… 380? Too ambitious? Maybe? I dunno. Please? REVIEW!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	14. Invisible

**Disclaimer- I don't own Edward. Hell, Bella doesn't even own Edward! He belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me,_

_And everything that we could be._

_And I just want to show you,_

_She don't even know you._

_She's never gonna love you like I want to._

_And you just see right through me,_

_But if you only knew me,_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible._

-Invisible, Taylor Swift

**Bella POV**

I turned round slowly to see a pair of sea-blue eyes I had thought that would never come back into my life. I could feel the stares of everyone in the now-silent room on my back.

"Uh… hi Alice," I said quietly, looking down at the cream carpet.

There uncomfortable silence continued. And then it was broken by Natty, "Mummy, look! Edward's here!"

I cringed as she spoke and Alice looked away from me and at Natty. I could see her mind whirring, everything falling into place, and butterflies whirled around my stomach. This situation was much, much worse than any of the ridiculous 'what if's in my head.

"Mummy?" Alice questioned, looking back at me icily.

I chewed on my lip and continued to look at the floor.

"I need a word with you," Alice said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room. I stumbled along after her, tripping over my own two feet, as per usual. She dragged me along the hallway and then up the stairs before yanking me into a bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

There was a long pause and then she said: "What. The. Hell?!"

"Alice, I can explain…" I started.

"Bella, is _that_ why you ignored me? Is _that_ why you never answered my calls? Because you have a kid _with my brother?!_"

"Ssh!" I hushed her looking at the door.

"Oh, you're joking." Alice frowned when she saw the expression on my face, "You haven't told him have you?"

"I'm going to, I just… I don't know how… or when… or…" I broke down into tears, the emotion taking over.

"Oh, Bella," Alice sighed and pulled me gently to the bed. I sat down on it and she perched next to me, "It's okay. Don't worry."

"You're not mad at me?" I asked.

"Of course I am! But you're still my best friend. And I can understand why you did it… sort of… actually that's a lie. I can't understand it at all. Why did you ignore me?"

I giggled through my tears at her baffled tone. Man, I loved Alice, "I… I don't know, Ali. I was scared and I was pregnant… as a result of a one-night-stand… with your brother. God, it's such a mess. And now he's moved in down the road and I love him and I kissed him and he's engaged and…"

"What?!" Alice shrieked, "You kissed him? Slow down, Bells! Details! You have to tell me everything. From the start."

So I did. I told her about how scared I was when I found out that I was pregnant. I told her how I wanted to tell her and Edward, but was too scared of rejection, of losing everything. So I did the stupidest thing I'd ever done and cut them out of my life completely. Then, I told her about Natty. How I tried to abort her and how I couldn't. Then how much I loved her and how I was so glad that I had her and how she is the best thing in my life. How her middle name is Alice. Alice liked that.

I told her about how a few weeks ago Edward and Jess had moved in down the road and how I had always known that I had to tell him about Natty, and then how I couldn't. And then I told her about all of the times we had spent together and how hard I had fallen for him despite his engagement. And I told her how good he was with Natty and how much he loved her. And, finally, I told her about how he had stuck up for Natty at her birthday party and all that had happened afterwards.

"She's cheating on him?" Alice gasped when I had finished, "I knew there was something off about her ever since we first met. I hate her."

"But now he won't talk to me!" I wailed, "He hates me because I came on to him."

"Oh, Bella, of course he doesn't hate you! Do you know why he got with Jess in the first place?"

"No."

"You can't tell anyone I told you, though, okay?" she instructed.

"Okay," I replied.

"After you left him that night, he constantly asked me who you were. A year afterwards, a _year_, Bella, he met Jessica. She has dark hair, doesn't she? She accidentally gave him the wrong impression that she _was_ you and I supplied a red herring so he dated her."

"So he still thinks that Jess was me?"

"No, no, no! They went out for six months and then I told him that it wasn't Jess. He didn't have the heart to break up with her then so he didn't. They stayed together and he dug himself a hole too deep to get out of until he felt that he had to propose. That it was what was asked of him. All the time he was with Jess, he was looking for someone who he connected better with. Bella, he was looking for you."

"Yeah, well… It's a bit late for that isn't it?" I sighed sadly.

"Not if what you said is true," Alice pointed out.

"Okay, okay. Enough about me; my head is beginning to hurt. What have you been up to? You're married, for crying out loud!"

"Well, it's not as interesting as your story, but okay…" she shifted on the bed and started her story, "You know I met Jasper at the party. We just hit it off right there and I don't know… we just got married."

"Oh, come on Ali! Details!" I whacked her arm gently.

"Well, we had been together for three years when he proposed. We were in a restaurant and he couldn't eat, he was so nervous. I don't know why he was nervous, I wouldn't have even pretended to think about it. But, anyway, he got down on one knee and I squealed so loud that the whole restaurant watched. I said yes, of course and everyone cheered and then we got our meal for free!" she smiled, remembering, "We got married a year and a half after that. I kept putting it off in the hope that you could be there but I didn't know where you lived and I had deleted your number years ago. So I just did it without you. I'm sorry."

"Alice, don't apologise, it wasn't your fault. It was mine," I sighed.

"It wasn't the same without you. We'll renew our vows," she promised, "And you can be there then. And you can be the baby's Godmother!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"What?" I gasped, "You're pregnant?"

"Oh crap. That was supposed to be a big announcement. But… well, this was supposed to be a normal Christmas. Yes. You're the first person to know apart from me and Jasper," she told me.

"Wow Alice! Congratulations!" I grinned, "If I'd have known that this was your house I'd have bought you a present."

"No," she corrected, "If you'd have known this was my house you probably wouldn't have come."

"No, probably not," I admitted sheepishly, but she just laughed.

"Okay. We should go back downstairs now," Alice said, looking at her watch, "Can't be an unsocial host can I?"

"Not at all. After you." She went to the door but then she stopped and hesitated.

"Promise me you'll tell Edward."

"Not necessarily today, but I will," I promised.

"You know Jasper and I are moving closer next week. I'll be making sure that you've kept your promise," she told me before leaving the room. I followed her downstairs, the butterflies back at seeing Edward.

We went into the living room to find Natty playing the piano and everyone else watching her. Well, nearly everyone. Jessica was nosing through a drawer, completely uninterested.

Alice's mouth dropped open at seeing Natty playing, "Oh my God! Bella, she's incredible!" she whispered, so that no one else could hear.

"I know," I mouthed back, "Got it off her Dad." I nodded toward Edward and Alice nodded with a smile all over her face.

Natty stopped playing and everyone clapped her. She looked round and beamed and then she saw me.

"Mummy, did you hear me?" she asked.

"I sure did," I smiled at her, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks as everyone looked at me and Alice.

"Who wants to open some presents?" Alice cried, bringing up another subject.

"Me!" Natty squealed, trying to get off of the piano stool so quickly that she almost fell.

I laughed, "I'll go get your presents out of the car," I said, catching the keys Rose tossed at me.

I went to the car humming Christmas carols and got out the big bag of presents before carefully trying to pick up the cake. I realised I'd have to come back for it.

"Here, let me help you," someone said. I looked up and then straight back down again.

"Thanks," I muttered passing Edward the bag of presents.

"No problem," he replied and I sucked in a deep breath. Why was he speaking to me now?

I carefully picked the cake up and grabbed Rose's bag as well before closing the boot and locking the car.

"Bella," Edward said and then seemed to hesitate.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry. For… well, for everything," he sighed.

"Oh, for God's sake. Edward, you shouldn't be sorry. It should be me apologising to you."

Edward sighed and then stated (changing the subject), "You know Alice."

"I do."

"How?"

"We were best friends," I answered honestly as we went back into the house.

"You were that girl weren't you? You were the one that left Alice hanging without a second word?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"I swore that I'd kill that 'friend' of Alice's if I ever found out who it was," he told me, "But now I know it's you, I can't."

"What are you trying to make me feel guilty?" I snapped, putting the cake on the kitchen work-top.

"No. I just… why did you do it?"

"I just did, okay Edward? I was a prat. I've talked to Alice, she's okay with it and you should be too!" I snarled.

He looked taken aback, "Okay. I was just… asking." There was a pause as we stood alone together in the kitchen and then he said, "I want your word that it won't happen again."

"Edward, it won't. Of course it won't. I've seen the mistake I've made and no one makes the same mistake twice," I told him, the bit of vehemence still in my voice.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," I sighed, "Just stop with the million and one questions, yeah?"

"Look," he started, "I don't like not being friends with you. No matter how hard I try, I can't stay away from you." He caught my wrist playfully, "You're like a drug to me, Bella," he joked.

"I'm your own personal brand of heroin," I teased.

"Got it in one," he laughed before pointing me through to the living room, "Ladies first."

I nodded my thanks at him as I passed and we joined the others in the living room.

"Guys!" Alice called loudly, silencing everyone, "Before we do anything else, Jazz and I would like to make an announcement!" She shot a grin at me and I smiled back encouragingly. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and she took a deep breath.

"We're having a baby," she revealed.

"What?" Esme, Edward and Alice's Mum, gasped, "Oh, Alice! That's brilliant! My very first grandchild!"

Alice shot a look at me that plainly said 'second', but I didn't get a chance to reply with a 'look' of my own because Alice was enveloped in hugs.

Natty came over and sat next to me, "Is she having a baby like Auntie Rosie?"

"Yes," I replied; I was beginning to feel left out.

"Who is she?"

"I'm your Auntie Alice," Alice answered for me, coming and sitting next to us.

"Really?" Natty's eyes widened.

"Uh… sort of," I said quickly, "Like Rosie's your Auntie."

"So she's not really my Auntie?"

"Uh… not really," I confirmed; she wasn't really Natty's Auntie… yet.

That Christmas was one of the best I'd ever had despite the awkwardness of it all when Alice and I were forced to explain how we knew each other to Rose. It ended with '…well, we just lost contact. These things happen…'

It was late and we were getting ready to leave when Edward came up to me and said, "Can I have a word?"

"Sure," I responded easily, following him into the back garden, where snow had begun to fall.

"I just wanted to let you know that… well, that I'm lucky to have you… as a friend," he said, "And that… I like having you as a friend… and… wow, this sounds stupid." He laughed awkwardly.

"No it doesn't," I told him.

"Well, basically, I really value your friendship and… I wanted to make up with you. I was an ass and I know it. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can. Edward, that's what friends are for."

"What? Kissing and then ignoring?"

I laughed it off, trying not to let him see how that hurt me, "If you remember, it was me doing the kissing. And I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

"What I said…"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," I promised.

"Well… I'm not saying that it wasn't true, but… thanks," he said, smiling at me and then he looked at the house, "We should go inside."

"Wait, Edward… there's something else…" I took a deep breath and then said it.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe that I was hearing the next words that came out of her mouth: "You shouldn't marry Jessica."

"What?" I felt my eyebrows creased into hard lines on my forehead.

"Jessica is… not right for you," she sighed, looking pained, "She's not very nice."

"Bella…" I moaned gently, "I like you. Really, I do" – like wasn't a strong enough word – "but I am going to marry Jessica. She is right for me. We've been together for almost five years! Engaged for almost one! I am not just going to drop her now."

"Edward she's…" Bella trailed off and she bit down hard on her lip, her eyes glistening with tears.

"What?"

"Forget it," she said, turning round and heading for inside.

I caught her arm and looked deep into her eyes, "Bella, tell me!"

"She's cheating on you Edward!" she cried, the tears spilling over, "I didn't want to tell you this, but… I can't not do anything! It's driving me insane!"

She continued to speak but I wasn't listening. Jess wouldn't cheat on me, I was sure of that. But I was also sure that Bella wouldn't lie. Which was I more sure of?

"Edward?" another voice spoke up from the doorway, breaking me out of my reverie.

I looked up at the doorway to see Jess stood there, "Hey Jess."

"You coming?" she asked gently.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute," I replied. She nodded and went back inside.

"You know, Bella, I'm pretty sure I don't believe you," I turned on her, "Jess wouldn't do that to me. She's been such a lovely person for all of the years I've been with her and you… I've known you for a few weeks. I think I know who I trust." And then I walked away. I could've kicked myself for leaving her. But I had listened to my heart one time too many today. Now I was listening to my head. What I had said was true: I _had_ been with Jess for longer, I _did_ know who I trusted. And I trusted the wrong person. I trusted Bella with my heart and soul, but now she had to be lying. I trusted Jess with my head and my head told me that she wouldn't cheat. Would she?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what's Edward gonna do? Send your guesses to Mrs Stephanie Cullen, 66 Twilight Close, Twilight Corner, Twilighted LTD**… **Or just review? XD**

**Sorry it wasn't very Christmassy, but come on people, I am NOT going to write about Christmas in detail in May. It would just make me sad.**

**I hope the Bella/Alice reunion was okay. I know a lot of you wanted a lot of drama but I didn't want them to cat fight scream at each other. They just wouldn't do that. So they made up and now Bella has someone who knows about Natty and Edward that she can turn to. Please let me know what you thought of the reunion because I want to know if you think I've done the right thing!**

**OH MY FREAKING CULLEN! GUYS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! I seriously thought that 380 reviews was a hard target to hit from 344 but 418?!?!?!?! That is incredible. And I lovelovelove you all. Cliffies seem to work… I'll have to do some more ;) Would you consider the above a cliffy?**

**I seriously want to give you all presents or something, but I can't! What do you want that I can give you for being such good reviewers? Updates can't get much faster so… anything else? Wet Robward? (don't ask XD)**

**And who noticed my cleverness by putting the heroin thing in there? XD Bella will always be his brand of heroin.**

**Oh and my friend is going to send me the petition for Midnight Sun to be published so if you want me to send it to you via a PM just let me know in a review or PM and I will- the more names, the better!**

**Leave your guesses as to what Edward is going to do and write 'MIDNIGHT SUN PETITION!' in capitals if you want me to send it to you in a PM. Or write something along those lines anyway… I'll send it ASAP (ie- when my friend sends it to me).**

**REVIEW! They're MY heroin ;)**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**

**I also want to take the time to pay my respects to 'Daddy's Little Cannibal' (also known as Stephanie) who died on May 8****th**** in a drunk driving accident. She wrote some amazing fanfictions and I know that she will be sorely missed by her many fans (including me).**

**Rest in Peace X**


	15. Have You Ever

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody?_

_Wished there was a chance to say 'I'm sorry'?_

_Can't you see?_

_That's the way I feel about you and me baby._

_Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking?_

_Looking down the road you should be taking?_

_I should know_

'_Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go._

-Have You Ever, S Club 7 **(I know they split up like seven years ago, but I still love them and I do not care one bit that it is 'uncool' :P XD)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

Why had I told him? Why, why, why? I hadn't spoken to him in days. It was quite clear that he was avoiding me now, for completely different reasons to the ones that had made him avoid me before. Now he wasn't just restraining himself. I knew I shouldn't have been the one to tell him, I knew I shouldn't have hurt him, but I had no filtering system. I couldn't help the words that came out of my mouth when I was looking into his eyes.

"Bella, stop moping," Alice ordered as I put the now-empty mug back on the coaster it had been sat on before, "He'll forgive you, of course he will."

Alice had moved into her new house, just twenty minutes away from me, the day before - New Year's Eve - and we had spent all day and most of the night sorting her house out. We had had a brief celebration at midnight, but it was a very short celebration compared to the number of hours spent helping.

"I don't think he will," I sighed, "He thinks I'm lying."

"He's being an ass!" Alice exclaimed, her fist coming down on the table.

"No he's not. He's taking it like any other guy would. I wouldn't believe me either."

"Bella!" Alice moaned, "Stop making excuses for him! He is an ass. End of. Period."

"But…"

"No! Edward. Is. An. Asshole. Say it."

"Alice, Edward is _not_ an asshole."

"Bella, Edward _is_ an asshole."

"Alice, Edward is _not_ an asshole."

"Well… you believe what you want to, but I say he is," Alice said and then changed the subject, "Hey, would you like to come to a belated New Year party at my house?"

"Who's gonna be there?" I asked suspiciously.

"Me, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper's cousin and you and Natty if you agree to come," she informed me, counting them off on her fingers.

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Since when does Alice Cullen… sorry, Alice Hale… not do huge house parties?"

"Since she grew up and realised that she would not be able to drink any alcohol. Therefore it would be no fun having loads of people like it is when I'm drunk; it would be just plain stressful."

"And you haven't invited your brother in a pitiful attempt to make us talk to each other again?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Would I ever?" she said innocently.

"I know you, Alice. Of course you would."

"No. Edward will not be there. He and Jessica are… having a night in. He refused to come," Alice told me.

"He really does think I'm lying, doesn't he?" I sighed. She nodded sadly.

"I don't understand him. He doesn't even love her, yet he's blind to her faults. Why won't he open his eyes and see that she's a bitch?!" she cried.

"Because, you are wrong Alice. He does love her. Why else would he propose? You don't just propose to someone you don't love."

"Unless you feel like you have to. Please, Bella, please do something!"

"What? What can I do Alice?"

"Tell him about Natty," she commanded.

"I. _Can't_," I growled, "I don't know why, but every time I come physically close to saying it, my mouth closes up and I cannot force the words out."

"Well, let me tell him then. It's not that hard: 'Edward. Natalie is your daughter.' Easy. Done. Voila."

"No, Alice! It's not that easy. It's a hell of a lot more complicated than that."

"But you promised you'd tell him!" Alice wailed, "And I can't understand why no one's guessed! I mean, look at her Bella. Her eyes! The streaks in her hair! She looks… not more like Edward than you, but there's a pretty equal divide!"

"You noticed?" I bit my lip; how many others had noticed the similarities?

"Definitely. When I first saw her, I thought that Edward and Jess had a secret child together."

We both shuddered.

"Seriously, just look at her," Alice insisted and then looked over her shoulder, "Where is Natty anyway?"

"You've been here for nearly an hour and you only just noticed she's not here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Your point is?"

"Alice, you're pregnant! You have to know where your child is!"

"That's different: she's my… newly acquired niece. And, go on then, if you reckon you're supposed to know where your child is, then where _is_ your child?"

"Next door but one," I told her with a smug nod.

Alice gaped at me, misunderstanding, "Why didn't you tell me you had spoken to him?"

"I haven't," I corrected her quickly, "Natty is always there though. I thought I told you that?"

"You might have done, but I forgot." Alice shrugged, trying not to look disappointed. Then she looked at the clock, "Look, I have to go, but New Year party? Tomorrow evening. Our place. 7 o'clock, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, "See you then."

She hugged me before heading for the door. She stopped there and turned back to me, "Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Wear a pretty dress or something."

I was about to ask why, but she was already gone.

**Edward POV**

I dug around in my bookcase for a piano book for Natty to borrow.

"Edward?" Natty asked quietly.

"What is it?" I pulled out a book and flicked through it.

"Why do you never come round any more? And you never talk to Mummy. Why not? Do you not like her? Why don't you like her?" After the first question, the rest just spilled out.

I sighed and sat back down next to her on the piano stool, "I just… don't, okay?"

"What, you don't like Mummy?"

"No, that's not it. She just… said something that… hurt my feelings and… she hasn't said sorry," I told her, though it was a lot more complicated than that.

I had trusted Bella, and then she said that. The next day, I had confronted Jess and she had denied it and cried until I felt guilty.

"You believe her over me?" she had asked between tears.

"No, not at all. I just… had to know," I had said.

And that had been that. Like Jess had said before, it was another bad patch that we would have to work through together. Bella had lied. It shouldn't make me feel this bad. It shouldn't make me feel like my heart had gone missing. It just shouldn't.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it, leaving Natty sat at the piano.

"Hi Edward," Alice greeted.

"Oh. Hey. What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, I was just in the neighbourhood and I wondered if you wanted to come to a belated New Year party at my place tomorrow?"

"With Jess?"

"Well, if she wants to come," Alice said reluctantly.

Suddenly something occurred to me, "Is she going to be there?" I asked flatly.

"Who?"

"Bella."

"No," she replied merrily, "Just me, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, you and Jess. Oh, and Jasper's cousin."

"Uh… I guess so. We're not doing anything else tomorrow evening, so I guess we can come."

"Great," Alice beamed and clapped her hands together, before turning and going back down the garden path, "See you tomorrow!"

I shook my head to myself and went back to get Natty.

"Come on then, Nats. You better go home."

"Will you come with me?" she asked.

"I always do."

"No, will you come all the way in this time?"

"I don't know, Natty…" I sighed.

"Please?" she stared into my eyes, her green ones glittering at me.

"Fine," I gave in, "Come on then."

Natty jumped up and grabbed my hand. She pulled me through to the front door and opened it, just as Jess came up the path after going shopping with some friends.

"Hey babe," I greeted.

"Oh. Hi," she answered.

I couldn't help but notice the lack of shopping bags, "Didn't buy anything?"

"No. They had sold out of everything I wanted and nothing else really caught my eye. Lauren got quite a lot though. So did Tanya. We had coffee," she said absently. **(A/N- oh **_**really**_** Jessica? XD)**

"Good," I smiled, "Glad you had a good time." And then I kissed her.

"Just taking Natty home," I told her when we broke apart.

"Oh. Okay," she said, still vague. She went in the house and I looked down to see Natty glaring at me.

"What?" I protested.

"Why did you kiss her?" she demanded.

"Because we're getting married," I told her, resisting the urge to laugh at her question.

Natty couldn't think of anything to say about this so she scowled and carried on walking. I chuckled to myself.

"Bye, Natty," I said outside.

"You said you'd come in!" she wailed.

"Yes, but… I'm not going to," I said, not even bothering to come up with a lame excuse, "Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow, if you come round." I ruffled her hair and then turned back to my house.

**Bella POV**

The next day passed without incident. Natty and I went out with Rose and Emmett, all four of us discussing the New Year party later that evening. Then we came home and I mass-made cake because the bakery would re-open after Christmas break in three days, also the same day that Natty went back to school.

"Mummy!" Natty called as I fastened the necklace around my neck.

"I'm coming, Nats, don't panic," I called back, checking my reflection and then grabbing my bag before going down the stairs. I wore the same blue dress as I had for Natty's party, being somewhat limited in the dress department.

Rose and Emmett had already gone, so we had to travel in our own car, for once. We were running late, as usual and Natty was bouncing in her seat.

"Is Edward gonna be there?" she asked.

"No," I replied curtly, starting up the engine.

"Why not?" Natty wondered, "Why didn't Alice invite him?"

"Because she thinks he's…" I trailed off. I wasn't about to teach my five-year-old daughter what asshole meant, "I don't know. Because she didn't."

"I think you should talk to him again," Natty told me.

"That's nice," I said vaguely, unwilling to bring this up again. It was like Natty was trying to guilt-trip me into speaking to him again. Actually I wouldn't have put it past her; she was a very intelligent child.

We got to Alice's house twenty minutes later and, when I saw the car in the drive, I nearly turned round and headed straight for home. I didn't for only two reasons; Natty's squeal of delight and the desperate urge I was feeling to throttle Alice. I'd just have to avoid him.

"Bella!" Alice greeted when she opened the door.

I glared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Edward is here, you liar," I growled.

"Well, everyone else was coming, so I decided he should too…"

"Alice, you're plotting something, I know you are," I said.

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled Natty and I inside. Natty immediately went through to find Edward, leaving Alice and I alone.

"Yes, I have a plan but…"

"I'm not speaking to Edward," I refused.

"That's just childish," Alice scoffed and then continued, "But, my plan doesn't actually involve you talking to Edward. See, Jasper's cousin, James, has come. He is such a player Bella, and he'll fancy you. He'll flirt with you so bad."

"So?"

"So you accept the flirting, maybe do some in return and Edward will get unbelievably jealous and realise that he's with the wrong person."

"Alice…" I moaned, "Will you stop trying to set me up with an engaged man?"

"What do you mean 'stop'? I haven't done anything yet, have I?"

"Apart from the time two days ago when you went to his place and had a go at him for blowing me off. And that didn't work did it?"

"Well… no. But I'm positive that this will. Please just try it. You owe me."

She had got me there, "Fine. Are you gonna guilt-trip me about this for the rest of my life? Cos it's not gonna work forever, you know."

Alice laughed, "Of course I am! I know you, Bells, you'll fall for it every time. But you do owe me."

I sighed and followed Natty through to the next few hours of torture.

**Edward POV**

"Edward!" a familiar voice sang and the body that owned the voice flung herself at me.

"Hey Natty," I greeted, trying to keep the hard edge out of my voice. It was not to be aimed at innocent children, but at Alice and Bella. Mostly Alice who had, no doubt, planned all of this.

I caught sight of them by the living room door. Alice was pointing Jasper's cousin out to Bella and I felt a lump grow in my throat at the sight of her. She was wearing the same dress as she had at Natty's birthday party. Surely she knew what effect that dress had on me? I mean, the last time she had worn it, I had kissed her. Maybe Alice had forced her into it. Or was I reading too much into things?

Bella shot Alice a frantic look before Alice pushed her towards… Josh, was it? Whatever, I wasn't good with names. Then Alice came over to me

"Alice, what are you doing?" I snarled at her.

"God, what is it with you two? You both immediately assume that I'm up to something because I invited you both to a party…"

"That you promised me she wouldn't come to!" I pointed out.

"Oh, come on Edward. This falling out is pathetic. You don't have to avoid her like the bubonic plague! Besides, she's not here to see you. She's had her eye on James since she got here."

James. That was his name… wait. What? "What?"

"Mmm. Well, Rose has been setting Bella up with a fair few guys because she thinks Bella is far too young and pretty to be stuck single forever – and I quite agree – but none of the other guys have been quite right. But she liked James and… well, I gave her a push in the right direction," Alice explained with a shrug.

My eyebrows pushed together and I felt an emotion inside of me that I didn't recognize. Was I envious? Was it jealousy? That made no sense. Why should I be jealous?

"Oh," I said, unable to think of any other response.

"Yeah. Maybe one day they'll get married. Wouldn't that be great? Then Bella and I would be really distantly related, but still related! And Natty would have a Daddy!" she squealed excitably.

"In your dreams, Alice." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her hopes. But I felt something stir inside of me and, this time, I knew that it was indeed jealousy. I knew that Bella may not marry James, but Alice was right; she was beautiful, and amazing, and incredible, and… everything. And she would marry someone one day, it was inevitable. I found myself hating whoever this would be because, I realised, I didn't want to share Natty. But, deep, down, I knew that it wasn't just Natty I didn't want to share.

Alice wandered off then with a smug smile on her face, although she hadn't actually done anything and I was vaguely aware of Natty chattering away to me, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was staring at Bella, watching her flush as James spoke to her. Now I didn't just feel jealous, I felt cross. What was happening to me?

After less than an hour, I couldn't bear their flirting anymore. James was paying her far too much attention and she seemed to be enjoying it. I couldn't sit here and watch them any longer.

"Look, Natty," I said, turning to her, "I have to go now."

"Ooh, don't go now." Natty frowned.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I promised and then went to find Alice.

"Alice, I… I'm going home."

"What?" Alice cried, "Why?"

"Because I want to."

"What about Jess?"

"Oh." In all honesty, I had forgotten Jess completely.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me and then led me into the empty corridor, "What's wrong Edward?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"I'm not!"

"Edward, just tell me or I'll start to guess," she threatened.

I shuddered internally remembering the sort of guesses she could come up with, so I muttered, "Bella."

"Oh, come on. She's not that bad Edward! I can't believe you two have fallen out like this!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"No, not that," I shook my head and then took a deep breath, "I'm in love with her, Alice."

Alice surprised me by grinning coyly, "I knew it," she said.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Well, why did you make me say it?" I demanded.

"I just wanted to be sure," Alice shrugged.

"So now what?" I asked, "You seem to have some kind of plan for my life."

"Oh I do," she said knowingly, and then turned serious, "Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. What _can_ I do?"

"Break up with Jessica?" Alice suggested.

I sighed. Was it time to admit that Jess and I could never make it work when I was this hopelessly in love with someone else? Would I able to say 'I do' when I clearly don't? Maybe, it was time to stop being proud and break off with her. Maybe it was time to stop lying to myself and do something about this ridiculous situation.

"Well?" Alice urged.

"Okay," I decided, "Okay, I'll do it."

Alice beamed, "Great!"

"But not until the time is right. Let's get over Christmas first and wait until she's happy."

"Whatever you want Edward, just as long as you do it." Alice was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Can I go now?" I sighed.

"Go talk to Bella!" Alice commanded, "And then you can."

"You are going to be the death of me, Ali," I moaned, but I went back into the living room to find Bella. Only, she wasn't there.

I went up to Rose and asked her where Bella was.

"Oh, she went into the kitchen with that guy… they were getting on really well," she told me.

I thanked Rose and went through to the kitchen to see Bella and James getting pretty close. He looked like he was going to kiss her.

I planned to move out of the room quickly and quietly, but my body had other ideas.

"Bella!" someone called urgently and I didn't realise it was me until both she and James turned to look at me. Oh crap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow. This is the longest chapter of the whole story, I think. 3,096 words (I mostly do about 2,500) and 10 pages on MS Word!**

**So how's Bella going to react to Edward interrupting her little make-out session?**

**Now, Jasper's cousin. He's not a main character at all, but I needed someone for Alice's little plan. I wanted to bring in a real Twilight character as well, but I couldn't think who that hadn't already been in it. And then I decided that it would be quite funny to have James flirting with Bella rather than trying to kill her… no? Okay. Well, whatever, he won't be in it much more anyway. Just as a tool for Alice to use ;)**

**Guys! Lots of people are reviewing saying that Edward's an a**. I'm sorry. I don't want you to hate Edward! He's not really an a**. Come on, we love him really, don't we? I know I do ;) Especially now he's gonna break up with Jess! Or is he? Hmm… XD**

**Yes, so another guessing game for you guys: in the next chapter, someone will be telling someone else something that WE already know, but they don't (dramatic irony- see I do listen in English :P), if that makes any sense. So you can have a stab at who's spilling what to who.**

**And another guessy-thing is that… Bella WILL TELL SOMEONE ABOUT NATTY! It's not Edward so don't bother guessing that. But thanks to Bella and Alice someone will be finding out that Edward is Natty's Dad. If you want to have a go at guessing who then go ahead.**

**Next update will probably be tomorrow because one of my exams got cancelled (PE- due to the weather- the one time I actually like the grand British summertime XD) so I have just about finished the next chapter as well. And, for the people that have been asking, no I'm never going to update two chapters at once because… well, that's just not the way I do things. I'd prefer to update two days in a row rather than two updates in one day.**

**Can we please hit 500 reviews with this chapter? We're on 467 now so… please? Because saying that I like reviews is like saying Edward is ok-ish looking, i.e.- a HUGE understatement.**

**So review please XD**

**Steph**


	16. The Show

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle,_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle._

_I don't know where to go,_

_Can't do it alone I've tried._

_And I don't know why,_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment,_

_I'm so scared but I don't show it._

_I can't figure it out,_

_It's bringing me down, I know_

_I've got to let it go,_

_And just enjoy the show._

-The Show, Lenka **(A/N- this song kind of represents Bella's thoughts throughout the whole story rather than just this chapter, but I LOVE it. It's really good.)**

**Bella POV**

James got closer and closer, his ugly lips puckered. Why had I agreed to come into the kitchen for some 'privacy'?

"Bella!" someone cried. I looked to the door; grateful to whoever it was interrupting our little soon-to-be make-out session.

"Edward?" I asked, confusion colouring my tone.

"Oi, piss off dude," James grunted. God, he was so _rude_. Why had I let Alice do this to me? Oh yeah, because of Edward.

"What do you want?" I said, averting my eyes.

"Uh…" he hesitated, "Nothing. I'm… nothing… sorry… bye." And then he was gone.

"Weirdo," James noted and then turned me back round to face him again, "Now, where were we?"

"I'm sorry," I said, pulling away, "I can't do this. Goodbye." And then I went into the living room, looking for him.

"Edward?" I whispered, coming up behind him.

"I'm sorry," he apologised again, seeming to know that it was me without turning around, "I didn't mean to… interrupt. I just… I'm going now anyway."

"Don't go," I murmured.

"Can I talk to you?" he seemed to make some kind of internal decision and grabbed my wrist.

I willingly followed him into the dining room, the one room that was empty.

"What's wrong?" I whispered when we were out there.

"Bella." He pressed his fingers to his temples and shook his head, "I… I'm going to break up with Jess."

Now, I wasn't expecting that. I felt my eyes widen, but I gathered myself together quickly to say, "I'm sorry. So the wedding's not on?"

"Well, I haven't actually done anything yet. I just… decided I'm going to break it off."

"Oh. So why are you telling me?"

"Because… well." He sucked in a deep breath and then blew it out again before the rest of his speech came rushing out, "Because I'm marrying the wrong person. I don't love Jess. Bella, I love you. It's always been you. I've been looking for someone like you for five years! And I can't just let you go," he explained, not meeting my eye.

I was speechless. He loved me? He didn't hate me? What about what I had said about Jess at Christmas? Had that been forgotten or was it a part of his decision?

"I'm sorry," Edward said after a pause, "I shouldn't have said that. Please forgive me."

"I…uh… um… forgive… yes… um what?" I stuttered, my voice echoing my incoherent thoughts.

"I'm going."

"Wait." I reached out and grabbed his arm, "Does this mean you're talking me again?"

He smiled weakly, "Perhaps," he answered, and then pulled his arm free and went back into the living room, presumably to find Jess and take her home. I wondered when he'd have the guts to split with her. If he was anything like me, probably not for a while.

Suddenly, Natty's words from a couple of weeks ago came back to me: "_You like him and I like him and he likes us. He likes you, Mummy, I know he does. He always asks me things about you. Why don't you just tell him that you like him too and then you can marry each other and we can be a family?"_ Maybe Natty could have her dream come true after all; I wasn't at all opposed to her fantasy and maybe Edward wouldn't object too badly either, not if he no longer had ties to Jess… But then there was the fact that I was keeping something from him worse than Jess was. What if he did hate me when I told him? But surely if we really were a proper family he would like it. How could he hate me for doing the right thing? _The right thing for you_ a voice in my head told me. I silenced it immediately and focused on the positive side of things.

Edward was going to break up with Jess. So he didn't believe me, but it didn't matter any more. He wouldn't get hurt by her and it didn't even matter that he was hurt by me because he had clearly forgiven me. I was in heaven as I went to find Alice and tell her how amazingly her plan had worked.

I found her talking to Edward by the door and decided to wait out of their way. I could just overhear their conversation.

"Jess wants to stay here for a bit. I'll come pick her up later when she's ready to come back… if that's okay with you?" Edward was telling her, "I have to go home and… think."

"Fine. She can stay," Alice sighed, "But any trouble from her and I'm calling you myself," she threatened.

"Thanks Alice. For everything."

"I didn't do it for you, but you're welcome," she replied, "I'll be waiting for you to break it off, though Edward. If you chicken out, I'll be very cross."

"Alice, you shouldn't be pressurising me to break up with my fiancée," Edward said quietly, but there was humour in his tone.

"I can if she's a bitch," Alice snapped icily.

"Woah. Calm down," Edward chuckled.

"Seriously, Edward. Bella's had enough hurt in her life. She doesn't need more crap from you. Not after Natty and everything."

"Yeah. That must be hell: having a kid with some guy that can't be bothered to get to know his own daughter. I can't understand how he doesn't care about Natty. She told me how he doesn't care at all. I hate the guy and I don't even know his name." I cringed as he repeated to Alice what I had ranted at him all that time ago, pained that he could still remember it.

"Is that what she told you?" Alice asked, her tone disbelieving.

"Yeah. Hey, look. I'll see you later," Edward said and I heard Alice say goodbye and then he left.

I pounced on Alice as soon as she rounded the corner, "Alice, you are a genius."

"I know I am. But what is the reasoning this time?"

"Your plan worked! He talked to me."

"I know. Bella, come here a second." Alice grabbed my shoulders and steered me to a quiet corner in the room, "Can I ask why the hell you told my brother that Natty's father couldn't be bothered to get to know her?"

"Oh," I said, "I was… in a bad mood."

"And you took it out on him?!"

"We were talking and he kind of got me, somehow, to tell him everything I was thinking. And then he asked me about Natty's Dad and… it just came out. I didn't mean any of it, I swear!"

Alice was glaring at me now, "I think you'll find that it's actually the other way round. Natty's Mum couldn't be bothered to tell him that he had a daughter and still didn't when she had the perfect opportunity! Honestly, Bella! What are you thinking? I gave you the perfect opportunity and you didn't say anything!"

"I'm sorry," I apologised, "But…"

"So you should be." Alice nodded.

"But Edward said that he loves me, Alice," I told her.

"He actually told you?!" Alice shrieked, "Wow. I really am a genius. So why didn't you tell him?"

"Oh come on, Ali!" I exclaimed, "I was kinda speechless."

"Hey guys," Rose greeted us, coming over, "What's going on?"

"Edward is going on," Alice informed her.

"Uh… am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Edward's going to break up with Jess," I explained in a whisper.

"He believes you?"

"Not exactly, but…"

"He told Bella he loved her!" Alice finished for me.

"Bella!" Rose cried, staring at me, "Really? Did he?"

"Yes," Alice and I said at the same time.

"Wow. I thought you guys weren't talking?" Rose looked confused. I probably did as well.

"So did I," I admitted. I felt like a teenager that a boy had just asked out on a date, this situation was just a lot more serious.

"Cool. Great party Alice," Rose said, "It was a good plan to not invite too many people like this. Do you usually have small parties?"

Alice and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What?" Rose demanded, "What did I say?"

"Alice _never_ has small parties," I told her.

"This is my first," Alice agreed, "I usually do huge house parties but, as I said to Bella, it's not as fun when you're not allowed to get drunk."

"I agree." Rose frowned, but rubbed her belly affectionately, "Big parties are fun though. Loads of stuff must happen."

"Yeah," Alice nodded, "I met Jasper at one of my house parties. We got together at the same party as Bella and Edward…"

"Alice," I hissed.

"As Bella and Edward came to…" Alice covered up as soon as she realised her mistake.

Rose wasn't fooled. She gaped at me, "You and _Edward?!"_ she gasped.

I looked at Alice, "Sorta."

"Come on Bells, details!" Rose begged.

"It was a one-night-stand." I shrugged. At least it was truthful.

Alice wasn't impressed, "Bella. If you are going to start being truthful, why not start with Rose?"

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Come with us," Alice said, leading Rose upstairs. I checked that Natty was okay annoying Emmett, and then followed.

"Spill guys," Rose ordered as soon as I closed the door behind us.

I looked at Alice desperately.

"Uh-uh," she refused, "Your story. Besides, you need practice."

"Fine," I sighed and then started, "Almost six years ago, Alice had a party. Actually, it was the night before I came to yours. At the party, I got kinda drunk and then I was wandering round and some guy came on to me. He was horrible. He tried to force me to kiss him and then deliberately poured his lager over me…"

"Edward did that?" Rose gawked at me.

"No, no! Edward saw him doing it and came and rescued me. He didn't know who I was, but he saved me anyway. He noticed that my top was wet and led me upstairs to lend me one of Alice's tops, but we got… side-tracked." I flushed red and Rose squealed before I carried on, "Anyway, I woke up, in Alice's bed, and…"

"You know, I still haven't forgiven you for that. You did 'it' with my _brother_ in my _bed_." Alice shuddered violently.

"Anyway… when I woke up, I knew that he'd hate me for taking advantage and so I snuck out. I knew I couldn't face him, or Alice," – I poked her playfully – "so I ran away. I ran here to you. He still doesn't know he was with me that night; I didn't want to tell him and I gave Alice strict instructions not to tell him. So… I came here and… well, then…"

"Oh crap, Bella," Rose whispered, catching on, "Then you realised that you were pregnant. Natalie is Edward's daughter, isn't she?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Wow. And you shut Alice out because you didn't want them to know and then Edward came here and now you're screwed. That's some deep shit you're in Bells."

"Well done Rose!" Alice cried, trying to put some laughter into the situation, "You should be a detective!"

"You know, I always did win Cluedo," Rose joined in and they both giggled, "But I can't believe I didn't see it! Now that I know, it's so obvious! I mean, they're so similar: they're both good at music, their eyes, their hair! How the hell did I not realise?!"

"I know," Alice agreed.

"He's gonna kill me," I moaned.

"No he won't…" Rose soothed, but then suddenly there was a loud bang and a yelp. Rose, Alice and I all looked at each other in confusion and then opened the door.

Along the corridor, Jess was holding the handle to the bathroom door in her hand. Suddenly, I felt sick.

"Oh, that's broken," Alice informed her a bit late, "Just leave it on the floor."

"Um… okay," Jess replied, a bit puzzled. Then, instead of using the bathroom, she turned and went back down the stairs.

"Shit," I whispered, "Do you think she heard?"

"Probably not. She just came up to use the bathroom," Rose said in a comforting tone, "Perfectly normal. She was probably too late to hear anything important anyway."

"Good work Ms. Detective," Alice said bitterly, "Because why would it be 'perfectly normal' when I told her to use the downstairs bathroom only?"

"You have a downstairs ba…? Oh crap. You think she heard?" Rose frowned.

"I think she might have heard a bit, yes," Alice admitted.

"Oh no," I groaned, "He really is gonna kill me."

"I have to admit, he would take it better if he heard it from you." Alice didn't deny it this time.

I moaned again. I was dead.

**Jessica POV**

Natalie was Edward's daughter. Edward was Natalie's father. Bella was that girl I had pretended to be for six months. Ha, ha. This was ironic. And I could totally work it to my convenience.

Maybe that bitch and I could come to some agreement. I didn't know how, but she knew about Mike. Now I knew about Natalie. Maybe I could agree not to tell Edward about Natalie if she didn't tell him about Mike. Of course, Edward didn't actually know the whole plan; Bella hadn't had the heart to tell him the whole story, if she even knew it herself. So I could marry Edward and then, when I divorced him, I could tell him about Natty.

Or… I could just tell him. He had his suspicions and she had already told him about me cheating. She couldn't take back words once they had been said. So I could just accidentally tell him and then those words couldn't be taken back either. She wants to screw up my life so I'll just screw up hers.

I definitely preferred the second plan. But… the first was tempting too. Edward's money was… well, there was a lot of it.

Should I make an agreement with the slutty bitch or should I simply tell Edward her little, or not so little, secret? Either one would be interesting, I realised as I contemplated and plotted. I smiled coyly as I came to my decision and pulled my mobile out of my pocket.

"Hi, Edward? I'm ready to be picked up now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ooh! Another evil cliffy! Though not quite as evil as chapter 13…**

**So what do you guys think Jess is going to do? Option 1 (team up with Bella and agree to keep her secret as long as Bella keeps hers) or option 2 (tell Edward)? And, what do you think Bella will do either way?**

**What did you think of the Jess POV? I know we all hate her but I needed to get it across that she actually did hear everything. But she doesn't know about Bella and Edward's earlier conversation. It was actually really hard to get inside her head, which I guess proves that I am a nice person XD**

**And… who guessed that Edward would be telling Bella that he loved her??? I know it wasn't very big news, but at least it's out in the open, right? And also who guessed that Rose would be finding out? And Jess (of sorts)?**

**Sorry the chapter was short, but it was semi-full of drama, was it not? XD**

**I'll update ASAP. Hopefully tomorrow, but I'm not sure.**

**And, I have some great news! I only have four exams left and I only have to go into school Monday morning and for less than 2 hours on Wednesday. This means that I will be able to write a lot. So there may even be daily updates for the next week or so! And then, after that, is half term so hopefully… there'll be a lot written over the next few weeks! :)**

**And this will be severely encouraged by a large number of reviews ;) so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Steph**


	17. Love Story

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_Romeo, save me they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's so real._

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

-Love Story, Taylor Swift

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

The weekend passed way too fast for both my and Natty's liking. Natty didn't want to go back to school and I didn't want to face Jessica.

However, she apparently hadn't told Edward because he came into see Natty on both Saturday and Sunday. He just nodded at me, making me blush as usual. I didn't know why he never spoke to me, but I was perfectly happy just watching him help Natty stick little coloured stickers on the keys of her piano so she knew where to put her fingers for the harder songs that she had now progressed to. The colour code they used was way too confusing for me to work out but Natty seemed to understand it.

He was there Sunday evening and that was the first time he spoke to me since Friday night.

I was downstairs in the bakery's kitchen, getting everything perfect for opening the next day, when suddenly he was there, behind me.

"Bella?" he asked quietly, making me jump.

"Oh. Hey. What do you want?" I looked up before immediately looking down and continuing to wipe the work surface clean.

"I was wondering if you still want me to pick Natty up from school. She goes back tomorrow, doesn't she?"

"Oh," I said again; in all honesty, I hadn't thought of this, "If you want to you can. If not… well, you don't have to."

"I'd love to," he told me.

"Well, you can then." I continued wiping the same place, though I would probably wear through it if I didn't stop soon, "I know Natty wants you to."

There was a long pause and then Edward said, "Bella, I…"

I bit my lip and froze.

Edward sighed, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I agreed, still not turning round. He placed his hand over mine and I shivered at his touch. I wanted so badly to turn round and push my lips against his, but I knew what the consequences of that action would be and I didn't want to repeat them.

"Bye," he whispered in my ear. I sucked in a deep ragged breath through my lips and blew it out again.

"Bye," I managed to squeak.

And then he lifted my hand up in his own and pressed his lips to the back of my hand. I couldn't do it any more. When his lips left my hand, I looked at him. His green eyes smouldered back at me and I stopped breathing, I stopped thinking.

Then he smiled slightly, before turning and leaving. I sank to the floor so that I was leant with my back against one of the cupboards, my chin on my knees, and sighed. When was I going to get over this?

"Mummy?" Natty's voice made my head snap up to see her through the door that led to the front of the shop. She was sat on the stairs that overlooked the bakery and was watching me with careful eyes, "Is Edward going to come and pick me up from school tomorrow?"

"Yes, he is," I replied, standing up again and hanging my apron on its hook; I had done enough work here for today.

"Does that mean he's talking to you again?" she asked hopefully.

"Probably," I replied, although I didn't actually know the answer to that myself. I wished life was as simple as Natty thought it was.

The next morning, Edward came in to get his cake and coffee, coffee was now a permanent perk of the bakery. He made small talk about completely irrelevant things, like the weather, while I poured his coffee and then he left, saying goodbye as though he didn't know me. I waved meekly as he drove off and he waved back.

Less than an hour later, Jess came in for work, on time for once.

"Hi Jess," I said, as though I didn't have a care in the world.

"Can I speak to you in private?" she hissed venomously.

"As long as you promise not to murder me," I muttered, so that she couldn't hear me, but followed her through to the back anyway.

"Look, I know it was you that told Edward. I don't know how you know or why you tell him, but don't you dare bring it up ever again," she spat, "It took me ages to convince him that you were lying. He's still not entirely sure. And if you bring it up again, I'll get you back so hard you won't know what's hit you."

"How?" I raised an eyebrow at her, as though I thought her threat pathetic.

"I know your secret. I know about Natalie. I heard you telling your little friends the other night, you can't deny it! And I know what your plan is as well, and it's never going to work."

"Oh really? What's my _plan_ then Jessica?"

"You want to get Edward all interested in you so that he breaks up with me and marries you instead. Then you will tell him that Natalie is his biological daughter and you think you can all be this happy family, but let me tell you something, slut, it ain't gonna happen!" she screeched.

"Wow. You guessed just right," I said sarcastically, sounding a lot braver then I felt, "Yes. I do plan out my entire life. I plot my way into love and deliberately try to lie to people and hide things from them. I am a scheming little slut who makes up some little devious plan to force the father of my daughter to marry me. Mmm, yes of course I do. Because why would I simply _not_ plan my way through such a stupid, _stupid_ situation? Because I couldn't simply let it go to waste could I? I'd have to use my circumstances to scheme and lie and _cheat_!" My voice got louder as I got angrier. How could she think that I'd plan all of this? How could she presume that I'd deliberately put myself in this mess? Sure, I'd love to marry Edward and have a happy little family, but I lived in the real world: I knew it would never happen.

Jess was fuming, "You…"

Suddenly, a bell interrupted whatever she was going to say next. I glared at her one last time before going to serve the customer in the front.

When the customer had gone, Jess joined me at the desk and said: "Look, bitch. I hate you and you hate me, but there is no reason why we can't work together in this situation. We're both keeping a secret from Edward. I'll make an agreement with you: you don't tell him about me and I won't tell him about your daughter. Deal?"

She held out her hand and I stared at it. I didn't know what to do. I knew that accepting Jess' conditions would be the wrong thing to do, but I didn't want Edward to hear from Jess.

"I'll tell him this evening," she threatened, "As soon as he gets in. Do you want him to hear it from me?"

"Fine. Deal," I gave in and shook her hand. She was right: I didn't want Edward to hear it from her. But I would definitely be telling him soon and, if he still hadn't broken up with Jess by then, then I'd remind him of her cheating. Hopefully, I wouldn't regret this…

**Edward POV**

"Edward?" Natty said conversationally as we sat on the grass eating cookies after I had picked her up from school (it was too cold for ice creams).

"Yes Natalie?"

"Why are you going to marry Jessica?" she asked.

"Because…" I hesitated; it wouldn't be safe to tell her that I no longer intended to marry Jessica at all. As much as I trusted Natty, I couldn't trust her with that, "Because I want to," I replied lamely.

"Do you love her?"

"A bit," I said, hoping that she'd stop asking these awkward questions.

"Do you love Mummy?"

"I love you very much," I told her honestly, skirting the question she had actually asked.

"No," she pouted, "Do you love Mummy?"

"I do," I admitted and then covered it up, "And I love your Auntie Rosie. They're like my other sisters."

"Can you marry your sister?" she wondered.

"My sister is already married, but no, I wouldn't be allowed to marry Alice anyway. I wouldn't want to." I shuddered, pretending to misunderstand her question, though I knew perfectly well what she was asking.

"Do you want to…?" she started again, stuffing another cookie into her mouth.

"Woah!" I interrupted her, and took the bag of cookies off of her, "Stop eating cookies now. Your Mummy will kill me." I looked into the almost empty bag and gasped dramatically, "How many did you eat?"

Natty giggled and held up seven fingers.

"Seven?!" I exclaimed, "Now you'll never eat your dinner! Whatever will your mother say?"

"We won't tell her," Natty whispered conspiratorially.

"Good idea." I tapped her nose and re-sealed the bag of cookies, "Come on then. Let's get you home."

I said goodbye to Natty in the car, deciding not to go inside; I had something I had to do and talking to Bella, being close to Bella, wouldn't help.

"But Mummy says you're talking again," Natty said when I told her I wasn't coming in.

"I know, but I have something important I have to do," I told her, butterflies gathering in my stomach.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just go inside Natty. I'll see you tomorrow." I opened her door for her and she skipped out. I watched her go inside and then drove along the road to my house. I parked in the driveway and then went inside.

I dropped my keys on the kitchen worktop and ran my fingers through my hair. Then I noticed the slip of paper sat on the worktop.

_Edward,_ it read, _gone to Tanya's. Don't know when I will be back. Jess_

I sighed. No 'love Jess', no kisses. Just the briefest of brief notes. I decided to play my piano until she got back, though God knows how many hours that would be. This had been happening a lot recently and she was always gone for a good few hours.

My suspicions were proved correct. When she got back, she claimed to be tired so I micro waved some pizza for us and we watched TV.

"Jess…" I started at an advert break.

"Yes, Edward?" she smiled at me and I just couldn't do it. Not tonight. I'd do it tomorrow, I promised myself. Yes, tomorrow.

"Did you want any more pizza?" I asked. I would break it off with Jess, just not now. It wasn't the right time. But somewhere in my mind, I knew that there never would be a right time and, eventually, I would have to tell her during a 'wrong time'. But, right or wrong, when would the time come?

**Bella POV**

"Natty, just eat your dinner!" I ordered, beginning to get cross.

"But I'm not hungry!" Natty wailed.

"If this is what happens then I won't let Edward come and pick you up from school anymore," I threatened.

Natty burst into tears and I immediately felt guilty. I never lost it with Natty, never. Mostly because she was always good, but I couldn't exactly say that she was being naughty because she was hungry.

"Oh, Nats, I'm sorry," I apologised instantly, "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

Natty sniffed and smiled timidly at me.

"Come here," I said, patting my knees. She pushed her chair back with a scrape and came and perched on my lap.

I hugged her for a while, just the two of us sat there silently, and then I put her to bed.

That night, neither Natty or I slept well; she was ill. I internally cursed Edward to hell for giving her those cookies. She refused to admit how many she had actually had but I knew it was a lot.

I went down to the bakery late the next morning excruciatingly tired and called Rose straight away, "Hey, Rose?"

"Oh, hi Bells. What's up?"

"Natty's sick. She's not going to school," I told her.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think she just ate too much," I sighed.

"Okay, well… I'll see you later then."

"Okay. Thanks Rose," I said and then hung up.

"Natty's sick?" a velvet voice enquired from next to me.

I jumped at hearing his voice, "How do you do that?"

"What?" Edward's eyes widened in alarm at my accusation.

"Creep up on me like that!" I shook my head, and then said, "Yeah, Natty's sick. I think she ate too much." I threw him a pointed look.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"Don't worry, all kids get sick." I shrugged it off and then smiled at him, "The usual?"

"Uh… yes please," he nodded and I switched on the coffee machine.

Suddenly, I remembered something Natty had said the night before. I looked at Edward. He looked back at me.

"So…" I started, "Natty said you had something important to do last night. Anything interesting?"

"No, I…" he trailed off, looking away. I had a feeling that we both knew what I was implying.

"I… I didn't do it. I couldn't do it," he admitted, "You know when you have to do something, but you just keep procrastinating, you keep putting it off because you just can't do it? Because it's not the right time and then you realise that it never will be?" He rested his head in his hands in despair.

"I do know what it's like," I whispered, "Believe me, I know."

He lifted his head again, "I _am_ going to do it. I just… I don't know when."

"Okay," I said gently, not knowing what else I could say.

"So I don't need to pick Natty up from school?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No. But thanks anyway. Here you go." I handed him his coffee.

"Bye," Edward said, smiling at me and then he turned for the door. But when he got to the door, he turned back and said to me, "Tonight. I'll do it tonight. I promise." And then he was gone.

But would he keep his promise?

Jess came in her usual twenty minutes late and we both ignored each other, Jess serving customers at the desk and me remaining in the kitchen icing cakes. Every now and then, I went upstairs to check that Natty was okay.

By lunchtime, she insisted that she was better and felt well enough to come downstairs. I conceded almost instantly, letting her bring her book down so that she could sit with me in the kitchen while I iced and baked more cakes.

But, after a little while, she was bored of her book and went out front, where she took to bugging Jess between customers. I pretended not to hear; Jess deserved it. However, if I'd have known what Natty would go on to tell her and how she would've reacted, I would have stopped her.

It wasn't long before the endless questions Natty had been irritating her with ran out and she started to talk about Edward: "Edward told me that he thinks Mummy has pretty eyes."

Jess ignored her.

"And Edward told me that he thinks that Mummy is pretty."

Still no reaction from Jess.

And then, just as I was about to go through and shut Natty up, she said, "Edward kissed Mummy."

I froze.

"What?" Jess sounded sceptical.

"At my party. Edward kissed Mummy. I saw," Natty told her proudly.

Then, I heard a sharp slap followed by a scream. I dropped my icing knife with a clatter and ran through to the front. Jess had a hold of Natty's hair and Natty's cheek was pink, like it had been slapped. Dark red blood was beginning to matt in Natty's hair as though Jess had shoved her head against the corner of the desk.

"Let go of her!" I screamed from the doorway.

"Don't lie to me, you little…" Jess started to shout at Natty but I ran over and grabbed a fistful of her own hair. I pulled at it and she screamed loudly, dropping Natty immediately to hit out at me. Her sharp nails clawed at my cheek and I pulled her hair harder.

"Don't ever, _ever_ go near my daughter _ever again_!" I yelled, releasing her hair and pushing her towards the door, "Get out! You're fired!" I went to Natty's side and hugged her tight.

"But…" Jess started moving towards me.

"Go away! I never want to see you in here again."

"Edward won't be pleased that you hurt me," she hissed.

"Edward won't be pleased that you hurt Natalie even more," I spat back.

At this, an evil grin appeared on her face, "I'm going to tell him. As soon as he gets in I'm going to tell him."

"I don't care. If he keeps his promise you won't get to say anything before he does!" I led Natty through to the kitchen to clean up her head, which was now bleeding profusely.

Unfortunately, Jess followed, "I am going to tell him everything," she threatened, "All about…"

I couldn't bear it any more. I let go of Natty's hand and grabbed the cake off the side. Then, I threw it at Jess. I had been aiming for her face, but most of it just hit her shoulder.

"You bitch!" she squealed, "This top is by Abercrombie!"

"You better get out before I do something worse," I growled.

Finally, she seemed to get the message. She threw her apron down and flounced out. It wasn't until she was gone that I realised that I was shaking.

There was a long pause that was broken by Natty giggling, "She got cake on her."

I smiled down at Natty and hugged her, "Natty, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" I picked her up and sat her on the work surface so that I could look at her head.

"That's going to need a wash," I decided.

"Mummy?" Natty asked as I picked her up again and started towards the stairs.

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you hate me for telling Jessica that you kissed Edward?" she sounded concerned.

"Oh, Natty. I could never hate you, ever. I love you. And Jess deserved everything she got. Including the cake," I told her, and we both giggled.

I knew that I would do anything for Natty. Anything. I'd throw cake at anyone who hurt her. As I realised this, I knew that 'anything' included trying to piece her family back together. So, I decided, as soon as Edward had broken up with Jess, maybe even before, I would tell him. The very next time I saw him, the first words out of my mouth would be 'Edward, Natalie is your daughter.' Simple. Just like Alice had said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Was that too OTT? Hopefully you guys liked reading the cake throwing thing XD I know I liked writing it. Man, Jess has had that coming to her for AGES. I was gonna make it hit her in the face but I decided that that was far too unrealistic and only happens in cartoons XD**

**I was actually so happy writing that that when I had finished it I was grinning like an idiot. My Mum asked me why I was so happy and I said 'because I fired Jessica' and she was like 'riiiight' XD**

**So is Edward going to keep his promise? Is Bella going to do as she says? Is Jess going to get there first? OMC is this the biggest cliffy yet or what?! XD**

**Now, the drama gets even bigger and even better. Yes, better than throwing cakes at Jessica. The next few chapters are very dramatic. Very, very dramatic.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Lots of people have been saying that this is their number one favourite fanfiction and I cannot tell you how much that means to me. And others are saying how they have recommended it to their friends. Seriously guys, I love you. Thank you so, so much. **

**My new target is at least 1,000 reviews for the whole story. There will be a minimum (MINIMUM) of 7 more chapters, that's 24 altogether, maybe even more so do you think we can get there? Please contribute to the review total and thanks to those that already have, especially people that review every chapter without fail and check their email everyday for an update. Thanks guys.**

**For the people that are beginning to panic and get worried that Edward and Jess will get married, let me just say that I PROMISE Edward and Bella will EVENTUALLY get their happily ever after. I mean, it is a BXE story guys! And I've written in both their POVs that they are in love with each other so of course they're gonna end up together! There's just a lot of drama on the way… XD**

**Next update might be tomorrow but will probably be Tuesday. It depends on how long I'm out for tomorrow and how much more I can get written. I might take a break from updating on Monday. Is that too evil?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	18. Is It True?

_Say you really know me,_

_Not afraid to show me,_

_What is in your eyes._

_So tell me bout the rumours,_

_Are they only rumours?_

_Are they only lies?_

_Falling out of a perfect tree,_

_Coming out of the blue._

_Is it true?_

_Is it over?_

_Did I throw it away?_

_Was it you?_

_Did you tell me you would never leave me this way?_

-Is It True?, Yohanna **(A/N- yes, for those who live in Europe, Iceland's entry in the Eurovision song contest XD it's a good song though…)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

I had to do it today. I had promised Bella. And I was a man who kept his promises. Also, I didn't want to be tied to Jess anymore. I wanted to be with Bella, I knew I did.

I looked in the window as I drove past 'Bella's' and was surprised to see her and Natty at the cash desk together. Natty was on Bella's lap and they were icing a cake together, laughing about something. Rose was there as well, sat next to Bella also laughing. I smiled at them, though they didn't see me. I briefly wondered where Jess was, but she was probably in the back or the kitchen or something.

I parked my car outside the house and checked my watch as I walked down the driveway. Jess would be home in about half an hour. I'd tell her then. If she wasn't in, I would call her and tell her to come home. Whatever happened, the time would be bad, but, really, the timing would be perfect. Now I was going to change my life for the better.

I unlocked the door and went inside. Almost immediately, I knew something was different. I could hear Jess giggling from upstairs. My brow furrowed and I started up the stairs, deliberately stepping over the stair that creaked. I stopped outside our bedroom and opened the door.

It took me a moment to process the sight before me. Jess was sat on some guy's lap, kissing him. His shirt was off and she was working on his belt, undoing it slowly.

"He won't be back for ages," she whispered to this guy, "We have nothing to worry about."

And then I knew. Bella had been right. How very ironic that I had caught her in the act when I was just about to end it myself. It was also incredibly annoying.

Suddenly, the guy saw me watching them. He pushed Jess off of him and she fell to the floor.

"What?" she asked crossly, and then caught sight of me, "Oh crap."

"Oh crap indeed," I murmured and then I turned to go back down the stairs.

"Edward!" Jess called coming after me, "Edward, come back! It's not what it looks like, I swear!"

"What is it then?" I turned on her.

"Um…" she couldn't answer me.

"Exactly," I said, "Why, Jess? No, wait, forget that, how long?"

"A while," she admitted, unabashed.

"Why?"

"I… I don't know," she said and her lover watched us from the top of the stairs.

"I should've listened to Bella when I had the chance," I growled, "She's so much more trustworthy than you."

"No! No, she's not!" Jess exclaimed, "She's got a secret too…"

"Shut up, Jess," I sighed and then turned for the door. I yanked it open and went back up the driveway.

"But…" she started to call after me.

"Jess, I don't care!" I yelled back, "Oh and, in case you haven't guessed, it's over. The wedding's off! Good riddance."

She shouted profanities at my back, but I didn't care. For the first time since moving to San Francisco, I felt free. I was pissed and upset, but I was free.

**Bella POV**

"And then Mummy threw cake at Jessica!" Natty told Rose, laughing.

"What?!" Rose gasped, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, come on, Rose. I think I had a perfectly good reason to throw cake at the bitch," I said.

"Umm, Mummy said a naughty word," Natty said, giggling.

"So what did Jessica do then?" Rose asked.

"She walked out. She finally listened to me. Boy, I've been waiting to fire her for… ever since she started." I rolled my eyes and then suddenly, the bell rang, signalling a customer.

I looked up to see Edward stood in the doorway. His expression was torn between devastation, anger and happiness.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked me.

"Sure." I nodded and then turned to Rose, "Would you mind looking after Natty for a while?"

"Okay," she agreed.

"Natty," I said, "Go to Auntie Rosie's. I'll come get you later, okay? Be a good girl."

"'Kay." Natty slid off my lap and took Rose's hand. I followed them to the door, not looking at Edward and then I turned the sign that read 'open' to say 'closed'. Then I turned to Edward.

"Come on up," I told him, leading the way up the stairs. We went into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, "Edward, what happened?"

"You were right," he whispered, "About Jess."

Slowly, realisation hit me, "Oh. Edward, I'm so sorry."

To my intense surprise, he laughed, "Don't be. You were right, she's a bitch. At least I don't have to do the breaking up."

"Edward, I…" I trailed off. I had to tell him. But how?

"Bella… I love you," he said, "I am in love with you and always have been."

"I… I love you too," I whispered and he leant in to kiss me. I kissed him back and, instantly, Natty was forgotten. All I wanted was Edward. I didn't care about anything else.

"I've wanted to do that for ages," Edward murmured when we broke apart.

"Me too," I whispered. We were silent for a minute, just sitting in each others' arms, and then I realised that Edward had nowhere to go, "Would you like to stay here?"

"No. No, it's fine. I'll… go to Alice's or something. I don't want to bother you," he refused.

"Edward," I said in a reprimanding tone, "You could never bother me. Why should you bother going to Alice's when you can stay here? I'll text Rose and ask her to have Natty for the night. We can sort something out."

"But…"

"Edward, shut up. You're staying," I decided, reaching for my mobile.

"Bella…" he moaned quietly.

"Honestly, Edward. It's no problem. Natty loves staying at Rose's and Rose loves having her," I told him, and then went for a different approach, "Besides, I _want_ you to stay. Please stay."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Surer than sure." I smiled and kissed him again. I could really get used to this.

**Edward POV**

Bella text Rosalie and Rose was more than happy to have Natty. This gave us a chance to sit together and do nothing.

For three hours we sat there on Bella's sofa talking about nothing, but I was more than happy. Just being with her meant that I was in heaven. She wasn't herself though. She kept trying to say something and then changing her mind and commenting on something she saw on TV the night before.

We agreed to stay in for dinner, eating a whole family packet of microwave chips between the two of us. To be honest, we barely moved from the sofa. Bella told me about how she had fired Jess and what she had done to Natty while we ate.

"It was terrifying," she admitted, "When I heard Natty scream…" she shuddered.

"It's okay. She'll never touch her again," I promised, "If she does, I'll kill her myself. I can't believe I ever went out with her."

"Why did you?" she asked.

And then I told her about the incredible girl on the night of Alice's party and how I had looked for her for five years and never come close to finding her until I had met Bella.

It was the best evening I had spent in my whole life.

***

I woke the next morning with Bella in her bed. She was still asleep, her head on my chest. There was a gap in the curtain and the morning sunshine poured through it onto her face. She really was incredible. She was beautiful and kind and honest and… everything.

I was pretty sure that I was already supposed to be at work, but I would take today off as a sick day. I couldn't bear to wake her.

I must've lain there for at least twenty minutes just watching her sleep when she finally woke. Her beautiful eyes flickered opened and looked at me in confusion as the previous day's events came back to her.

"Oh!" she gasped, sitting up abruptly. Her hair looked like a haystack, but, somehow, she still managed to look stunning.

"Morning," I mumbled, kissing her neck.

She sighed and lay back down, shutting her eyes again, "What time is it?"

"About nine o'clock," I guessed.

"What?" Her eyes snapped open again, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well… I'm taking the day off. It's Friday; I'll have a long weekend."

"Can you do that?"

"Not really. But I just found out that my fiancée was cheating on me, I can take a sick day if I want," I teased.

"What's my excuse then?" she teased back.

"Come up with one yourself."

"This sexy guy came running to me because his stupid, bitchy fiancée cheated on him and I ended up sleeping with him and forgetting to wake up?" she suggested and then shook her head, "Nah. Too unrealistic."

We both laughed. There was a comfortable pause and then Bella said, "Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you like to move in?"

"What, like permanently?" I checked.

"Yes," she replied, and then added, "If you want. You don't have to. I mean, you might not want to. If you don't, I can completely understand. You don't have to. It's just a suggestion. You totally don't have to if you don't want to…"

"Bella, shut up. I'm staying," I echoed her words from the night before, "If you want me to."

"I'd love you to," she beamed.

"Look, I'll go and get my stuff, or as much of it as I can and then I'll come back," I said, getting up.

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

"No, it's fine. You should probably go open the bakery anyway."

"Humph, probably," she sighed.

"Look, I'll only get the essentials and then I'll come and help you out, seeing as you have no staff now."

"Thanks," she said, leaning up so that I could kiss her.

"See you in a bit," I told her when we broke apart, "I love you."

"I love _you_," she murmured and I chuckled to myself as I made my way downstairs. To say that I was happy would have been an understatement. I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked down the street.

Jess' car was still in the driveway, which meant that she was still here, but I didn't care.

As soon as I walked in the door, she pounced on me, "Where have you been?" she demanded.

"With a friend," I answered honestly, heading upstairs to get a fresh change of clothes and my razor.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she saw me gathering my stuff together.

"Jess, I'm moving out."

"What? Why?"

I stared at her in disbelief, "You cheated on me. I'm not staying with you Jess."

"But… what happened to the 'we can work through this together'?" she quoted me from weeks before.

"I can't trust you, Jess, I'm sorry," I said, though I wasn't sorry at all. I zipped up the small bag I had put some stuff in, "I'll come back and get the rest of my stuff another time, 'kay?"

"But where are you going to stay?" she questioned.

I sighed; she'd have to find out eventually, "I'm moving in with Bella and Natty."

"What? She's told you? And you're okay with it?"

"Told me? Told me what?" I looked at her.

"She hasn't told you?" She sneered and my brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hasn't told me what?" I sighed.

"About Natalie."

"Yeah, she told me what you did to her," I remembered and glared at her, "That was… there aren't words. If you touch her again… well, let's just say that Bella will have to get in the queue if she wants to kill you."

"No, I'm not talking about that." Jess shook her head, "Why is Bella so much better than me anyway?"

"She's trustworthy?" I suggested, wanting to kill Jess for what she had done to Natty.

"Oh really? So why hasn't she told you about your daughter?" Jess snapped.

"What?" I felt my blood turn to ice and all thoughts of violence were forgotten, "What are you talking about Jess?"

"Natalie is your daughter, dumb ass!" she screeched, "You are Natalie's biological father!"

"No… No, I'm not." I shook my head, disbelieving.

"Yes she fucking is, asshole!" Jess cried, "Look at the fucking kid, Edward! She has the same colour eyes as you and everything!"

"Haven't you heard of coincidences, Jessica?" I argued, although, now she pointed it out, I did realise that Natty did have the same colour eyes as me. But there was no way in hell she could be my daughter. No way.

"Bella as good as told me!" Jess screamed, "At Alice's New Year party, she went upstairs with her little pals and told the blonde one. I overheard. That girl you thought was me? It was her, Edward! How could you be so fucking blind? It was always Bella! The whole time! And she knew who you were, she knew you were her child's father and she never told you! And you think _I'm_ untrustworthy!"

I gaped at her suddenly realising the truth of her words. Natty was… mine? Bella was that girl? I was wrong; there was way. There was every way in hell it could be true. Jess was right. Bella wasn't the girl I thought she was.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Jess sneered at me, triumphant.

I shook my head in shock and grabbed my keys off of the top. I ran out to my car and got in, starting the engine. Then I began to drive. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere was better than here.

**Bella POV**

I hummed to myself as I fried bacon in the kitchen, waiting for Edward to come back. I would tell him then. So I hadn't managed to get it out in the open the night before. One night couldn't make much difference, could it?

I served the bacon onto two plates and began to eat mine immediately, though it scalded my tongue. Then, two and a half hours late, I went down and opened 'Bella's'.

Half an hour later, and Edward still hadn't come back. I was beginning to feel nervous. Why wasn't he back? What had happened to delay him this badly? He had promised to come back soon, so why wasn't he here? I decided to wait ten more minutes and then I'd go and find him.

Ten minutes came and went. After twenty more minutes, I gathered the courage to go and look for him nearly an hour after he had left.

I knocked on the door of what was now his old house. No one came to the door. Now I was getting worried. I decided to try the handle. It was open so I stepped inside.

"Hello?" I called, "Edward?"

"Who's that?" Jess shouted from within the house.

"Where's Edward?" I shouted back, "It's Bella."

"Oh. Hi Bella." She came through a door with a nasty smirk on her face.

"Where's Edward?" I repeated.

"He ran off somewhere." She shrugged.

"What have you done? Where's he gone?" I asked, "He said he'd come back."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Jess said, "I just told him the truth. He didn't seem to like it much. Didn't believe me at first and then he just upped and left. Drove off in his car."

Suddenly I felt sick as it all fell into place, "You told him. You told him about Natty."

"I did," she confirmed and smirked at me, "I never said I would fight fair."

"You bitch!" I screamed at her, "Tell me where he's gone!"

"Or what?" she asked.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't stay in this house any longer without killing her. I knew where I could find out more about Edward much quicker.

"Forget it," I muttered, running back out of the house and pulling my mobile out of my pocket. I dialled Alice's number and put the phone to my ear as I unlocked the car and started the engine.

"Hi Bella," she answered on the second ring.

"Alice," I greeted, "Tell me where Edward would go when he's upset or annoyed or angry."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Just tell me Alice!" I wailed.

"Um… when you left he always used to go to the beach. The one in La Push, you know it? He always went there when he needed some time to think. So maybe he's at the beach?"

"I can't drive to La Push!" I cried.

"No, no, no!" Alice said, "Not the La Push beach, the beach like forty minutes away from here."

"Oh. I'll try there. Thank you Alice, you're a life-saver." And then I hung up before she could ask any questions.

I sped towards the beach, praying that Edward would be there. And, if he was, that he could forgive me for being so stupid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eep! Sorry for the cliffy!**

**So… Jess let the cat out of the bag! What's gonna happen now?! Guesses are welcome!**

**And, wow, talk about drama! I hope you all liked the way this kinda turned out. I know there were a lot of different opinions on who should tell Edward, how he should find out and how he would react but I hope I've done something unexpected and good. Is it?**

**Also, don't you guys think it's ironic how this mess is kind of Edward's fault? XD I did. Let me explain: Edward let Natty eat, like, a million cookies and then she was sick. She stayed off school and bugged Jess who then hurt her, causing her to get fired and then go home and have a 'bit of fun' with Mike. Also, Natty being at school meant that Edward didn't have to go pick her up and Jess, being the thickie she is, didn't realise that Edward would be home early so got caught in the act! :D Etc etc. So it could all be Edward's fault. But then, it could also ultimately be Bella's because she never did tell him.**

**Who's fault do you think it was? Have a vote or something.**

**Aw loads of people said how they'd do worse to Jess for hurting Natty and saying that they were overprotective and everything. I don't think that's overprotective, I think it's lovely :) I probably would too, but I'm not a Mum so I don't know... XD**

**I didn't intend to update today, but I did so please, **_**please**_** could I have a HUGE number of reviews for this chapter? Biggest cliffhanger and a really quick update. Could I please, please, please get 100 reviews just for this chapter? If I get that I will be extraordinarily happy and I know we can get there. I accept anonymous reviews if you don't have an account and one word ('update' 'good' 'hi' whatever- they're all good) is absolutely fine. Please, please, please with cherries on top? If we get that many, I'll definitely update tomorrow.**

**We have 640? At the moment so can we get to 740? Is that too ambitious?**

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! (Feel free to guess at how this is going to turn out btw)**

**Steph**


	19. The Climb

**Wow. Thank you thank you thank you guys for all of the lovely reviews! As a bigger thank you, here is your update XD**

_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming._

_But there's a voice inside my head saying 'You'll never reach it'._

_Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction._

_My faith is shaking, but I, I gotta keep trying,_

_Gotta keep my head held high._

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna want to make it move._

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there,_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side._

_It's the climb._

-The Climb, Miley Cyrus **(Let me get this straight- I do not watch Hannah Montana. I never have so, for all I know, it could be really good. But I have never watched it and I like this song because I heard it on the radio.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

It took me thirty minutes to get to the beach. I got out of my car and jogged along the seafront looking for Edward.

The beach was pretty empty because everyone was at work or school, and then there was the added reason that it was beginning to tip it down with rain.

"Edward!" I shouted, beginning to feel like this was hopeless as I got to the end of the beach. The rain was coming hard and fast now and my clothes were so wet that they were beginning to drip. Tears fell down my face as I continued to squint through the rain desperately. But there was no beach left now, I was at the end of it. Thunder rumbled in the sky, promising a storm and I started to sob. My car was almost three miles away now and I didn't want to run all the way back so I flopped down on the sand and huddled in a ball crying.

Then, as the thunder continued, I noticed the semi-sheltered bit of the beach. I stood up and made my way over to it. Only then did I notice that there was someone already sheltering there.

"Edward?" I called, my voice hoarse. I half-expected it to be a hallucination, prompted by my desperation to find him but he looked up. I ran over to him, ignoring my body's protests.

"Bella?" he sounded surprised to see me there. Or surprised to see that I looked like a drowned rat.

"Edward, I…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bella?" he asked.

"I was going to," I said, "I tried to so many times. I wanted to, so badly. I just… couldn't. Every time I came close to telling you, I couldn't do it."

"I thought I could trust you," he said softly.

"You can. Edward, I love you. Please, don't do this," I begged pathetically.

"What else can I do Bella?" he snapped, "Pretend to be fine with the fact that you didn't tell me that I am a Dad? Pretend that it's all fine because I'm not engaged anymore? Pretend that I don't feel cheated out of being there for my daughter?" His voice rose as his anger increased, "Jeez, Bella, you don't get this at all, do you? I've missed out on so much of my child's life because you were too selfish to let me get to know her? Because you didn't want to share her?"

"That's not why…" I began to protest.

"Well, why then, Bella? Did you actually have a valid reason for not telling me?"

"I was scared…" I whispered, "I didn't know what to do."

"I would've been too," Edward said, "I would've been terrified, but that's no excuse not to tell me? We could've gone through it together, we would've been fine! But, instead, you cut Alice and I out of your life and just…

There was a pause and then he started again, "And what was all that crap about how Natalie's father was never there for her when it was me all along? Why did you let me believe that Natty's Dad was an absolute bastard and you were forced to go through everything yourself? Because, if you had had the sense to tell me, Bella, I would have been there for you. I would've done anything for you. The moment I met you, I fell in love with you, Bella, and I would have helped you through it, every step of the way I'd have been there.

"But instead you ran away like a coward and couldn't face up to what you'd done," he continued, "You couldn't admit to yourself how _stupid_ you had been so you _ran away_?! I'm sorry, but how does that make everything better? As far as I'm concerned, it's just made everything a hell of a lot worse. But you didn't care about how concerned _I_ was, did you? I just… ugh. Why Bella?"

"I…" I couldn't come up with an answer for him, "I don't know."

"Neither do I," he said, and then walked out into the rain.

"Edward, come back!" I called, running after him.

"I'm going to Alice's," he said, "Don't come after me."

I grabbed hold of his arm, trying to stop him from leaving me.

"Get off of me Bella!" He shook me off. I tripped and fell to the ground and Edward ran off, leaving me there alone.

"Edward!" I yelled after him, "Come back!" He didn't turn back and I felt my anger build up. I grabbed a rock off of the ground close to me and threw it after him. It didn't even get close, "Asshole!" I screamed and then broke down, lying on the wet sand, crying my heart out.

**Edward POV**

"Asshole!" I heard her scream after me. Her words cut me like a knife, but I didn't want to go back. I needed time. I couldn't talk to her at the moment. I had to talk to someone else.

I ran to my car and climbed inside, for once not caring that my wet clothes would ruin the interior. Then I drove to Alice's house.

I rang the doorbell and stood miserably on the doorstep, like an alley cat.

Alice came to the door almost immediately, "Oh. Hi Edward," she said, as though she had been expecting me to be someone else.

"Can I come in?" I asked, realising that I really did have nowhere else to go.

"Of course," she said, standing aside to let me in, "Wow, what happened to you?"

"Long story," I replied.

"Okay. You go and change into some of Jasper's clean clothes and I'll put the kettle on. Then you have to tell me everything," Alice ordered.

Ten minutes later, we were both in her living room with mugs of steaming coffee.

"Right," Alice said, putting her recliner up, "Spill."

I sighed and then said, "Since three o'clock yesterday afternoon, I have broken up with Jessica, slept with Bella, discovered I have a daughter I don't know about and broken up with Bella. My life is officially worse than a soap opera."

"What?" Alice gaped at me, "Slow down a bit and tell me what happened from the beginning."

So I did. I told Alice the whole story from the beginning when Natty being off school caused Jess to get fired and how I had caught her in the act of cheating on me. Then I told her about how I had gone running to Bella and how we had slept together. How we had got together without really saying so and how she had invited me to move in with her and Natty. Then I told Alice what Jess had told me and how Bella had come to find me at the beach and how I left her there.

"You did what?!" Alice exploded when I told her that bit.

"I…" I started, but she wouldn't let me get a whole word out, let alone a sentence.

"You idiot!" she cried, "You have no _idea_ what that girl has done for you!"

"Alice, she didn't tell me that Natalie is my daughter!"

"I know, but…"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew!" Alice exclaimed, "I knew she slept with you that night so when I saw Natty of course I realised what had happened! Why do you think I was talking to Bella for so long at Christmas?"

"Oh," I said.

"But, Edward, did she tell you why she didn't tell you?"

"She said she was scared," I replied.

"And?" Alice prompted.

"That was it."

"She didn't tell you at the time because she didn't want to screw up your life because of one stupid drunken mistake!" Alice told me, "I had told her all about you, your ambition to be a doctor, what you wanted to achieve in your life! She didn't want you to give all that up in favour of a child born out of wedlock! She didn't want you to throw away your life for an unexpected mistake!"

"Oh," I said again, "But Alice, it wasn't a mistake. If I could go back to that night, there's only one thing I'd do differently and that's wake up first and not let her get away. I would have stuck by her, of course I would. I love her."

"Yes, but she didn't know that at the time. And she didn't tell me anything so I couldn't tell her how you'd react," Alice sighed sadly, "And do you know why she didn't tell you now?"

"No," I mumbled. I didn't want to know. I felt guilty enough already.

"Because she didn't want you to reject her and Natty. She was scared that you would hate her for keeping it from you for this long and that you'd cut them out of your life. She thought that it would be better for both you and Natty to have contact with one another, even if you didn't know. She wanted Natty to know her Dad and she wanted you to know your daughter. She didn't want rejection. She was doing what she thought was right for you and for Natty, not what was right for her. She's so selfless, Edward."

"I know that," I said, "I know she's selfless. But I wouldn't reject her if she told me."

"Really, Edward?" Alice questioned, "Look at yourself; you left her alone, crying in the rain. What's that if not rejection?"

"I…" I trailed off. Alice was right. I groaned softly, and my head fell into my hands.

"You idiot," Alice sighed again, but fondly.

There was a long pause and then she said, "What are you going to do?"

I smiled a little at her question, because this was one of those rare times when I knew the answer to that particular question: I had a plan.

**Bella POV**

I didn't move. I didn't feel. I didn't think. I just lay there.

I don't know how long I had been there, but I must've eventually fallen asleep because I was awoken by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered, my teeth chattering and my body shivering.

"Bella?" it was Rose.

"Hey Rose," I said, sitting up. The rain had stopped now, but it made no difference to me; I was already soaked to the bone.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "Where are you? Where's Edward?"

"No, at the beach and at Alice's," I answered all three questions in one go.

"Why are you at the beach? Shouldn't you be at the bakery?"

"Long story and yes," I said. My voice was flat and void of emotion. Great; zombie Bella.

"What happened, Bella?" Rose questioned.

"Well, I slept with Edward and now he hates me," I sighed, standing up. Now that I was awake, I may as well take some responsibility for my actions and start to drag my aching body back to my car.

"You _what_?!" Rose squealed, "So are you two like… you know, a thing now?"

"No. Far from it," I replied sadly, "He came round because he caught Jess cheating on him and I was kinda sympathetic…"

"Do you always do that with people you feel sorry for?"

"No!" I exclaimed, "No, I was his shoulder-to-cry-on-of-sorts. But he wasn't sad because he was gonna split with her anyway. So we just chatted for a while and then we just… I don't know. It started off as kissing, then making out, then it just kinda… escalated…"

"I'll say!"

"Yeah, but then I asked him if he wanted to move in and he was going to and everything. He went to get a change of clothes and some necessities from his house and then he just didn't come back. I was gonna tell him about Natty the moment he got back as well, but then he never came. So I went to find him and Jess was there and she told him!" I moaned, "She told him about Natty and now he hates me for not telling him!"

"Oh no. But that still doesn't explain why you're at the beach," she pointed out.

"I called Alice and she told me he used to go to the beach when he was upset so I came here and found him and he yelled at me and left me there and told me not to come after him. So, I just kind of lay here and I must've fallen asleep and you woke me up and…" I was beginning to get panicky. My life had just fallen apart. Now what was going to happen?

"Would you like me to pick Natty up from school?" Rose offered gently.

"Is it that late already?" I groaned. I didn't have a clue what to say to Natty. Could I tell her that I had screwed everything up and made Edward abandon us, just as I had feared? Could I even tell her that Edward was her Dad? Would she ever get to see him again?

"Yes," Rose answered, "I'll go. You go home and get dry and sort yourself out."

"Thanks Rose," I whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I'll always be here for you and Natty, you know that."

"So will I. For you and your baby, I promise."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye Bella," Rose said.

"Bye," I murmured and then hung up.

My life was such a mess. I wished I could turn back time to this time the day before. Then, when Edward came in after seeing Jess, I could tell him straight away and maybe things would be different, maybe he'd have forgiven me. Maybe, we could've worked something out like he said we could've done if I had told him all those years ago. But I knew he would never be able to completely forgive me for locking him out of our child's life.

Still, looking at the positive side, the truth was out in the open now and I didn't have it hanging over me. That was it for the positives, though. Great.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry that Bella and Edward have fallen out. :(**

**GUYS! EXCITING NEWS! THERE WILL BE A SURPRISE POV STARTING OFF THE NEXT CHAPTER! Take your guesses at whose POV it will be. I reckon that a lot of you will guess right actually. Have a go!**

**You can also have a go at guessing Edward's plan if you want to. But I'm not sure that as many of you will get that… It's a bit more long-winded.**

**OH MY FREAKING CARLISLE! I love you all so much. We did it! 117 reviews for one chapter! That is amazing! XD I am so happy XD Can we do it again?**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had to revise for a French oral that I had today (bleugh it was so hard but oh well, it's over now :D) even though I kind of just sat there staring at my book, not taking anything in LOL. Are the daily updates worrying anyone else? I mean, at this rate, the story's gonna be over soon… For those people that have been asking, no I don't know how many more chapters there are going to be. More than 24 altogether, but I'm not sure how many.**

**And I have some AMAZINGLY GOOD NEWS!!! Okay, well you guys probably won't think it's amazing but I'm going to tell you anyway. Number 1) I've finished all of my exams for three weeks!!!! And then I have a few real science GCSEs but I'm not thinking about them :S… Number 2) Today I got the t-shirt I have been waiting for for ages. It's one of those Team Edward ones XD and I am wearing it right now. I am so, so super happy XD I seriously have been going in and out of HMV for weeks on end and one time, the t-shirt guy went and hid round the corner from me when I came in. I am not joking. Then, they ordered me in the closest one from GUERNSEY. That is miles away from where I live (Dorset, not telling you any more ;)) so I was like WOW. But I finally got it today!!! And I'm so happy and am probably never going to take it off ever. So if you happen to live in Dorset and see a girl wandering round beaming with a 'Team Edward' t-shirt on, come over and say hi XD**

**Aaaaand… you probably don't care about that at all, but I'm so happy I just had to say it XD**

**Yeah so… I will update tomorrow probably as I have been set free of exams and stuff :D**

**Leave your guesses for whose POV will be the surprise one in a review or PM and Edward's plan if you want to.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**Steph**


	20. Here With Me

_I won't go._

_I won't sleep._

_I can't breathe,_

_Until you're resting here with me._

_And I won't live._

_And I can't hide._

_I cannot breathe,_

_Until you're resting here with me._

-Here With Me, Dido

**Natalie POV**

I stood by the doorway to school, waiting for my name to be called. I wondered who would be picking me up today. Would Mummy and Edward come together? Would it just be Edward? Or just Mummy? Or Auntie Rosie?

"Natalie Swan," Mrs Price called my name, "Your Auntie's here."

I felt my heart sink. I loved Auntie Rosie, but I wanted Edward to come with Mummy.

"Hey trouble," Auntie Rosie said, ruffling my hair.

"Hi," I replied, handing her my bag, "Can we have cookies? Where's Edward? Where's Mummy? What happened?"

"Woah, slow down!" Rose laughed.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"No, we can't have cookies. Do you remember what happened last time?"

I nodded morosely, "What about Mummy and Edward?"

"Mummy's at home," Rose answered. I noticed how she didn't tell me where Edward was. Were they keeping something from me again?

"Oh. What about Edward?" I asked.

"Edward's…" Rosie hesitated.

"Right here," someone said from behind us. I turned round to see Edward standing there.

"Edward!" I squealed, hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" Rose snapped at him.

"I just want to talk to Natalie," he said, lifting me up.

"And you think Bella would let you after what you did to her? Leaving her there…"

"I think I have every right to talk to her," Edward said, his voice cold. Why were they being so mean to each other?

"Go on then," Rose commanded.

"In private," Edward hinted.

Rose glared at him, "My car is over there. You have fifteen minutes. If you haven't brought her to me by then, I will come and find you. And if I can't find you, I will report you. I'm not joking," she said and then walked over to her car.

Edward watched her with careful eyes.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Let's go and sit on the grass," he suggested, putting me down. I clung to his hand as he led me to our usual patch of grass.

"Do you have cookies?" I wondered hopefully.

"No, not today," he answered, not even smiling. What was going on?

"What happened, Edward?" I asked again.

"Lots of things," he said softly, "Last night, I broke up with Jessica. I'm not going to marry Jessica."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes." He stared unseeingly across the green, "And… me and your Mummy… we had… an argument. She'll tell you why. I love your Mummy very much, Natty, and I love you very much too. Lots and lots. But… I have to go away for a while. I'm going to stay with my parents for a while…"

"Because of Mummy?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he agreed, "But I will come back, I just don't know when."

"Why not?"

"I need some time to… think things through. Natty, this morning I found out something very important and, although it's a good thing, I'll find it difficult to forgive your Mummy for what she did. I hope I will be able to forgive her because she did it for us, but it will be hard," Edward explained. I didn't completely understand, but I got the general idea.

There was a long pause and then Edward said: "Natty, I want you to do something for me."

"What?" I asked.

"I want you… to give this to your Mummy," he told me, handing me an envelope. Mummy's name was written on the front in swirly writing and was underlined twice.

"It's very important that she reads this," he said, "Don't let her throw it away or anything. And don't let anyone else read it before her, especially not you, okay? I trust you Natty, and I know you'll do it right."

"Why can't I read it?" I wondered.

"Because it's for Mummy," he replied, "She has to read it, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

"Thank you." Edward hugged me and then looked over to Rose's car, "I think I should take you back to your Auntie, but do you promise to give your Mummy that letter?"

"I promise," I swore.

"Good. Thank you." He stood up and then helped me up. We walked over to Auntie Rosie's car and he helped me inside. I wound the window down so I could say goodbye.

"Bye Edward," I whispered.

"Bye Natty," he whispered back, "I love you."

"Love you too," I said and then Rosie drove off. I wound my window back up as a tear dripped down my cheek. I wiped it away hastily and tried not to think of the sort-of Daddy I had just lost.

**Bella POV**

I sat on the sofa, wearing fluffy socks and holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Boy, did I need this.

"No!" I heard Natty squeal as she came up the stairs, "Edward said that no one could see it except Mummy!"

Edward? When had Natty seen Edward?

"But…" Rose started and then the door opened. Natty ran over to me, and practically jumped on top of me. Then she handed me an envelope.

"It's from Edward," she told me seriously, "He said no one else could read it before you did and he said that you couldn't just throw it away or anything. He said it's very, very important and he said that he loves you lots."

I looked at Rose, who shrugged.

"Edward?" I asked her.

"He just appeared… out of nowhere and demanded to speak to Natty," Rose told me.

"Did he tell her?" I whispered.

"No, I don't think so," Rose said, and then poked Natty and said, "Seeing as you didn't get any ice cream or cookies today would you like to come choose a cake from downstairs?"

"Yes please!" Natty cried, jumping off my lap and running for the stairs.

"Thanks," I mouthed at Rose, who nodded at me and followed Natty downstairs.

I took a deep breath and stuck my finger in the top of the envelope, tearing it open. I pulled the letter out and unfolded it. Then, with shaking hands, I started to read.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry. My behaviour earlier was unforgivable. I went to Alice and she told me everything, including your reasons for not telling me. And, though I still wish you had told me, I feel like I can understand a little better._

_I don't understand why you didn't tell me that you had kept it from me because you wanted me to achieve my dreams. You just let me hurt you and leave you without sticking up for yourself. Alice says that it's because you're incredibly selfless and I would be stupid not to agree with her._

_Bella, I'm writing this because I can't bear to come and see you at the moment. I love you, and Natty, but I just… I don't know how to put it into words. I just know that if I see you again I'll get angry and you don't deserve my anger. You didn't deserve any of this and I'm sorry._

_That's why I'm leaving for a while. I'm going to visit my parents back in Forks and stay with them for a while. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will come back, I promise. I'm taking a photo of Natty to show them because I think that they deserve to know about their granddaughter. I hope that's alright with you._

_Part of me is upset at finding out this way, but another part is relieved. I am so glad to have the biggest mystery of my life solved (who 'that girl' was at Alice's party) and there's no one else in the world who I'd have been happier to have a child with. In fact, I don't think I'd be happy about it at all if it weren't you and Natalie._

_I can also understand how hard it must have been for you to gather the courage to tell me and I know now that you were going to tell me. It was just bad luck that I heard it from Jess first._

_Now, Natalie. I have spoken to her, as you will already know because, hopefully, she's passed on this letter. I trust her not to open it or let it be intercepted before you read it. Actually, I trust her more than I trust anyone. I haven't told her, though. I don't want to be the one to tell her. I think you should do that. I know I'd want to in your position and I want to give you the chance to. She is an incredible girl and I love her so much. Thank you, Bella, for raising her to be so perfect. I couldn't have done a better job myself._

_And that just leaves me with you. Isabella Swan, you are, without doubt, the kindest, most selfless, sincere, beautiful, incredible woman I have ever met. Any positive word in the dictionary should have your picture by it. I love you so much and I want you to know that. When I get back, I really want to give the whole 'family thing' a go. I think we can make it work. Together, like I said, Bella. Together, we can do this. I'll be back soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Your Edward._

_XXX_

_PS- Look after my heart, I've left it with you._

By the time I finished reading, tears were pouring down my cheeks. I wasn't sure whether they were happy tears or sad tears. Edward wanted us to be together, but, on the other hand, he was away indefinitely.

I wiped my red eyes with the back of my hand when I heard Natty and Rose coming back up the stairs.

"Mummy?" Natty asked quietly, coming to my side.

"Hey Nats," I whispered.

"Mummy, what's wrong? What did Edward's letter say?"

"Look, Natty, there's something you should know," I said. I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. Edward had given me permission to tell Natty, so I would. Right now. No procrastinating.

"What?" Natalie questioned.

"Well… you know when you said that you wanted Edward to be your Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Natty, Edward _is_ your Daddy. He is your real Daddy, but he just didn't know. He says he loves you very much," I told her.

"Edward is my real Daddy?" Natty's eyes widened.

"Yes."

"Does that mean you're going to marry him?" she asked.

"No," I said honestly, "He's going to visit his Mummy and Daddy and then he's coming back and he's going to come and live with us."

"Like a proper Daddy?" She sounded excited.

"Yes, just like a proper Daddy," I confirmed.

"Yay!" Natty squealed, "Does that mean I can call him Daddy?"

"You'll have to sort that out with him," I laughed.

"When will he come back?" Natty wondered.

"I don't know," I replied honestly, "We'll just have to wait and see."

But I knew that that would be the hardest part: the waiting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aw. Edward wrote Bella a cute letter! Haha- the 'PS- look after my heart, I left it with you' bit I stole from Breaking Dawn (I don't own it! I didn't really steal it! I just borrowed it! Please don't sue me!!!).**

**And the surprise POV was Natty's. What did you guys think of that? Was it any good? I don't intend to do more but if you want me to, I'll give it a go later on in the story.**

**I am so, so sorry to make Edward leave but it's necessary in the storyline. Otherwise this would be really boring. Although it would probably be a bit more in character... you know: Bella and Edward fight, Bella says sorry, Edward instantly forgives her because he's so in love with her… aw. Aren't they cute? Or is it more in character for Edward to go away and think things over like he did in New Moon? Hmm. Dunno.**

**And I am also sorry that Edward's plan is kinda boring. It's actually been a very mixed bag of opinions on his reaction. Lots of people are saying that he's over-reacting and lots of people are saying that his reaction is perfectly justified and they would have done that as well XD**

**I don't know how many more chapters there will be or if there will be a sequel. I mean, I only have up to chapter 25 planned although I know there will be more than that. About doing a sequel… well, I don't know because I don't even know how it's going to end yet so… yeah. :)**

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. Seriously, they mean so much to me and I am so happy. Maybe we can hit 1,000 after all! :D 21 is my lucky number and this is chapter 20 (OMC. This can't be chapter 20 already! I've never written such a long story EVER! Wow) so do you think we can maybe get to 1,000 after I post chapter 21 (tomorrow)? So we're on 826 right now which means we need… 172 for two chapters… hmm… can we try to do it in the very least? Please?**

**Not really a cliff hanger this time, but I will update tomorrow again!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	21. When You're Gone

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you._

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too._

_And when you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay:_

_I miss you._

-When You're Gone, Avril Lavigne **(For evie and because it fits in so well :))**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

The waiting wasn't just difficult, it was pretty much unbearable. Everyday, Natty asked me when her Daddy was coming home and everyday I gave her the same answer: I don't know.

A couple of days after Edward had left, I realised that I would have to find new staff. So I put a notice in the window of the shop and within the week, I had five applicants. One of which was Angela Weber, deciding that she wanted to start work again. I called her and hired her on the spot.

Angela started on Wednesday and everything was going smoothly, but time was dragging and I hated it.

Alice had come round on the Saturday and we explained to Natty that Alice was actually her real Auntie.

"What happened yesterday?" Alice demanded as soon as Natty had gone.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Edward! What did he do? He said he knew what he was going to do, but he wouldn't tell me what," Alice said, sounding annoyed.

"Oh. He… he went to pick Natty up from school and gave her a letter to give to me," I said, "Do you want to read it?"

"Wouldn't he be annoyed if you let me read it?"

"Well, I think you should know where he's gone and why. He is your brother," I replied.

"I guess so. Does that mean he's not here?"

"No," I sighed, "I haven't seen him since yesterday. The last thing I said to him was…" I trailed off, only just realising it myself; the last thing I told Edward was that he was an asshole.

"He forgives you, Bella," Alice said, "He loves you. He'll always forgive you."

"Yeah," I agreed, getting up to go and get the letter.

I watched Alice as she read it, her facial expression remaining carefully clouded.

"Wow," she said when she finished reading, "He really does love you."

"I know," I murmured.

Rose had read it too and any bad feelings she had towards Edward for leaving me at the beach instantly disappeared.

"I was so nasty to him," she worried.

"He probably understands," I said, believing it myself. Edward understood everything.

About a week after he left, the letters started. At first, it was just a letter seeing how we were doing. Then, a few days later, came more detailed letters and little things for Natty: sheet music for her piano, little necklaces in the envelope, letters just for her.

I nearly cried. Natty told all of her friends that she got letters from her Daddy and that he was coming home soon. She couldn't have been happier. And, to be honest, the only thing that would make me happier was Edward's return.

**Edward POV**

My parents were extremely surprised to see me.

"Edward? Is that you?" Esme asked.

"Yes, Mum, it's me," I replied from the doorstep.

"Where's Jess?"

"Can I come in first?" I asked, "I've got a lot to tell you."

A few minutes later, I was in the living room, telling my parents about the break-up.

"Oh, Edward," Esme sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"You don't sound surprised," I noted.

"Well… I never really did trust that Jessica," she said, her cheeks going a light shade of pink as she admitted that there was someone on the world's surface that she didn't like.

"There are plenty more fish in the sea, son," Carlisle told me.

"Well, actually there's something else…" I said.

"What?"

"Do you remember Alice's friend Bella?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" Esme exclaimed, "Lovely girl. She came to Alice's at Christmas didn't she? The one with the amazing little girl that can play piano?"

"Yes," I nodded, "Yeah, that's her. Well, the little girl, Natalie, she's uh…" I hesitated. Wow. And Bella had it so much worse than me, "Well, she's my daughter," I said quickly, in one breath.

"What?" Esme's eyes widened and Carlisle's brow furrowed.

"I had a one-night-stand with Bella at one of Alice's parties and… well, I didn't know it was her until this morning," I explained, "I found out this morning."

"Of course she is!" Esme suddenly exclaimed, to my intense surprise, "Of course Natalie is your daughter! How could we not see it before! The only other person I know who could play piano that well at her age is you. And your eyes, your hair… Edward, it all fits."

"I guess so, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly, "It came as a bit of a shock all the same."

"Of course it did," Carlisle said, "It would come as a surprise to anyone."

"Can I stay here for a bit?" I asked, "I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"Certainly," Esme said, "Edward, you're always welcome here, but make sure you don't leave that poor girl in the lurch for any longer."

"I'm not going to," I promised, "When I've got my thoughts sorted, I'm going back and we're going to try and make it work."

"Edward," Carlisle looked disapproving, "You don't have to do that because you feel you have to. You could just offer to give her child benefits and…"

"But I want to, Dad," I said truthfully, "I love Natty. I love _Bella_. I want to try it in the very least."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Esme said, smiling at me, "Oh my goodness! I have a granddaughter!"

"You do," I smiled.

"When will we get to see her?" Carlisle asked, "And Bella?"

"I don't know," I said, "I'll talk to Bella about it when I go back and see what I can do."

So my parents were surprisingly happy to be grandparents. They stole the photo I showed them of Natty and put it in a frame on top of the TV. I would've wanted it back, but Alice had given me several that Bella had given to her and I left my favourite one in my wallet. It was of Natty and Bella together and it was recent and it was perfect.

After five days there, I sent Bella and Natty a letter. I wasn't sure if they'd reply, but I wasn't too bothered about that. I just wanted to let Bella know that I was thinking of them, even though I wasn't coming back yet.

***

I had been gone for almost a month and a half when San Francisco hospital called asking when I would come back to work. I had told them that I was taking my holiday leave now to move away and my boss was extremely understanding and continued to pay me, even when my holiday should have run out. I promised them within the next week and that set a date for myself as well.

It was three days before I planned to leave. I was upstairs packing some stuff up in advance when Carlisle came home from work. I heard him talking to someone, but I couldn't hear what he was saying or who to but I didn't think anything of it until I heard his voice from inside saying: "Edward's upstairs."

I heard him on his way up as the stairs creaked. It didn't sound like Carlisle; too slow and too cautious.

Then there came a quiet knock on the door that didn't sound like Carlisle either.

"Come in," I called, and zipped my bag shut before turning to see who it was.

My eyes met a pair of familiar chocolate brown ones and I gasped.

"Bella?"

**Bella POV**

"Mummy," Natty wailed one Saturday morning. It had been five weeks and one day since Edward had left, "When is Daddy coming home?"

"Natty, look, stop asking me. I know no more than you do, okay?" I sighed, "He'll come home when he's ready to."

"But he will come back?"

"Yes," I answered, though I couldn't be sure. He had promised but I didn't know when he would be coming back so it could've been anytime at all. I still slept with his first letter under my pillow and every night I dreamt about him, the dreams often startlingly life-like. In the last few weeks, my dreams had seemed so real that I often woke up crying. I always seemed to be crying now. I was all over the place. I was always crying, always exhausted, always tired, though that could've been due to the lack of good sleep I was getting. And this meant I always had mood swings. I was forever snapping at Natty and I never had before. Luckily, she was in a permanent good mood so she didn't take my mood swings personally.

I was also unbearably busy. Since selling coffee had become a permanent part of 'Bella's', we were busier. Customers constantly hinted at maybe opening a tea-room inside the bakery, but there just wasn't enough space. It would've been ideal to open a tea-rooms upstairs, but we lived there so I couldn't do that.

And that was my life more than a month after Edward.

That Saturday was also Valentines Day. When the usual post didn't come, I was a bit disappointed, but then I remembered that Edward and I weren't actually dating. It was halfway through the afternoon when who I presumed was a customer came in.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"That's what my name tag says," I replied brightly, though I wanted to yell at the guy for not figuring it out for himself; I was in an especially bad mood today.

"Can you sign here please?" The man handed me a clipboard with sheets of paper clipped to it.

"What's this?" I questioned, flicking through the sheets.

"A delivery. You order and pay, we deliver within twenty-four ho…"

"But I haven't ordered anything," I interrupted.

"That's not what it says here." He tapped the sheet, "You've already paid for it. You've got to have it now."

I frowned and looked more closely at the sheet. It read:

_**Delivered to**__: Isabella Swan_

_**Pre-paid**__ 10__th__ February 2009_

_**Paid by:**__ Edward Cullen_

I smiled to myself: what had he done now?

"Oh," I said and then picked up a pen and signed the form. I didn't have a clue what it was, but I trusted Edward with my life so I would've signed anything he told me to.

"Okay, bring it in!" he yelled to the lorry out the front of the bakery, catching the attention of all of the customers that were not already staring. I flushed red.

"What's going on?" Natty asked, coming up behind me.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

Suddenly, about ten other men came in, carrying armfuls of red roses, followed by two more, each carrying a huge cuddly teddy bear. I gasped in disbelief.

"Yay!" Natty squealed, "Can I have one of the teddies Mummy? Can I?"

The customers laughed and I blushed again, trembling with surprise; and I had thought he had forgotten.

"Where do you want all these, Ma'am?" one of the men asked me.

"Uh… upstairs?" I replied uncertainly, leading them up and letting them put all of the roses on my bed, insisting that I'd put them in vases myself, not that I had enough vases.

"Thank you," I said to the last man as he put the second teddy on the floor.

"You're very welcome," he laughed, "Someone must be pretty fond of you," he said, "And, to be honest, I'm not surprised." He winked at me and then followed his employees out of the bakery.

"Mummy!" Natty cried, "Look what it says on this label!" She was tugging at a label around one of the necks of the bears. I went over and read it: _To my special girl, I couldn't leave you out on Valentines day, could I? I love you, Edward XXX_

I laughed, still shocked and then noticed the label around my own bear's neck. I read this one too: _You didn't think I'd forget did you? I'll be home soon, real soon. I promise. Lots of love, Edward XXX_

I sighed, and got to work putting the roses into vases and tall glasses; Angela could deal with the customers by herself for a bit.

***

Two days later I woke up feeling terrible. I was nauseous, tired, exhausted and grumpy and my head span as I got out of bed. The next thing I knew, I was throwing up down the toilet.

I began to panic; this was a kind of sickness I recognised.

"Mummy, you look sick," Natty commented when I came out of the bathroom, "You were sick. Shall I tell Auntie Rosie that you're not very well?"

"No!" I cried, "No, I'm fine."

"But you were sick!" she insisted.

"Yeah, but I ate something bad last night," I lied, "Honestly, Nats, it's nothing. I'll be okay."

And then I practically ran along the corridor to my bedroom. I leapt on to my bed and checked my calendar. What was the date today? Monday 16th February. I scanned the month for the little red dot that marked the start of my period and, when I saw it, the nausea came back. The 5th. The 5th of February. I was eleven days late. Eleven! How on Earth had I not noticed? I had only been late once in my entire life and that was when I was pregnant with Natty. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I curled up in a ball on my bed, one hand resting on my stomach. Was there something in there? Or was I just being paranoid? No, that couldn't be it; eleven days was far too many. Well, there was only one way to find out.

I dressed hurriedly and ran down the stairs where I picked up the phone and called Rose.

"Rose?"

"Hey Bells, what's up?" she asked.

"Is it okay if I take Natty to school this morning? I have some things I have to pick up from the supermarket."

"Bella, it's half term. Natty doesn't have school," Rose said slowly.

"Oh. Is it? Really? Already?"

"Yes," Rose said, "Are you okay Bella? You sound a little panicky."

"I'm fine," I lied, "Well then, can you mind Natty for a bit? It's really important that I get this… flour."

"Aren't you going to take her with you?"

Damn. "Well, I can do, but I know she'd rather stay here. She hates grocery shopping."

"I guess I can," Rose said, "Look, Bella are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "Can you come now? Please?"

"Uh… okay…"

"Thanks, bye." Then I hung up before she could ask me any more questions. I pulled on my shoes and ran out as soon as Rose came in the door.

"Thanks Rose!" I called, "I owe you!"

She nodded, looking extremely confused, as I got into my car and started the engine.

***

I wandered up and down the 'woman's care' aisle in the chemist, looking at all of the brightly coloured boxes and wondering what to choose. There had been a much smaller choice when I had been in here almost six years ago.

"Now… plus and negative signs, smiley faces or lines?" I murmured to myself, staring at the backs of three packs I had in my hands. I chose the positive and negative signs, picking three of them and chucking the other two back on the shelf. I paid for them and went back to my car.

I was driving home when I realised that I may as well go grocery shopping so it would look like I had actually been there. I did the grocery shopping faster than I ever had before and was home in record time.

Thankfully, Rose had taken Natty back to her flat and mine was empty.

I dumped the groceries on the kitchen worktop and took the little bag from the chemists to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I was curled up staring at the three little sticks, waiting. Just waiting. I stared at my watch and fidgeted. I swear the second hand didn't move. But, eventually the first result came through: positive. Then the second: positive. And the third: positive.

I buried my head in my hands, not knowing how to feel. I should've cried, but I couldn't. I didn't know why I felt like this; I hadn't really been expecting anything else. What should I do _now_? I swear Edward had something wrong with him. Or maybe it was me. Either way, every time we slept together, I ended up pregnant. How stupid could you get?

Suddenly something clicked in my head. Edward. I was pregnant with Edward's child. Again. I jumped to my feet and ran through to the living room, grabbing a piece of paper; I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

_Edward,_ I started to write, but then I froze. This wasn't something I could tell him in writing. That wasn't fair. I got the phone and the directory and called the airport nearest to my house.

"Hi, I'd like a flight from San Francisco to Washington please?" I said.

I ordered my ticket and then hung up. I wasn't about to make a million more mistakes, I was going to make a million different mistakes: Edward had to be the first to know. There would be no secrets this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Another cliffy, I know I'm sorry!**

**OMC. How many of you guys actually saw that coming?! Actually, two people did guess it in reviews… XD**

**So Edward knocked her up **_**again**_**! They are either really stupid… or really unlucky XD**

**AND, the next few chapters are going to be very Edward&Bella&Natty orientated and there will be hardly any mention of the other characters, including Jessica, who we presume, for now has been continuing to live in the house down the road to Bella's but hasn't really done anything worth mentioning. However, she will be coming back into the story soon.**

**How do you think Edward will react to the news that he's going to have another child???**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews. Now, I just want to ask a HUGE favour of you guys… We're on 905 reviews now… can we get to 1,000 for this chapter?? We've got more than 100 reviews for one chapter before so can we do it again? Please? If I get to 1,000 I promise I'll update tomorrow! Otherwise the update will probably be Sunday because you're catching me up writing-wise and I need to hurry up and do more :S**

**So… PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	22. He Wasn't There

_You might have thought you didn't teach me much,_

_But you taught me right from wrong._

_And it was when you didn't keep in touch,_

_Well it taught me to be strong._

_And just in case you ever thought I would,_

_I wouldn't change you for the world._

_Because I know you'll always love me very much,_

_I'll always be your little girl._

_I'm so pleased I never gave up on him._

_Oh well you wouldn't believe some of the things that he did._

_And everyone said 'you have to give him some time',_

_And I'm glad I gave it to him 'cos now everything's fine._

-He Wasn't There, Lily Allen

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

Ten minutes later, I was knocking on Rose's door, my bags packed and in the car, ready to get to the airport for the flight that took off in forty-five minutes.

"What? What's the matter Bella?" Rose asked when she opened the door a few minutes later, "I swear you're knocking so hard you're going to knock my door down." She rolled her eyes and stood aside to let me in, but I shook my head at her.

"Rose, I'm not coming in. Look, I need a really, really big favour," I told her.

"What?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I'm going away and I need someone to watch Natty and the bakery for… I don't know how long I'll be gone, but can you please do it for me?" I begged.

"What? Where are you going?" Rose demanded.

"I don't have time to tell you and I can't tell you anyway. I'll be back soon and I'll tell you then," I promised, "Will you do it?"

"Of course I will but…"

"Thank you!" I smiled at her and then turned and started to run down the driveway.

"Bella!" she called after me, "What the hell am I supposed to tell Natty?!"

"You'll think of something!" I called back, climbing into my car. I knew it was mean to leave Rose hanging like this, but I'd make it up to her when I got back. And Natty. But hopefully when I told them where I had gone, and why, they'd forgive me.

I got to the airport with seconds to spare; they were giving the last calls as I ran up and passed the woman my ticket. She raised an eyebrow at me, but punched the ticket and let me through anyway.

On the plane, I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. My mind was full of questions: how would Edward react? Would he be pleased that I'd told him? Had he fully forgiven me yet? Did he intend to come back at all? Would he want another child when he only just found out that he had one?

The flight seemed to drag, but, eventually, we landed. It didn't take me long to get off and get my bags. Within half an hour of landing, I was standing outside the airport in the pouring rain waiting for a taxi. I shivered as I stood there in my halter-neck top, feeling incredibly stupid. Did I not remember what living in Washington was like?

Then, suddenly, a taxi drew up in front of me. I yanked the door open and slid inside, hauling my one bag in after me. The driver shot me a strange look and then said: "Where do you want to go?"

"Forks," I answered vaguely.

"Forks?!" the driver turned round in his seat to stare at me in disbelief, "But that's miles away! It'll take us an hour to get there!"

"Will this cover it?" I threw a handful of twenties on to the passenger seat.

The driver stared at the pile for a few seconds and then said: "Where about in Forks do you want to go?"

"Uh…" I hesitated; I couldn't remember Alice's old address, "The hospital," I replied. I remembered that the house wasn't that far away from the hospital because Carlisle worked there.

"Okay," the driver nodded and started the engine. I sighed and lay back against the seat, one hand resting on my flat stomach as I stared out of the window, watching the bleak lands of Washington streak past.

More than an hour later, we pulled up outside the hospital.

"Thanks," I said to the driver and then I climbed out of the car. I stared up at the hospital and took a deep breath. Then I went inside.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked, giving me a strange look as I came in, still soaking wet, still in just a halter-neck top and carrying a full hand-luggage bag.

"Can you tell me where I can find Dr Carlisle Cullen please?" I enquired.

"Um… yes," she said slowly, looking surprised, "I'll call his department for you…"

"No need, Sofia," someone said from behind me, "I'm right here. What can I do for you?"

I turned to see Carlisle stood right behind me. He looked just as I remembered. Apparently I did as well.

"Bella?" he asked, looking confused.

"I need to talk to Edward," I whispered, "It's an emergency. Please."

"Um…" he hesitated, obviously wondering if Edward would want to speak to me. Then he seemed to decide, "Okay. Look, I finish my shift in ten minutes. You can come home with me then. Go and sit over there. I'll be back in a bit," he told me, flashing me a small smile before going off to finish his shift.

I sighed with relief and went to the seat he had indicated, which I sank into, my eyes shutting.

A few minutes later, Carlisle was shaking me awake.

"What?" I murmured, my eyes flickering open.

"Bella, I'm ready to leave now," he informed me.

When I remembered where I was and why, I leapt to my feet and followed him out of the hospital and into his car, butterflies fluttering in the pit of my stomach.

"You look exhausted," he noted, his voice careful.

"I am a bit," I admitted as he drove out of the car park.

"So…" he started, "How have you been?"

"Good," I replied awkwardly.

"Your daughter's beautiful," he complimented.

"Thank you," I said.

"Edward's told us a lot about her. And a lot about you too."

I flushed. What had he said?

"Yes. He's very fond of Natalie," Carlisle murmured, whether to me or himself, I didn't know so I didn't reply and an awkward silence filled the car. A further ten minutes passed before we drew up outside the huge mansion that I remembered so well. I could even remember my way through to Alice's bedroom. That meant that I also knew where Edward's was from when she had told me and I could tell that the bedroom with the light on was his.

Carlisle was saying something to me as we walked up the driveway, but I was barely listening.

As we went in the door, he held out an arm as though to take my coat but then realised I didn't have one and his arm dropped back to his side.

"Edward's upstairs," he told me.

"Okay," I whispered, my voice barely audible. I watched as Carlisle headed through to the kitchen, presumably to find Esme, and then looked up the stairs, my nerves increasing two-fold. Then, I took a deep breath before starting up the stairs, slowly, carefully.

I walked along the corridor until I came to the door that still had a sign on it saying 'Edward's room' from when he was a kid. I hesitated and then knocked quietly.

"Come in," he called, unsuspectingly.

I opened the door and took a hesitant step inside. Edward was bent over a bag that sat on his bed and was zipping it closed. The room was pretty empty, almost as though he was planning to leave soon.

I should have said something, I knew I should have, but I couldn't. Forget speaking, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe.

Then he turned round and saw me. He gasped, "Bella?"

And then I broke down. All of the tears I should've cried whilst sitting on the bathroom floor surrounded by three positive pregnancy tests just hours earlier came now. They flooded silently down my cheeks as I stared at Edward and he stared back at me.

We stayed like that for a split second and then, as though he couldn't keep away, he came over and pulled me into an awkward hug.

Though the tears didn't cease, I immediately felt better when his arms were around me, his lips at my ear, whispering 'ssh' as you would to a crying baby. I rested my cheek on his shoulder and we remained in a silent embrace for a while. My damp top was probably making him wet, but he wasn't complaining.

Then, he pulled me down on to his bed so that I was sat next to him, though our arms remained around each other. I didn't think I'd ever be able to let go.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear.

I drew in a deep breath and shivered.

"Bella, please you're worrying me. Is it Natty? Has something happened to Natty?"

"No," I whispered, "No, she's fine."

"Is it you? Are you okay?"

"Sort of," I replied honestly.

"Bella, tell me," he pleaded.

"I… Edward, I…" I didn't know how to say it, "I only found out a couple of hours ago and… I just… I'm not making the same mistake twice." He looked confused, so I took a deep breath and then told him in a rush: "Edward, I'm pregnant."

"What?" he stared at me.

"I'm sorry… I know you probably don't want this but I had to tell you first. You had to be the first to know because I…"

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I am saying, Edward, that last month, when we slept together, I got pregnant, okay? Again. That is what I'm saying!" I snapped, my temper taking over again.

"I didn't mean that. What do you mean I probably don't want this?"

"Do you?" Now _I_ was confused.

"Well, it's not very good timing and all that and the fact that we've slept together a total of two times and both times you've got knocked up is probably not a good thing but… wow. Bella, this is amazing. How can you think I don't want it?! That's brilliant," he said, grinning.

"What?" I blinked at him.

"Don't you see Bella?" he shook his head at me, "We can do it right this time! We really screwed up with Natty, but don't you understand, Bella? We can do it together, like I said. We can raise this baby together, like proper parents!"

"You want to?" I asked, shell-shocked.

"Of course I do!" he cried, "Bella, you couldn't have come with better news!"

"But what about everything you said about being stupid? It's stupid to get pregnant once by mistake so what is it to make the same mistake?"

"Oh, Bella it wasn't your fault. It was me that forgot to use protection. Twice."

"But - at the beach - you said…"

"I didn't mean anything I said then. Bella, I was angry. I was annoyed at you. I said a lot of things, but I didn't mean any of it!"

"You didn't?"

"Of course not! Bella, I… I love you," he said, and then he leant in and kissed me. It was better than I could've dreamt of as our bodies moulded together on his bed. The kiss was passionate and full of Edward's happiness. I couldn't help but feel happy as well, now that I knew he felt like this. I smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss.

"Bella, I was so stupid. Can you ever forgive me?" he said when we broke apart.

"What? Edward, there's nothing I have to forgive you for. It's me that should be saying that. I… I should've told you earlier. About Natty. You had the right to know." I looked down sadly.

"Actually," he said hesitantly lifting my chin with one of his fingers, "I think I can understand now. When I came here, it was so hard to tell my parents. And then I realised that you had it so much harder than I did. Of course I can forgive you, especially now I know that you only did what you thought was best for Natty and I…"

"I will never be able to thank Alice enough for that," I mumbled.

He smiled, but didn't stop talking, "I reacted so ridiculously. I shouldn't have run away and I'm sorry. I should've been there for you, both of you, and I wasn't. I accused you of being a coward because you ran away from your mistake and now I've done exactly the same thing." He sighed and then said, "I was coming home on Thursday anyway." He fell silent for a minute, thinking, then he said, "Let's go now. Right now. Let's go and find our daughter and let's tell her."

"Edward, we don't have to go yet," I smiled fondly, "I mean, you probably have some stuff to finish up here and… well, there's something I want to do while I'm in the area."

"I guess you're right," he sighed, lying back on his bed and holding out his arm to me. I lay back against him, relaxing into his chest, "What is it you want to do?" he asked, stroking my arm lightly with his index finger. I smiled to myself; nothing had ever felt so right as this did now.

"My Dad lives near here. I… we haven't spoken in years. He kinda never forgave me for getting knocked up at seventeen, especially not when I wouldn't tell him who the father was. I think he thought that I was such a slut that I didn't know."

Edward chuckled and poked me, "You _are_ a slut. And now you have to tell him that we're going to be parents _again_." He tried to keep the excitement out of his voice but failed completely. And that was why I loved him.

"I love you," I whispered, turning my face up to kiss him again.

When we broke apart for the second time, Edward sat up, pulling me up too. Then he carefully placed one hand on my belly, beaming like an idiot. I smiled at him.

"Wow, Bella," he murmured, "You are incredible."

"You're not so bad yourself," I teased.

"What did you actually tell Rose?" Edward asked curiously, "I presume that's where Natty is?"

"Oh no! Natty!" I exclaimed, "I knew there was something I'd forgotten. I must've left her at the airport. Oh well, she'll be okay."

"What?" Edward growled.

I laughed, "Edward, I'm joking. Of course she's with Rose. I… didn't really tell her anything. I just kind of left her there and ran off, telling her that I'd explain when I got back…"

"Poor Rose," Edward said.

"She'll understand."

"Bella, why are you wearing a halter-neck top?" he asked, his brow furrowing as he noticed what I was wearing.

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't thinking about what I was wearing when I had less than an hour to get to the airport to catch the first plane out of San Francisco."

"Did you forget where you were going?" he wondered.

"Yes," I said, laughing, "Totally."

"You know that there are conditions to living here?" he said, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"There are?" I asked doubtfully.

"Firstly, you have to take your top off," he ordered.

"What?" I gasped.

"You're going to die of cold if you don't take it off," he said. His face was perfectly straight, but I could see the cheeky glint in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes, but peeled off my wet top anyway. As soon as it was off, Edward grabbed it and threw it to the other side of the room before kissing me deeply. I kissed him back blissfully; if these were his conditions, then I was more than happy to comply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aw! Fluff! XD I lovelovelove writing fluff so it was great to be able to cut the drama for once and have some good BXE fluff. Yes, they've finally got together! And, no they are not going to split up again… yet ;) TBH, I haven't planned beyond chapter 27 and they don't break up in the next few chapters so you can breathe easy for a bit.**

**LOL. All of your reviews made me laugh so, so much! There were loads of comments like 'Edward has super-sperm' and 'they'll be swimming in babies' and 'wow. How fertile are **_**they**_**?!' and I was laughing my head off. I know the odds are tiny but it makes a good story so… well, there you go. And, yes, I guess they are super-fertile together XD**

**Thank you guys so, so, so much for all of the reviews. We did it! 1,026 reviews!!! That is amazing. I didn't actually ever imagine that we'd get that many for the whole story, let alone 21 chapters!!! Please keep it up!**

**Okay, I have a bit of bad news: I will probably not be updating tomorrow. I wasn't actually going to update today seeing as I'm going out in a minute and am writing this in a hurry, but I would have felt bad not updating after you reviewed so much. So thanks again and… sorry.**

**I don't think I've forgotten anything… ummm....**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	23. Pure & Simple

_Wherever you go, I'm gonna be there._

_Whatever you do, you know I'm gonna be there._

_It's pure and simple, baby,_

_I'll be there for you._

_Pure and simple, gonna be there._

_Whatever it takes, I'm gonna be there._

_I swear it's true, you know I'm gonna be there._

_It's pure and simple, baby,_

_I'll be there for you._

_Pure and simple, gonna be there._

-Pure and Simple, Hear'Say

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

Bella came out of my en-suite bathroom in a baby pink strappy top. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"As gorgeous as you look in that, you're still going to freeze, Bella," I said fondly, rummaging in my bag and tossing her one of my jumpers.

"Thanks," she said, catching it and pulling it over her head. It swamped her, but at least she looked warm.

"You ready?" I asked, holding out my hand for her.

"Only if you are," she replied, smiling as she took my outstretched hand.

"I am," I said and opened the door. We went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Esme was just spooning spaghetti bolognaise on to four plates.

"Hello, Bella," she said, smiling at Bella before continuing to dish out the dinner.

"Uh… hi," Bella responded, a shy smile on her face. I snaked my arm around her waist and kissed her forehead gently.

"Edward's told us a lot about you," Esme informed her, much to my embarrassment. Bella frowned.

"Only good things," I murmured in her ear and she blushed.

"Oh, yes," Esme agreed. I swear the woman had super-hearing, "Yes, he said what a wonderful mother you are to Natalie and…"

"Mum?" I interrupted.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked, turning to look at us.

"Can you put those in the oven for a bit? Bella and I have something to tell you," I said.

"Okay." Esme opened the oven and slid the plates in, before following us through to the living room, where Carlisle sat, reading the newspaper.

"Go on then," Esme said, "What's the news?"

"Well…" I looked at Bella, who fidgeted nervously beside me.

"Well?" Carlisle urged.

"We - Bella and I - are getting back together and…"

"Edward, that's lovely!" Esme interrupted, coming over and hugging Bella.

"That's not all," I said, "We… we're having another baby," I admitted.

"What?" Esme looked at me as though she thought it was a practical joke.

"That's what the emergency was then," Carlisle said directly to Bella.

"Yes," she replied, "I… well, I only found out a few hours ago and I got the first flight I could over here, but I couldn't remember your address so I…"

"Came to the hospital to find me," Carlisle finished for her.

Bella nodded.

"Are you sure, honey?" Esme asked.

"Well, three positive pregnancy tests can't all be wrong." Bella bit her lip and then looked toward Carlisle, "Can they?"

"That would be extremely unlikely." He nodded.

"Congratulations!" Esme exclaimed, hugging Bella again and then hugging me. Then she stood up, "Can I go get the spaghetti out of the oven now Edward?"

"Sure," I replied. Carlisle followed Esme out to help her and I turned to Bella.

"How's Natty?"

She smiled, "She asks me everyday when you're coming back."

"You did tell her, right?"

"The moment I got your letter," she answered, "I've still got it at home."

"Really?"

"Every single one." She blushed. "They were my little part of you."

I kissed her forehead.

"Edward, I have to ask. Why so many flowers? Why not a dozen? I now have no glasses to drink from because they've all got roses in."

I laughed, "Well, sending a dozen red roses would never have felt like I'd sent you enough."

"You could have just come home," she muttered.

"I was coming home on Thursday," I reminded her, "That was the earliest flight I could book since last Thursday, when I decided to come back."

"You mean we can't go home until Thursday?" Bella's jaw dropped and I could tell she was thinking of Natty without either of her parents for four days.

"We might be able to get on to a flight at the last minute like you did to get here." I frowned, "Why is it so busy anyway?"

"Edward, it's half term. Who wants to stay in Forks in half term?"

"I think we should take Natty on holiday someday," I said.

"Money, Edward," she sighed, "I just spent my holiday savings on a flight to Forks."

"I insist on paying you back for that. If I hadn't run away then you wouldn't have had to come."

"Yeah, but if I had told you earlier then you wouldn't have run away anyway."

"Yeah, but it's difficult telling someone things like that. I reacted stupidly."

"No you didn't. Anyone would have done the same."

"Bella, stop arguing with me. I am going to pay you back."

"No, Edward, keep your money," she insisted.

"Seriously, Bella. How much money have you spent on bringing Natty up over five years? I seriously owe you."

She sighed, unable to come up with a suitable argument.

"Besides, we're together now; what's mine is yours," I told her.

"We'll see about that," she scoffed.

"We will indeed," I returned.

**Bella POV**

It felt amazing to wake up the next morning in Edward's arms. He was still asleep so I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest again. Now the only thing missing was Natty. She'd probably be very jealous of me if she knew where I was. Suddenly, I had an idea. I leant over the side of the bed and dug around in the pocket of yesterday's jeans to find my mobile. Eventually I located it and pulled it out.

"What are you doing?" Edward murmured; I had woken him up.

"Calling Rose and Natty," I replied, dialling the number.

"Oh," he said, sitting up as well and watching over my shoulder.

"Hello?" Rose answered on the third ring.

"Hi Rose, it's Bella," I said.

"Bella! Are you okay? Where are you? When are you coming back? What are you doing? Why?" the questions came at me at full pelt.

I laughed, "I'm fine Rose. I'm… in Forks."

"What? Why?"

"Because I had to find Edward… I had to tell him… something."

"Tell her," Edward whispered.

"What did you have to tell him? What happened?"

"Rose, listen. You can't tell Natty or Emmett or Alice or anyone, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.

"I… I'm pregnant," I told her.

"What?!" she shrieked and I giggled, "Oh my God! Bella, that's great! Oh, wait, what about Edward?"

"Hi Rose," Edward called from next to me.

I rolled my eyes and put it on speaker-phone.

"So he's okay with it then?" Rose asked, "He's coming back? Wait, _you're_ coming back, aren't you?"

"Well… that's what she was calling about…" Edward started.

"Shut up, Edward. Of course I am, Rose. Soon. Thursday or before if I can."

"Don't worry if you can't. I can look after Natty for a while."

"But I miss her," I whined.

Rose and Edward both laughed.

"Can we talk to her?" Edward asked.

"Are you going to tell her now?"

"No," I decided, "We'll tell her when we get back."

"Okay," Rose said and then I heard her call Natty, "Phone for you," I heard Rose tell her and then there was the sound of the phone being handed over.

"Hello?" Natty said uncertainly.

"Hi Natty," Edward and I both said together.

"Mummy? Is that you?" Natty asked, "You sound different on the phone. Where are you?"

I laughed and bit my lip hard, trying not to cry. I had never been separated from Natty for this long.

"She's with me," Edward said, squeezing my shoulders, seeing that I was close to tears.

"Edward?" Natty sounded astounded.

"Hey, Nats," Edward greeted, smiling, "I miss you."

"Are you coming home soon?" she asked, "And Mummy? Where's Mummy gone?"

"I'm right here, Natty," I said.

"We are coming home soon," Edward told her, "Together."

"Really?" I could practically see her beaming, "Yay!"

Edward and I laughed.

"Edward?" Natty said.

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Daddy when you come home?" she wondered.

Edward laughed again, "Sure."

"Mummy says you are my Daddy. Are you really?"

He smirked at me and said, "Yes, I really am. Unless your Mummy is lying."

"Which she's not," I added, before he gave Natty any ideas.

"Mummy never lies," Natty said solemnly and I smiled. Then she asked, "How soon is soon?"

"Well…" Edward started, "Before Thursday?" he looked at me.

"Wednesday," I said determinedly. We could get home for Wednesday. Hopefully.

"We'll try our very hardest, Nats," Edward promised.

"Mummy?" she asked quietly.

"What is it baby?"

"Does this mean we can be like a proper family? Like you said?"

I looked at Edward.

"Yes," I replied, "And we have a surprise for you when we get back as well, Natty," I told her.

"You got me a present?"

"Something like that."

Edward kissed my cheek and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Natty, we have to go now, but I promise I'll call you again later, okay?" I said.

"And Edward?" she checked.

"And Edward," I confirmed. He narrowed his eyebrows at me as I said, "Tell Auntie Rosie we'll be home soon, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Mummy," Natty said, "Bye Daddy." And then she was gone.

"Why did you tell her we have to go?" Edward asked.

"Because I want to make the most of being alone," I answered honestly, kissing him before he could say anything else.

***

A few hours later, we drove down an all-too familiar road. I held my breath until we drew up outside my old house and then I blew it out in one go.

"You ready?" Edward asked, taking my hand and squeezing it tight.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied honestly, "Come on, let's go."

We had decided not to tell Charlie that we were coming, but just turn up instead. I knew he would have today off because he was only part-time now.

I went up the driveway, my hand still securely in Edward's, and then hesitated as we got to the door.

"You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" I muttered, thinking about turning back.

"I'll just drag you back again," Edward threatened, guessing my plan.

"But…" I started when I was interrupted by Edward's knock, "Edward!" I said in a loud whisper, "I was about to say that he'll probably shoot you!"

"No he won't," Edward said certainly.

"You don't know that!"

"Neither do you!" he argued.

"But he…" And then the door opened.

"Bella?" Charlie gasped and I ran my hand through my hair.

"Hey, Dad."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what's Charlie going to say?!?! Do you think he'll be pleased that she's pregnant again? Or do you think he'll shoot Edward? LOL XD**

**Guys. I have good news and bad news. Actually, that's a lie. I don't really have any good news that you'd be interested in… I made cookies this afternoon… I guess that's as good as it gets… XD**

**Bad news... I HAVE REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK!!!!! Seriously, I know what I want to do and I know where I want the story to go, but I'm having real trouble actually putting it into words. And a lot of you have been asking for drama and I know what I want to happen I just can't word it! I know this makes no sense but it does in my head and I guess the people that do write things will know what it's like because it's so damn annoying! Ugh!**

**But, in the meantime, I have just found the most amazing Twilight fanfiction… well, actually there are so many amazing stories out there but I've started reading a new one. It's great and I would totally advise reading it. It's called 'Child Of The Night' and it's FAN-BLOODY-TASTIC!! No exaggeration. It's in my favourite stories so go read it. Actually, read all of my fave stories. There are some that are so addictive that it's annoying. Have you ever had that thing where you're reading such a good story that you cannot stop? Yeah, that's what it's like. I would seriously recommend 'Child Of The Night', 'Maria', 'Living Arrangements' and 'Wedding cake'. I just can't get enough of them! :D**

**Anyway… back to my own story XD… what did you think of this super-fluffy chapter? Sorry about the semi-cliffy but… yeah (decides to shut up for now).**

**I don't know when I will next update but it probably won't be tomorrow. I am so sorry. Unless major inspiration strikes, which would be cool :) But please review anyway because your reviews make me more determined to write and are sometimes very inspirational ;)**

**Also, I have plans for a new Twilight all human fanfic so keeps your eyes out and please, please with cherries on top go and read it when I post it? Pleeeeeease? Lol.**

**Thank you thank you thank you so much for all of the reviews. One that really made me laugh was from an anonymous reviewer 'update'. The review read: **_FREAKING UPDATE!! its been two days. please?_ **LOL!!! I'm sorry it took so long. Every chapter, I have decided, I am going to copy and paste the nicest and funniest reviews or a selection or something... Don't worry, this isn't a scam to make you review or anything, but some of your reviews are so nice and make me so happy that I think that you guys deserve more than a little message from me saying 'Thanks for reviewing!' so... yeah. Also, some of the things you guys say are so funny and really it's only me that reads them so I'll give you a mention. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	24. Addicted

_It's like I can't breathe._

_It's like I can't see anything,_

_Nothing but you._

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think,_

_Without you interrupting me._

_In my thoughts,_

_In my dreams,_

_You've taken over me._

_It's like I'm not me._

_It's like I'm not me._

-Addicted, Kelly Clarkson

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

"Can I come in?" Bella asked her Dad, sounding a lot more confident than I knew she felt; I could feel her hand trembling slightly inside of mine.

"Uh… I guess," Charlie replied, eyeing me slightly. Then, he opened the door wider and let Bella and I step inside.

"Look, Dad…" Bella started, but he interrupted her.

"Don't you have a…?" Unable to finish his sentence, he gestured a small child by putting his hand by his waist as though patting Natalie's head.

"Yes," Bella answered, "But she's not here. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about her."

"Well… come on in then," he said reluctantly.

Bella and I perched uncomfortably on the edge of one of Charlie's couches, feeling out of place.

"Shoot," Charlie commanded, taking a sip of lager from a can.

"Here." Bella fiddled in her purse and pulled out a collection of worn photographs. She handed them, one by one to Charlie. I watched her longingly, wishing that she had shown me the pictures. Bella squeezed my hand and I knew that it meant that she'd show me the pictures later.

"What, this is… your daughter?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Yes. And your granddaughter," Bella told him, "The granddaughter who barely even knows you. The granddaughter who you refuse to see. Dad, please put any problems you have with me aside and come and visit sometime. She should know her grandfather. Look, I know I was stupid but you shouldn't take it out on Natty."

"Natty?" he questioned, taking the next photo and passing the one he had back to Bella.

"Natalie Alice," she replied, "She's lovely." She slid the photo back in her purse and mouthed at me, "We'll look at them all later."

"She's incredible," I spoke for the first time since coming in.

"Who're you?" Charlie grunted, actually paying attention to me.

Bella took a deep breath; she had obviously been hoping to leave that bit for later, "Dad… this is Natalie's Dad, Edward Cullen."

"Cullen?" he checked, "Like Dr Cullen's son? Alice's brother?"

"Yeah."

"And he's Natalie's father?" Charlie's voice got a bit strained.

"Yeah, but – and that's the other thing – I didn't tell him. He didn't know anything until last month."

"I'm… confused," Charlie said.

"You and me both," I muttered and Bella thumped my arm lightly.

So Bella explained everything. It took her a while, but Charlie didn't interrupt and neither did I.

"You didn't tell this guy that he had a daughter for five years?!" Charlie exclaimed, "Bella, that's stupid. Why not? Now Natalie barely knows her father and Edward barely knows his daughter."

"I know," Bella whispered, looking at the floor. She looked so dejected that my heart ached for her.

"If your mother had kept me from seeing you for five years I'd…" Charlie started to rant at her.

"It's okay," I interrupted him, "I understand. Bella knows that she was wrong not to tell me, but we're going to be fine now."

"And your understanding makes up for five years of not knowing your daughter, does it?"

"No, but I can get to know her now and… well, I'm going to move in with Bella and Natty and… we can make up for missed time, I guess," I said.

"Dad…" Bella hesitated.

"There's more?!"

"Yes. Um… well, I… I'm pregnant again," Bella admitted.

"Oh. Well, congratulations," Charlie said gruffly.

Bella and I stared at him in amazement.

"What?" Bella breathed, "But aren't you going to say how stupid I am?"

"Bella, I can tell what a brilliant Mum you are to your little girl; you know who the father of your baby is; you guys are together and I can see how in love you are. You're bringing a child into a stable environment, why would I say that you're stupid?"

Bella jumped up and hugged her Dad and I watched her proudly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Well, now… you're welcome," Charlie said, embarrassed.

Bella and I stayed for a while longer just talking to Charlie, catching up. Bella and I told him all about Natalie and how wonderful she was and he told us what he'd been doing since Bella left all those years ago.

Bella and I decided to leave a few hours later. But there was something I had to ask Charlie before we left. Luckily, Bella decided that she needed to go to the toilet before we left.

When she had gone, I turned to Charlie, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Well…" I cleared my throat, unsure of how to put it, "I love your daughter very much. And I know we've done things in the complete wrong order and everything but I do want to spend the rest of my life with her. I've done a lot of thinking since I came here last month and I've decided that, even though I've only just left a serious relationship, I'd like to marry your daughter. And I wanted to do it right. Charlie, I love Bella and I want to ask for your permission to ask for her hand in marriage."

Charlie nodded, "I knew it'd be something like that. Of course you can ask her. I can see how much you love her. I mean, it must take a lot of love to forgive her for something like that."

"Thank you," I said.

"Just out of interest… when?"

"I don't know yet. When an opportune moment comes up, I suppose. It won't be spontaneous but I think we should get this done first; telling Natalie about the baby and moving in together and everything. Then I'll do it. It won't be spontaneous, but it's certainly not planned yet."

"Well, good for you." Charlie patted me on the back just as Bella came back downstairs.

"So you'll come visit?" she asked, hugging her Dad.

"Of course I will, Bella," he replied, "Now that I have your address."

"And you have my phone number too," she reminded him.

"I know, I know," he said, rolling his eyes.

Bella smiled and reached for the door, "Bye Dad. We'll see you soon."

"Bye Bella," Charlie came to the door as we stepped outside, "Say hi to Natty from me. And, Edward?"

I looked up at him.

"You're a good kid," he said, and then, when Bella's back was turned, he mouthed, "Good luck."

"Thanks, Charlie." I grinned at him and then followed Bella down the driveway.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" I teased Bella as we got in the car, "He didn't shoot me, did he?"

"Edward!" Bella squealed, leaning over and hugging me tight, "Thank you so much! Now Natty can meet her granddad!"

"Yes, I can see that this is a good development, but why are you thanking me?"

"I… I dunno. I just couldn't have told him all of that if you weren't there to support me. Thank you. I love you." She pressed her lips to mine and kissed me.

"Now where do we go?" I asked, sticking the keys in the ignition and turning on the engine.

"Let's get Natty a present," Bella replied, thoughtfully.

"Good idea," I agreed.

There was a comfortable silence and then Bella said, "Edward, when we get home, I'll show you all of the videos and pictures I have of Natty ever since she was born."

"Okay," I said softly and there was silence again until I drew up outside the closest shopping centre, which was miles out from Forks. Then, I looked at Bella to see her wiping her eyes, trying to hide her tears from me.

"Bella?" I asked, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"No, tell me." I reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist. Then I skilfully lifted her so that she was sat on my lap and I was cradling her like a rather big baby.

"Edward!" she squealed.

"Bella. Tell me what the matter is."

"Nothing. Honestly, Edward, I cry all the time now. It's just hormones," she explained, but I could see in her eyes that she was lying.

"You're a crap liar," I told her.

"I… well, I was just being… empathic?"

I cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"I just… I feel really guilty for taking away all the time you could have had with Natty. I shouldn't have done that. You've missed out on so much. Like her first words and the first time she walked and crawled and…" she shook her head miserably, "Everything."

I felt my heart ache after my little girl and everything I had missed, but now wasn't the time to yell at Bella, so I squeezed her tight and said: "Bella, that's in the past. I'm not going to lie and tell you that it's fine that I missed out on it, because it's not. But I can spend plenty of time with her when we get back and I can spend time with you, as a proper family. And" – I rested a hand on her perfectly flat belly – "I can experience all of that with _this _baby."

"I guess," Bella sighed. "I know I can never really make it up to you, but…"

"Be quiet." I put my hand over her mouth. "You are letting me spend time with my children and you and that is all I ask for now."

Bella nodded and I took my hand away from her mouth and opened the door with it instead.

A few hours later, Bella and I were still trailing around the shopping centre looking for a present for Natty but nothing seemed right.

"…and I was thinking maybe we could go out somewhere tonight," I was saying as we walked past some of the shops, "There's a nice place in Seattle that we could go to. It's a bit of a drive but…"

Bella suddenly yanked me to a stop.

"What?" I looked round frantically for the cause of her sudden halt.

"I know what we can get Natty! Come on!" She dragged me inside the shop, baffled.

It wasn't until we were almost to the back of the shop when I realised that it was a pet shop.

"We're getting Natty a pet?" I asked uncertainly, "Like a hamster? I was allergic to them when I was a kid…"

"No, not a hamster." Bella shook her head, "Let's get her a puppy! Please, Edward. She's always wanted a puppy!"

"She has?"

"Yes! It would be perfect!" We were now at the cash desk.

"How can I help you?" the man asked us.

"I'd like to buy a puppy for my daughter…" Bella started.

"Bella, have you thought about this?" I questioned.

"Yes," she snapped.

"I'm sorry Miss, we're all sold out," the man said apologetically.

"That's okay," I said. "We'll get one from somewhere else. Thanks." And then I dragged Bella out.

"What are you doing?" she protested. "We could've asked him where we could've gone."

"Bella, there is no way customs would let us take a dog on the plane and, unless you want to drive non-stop for three days or so, then I suggest that we get one nearer to home."

"Oh." Bella was put out.

"Other than that, it was a brilliant idea," I added, worried that I had hurt her feelings.

"Okay," Bella decided, "We'll get one from a pet shop in San Francisco."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Then Natty can choose it as well. In the meantime, we could get her a stuffed puppy to take back to her. Then we could tell her that she can have a real one."

"And about the baby?" Bella asked doubtfully.

"Well… if it's too much for her, maybe we'll tell her about the puppy the day after," I said, and then something else occurred to me, "Are you sure we'll be able to cope with two children, a bakery and a dog?"

"Together we can do anything." She grinned at me and I couldn't help but return the grin.

"So… did you want to go see that movie in Seattle tonight?"

"Uh… what?" Bella looked at me and I laughed.

**Bella POV**

Edward was right. Seattle was a long way away. But with his maniac driving, we made it there in just an hour. To be honest, I was surprised that he didn't wreck Carlisle's car and kill us both. When I told him this, he laughed and said, "Would I really, Bella?"

But, when we got to the cinema, the movie we wanted to see was sold out so we trailed the streets for a while, looking for a different cinema or something but coming up blank. So, instead, we went and sat in a public park, just talking in whispers on the grass. Though we did nothing, we couldn't have done anything better.

"Okay. Let's play twenty questions," Edward decided.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh come on. Alice must have made you play this game years ago as well?"

I shook my head blankly.

"Basically, I ask you twenty questions and you have to reply as honestly as you can," he told me. We sat close together, our foreheads touching and our fingers intertwined.

"Yes, actually I think I remember it," I whispered, memories of Alice that I had blocked so successfully over the last few years coming back to me.

"Okay." Edward sighed and then said, "What's your favourite type of flower?"

"Um… probably daisies."

"Daisies?" Edward scoffed, "Why?"

"Well, I used to like orange blossoms and lilacs and roses and other expensive flowers – I still do – but when the daisies come up in the Spring and Summer, Natty always makes daisy chains and gives them to me. I never used to be that bothered about daisies, I thought they were weeds. But now, I've realised that they _are_ flowers. Just because there are a lot of them, people don't see their beauty. They're just weeds to a lot of people and nobody realises how pretty they are. Yes, daisies are my favourite flowers because they are amazing; their simplicity makes them beautiful."

There was a long pause and then Edward touched his lips against mine in a chaste kiss, "You are incredible, you know that?" he whispered.

"Is that one of my questions?" I giggled.

"Bella, you can give a speech on how wonderful a weed is! You can see the beauty, the magic, in something as simple as a daisy in the grass. Bella, you really are remarkable," Edward said.

I giggled quietly, unsure how to respond.

Edward took a deep breath and blew it out. Then he asked, "Best night of your life?"

"Hmm," I said, thinking hard, "Probably… last night."

"Do you know what?"

"What?"

"That's my best night ever too," he told me.

"Why was it yours?"

"Bella, I was with you. And the other two nights I spent with you… well, the first time I didn't even know it was you and then the second time… Jess ruined that. Both times had consequences, though. Actually, come to think of it, I don't think either consequence was really that bad. I mean, we have an amazing daughter and will have another amazing child so… they're not bad in my book."

"Or mine," I added. "But, admit it Edward, we must be the unluckiest people in the world to sleep together a grand total of two times and end up with a baby both times. I mean, what are the odds of that?!"

"Very slim," he agreed with a laugh. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed me again and I melted into his chest as we lay back on the grass together. We didn't even break apart for air as fireworks suddenly lit up the sky and I felt them burn inside of me as well; I had a feeling that tonight would be quite high on my list of best nights.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**More fluff :) Aaaand... Edward plans to propose to Bella! :D Don't expect it soon though, guys. I mean, Edward just came out of a pretty serious relationship, he's not going to rush into things, is he?**

**I am very sorry if this chapter is kinda… rubbishy but, like I said in the last AN, I had really bad writers block because I CANNOT write about Charlie. When it comes to writing about Charlie, I just kinda clam up. I find it really quite hard. So I'm sorry if that bit really didn't live up to your expectations but I just had to write it and get it done.**

**I only really wrote this because I am sick, which is the most annoying thing in the world because it's half term and it's really, really sunny and warm and lovely here (for once) and I am stuck in bed. So yeah, you guys got lucky because I didn't have anything else to do other than revise for my triple science GCSEs and that gets pretty boring after a while.**

**I'm sorry if you're getting bored of the fluff but I decided that Bella and Edward deserve a break from all of the drama. I estimate that there will be about four/ five more chapters of fluff and then the drama will come back with a vengeance ;)**

**I have decided that I am probably not going to do a sequel but there are still a lot of chapters left so… yeah. I would guess at about fifteen more chapters? Maybe more, maybe a couple less but there's still quite a lot to be done, so… yeah :D Although, I will do another story but I might not post that until this is over… I don't know. We'll see.**

**Now, updates. I am not going to do daily updates anymore because I feel that the story will end far too quickly. BUT I am going to aim to update every other day because I really want to be consistent. So next update should be Monday. I hope that's okay with you guys.**

**Oh and, because a lot of you seem to be panicking about what I said a few chapters ago in an AN, no Edward and Bella are NOT going to break up again. At least, I don't have plans for that to happen. And, because one person asked, no Edward is not going to be shot (where the hell did you get that idea from?! XD)**

**I hope you liked this chapter more than I did.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**

**Oh and the strangest and best reviews I said I'd post? I have three this time XD And, believe me, they are strange:**

**From the anonymous reviewer 'Moo'- **moo moo, mo-mo mo mo!  
(translation: great story, keep it up!)

**From the anonymous reviewer 'Karen'- **PLEASE! Please! IF YOU DON'T UPPDATE SOON, YOU WILL FIND A DEAD, RAPID, GHOST SQUIRREL! IN YOUR BATH TUB! NEXT TO A BOX OF SWITZ CHOCOLATE! BUT DON'T EAT THE CHOCOLATE! IT WILL GIVE YOU FOOD POSINING! MWHAHAHAHA! THE SQUIRREL WILL STALK YOU! A STALKER SQUIRREL! DID YOU TURN TO THE DARK SIDE? OF THE EVIL MAGICAL BYCYLE CHILDREN? NO! YOU MOST NOT JOIN THE DARK SIDE! anywho... just update. please? for me? i'll love you forever!

**And from the anonymous reviewer 'LILY'- **UPDATE PLEASE! I MIGHT DIE! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE FROM WITHDRALL JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T UPDATE!?!?!?!?!?!??!? I WILL NOT HESITATE TO HIT YOU WITH A GIANT FISH! DO YOU WANT TO BE HIT WITH A GIANT FISH?!?!?!?!?! BELIEVE ME IT IS NOT FUN! UPDATE AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! FOREVER! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!!?!??!?!? FOREVER!  
Btw i love your story  
REMEMBER! A GIANT FISH! I AM NOT KIDDING!


	25. Untouchable 2

_Through wind and rain, we burn bright._

_Learn to fly through flames and hold tight._

_With so many ways to go wrong._

_But when I look in your eyes, they're all gone._

-Untouchable, Girls Aloud

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

The rest of the evening continued in very much the same fashion with Edward asking me his remaining eighteen questions and then I asked him some. We got back later than we expected but we didn't care. Carlisle and Esme had already gone to bed, so Edward swept me up off my feet and carried me bridal-style up the stairs, both of us giggling.

It was a horribly cold night, though and even cuddled up next to Edward's warm body didn't make much difference. I shivered against him and he kept rubbing my arm worriedly.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked in a concerned whisper when we had been lying there sleeplessly for more than an hour.

"Just a bit cold, that's all," I whispered back.

Edward got out of bed and rummaged around in his bag for something. He was back within the minute with a sweater.

"Here," he murmured, pulling at my arms, encouraging me to lift them up.

"Thanks," I whispered, letting him slide it over my head. I snuggled into his jumped and inhaled the delicious smell that clung to it. Edward pulled the duvet back and his arm slipped round my waist again.

"Are you warmer now?" he muttered in my ear.

"A bit," I answered honestly.

But, another hour later, and I still lay awake.

"Bella," Edward murmured, "what's wrong?"

"I just can't sleep," I replied. "Nothing's wrong."

"You're thinking about Natty, aren't you?"

"Yes," I gave in immediately. "I miss her so much."

"So do I," he agreed. We were silent for a minute and then he suddenly sat bolt upright.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm fed up with this. I'm calling the airport."

"Now?"

"Now," he confirmed, grabbing the phone off of his bedside table.

I sat up too and watched as he spoke into the telephone, "Can you tell me when the next flight to San Francisco is and how many spaces it has?"

"Edward, what are you…?"

"Ssh," he interrupted me and continued to speak to the person on the phone.

A few minutes later, he hung up and turned to me. "Pack your stuff; we're going home."

"Now?" My eyebrows shot up.

"Now," he said again, getting out of bed and pulling on yesterday's clothes.

"But Edward…" I started.

"Bella, we both want to go home so why not?"

"What about your parents?"

"We'll go say goodbye to them. They won't mind. They'll understand." Now he had moved on to throwing some of my clothes at me and folding the rest into my handbag. I watched him for a moment, contemplating more arguing on how much he had thought through spontaneously leaving, but, not only could I not find any rebuttal to his argument in my head, I wouldn't be able to find any motivation to actually voice the thought out loud: I wanted to go home right now; I wanted to see Natty as soon as possible. So I changed into the clothes he had thrown me and helped him with the rest of my things carelessly scattered across his bedroom.

"When does the plane leave?"

"In two hours," he replied.

"Two hours?" I gasped, "But it will take nearly that long just to get to the airport."

"I know," he said through gritted teeth.

"We can do it," I said determinedly.

Now he grinned at me. "I know," he repeated.

***

With just ten minutes to spare, Carlisle parked the car at the airport.

"Thanks, Dad," Edward said.

"You're very welcome, Edward," Carlisle replied, "I'm glad you can get a flight back. We'll come and visit you as soon as we can. If we're welcome, that is."

"Of course you're welcome!" I exclaimed, "You just drove us to the airport at four o'clock in the morning!"

"But for a very good cause," Carlisle said.

"Thank you," Edward told him again.

"Edward, go," Carlisle urged, and Edward opened the door. He got out and then leant back to help me.

We both waved at Carlisle and then sprinted into the airport, getting onto the flight just in time.

"Thank you," I murmured to Edward while the plane began to take off.

"Anything for my girls," he said, kissing me.

"Girls? What if this one's a boy?" I objected when he pulled away.

He stared at me for a long moment and then said, "No. I think it's a girl."

"Well, _I_ think it's a boy," I shot back.

"No, I am utterly convinced that Natty shall have a sister," Edward argued.

"I disagree."

"Well…" Edward slid an arm round me and then said smugly, "We shall see."

"Indeed," I agreed and then yawned.

"Sleep, Bella," Edward said, "We can argue about this later."

"Hell, yeah," I mumbled, "Because I am right."

I heard Edward chuckle and then I was out of it.

***

Edward woke me up when we were landing.

"Didn't you sleep?" I muttered.

"A bit," he said.

I glared at him. "Edward, you should have slept. You need it as much as I do."

"Not quite as much," he teased, "You went out like a light."

As soon as we got off of the plane, we collected our bags and then ran for a taxi. Luckily, there was one waiting and we climbed into it. We gave the driver my address and then settled in the back, watching the familiar landscape rush past us.

"What's the time?" I asked Edward.

He looked at his watch. "Nearly eight o'clock. Will Rose forgive us for waking her up?"

"Hopefully," I replied, smiling. I was practically bouncing up and down with excitement; I could see my daughter very soon.

We paid and thanked the taxi driver as we pulled up outside the bakery. Then, we quietly lugged our suitcases inside, before dumping them on my bed and running back down the stairs again and heading for Rose's. We went in the back way, because the restaurant wasn't open yet, and then knocked on her door.

"I'll get it!" I heard Natty cry, just like she did at home, and I smiled to myself. Edward squeezed my hand and then the door opened.

"Mummy?" Natty gasped when she saw me, and then she saw Edward. "Daddy!"

She leapt at us and hugged us both at the same time. Edward bent down so that he was the same height as Natty and I gladly let her go to him. I felt a bit put out that she seemed more excited to see Edward than she did to see me, but I reminded myself that they had to catch up on missed time.

"Bella?" Rose appeared at the door as well.

"Hi Rose," I greeted her with a smile and she came over and hugged me.

"How are you?" she asked when we were sat on her sofa in the living room.

"Great," I replied honestly.

"Good."

"Did you… have you… you know, told anyone?" I whispered, careful that Natty didn't hear, even though she was packing up the few things she had brought over to Rose's in her make-shift bedroom.

"Not even Emmett," Rose swore.

"Thank you," I said, "For everything."

"Anytime, Bella," she replied, "I know you'll be there for me and… well, you're family."

"Where is Emmett anyway?" Edward enquired.

"He had to go away on a safety course so that he can teach the staff safety in the kitchen." She rolled her eyes. "I don't really see the point, to be honest. I mean, we _know_ safety in the kitchen."

"Edwa… I mean, Daddy!" Natty called from the other room, "Come and see what Auntie Rosie gave to me!"

He stood up and went to find Natty, meaning that Rose could scoot along the sofa so that she was next to me. "Well?" she asked, "Details? What did he say?"

"Oh my God. Rose, I swear I'm the luckiest person alive," I murmured, "He's… perfect. He's happy about the baby and wants us to be a proper family and do things right this time. He's forgiven me completely."

"Wow," Rose breathed.

I stared distractedly at the door Edward had just gone out of. "Rose?"

"Mmm?"

"What did you get Natty?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just had a photo of you three from Natty's birthday party ages ago and I got it professionally printed and framed. It was going to be for both of you, but you weren't here, so I gave it to Natty as a picture of her whole family. I hope that's okay with you?"

"Oh, Rose, that's lovely!" I said, hugging her, "Thank you!"

"It wasn't posed or anything. I just took it before Jess arrived and you all looked so happy. I would have done it before but I only found it last week," Rose told me, "And I've got a really nice one of her and Edward at Christmas on Alice's piano stool. I was going to have that one done too."

"Oh, Rose, that would be brilliant."

"Yeah. But they'll need updating soon, won't they?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, soon there won't just be three of you in your little family, will there?"

"No, there'll be five," I agreed.

"Five?" Rose's eyes widened, "You're having twins as well?"

"No! No, we're getting Natty a puppy." And then I realised what she had said. "As well?"

"Um… my friend… is having twins… as well." Rosalie looked as though she had just said something she shouldn't have, so I let it go.

"Alice and Jasper are coming over later. They offered to take Natty to the park so that I could do my shift in the restaurant."

"Natty hasn't been stopping you, has she?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Not really…"

"Rose, I'm sorry. I owe you so much."

"Bella, it's fine. You were… repairing your family, so to say." She grinned at me, just as Natty and Edward came back in the room.

"Rose, I'll let you get on," I sighed, standing up, "We'll go back to our house and… tell Natty. Why don't you come with us, Alice and Jasper later? We can all go to the park for a picnic or something?" I suggested.

"I'll see what I can do," Rose answered, then showed us to the door.

"Thanks again," I said, hugging her.

"Anytime," she replied, and then we left.

"And then Auntie Rosie let me have three scoops of ice cream," Natty told us excitedly, swinging from each of our hands.

"I'll have to tell Auntie Rosie off then, won't I?" I joked as we walked along the path to the bakery.

"Ed… Daddy used to let me have two or three scoops all the time." Natalie pouted at me.

"Oh, really?" I quirked an eyebrow at Edward and he smiled sheepishly.

Natty continued to chatter away as we went upstairs, happy to finally have both of her parents.

"Natty, there's something we have to tell you," I said a few minutes later when we were all in the living room.

"Are you going away again?" she whispered, frowning a little.

"No!" I cried. "No. Natty, I will never leave you like that again."

"And neither will I," Edward added.

I smiled at him and then turned back to Natalie. "Natty… Mummy's going to have a baby. So, in a little while, you'll have a little brother or sister."

"When?" Natty asked.

"Not for a while yet. In September," I told her.

"Can I have a sister?" she said. "Boys are smelly."

I laughed. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed. "I'm not smelly."

"But you're not a boy. You're a big Daddy," Natty said, and then she turned to me. "Is your tummy going to get really big like Auntie Rosie's?"

I laughed again. "Yes."

"So is there a little baby in your tummy right now?"

"There is," I said.

Natty reached out and put her hand on my stomach, which was practically flat, and said, "Hello baby."

I smiled and Edward squeezed my hand lovingly. In that moment, my life was practically perfect. Here I was with two… no, three people I loved and I couldn't be happier.

**Edward POV**

Natty's reaction to the baby couldn't have been much better, and she was overjoyed when we told her about her present, demanding that we went to pick out the puppy right that very second. Bella promised her that she could choose her puppy in the next week, but not today.

"Auntie Alice is here!" Natty informed us loudly that afternoon.

"Go away," Bella mumbled tiredly and I chuckled. We were curled up together on the sofa, Bella resting her head on my shoulder, catching up on the sleep we had lost the night before. I kissed her head softly and then got up to let Alice and Jasper in.

"Edward?" Alice gasped when I opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd come back." I grinned at her and she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"With Bella?" she checked.

"Of course."

"Auntie Alice!" Natty shrieked, throwing herself at Alice. "Guess what! Mummy and Daddy are going to get me a puppy!"

"Are they now?"

"Yes! Mummy said I can pick it this week!" She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. I smiled fondly and ruffled her hair.

Natty was still babbling about puppies as I led Alice and Jasper through to the living room.

"And Mummy said that I can have a little brother or sister too," Natty told them.

"How are you?" I interrupted her quickly with the first question that came into my head.

"Yeah, we're good," Jasper replied, taking the bait.

"Oh my God!" Alice exclaimed. Damn, she had heard.

"Hi Alice," Bella said, standing up to hug Alice.

But Alice was having none of it. "Are you pregnant?"

"So subtle, Ali." I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Are you?"

"Yes," Bella sighed, but there was a smile on her face.

"Congratulations," Alice said, smiling at Bella.

"What?" Bella looked shocked. "No really OTT Alice reaction?" she teased.

Alice shrugged. "Don't worry. We'll throw you guys a party."

"You know, I think we're good," I said, sitting back down with Bella. She immediately rested her head back on my shoulder and sighed happily.

Alice and Jasper sat down on the other sofa and Natty jumped on my lap.

"Actually, we've got some news too," Alice admitted.

"Which is?"

"We're having twins," Jasper told us.

"Twins?" Bella gasped.

"Double the fun." Alice smiled.

"Yeah, and double the trouble," I agreed.

"You're just jealous, Edward." Alice pouted and I laughed.

"Whatever. We can try for twins next time."

"Next time?" Bella quirked an eyebrow at me.

I laughed again. "We're going to do things right this time. And if that involves seven more children, then so be it." And, as I stared into the eyes of the woman I loved, I knew that I had spoken the truth. Whatever it took, we would be together. Forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aw! So, quite a lot in that chapter! Edward and Bella's VERY spontaneous trip home, Natty's reaction, Alice's news…**

**And a few of you have asked about Edward and Bella watching baby videos. They will be doing that and it will be in the story, just not for a few chapters.**

**I know I said there is going to be lots of chapters of fluff and there is, but there is going to be some semi-drama in the next chapter. It won't be hard-hitting drama, but there will be something. If you can guess what it is… you can have a virtual cookie :D**

**And I know I could really finish it here, just tie up a few loose ends and then do an epilogue, but I have more plans. I just hope I'm not stretching it out too much. If I am, you'd tell me right?**

**And, though this is completely off-topic, I started my work experience today at my old school. It is just so much fun and I love it already. I am in reception (which is the youngest year group) and they are just adorable! But anyways… XD**

**Please keep reviewing. The last chapter didn't get too many :( Can we get to 1,400?**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**

**Oh. And the strange reviews. I'm not going to list them anymore because they're creeping some people out much as these make me laugh (and check that my bedroom door is very firmly shut before I go to sleep…) normal reviews are okay too… XD Sorry if this offends you or anything... and if you want to read the strange reviews, you're welcome to go read them. They do keep coming ;)**


	26. Chasing Cars

_If I lie here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told,_

_Before we get too old._

_Show me a garden,_

_That's bursting into life._

_Let's waste time,_

_Chasing Cars._

-Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol **(Couldn't think of a song so this is a kind of love song isn't it?)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

The next day came far too quickly for my liking. I wanted to stay in bed with Edward forever. When I woke, he was still asleep, his expression serene and angelic in sleep. I watched as his chest rose and fell rhythmically and I gently stroked his mussed, bronze hair, careful not to wake him, but that was a case lost before it was started. He stirred and then his eyes flickered open.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry," he whispered back and then bent his head and kissed me softly. I arched my naked body towards his and deepened the kiss, turning slightly so that I could run my fingers through his hair.

"I love you," he murmured against my lips.

"Love you more," I murmured back, catching my breath and then gently brushing my tongue against his lower lip. He willingly gave me entrance with a soft groan, pulling me closer to him.

Suddenly, the bed moved as though someone else had sat on it.

"Ew, get a room!" a familiar voice said.

Edward and I leapt apart, me almost falling to the floor.

"Natalie!" I scolded while Edward laughed. I glowered at him; how dare he find our humiliation funny? "Where did you learn to say things like that?"

"Uncle Emmett says it when people on the telly kiss," Natty replied, a cheeky grin on her face.

"You know, you should never repeat anything that Uncle Emmett says," I sighed, making a mental note to have a go at Emmett for his crude comments when he got back.

"Can I get my puppy today?" Natty asked impatiently.

"I don't know Natty, maybe." I looked at the clock. "Natty, go get changed, okay? It's time to get up."

"Okay," she answered, skipping off to her room.

Edward chuckled again and I hit his shoulder lightly.

"Now…" he muttered seductively, "Where were we?"

"You know, I feel like I should be mad at you for finding it entertaining that our five-year-old daughter just walked in on us making out, but you're just so damn irresistible," I sighed, giving him a brief kiss, nowhere near as heated as our previous make-out session had been.

"Bella…" Edward frowned at me when I pulled away.

"I wasn't just trying to get rid of Natty when I said it was time to get up. The bakery opens in less than twenty minutes," I told him, sliding out of bed and digging through my drawers for something to wear.

Half an hour later, I was filling Angela in on everything that had happened in the front of the bakery, in between serving customers. Edward was upstairs with Natty, presumably playing piano with her or something. He wasn't expected back at work until Monday, so he could spend some time with Natty in the meantime, which I thought was a good thing. I still hadn't forgotten my promise to him to show him the home videos I had of Natty when she was little, and I had planned to do that the day before but we had just wanted to spend time with Natty herself and when she had gone to bed… well, we were a little pre-occupied…

"And he's completely forgiven you after everything?" Angela's eyebrows shot up.

"I told you he was incredible."

"Wow. And I thought Ben was pretty awesome." Angela shook her head.

"How are your kids?" I asked as I spooned cake mixture into cake tins.

"Kelsey's adorable, of course, and Liam's having a little trouble adjusting to having to share our attention with his little sister, but he'll get used to it," she said lovingly, her eyes shining as she spoke of her children.

I frowned uneasily. "Do you think Natty will find it hard?"

"What do you mean?"

"When the baby comes, she won't be getting all the attention. She's had all of mine for the last five years because I didn't have anyone else to give it to. And now, she's only just got her Daddy and it won't be long before he starts paying attention to another child as well. She'll be an equal rather than the favourite."

"Of course it will be hard for her." Angela nodded. "It's hard for all children, especially when there's a bigger age difference, but she'll adapt and she'll love her little brother or sister. It's only natural that she does, really."

"I guess," I sighed, pulling the oven open and sliding the tray in. Suddenly the phone started ringing. Angela went to get it.

"Bella! It's for you!" she called. I kicked the oven door shut and went to take the phone off of her.

"Hello?"

"Bella, thank God." It was Rose and she sounded strained.

"Hey Rose. What's wrong? You don't sound too good."

"I think I'm going into labour," she said, her voice panicky.

"What?" I gasped. "But you're not due for just over two months!"

"I know. Bella, I think something's wrong. And Emmett's not here!" she wailed, and then she started to cry.

"Rose, hold tight. I'll be right there, okay?" I said.

"Okay," she whispered and then I hung up.

"Rose thinks she's going into labour," I explained to Angela. "I'll go and get Edward; he'll help you out here."

"Okay," Angela said as I sprinted up the stairs. I grabbed my bag and my keys off of the kitchen worktop and went through to the living room.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked as soon as he saw me.

"Rose thinks she's having the baby," I told him. "Can you go help Angela downstairs so I can take Rose to the hospital?"

"Sure." Edward nodded, seriousness etched on his face. He turned to Natty. "Be a good girl up here, okay? I'll come up and check on you in a bit."

"Okay," Natty said quietly, obviously disappointed that she couldn't play with her Daddy anymore.

"Sorry Natty," I said as Edward followed me downstairs.

"Mummy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Auntie Rosie to have a girl as well," Natty ordered.

I laughed. "We'll see, sweetie. Thanks Edward, I owe you forever."

"Don't worry about it." Edward shook his head and kissed me quickly on the cheek.

And, with that, I waved at Angela and ran out of the door to Rose's.

"Bella!" Rose cried when she saw me.

I ran to her side. "How are you?"

"It hurts Bella," she whimpered, her hand on her stomach.

"How long has it been hurting for?"

"Well… it woke me up really early this morning- about 4 o'clock- but I thought it was just kicking. Now I swear they must be contractions. They hurt too damn much to be anything else!"

"Okay, well, breathe. You know, in, out, in, out… that's it. I'm going to call Emmett."

"But he won't be able to get here for hours!" she wailed. "Shouldn't you call an ambulance?"

I laughed. "No. I know it hurts real bad, Rose, but, if I call him now, Emmett might be able to get here before you deliver the baby. First births can take up to twenty-four hours, so relax."

"Relax?! I am not going through this for twenty-four hours!" Rose yelled, her nails digging into my palm. "I swear if Emmett were here I would be stamping on certain parts of his anatomy so that he can never do this to me again."

I hid a smile, remembering how I had wanted to curse Edward for much the same thing five years ago, as I dialled Emmett's number.

He answered on the first ring, unusual for Emmett. "Hello?"

"Hi, Em, it's Bella. Um… well, Rose is having the baby."

"Now?" he sounded worried.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that they're contractions."

"Oh God. I'm on my way," he promised.

"Okay. I'll take her to the hospital and meet you there when you get here, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Bella." He hung up, eager to get in his car and start the long drive. Not that I knew where he was coming from.

"Come on then, Rosie. Let's go," I said, slipping my arm round her waist and helping her to her feet. I helped her to the car and into the passenger seat.

"Okay, Rose, let's talk about something," I said brightly as I drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

"What?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Umm… your baby. What are you going to call it?"

"Girl names or boy names?"

"Shall we start with boy?"

"Aidan. Aidan Jamie McCarthy," Rose said breathlessly.

"Aw that's lovely. Why those names?"

"Aidan means 'little fiery one' and I think it fits. I've been kicked to hell and back in the last few months."

"And Jamie?"

"I just like the name," she said, rubbing her belly fondly.

"Girls now. What are you going to call it if it's a girl?"

"Chelsea." She turned and grinned at me. "Chelsea Isabella McCarthy."

"What?" I looked at her wide-eyed.

"Emmett and I both agreed to name her after you."

"Oh, Rose," I said, unable to think of anything else to say. "Thank you."

"You like it?"

"It's lovely." I nodded as I pulled into a parking space outside the hospital.

"Thanks… ouch!" she exclaimed again as another contraction spread through her body.

I turned off the engine. "Come on then. Let's go deliver your baby."

**Edward POV**

The morning went slowly, but the bakery was fairly busy. Angela made me serve people at the desk after I accidentally burnt some cakes. We made a deal that she would do the baking and I would do the serving.

I was put off from ever doing that again, though, after one particularly scary customer.

"Hi," she had said, batting her eyelids at me.

"Uh… hi. How can I help you?"

"I'd like one of… those please." She pointed at the cream cakes and tossed her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Here you go." I passed her the cake in exchange for the money.

"What's your name?"

"Um… Edward."

"I'm Tanya. It was nice to meet you _Edward_." She smiled flirtatiously. "I'll definitely be coming back here." She winked at me again and then walked out. I stared after her in complete shock while Angela muffled a laugh.

"Sheesh," I said under my breath.

"Daddy!" Natty called, coming down the stairs.

"Yes?" I swept her up in my arms.

"Can we please go get my puppy?" she begged, pouting adorably.

"Not right now. I've got to help out in here because Mummy's in the hospital with Auntie Rosie."

"Yes you can," Angela said. "Go out and have fun or something. I can handle it in here for a while."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks. I'll get Bella to pay you extra."

"No, don't worry, it's my pleasure." Angela smiled at me.

"So can we go get my puppy?" Natty asked again, her eyes lit up with excitement.

I bit my lip. Would Bella mind if I took Natty to get her present myself? As I stared into my little girl's startlingly familiar eyes, I made up my mind. Yes, I would take her to get her present. Bella had had five years of getting Natty things, I was pretty sure that she wouldn't mind me getting just one without her.

"Sure," I replied, setting Natty down on her feet.

"Yay!" she squealed, hugging my legs. "You're the best Daddy ever."

"And it's from Mummy too, remember," I added, so that I wouldn't feel guilty.

"Yes, I know," Natty said impatiently. "Come on, let's go!"

Angela and I both laughed. "Thanks Angela," I called back as Natty dragged me out of the door. She waved and then sat down on the little stool behind the desk.

***

"Umm…" Natty's forehead puckered as she stared intensely at the puppies. I had driven for almost an hour to get us to the biggest pet store around, where they'd have many breeds of dog. I remembered the agreements Bella and I had come to regarding Natty's choice: no really big dogs; no really fluffy dogs that malted even when it was snowing; no unfriendly vicious dogs; and no dog breed that had ever been deemed un-trainable. And that was our list. I just hoped that Natty's choice wouldn't be under any of those categories.

"I don't know what one to choose, Daddy," Natty whined, reaching out and letting a small Jack Russell terrier to lick the back of her hand.

"Why don't we ask someone which one would be a good dog for us?" I suggested.

"Okay," she agreed and we started to walk towards the front. Then, suddenly, she gasped and pulled on my hand. "Daddy, I want that one." I looked in the direction she pointed in to see a tiny ball of black and white fluff. The puppy was watching us with dark brown eyes, her tail wagging delightedly. Natty and I went over to the cage where she was being kept and she crouched down to talk to the puppy while I read the sign next to it.

This sounded like our sort of puppy. It wouldn't grow to be hugely big, it didn't malt too much, was a great family pet and was easy to train. She was perfect. And adorable.

"Okay," I decided. "You can have that one."

"Thank you!!!!" Natty squealed, throwing herself at me and hugging me tight.

"You're very welcome," I said, hugging her back.

***

"That's _another _stupid tree. And that's a lamppost," Natty pointed things out to the tiny puppy as we drove home and I smiled fondly.

"What's her name then Natty?"

"I don't know."

"You can call her what you want," I told her. "What do you want your dog to be called?"

Natty stared at the puppy for a long moment. "I want to call her… Tess," she said eventually.

"Tess," I repeated as I drew to a stop at a red light. I looked at the puppy. "Yes. Tess suits her. Tessie Cullen."

Natty giggled. "Does that mean my name is Natalie Cullen?" She laughed again. "That sounds funny."

"It might be one day," I said.

"And Mummy's name is Isabella Cullen?" Natty didn't laugh this time. "That sounds pretty."

I couldn't agree more. It was like it was meant to be. I wondered for a brief moment how Bella and Rose were getting on, but then my mobile rang. I glanced at the name and smiled on impulse when I saw it. I flipped the phone up and greeted the caller.

"Hi Bella."

**Bella POV**

God knows how many hours later, I stared through the window at all of the little babies in the NICU. I was so happy for Rose and Emmett and their little baby. Other than Natty, I swear I had never seen a prettier little girl than my sort-of niece.

It was easy to tell which baby was Chelsea. She was tiny, and hooked up to a few wires because she was born prematurely, but she was a fighter and, boy, was she beautiful. Emmett would have a hard time fighting off the boys when she was old enough. But, then again, she was Rose's daughter so what else could you expect?

I sighed and looked at my watch. I had been here for hours, most of them stuck in the waiting room. It had been one of the longest days of my life.

"Bye Chelsea. I'll come back tomorrow and maybe I can see you properly then," I whispered, though I knew she couldn't hear me. I had already said my goodbyes and congrats to Rose and Emmett so I took one last look at Chelsea Isabella and left the hospital, pulling my mobile out of my pocket and dialling his number.

"Hi Bella," he answered almost straight away.

"Hey, Edward. Sorry I was gone so long but…"

"No problem. So? How did it go?"

"Really well. Mother and daughter both fine," I revealed, beaming from ear-to-ear. "Well, the baby's in the NICU, but she should be fine in a few days, she was just a little surprise, that's all."

"That's great!" Edward said enthusiastically. "And Emmett?"

"Oh… well, he's Emmett. He's happy, he's worn out, he's now terrified that he will have to surrender certain parts of his male anatomy to Rose's manicured nails…"

Edward laughed. "What's she called?"

"Chelsea. Chelsea Isabella McCarthy."

"That's beautiful," Edward said.

"Yeah. So's she. Absolutely gorgeous, Edward. The only other baby I've seen that was prettier than her was Natty. She was a stunning baby."

"Was she?" Edward asked quietly. I noticed his tone had changed and briefly wondered why before I realised what I'd said.

"Edward, I'm sorry. You can see all of her baby videos, I promise. I was going to find them for you yesterday but I never got round to it and…"

"Relax, Bella. It's fine. Well… not fine, but more like… forgiven and forgotten." Edward cleared his throat and then said, "Actually we've got something to tell you too…"

"Really, what?"

"Well, this afternoon, Angela said she'd be fine looking after the bakery by herself, so I took Natty to the pet store and we've got her puppy. It's a black and white Springer spaniel called Tess," Edward told me.

"Edward!" I gasped, surprised.

"Sorry, Bella. I know I should've asked you, but I thought you wouldn't mind and I did check everything we agreed to check. She's supposed to be easy to train and a good family pet and everything…" he explained, mistaking my surprise.

"Oh, Edward. That's lovely!" I interrupted. "It's great that you got to spend some time with Natty."

"You're not annoyed with me?"

"No," I white-lied. I could never be _annoyed_ with Edward, I was just a bit miffed that they had done this without me. But, then again, I reminded myself, I had done plenty of things alone with Natty in five years. Edward had only just found out that she was his daughter.

"You'll have to meet her when you get home," Edward told me. "She's very cute. Just like you."

I giggled girlishly.

"Yes, and like you too, Nats. Bella, I have to go now, the traffic light's turning green. But it's great about Rose and everything. Can't wait to see you when you get home."

"Me either," I replied. "Bye. Love you."

"Love you more," Edward answered, and then hung up before I could start a heated debate with him. I smiled and rolled my eyes, before opening my car door and starting the engine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay. So was that dramatic? Well, I think it was compared to the last few chapters. Maybe? But still more fluffy than the earlier drama. But a lot happened here, I guess.**

**The next chapter will be more fluff and there will be a lot more of Chelsea. There will also be the introduction of a new character and some mini-drama involving Jess. (No, she's not pregnant as well; that would just be cruel. I know Edward has super-sperm but that's beside the point XD Besides, Edward's super-sperm only works with Bella ;))**

**I hope you liked that Rose had a little girl? And I hope you liked her name. Is it pretty? And what about Natty's puppy?! Aw. But I can't talk because I have a Springer spaniel called Tess. She's such an amazing dog that I though it would be a nice touch. She was a ball of fluff when she was a puppy but she's not a puppy anymore. I'll see what I can do about getting a picture of her on my page so you can see her… have a look and I'll leave a note on my biography saying whether I managed to do it ;) Tess won't be important to the storyline at all, she's just a nice little thing for Natty.**

**Okay. So see if you can guess who the new character will be, what the mini-Jess-drama will be and… actually that's it. XD**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. We didn't quite hit 400, but maybe we can do it this time? I know 70 reviews was quite a lot but we've had 120 for one chapter before so I know we can do it. Especially when this is getting more than 2,000 hits per chapter… XD**

**OMC!!! And how amazing is the New Moon trailer?!?!? Apart from the fact that it is all wrong and Bella shouldn't find out about Jacob that way... and Jake was never in the meadow anyways... but the rest was good :D**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Leave your guesses if you want ;)**

**Steph**


	27. Bubbly

_It starts in my soul, makes me lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose, the feeling shows_

_You make me smile, baby just take your time now_

_Holding me tight._

-Bubbly, Colbie Caillat **(AN- how on earth do you pronounce her surname?!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

The weekend both came and went too fast in my opinion. We spent the weekend doing typical family things, like going to the park and the pool. However, going to the pool had probably been a bad idea; coming home to find my favourite pair of shoes chewed up and strewn across the living room floor along with pieces of the sofa was not in my list of favourite experiences. But, apart from the chewing, Tess was lovely; Natty and Edward couldn't have made a better choice.

Natty loved having both of us there and I could tell that Edward just adored spending time with the both of us. Rose had called several times with Chelsea's progress, which was brilliant. Natty constantly clamoured to see the baby, but I thought it would be best to wait until both Rose and Chelsea were in perfect health. Edward and I, however, would get to see her today, Monday.

I hummed to myself as I made cookies that morning, wondering again why Edward and I had thought that keeping a puppy in a flat above a bakery would be feasible. It wasn't. And then there was the baby as well. God only knew how hard _that_ would be. I let my hand flutter against my tiny bump and sighed contentedly.

"Natty, put on your shoes!" I heard Edward call back to Natty as he made his way downstairs. She went back to school today and he was playing the perfect parent role and taking her there on his way to work. He came up behind me and planted a kiss on the back of my neck.

"Hello." I immediately dropped my spoon and turned round to kiss Edward.

"Do you have to go to work today?" I moaned, laying my head on his scrubs-sheathed chest.

He chuckled. "Yes." Then his voice turned serious. "Bella, I meant what I said last night. As soon as I get in, we'll get a lawyer and sue her for all we can."

"Edward, we went through this last night. It's not fair to sue Jessica…"

"She cheated on me and is living in my house!"

"That doesn't necessitate suing!" I pointed out. "Just go and talk to her. I'm sure she'll leave if you go over there and ask. Besides, it's not as though we actually need the place."

"Could do with a bigger bedroom," he mumbled, and then rested his hand on my belly. "And we will need the room soon. It's pretty much pandemonium as it is with just the puppy." He turned his head and bellowed, "Natty! Say goodbye to the puppy now or we'll be late!"

"Edward, we honestly don't need the space. Talk, like a civil human being and, if she still won't leave, then we get the courts involved."

"Bella… I was thinking…"

Oh no. I didn't like where this was going. "What?"

"You know what you said about opening up a tea-rooms as well?"

"Yes?" I said cautiously.

"Well, I thought that maybe you could open up a tea-rooms upstairs."

"Edward we live…"

"When we move into my house."

"_If _ we move into your house," I corrected.

"_When_ we move into my house."

"Whatever," I sighed, unwilling to argue now.

"Good girl." He grinned crookedly, thinking he had won.

"Daddy, can I bring Tess to school with me? Mrs Hill won't mind…"

"No. Remember, Tessie has to have all of her injections before she can even go outside, Natty," Edward replied, rolling his eyes at me so that Natty couldn't see.

I giggled and released Edward so that I could pull Natty into a hug. "Be good." I kissed her cheek. "And have a good day at school."

"I will," Natty sighed, heading for the door, her lunchbox at her side.

"And you…" I looked to Edward, straightening up. "You be good too." I kissed him briefly, but still passionately.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you more," I giggled.

"Come on Daddy!" Natty called.

"Coming," he called back, walking out of the door.

"And remember, Edward! Hospital at twelve!" I shouted after him.

"I'll already be there! Besides, how could I ever forget?" he yelled back and I smiled to myself, picking up the spoon again and spooning the mixture on to the baking trays as I continued humming to myself.

"You're happy this morning," Angela remarked when she came in at nine.

"I know." I smiled at her. "Have you remembered that I'm going to the hospital later?"

"Yep. Pass on my congratulations to Rose and make sure you get a picture of that baby for me to see!" Angela commanded with a smile.

"I will," I promised, and then the smile faded from my face as what Edward had said both this morning and the night before came back to me. He was going to sue Jess without even talking to her! I should've wanted this, but I felt uncomfortable that she didn't get a chance to have a say in things. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Angela, can you cover here for a bit?" I asked, pulling my apron over my head.

"Umm… I guess so," Angela replied, looking at me funny.

I ignored her hint for an explanation and thanked her, before heading down the road. I knocked on the door of Edward's old house, butterflies in my stomach. Somehow, I had managed to avoid Jess since the last time I had seen her. That had been when my life had started to fall apart.

She didn't answer so I knocked again. When she still didn't come to the door, I decided to open the door myself. She could yell at me all I want; I was here to help her.

To my surprise, I found Jess curled up crying on her sofa.

"Jess?" I asked quietly.

She jumped and looked up. When she saw it was me, a wave of disappointment hit her face which was quickly replaced by a glare. "What do _you_ want?"

"I wanted to… talk to you, if that's okay," I said, moving towards her. "Can I… sit down?"

She sniffed, but didn't reply.

"Jess, are you okay?" I wondered softly.

"Do I look okay to you?" she snapped.

Then we both apologised at the same time. I felt my eyes widen. Seriously, did the word 'sorry' just leave her mouth?

"Sit down," she ordered, and I sat as she continued, "I am sorry. For everything that I did to you and… and Edward. I was a complete bitch and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," I told her. "But…" I took a deep breath. "I don't know if Edward will accept it as easily. He wants to sue you because you've been living in a house he's been paying for. He intends to start this evening without speaking to you and I thought that you at least deserved a say in this. He doesn't know I've come."

Jess started to cry fresh tears. "Please, please, please tell him not to! I'll move out, I'll leave, I'll do anything! I need the money so bad."

"What do you need it for?"

She looked at the floor.

"Jess?" I prompted.

"I… I'm pregnant," she admitted and I felt my blood turn to ice. Edward couldn't have another child, he just couldn't.

"What?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I can't believe I just told _you_ of all people," Jess sighed and then she looked up at me.

"Neither can I," I growled. "Shouldn't you have come round and told Edward ages ago?"

"Oh. It's not Edward's baby," Jess explained in a quiet voice.

"It's not?" I asked, surprise and relief flooding through me.

"No. You see, when we first moved here, we kind of went through a bad period when he slept in the spare room. There's no way it could be his because we never slept together at the time. It's Mike's."

"What? Mike Newton?" I checked.

"Yes. I told him and he freaked and ran. Took the twins and left," Jess whispered. "And I can't cope by myself."

I moved over to sit next to her and hugged her gently. It felt very odd.

"Jess, would you like my advice?" I offered.

"Well, it's the only advice I'm going to get," she sighed, drying her eyes.

"I think you should go and move in with family for a while. And, though I hate to say this, I think the best thing for you and your baby would to have an abortion."

"But that's horrible," she objected.

"I know, but it's honestly the best thing for you, Jess. I've raised a child by myself and I'm not going to sugar-coat it. It's hard. No, it's worse than that. It's… well, it's the hardest thing in the world, and if I struggled, I don't know if you'd be able to cope unless you grew up. I'm sorry, and I know you don't want to hear this, but Jess, you're not ready for a baby. It needs someone it can rely on and it needs someone to be a mother to it. It doesn't need someone… like you. I hate abortion, but it's the right thing for you to do for now. Go home, grow up, find a nice guy, marry him – no strings attached – and _then_ you can have a baby. Then you'll be ready."

"You didn't do that and you're okay."

I smiled gently. "Jess, at eighteen, I was so much more mature than you are now. Only three people in the whole world know this, four now, but I tried to abort Natty and I just couldn't do it. Natty has made me grow up herself, but you need to be able to cope, Jess. And I don't think you can. I'm saying this in the nicest possible way. My life has been… different and it's been hard, but I wouldn't give Natty up for the world. But, Jess, this is a different situation and I don't want you to live in hell. But, then again, it's your decision and I don't want you to regret what you choose. One day, you'll meet the person you're supposed to be with for the rest of your life and you'll fall in love. One day, but I don't think that'll be any day soon."

"And you've found your person haven't you?" she asked, frowning.

"Yes," I whispered in reply. "I know now that I made a huge mistake not telling him in the first place, but we're okay. Edward's happy that we can be a happy family now. And… I'm not sure if you want to hear this, but I think you should know… I'm going to have another baby so we need more space than just my flat. That's why Edward wants his house back. And, I'm sorry Jess, but he's not going to back down."

"Oh. Well, congratulations, I guess," she muttered to my surprise. Was Jess changing?

She looked up and saw my mouth slightly open. "Look, I know this sounds really unlike me," she said, "but I… Mike hurt me and now I realise how Edward must've felt. I can't bring myself to dislike you guys anymore because you make Edward happy.

"You're right. I know Edward, he's not going to back down. I'll take your advice, or part of it anyway, and move in with my Mum. She'll be happy to see me, I guess, although it's going to take some explaining about the wedding being called off and how the baby isn't Edward's. I've been avoiding her calls for weeks now," she continued.

"Esme sent out letters telling the guests that the wedding was off," I informed her.

Jess nodded. "I sort of guessed that. I wish she'd said why it was called off because people keep calling me and asking me why and then I have to tell them. I'm so ashamed, Bella, I'm sorry."

"You should really say that to Edward, not me," I said. "I'll see if he can come over later, if you want to tell him everything you've told me."

"If he will come, that would be great," Jess said.

"I'll make him." I grinned.

She smiled meekly. "Thanks, Bella. And I can't believe I just said that."

"Neither can I. But, seriously, thank you for leaving. I promise I'll make sure that Edward comes over later and doesn't sue you."

"Thanks." She made a face. "This just gets weirder and weirder."

"Yes," I agreed. "I'm going to go home before it gets any worse."

"Okay. Bye," Jess said as I got up and walked to the door. I nodded at her and then showed myself out, my mind buzzing with everything she had told me. Hopefully, soon, we would hear no more from Jessica Stanley.

**Edward POV**

One morning shift at the hospital was too much for me. I just wanted to be with Natty and Bella and Tess. My family. I checked the clock so often I thought I would crick my neck, but, eventually, twelve o'clock came.

I had a two hour lunch as long as I worked overtime the next day, but that wasn't the only reason I was looking forward to my lunch break. Bella was coming into the hospital and we were to visit Rose, Emmett and Chelsea before heading to the other end of the hospital and having Bella's very first baby scan.

She had teased me when I couldn't sleep the night before, commenting that I was more nervous than she was, and she was probably right. She didn't seem at all bothered and I, on the other hand, was sick with nerves. What if there was something wrong with our baby? I shook the thought out of my head quickly; if Bella wasn't worried, then I shouldn't be either.

I strolled into reception and headed to the waiting area to wait for Bella, only to find that she was already there.

Her face lit up when she saw me and she leapt up, coming straight to my side. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hey," I said. "You're here early."

"Actually, Dr Cullen," she corrected, "you're here late."

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at her childishly and took her hand so we could walk to Rose's ward together.

Bella was right; Chelsea was a beautiful baby.

"The doctors say she's getting much better," Rose told us proudly. "She's a fighter. She's going to have to stay in hospital for about another three weeks but she's going to be okay." Rose was beaming down at her baby, who now sat contentedly in Bella's arms.

"That's brilliant, Rose!" Bella smiled. "How much does she weigh then?"

"6 pounds and 12 ounces," Rose replied. "The same as when she was born. She lost a few ounces at first but then she got them back."

"That's a good sign," Bella agreed, before turning to me and holding out her arms.

"Uh… you hold on to her," I said, suddenly feeling uneasy; I had no experience with babies. What if I held her all wrong and then Bella got worried that I wouldn't be able to look after our own baby? What if I dropped her? What if Chelsea didn't like me?

"Edward, you'll be fine," Rose said, sensing my panic. "Just relax."

"It's easy," Bella murmured, shuffling closer to me so that she could pass the baby over. Gently, she slipped the tiny child into my arms. Chelsea wriggled a bit, but soon settled into the crook of my arm. I was surprised to find that Bella was right; this was easy.

"See? She likes you," Bella said, smiling at me. I stared down at Chelsea, watching as her little mouth stretched into a wide 'o' as she yawned and then her eyes flickered shut. As soon as her firm, heavy little body was in my arms, I fell in love with her. She was adorable and all of my previous worries were null and void. Holding a baby wasn't difficult, it was natural. And now, I couldn't wait for my own little baby.

Bella and I stayed and chatted with Rose and Emmett until twelve forty, when we decided we should really make a move if we wanted to get to our appointment in five minutes.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Bella quietly, squeezing her hand as we sat in the waiting room.

"A little," she replied. "Not as much as I was with Natty. I know what to expect this time." She shot a grin at me. "Why? Are _you_ nervous?"

"Yes," I admitted; there was no point in lying.

Bella laughed the sound still as beautiful and pure as it had been when I had first heard it. "Don't be nervous," she whispered in my ear. "I love you."

"As I love you."

"Isabella Swan?" the receptionist called and we both stood and went through the door that the woman indicated.

In the room, there was a bed and a computer monitor, which I presumed would show the picture of our baby. I felt a thrill of excitement go down my spine at getting to see our baby properly. The night before, Bella had shown me Natty's scan pictures so that I knew what to expect. I had expected this to trigger a night of popcorn and home movies, but Bella had admitted that she had no idea where the videos were, promising to have a look for them today. But I knew that she wouldn't do it today, not with the surprise I had planned for her…

Bella climbed on the bed and Dr Russell came in.

"Hi Edward," she greeted me. "It's good to see you again."

"Thanks. You too," I returned the greeting.

"So…" Dr Russell sat down and consulted some sheets of paper on her desk. "Isabella…"

"Just Bella," Bella corrected.

"Bella… how have things been?"

"Yeah, great."

"You estimate that you're about… seven weeks pregnant. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Bella replied, blushing. Seven weeks. Had it really been seven weeks since my life had been changed forever?

"Okay, shall we have a look?" Dr Russell, though I knew her real name was Sarah, put the papers back down and turned her chair to face Bella, who, knowing the usual procedure, lay back on the bed and lifted her top up.

"You definitely have a little baby bump here." Sarah observed, but you didn't have to be a doctor to see that.

Bella nodded and Sarah got out her little tube of blue jelly.

"This will be a little cold," she warned, before squeezing it on to Bella's stomach. I squeezed her hand gently and she smiled at me to tell me that everything was okay.

Then, Sarah pressed a few keys on her computer and picked up the scanner. She ran it gently over Bella's bump, pressing down in certain places.

"Ah!" she said suddenly. "There it is." She turned the screen round and pointed out the little blue shape on the computer screen. It was incredible seeing the baby this way. All of a sudden, this unborn child held some of my love and already had me wrapped around its little finger. It was like my heart kept growing and growing. First for Bella, then for Natty and now for my baby. _Our_ baby.

"Your baby will have fingernails by now," Sarah told us and I beamed, remembering Chelsea's tiny slithers of nail on her fingers. I paid rapt attention as Dr Russell pointed out various parts of our baby's little body on the screen.

"Can we get pictures at this stage?" Bella asked when we were done.

"I can print some off for you," Sarah nodded. "Usually, I'd have to charge you, but seeing as it's you guys, I'll let you off." She handed Bella some paper towel to clean off her belly as she sorted out the pictures on her computer. I took the paper towels off of Bella and carefully wiped off her stomach for her. She smiled at me, her nose wrinkling slightly, as she sat up and pulled her top down over her now-clean stomach.

"Okay, here are your pictures." Sarah handed Bella the prints and helped her up. "Thank you for coming and book your next appointment in about five weeks, for the twenty-week mark."

"Thanks," Bella said.

"Yeah, thanks Sarah." I followed Bella's example as we walked out of the room, beaming like idiots.

I walked with Bella to the exit of the hospital and stopped there to say goodbye.

"That was… incredible," I told her honestly.

"I know," she agreed. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this for the world!"

"I'll see you later," Bella sighed, realising that I probably had to get back to work. Which I did, unfortunately.

"Yeah." I kissed her and then she turned to the door. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"There's a surprise waiting for you at home. I hope you like it…" I trailed off and shrugged.

"What is it?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"You'll see." I winked at her and waved, before walking off. I took one glance back over my shoulder as I left to see Bella scowling at my back. I laughed; man, I loved that woman.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So… quite a long chapter that one. 3,565 words excluding the AN and the song. I know it was really fluffy, but hopefully you liked it. The next chapter WILL BE THE VIDEO CHAPTER… I think. You know, the one where Bella, Edward and maybe Natty will sit down and watch all of Bella's home videos. So be prepared for some major fluff next chapter. Then, there will be one more chapter before the major drama starts. So, if you're waiting for explosive drama, then it will be chapter 30, okay?**

**And I know I promised a new character coming into this chapter, but I was wrong. It will be in the next chapter. And, no, the new character isn't Bella's surprise. And neither are the videos. Have a go at guessing!**

**Also, if you haven't already noticed, there are actually two other things that Bella hasn't told Edward. One is, of course, the conversation she had with Jess, which she conveniently 'forgot' to bring up at the hospital, and the other is that she nearly aborted Natty. Don't worry, Edward's not going to totally flip out and run away again when, and if, he finds out either of these things, but I guess he might be a little annoyed at Bella.**

**What did you think of Bella and Jess' conversation? I know loads of you wanted big drama but it would be boring to have one person causing all of the drama throughout the story. Also, now that Jess has been hurt, she can understand the pain that she's inflicted on Bella and Edward so she's not a complete bitch anymore. Some people were guessing that she'd kidnap Natty or something but I don't think that Jess would do that, especially when she never really loved Edward in the first place. All I can say of Jess is that, yes, she is going to take SOME of Bella's advice, and, while this isn't going to be the last time we see her, it will be one of them and it will be the last time she's seen as the bad guy.**

**Oh and now I've been informed (about a million times XD) that in the NM trailer, they are two different scenes with Jake phasing and Laurent in the meadow. I know that now and am not so annoyed XD Thanks guys ;)**

**Finally... I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't update yesterday. I know I said I would as my new 'every two days' policy thing. The only excuse I have is that the chapter wasn't finished yet, and that is it. I am very sorry, honest so, to make up for it, I have given you one of the longest chapters yet and I will try as hard as I can to get chapter 28 up for tomorrow, although it might be Monday because I need to revise for my Biology GCSE :S**

**NEXT UPDATE: Sunday 7****th**** June/ Monday 8****th**** June**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	28. Lay All Your Love on Me

**Okay! Here's the early update, as promised!**

**Eek! I got a load of people saying that they were annoyed about the advice Bella gave Jessica! Guys, calm down. Honestly, I have morals too and I do not want to make anyone get an abortion. Bella's words were harsh, but I put them in for a reason and she's going to feel really guilty about what she said as you'll find out in this chapter… ;)**

**Previously...**

"_There's a surprise waiting for you at home. I hope you like it…" I trailed off and shrugged._

"_What is it?" she looked at me suspiciously._

"_You'll see." I winked at her and waved, before walking off. I took one glance back over my shoulder as I left to see Bella scowling at my back. I laughed; man, I loved that woman._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Million More Mistakes- Chapter 28**

_It was like shooting a sitting duck,_

_A little small talk, a smile and, baby, I was stuck._

_I still don't know what you've done with me;_

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily._

_I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near,_

_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you, dear._

-Lay All Your Love on Me, Abba **(Oh come on, it's a classic!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

I glared at his retreating back. Why did he have to do that? Why couldn't he just tell me what my surprise was before I left? The logical side of my brain told me that it was because then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, whereas the impatient side of my brain was saying 'oh, screw surprises, why didn't he tell us?' Great; now I was having conversations with myself. I sighed and left the hospital, the baby pictures tucked safely away in my purse.

I cursed the traffic under my breath as I drove home at slug pace, honking impatiently now and then.

Eventually, I got home to find a familiar car round the back of 'Bella's'. Oh no. What had Alice done?

"Hi, Bella," Angela greeted me as I walked in. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yeah," I answered distractedly. "Angela, where's Alice? What's she up to?"

"She's upstairs," Angela replied easily. I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously and went upstairs, dumping my bag on the floor when I walked through the door.

"Alice?" I called.

"In here Bells!" her tinkling voice called back. I went into the living room and came face-to-face with…

"Mum!" I cried, throwing myself at Renee.

"Hi Bella." She laughed and hugged me tight. "I never would have guessed that my little girl would be so pleased to see me."

"Is this my surprise?" I asked Alice over my Mum's shoulder.

"Yes," she replied. "But it was mostly Edward's idea. He thought you might like to tell her everything that happened since Christmas…"

I released Renee from the hug I had her in and flung myself at Alice.

A few minutes later, we were all sat on stools behind the desk in the front of the bakery, so that Angela could join the discussion.

"So, then, Bells…" Mum started. "What _has_ happened since Christmas? I'm presuming that Edward is involved?"

"You can say that again!" Alice laughed.

"And why on earth did Alice Cullen pick me up from the airport?!" Renee added, remembering.

"She nearly had a heart attack when she saw me," Alice told me and I laughed.

For more than two hours, the four of us sat there talking about… well, everything. Renee was delighted that I was pregnant again and, if it was possible, even more so that Alice and I were speaking again after five years of ignoring each other.

But, something else was invading my mind. My conversation with Jessica earlier that day was plaguing me after the scan at the hospital. Guilt wracked my entire being and it gradually got worse and worse and worse. How could I have said that, even to Jessica? What did it matter that she wasn't ready to have a baby? Her baby shouldn't be denied the chance to live. If she went ahead and took my advice then the murder of her baby would be on my head completely.

Suddenly, the door opened and the bell rang as Edward stepped inside, his hair wet from the misty rain and Natty behind him.

"Grandma!" she squealed when she saw Renee.

Edward came to my side and flashed me a shockingly dazzling smile. "So… do you like your surprise?"

"Yes," I replied, but I frowned, still unable to free myself of my guilt. "Edward, I have to tell you something."

**Edward POV**

A light mist of rain began to fall as I got out of my Volvo outside the school gates.

"Edward!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

I fought the urge to groan as I turned to see the woman who had cornered me in the bakery a few days earlier. "Hi," I said, pretending not to know who she was.

"It's Tanya," she reminded me.

"Oh. Right."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, putting her arm through mine.

I politely pulled my arm away as I replied. "I'm picking my daughter up from school."

The way her face fell was comical. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes."

"Are you… divorced?" She sounded hopeful.

"No," I answered honestly; I wasn't married… yet.

"This is such a wild coincidence!" Tanya gushed. "I've come to pick my daughter up from school too!"

"Really?"

"Yes, she's called Carmen."

"Oh. That's nice."

"What's your daughter called?"

"Natalie."

"How lovely," Tanya said as we walked through the front gates. She chattered about something but I wasn't listening. I stopped outside Natty's classroom, surprised when Tanya stopped too.

"Oh, is Natalie in this class too?" she asked with a smile, reaching out and grabbing my hand.

"Yes." I ground my teeth together; couldn't she take a hint?

"Oh, that's brilliant! Carmen only started today, so maybe they can make friends! Wouldn't that be nice?"

I was about to reply, when Natty suddenly flung herself at me. "Daddy!"

I grinned, immediately forgetting about Tanya. I freed my hand from her grasp and bent down to hug Natty.

"Did you get pictures of my sister?" Natty asked eagerly as I took her lunchbox.

"It could be a boy, Natty, we don't know yet," I told her, though I had a feeling that Natty was right. However, it wasn't me that always got these things right; I'd have to ask Alice how she felt.

"Excuse me Mr…" I looked up to see Natty's teacher, Mrs Hill, staring down at me.

"Cullen," I informed her, standing up straight to speak to her.

"Mr Cullen. Do you know that next Monday is the parent-teacher conference evening?"

"Oh. No, I didn't," I replied honestly.

"Well, it is and I'd quite like to talk to Natalie's legal guardians. Can you come in for a second and fill out a form?"

"Of course," I said, following Mrs Hill inside.

"You see, a letter did go out last week, but I never got a reply so I'm afraid I have to ask you to fill out this form now… if you are a legal guardian?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm Natty's Dad." I felt a huge sense of pride as I said it.

"Good. Here, if you could fill out this form please." Mrs Hill handed me a form and I scanned it before filling out the right information; Natty's name, Bella's name, my name and signing it.

"Thank you," Mrs Hill said as I gave it back. "I'll see you next Monday."

"Sure." I took Natty's hand as we left again.

"Daddy, I made a new friend today," Natty told me proudly.

"Oh, really?" I smiled at her phrasing. "And what's your new friend's name?"

"She started in my class today and we played together in the sand pit at play time. She's called Carmen. Can she come to our house and meet Tess?"

I fought the urge to groan again. "Maybe one day," I said. _Yeah,_ I thought, _as long as I never have to talk to Tanya again._

I buckled Natty in her seat as she continued to tell me about her day.

"Natty?" I asked as I started the engine.

"Yes?"

"Is anything wrong at school?"

"No," Natty said, though there was an undercurrent to her voice that I couldn't make out.

"Are you sure?" I enquired.

"Yes."

I sighed. If something _was_ wrong, Natty would tell us, right? From then on, we drove home in silence.

"Grandma!" Natty cried, when she saw Renee.

I smiled fondly and went straight to Bella's side. "So… did you like your surprise?"

"Yes," she answered, and then she looked away from me, frowning. "Edward, I have to tell you something."

I willingly followed her through to the back of the bakery.

"Bella, what's the matter?" I asked the instant we were alone.

"I… I talked to Jessica," she admitted, looking at the floor.

"What?" I breathed.

"Edward, I told her to get an abortion!" Bella wailed. "I shouldn't have done that!"

"What?!" I gaped at her. "Jess is pregnant?!"

"It's not yours," Bella told me, realising that I didn't know any of this. "But, yes, Jess is pregnant. Mike's left her and I talked to her and she was nice to me and… and I was a… a bitch!" she wailed, tears beginning to run down her pretty face.

"Bella, start from the beginning," I ordered.

"I… I have to go talk to her… I have to… apologise," Bella choked out.

"We'll go together," I decided, wiping the tears from Bella's cheeks with my fingers. Maybe Jess could explain so much better than Bella could in her current state.

I went with Bella down the road and to my house. I didn't bother knocking, just opened the door and called Jess' name hesitantly.

"Up here," she called back from upstairs. I squeezed Bella's hand and led her up to mine and Jess' old room.

"Jess?" I asked when I saw her. She was packing everything she owned into boxes and cases and bags.

"Hi Edward," she said turning round, "Bella."

I noticed her face was tear-stained and her eyes were distraught. Had I done this to her? Was this my fault?

"Jess…" Bella started, her voice shaky. "Jess, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. It was completely out of order. I take it back. I don't want you to get an abortion. Please don't."

Jess stared at Bella for a long moment and then she took a deep breath and said, "I'm not going to get an abortion. And I don't think it was wrong of you to say what you said earlier. You came here to help me and, if you hadn't said the things you did, I'd never move on. Thanks to you, I've had a good look at myself and… I know I'm not ready to look after a baby. Not yet. But seven months is long enough to grow up, isn't it? I've taken your advice Bella. I called my Mum. I'm going to stay with her and she's going to help me through this. I'm going to do all of the right things now. I've already messed up my own life, I'm not going to screw it up for my baby."

The look of relief on Bella's face was astounding. I never knew she cared so much about Jessica.

"I'm… confused," I said honestly.

"Here." Jess handed me a flat, white envelope with my name on it. "I'm leaving and I didn't know if you'd come before I left. That explains everything. I'm sorry, Edward." She stared into my eyes and, for once, it wasn't like looking at a mask. Her eyes showed how she was honestly feeling and I felt sad that our relationship had to end like this. But it was for the best.

"I'm sorry too," I said quietly.

She nodded, acknowledging the true apology that couldn't be said in just three words.

The sound of a horn honking came from outside. Jess sighed and zipped up her bag. "That'll be the taxi."

"Are you going already?" I wondered quietly.

She smiled at me. "Yes. Bella told me why you want the house. Congrats. Maybe I'll call you sometime."

"Sure," I replied. I didn't feel for Jess anymore, not at all, but it was strange to be saying goodbye to such a big chunk of my life. It was like I was officially moving on. Also, just a few days previous to this, Jess had been the bad guy in all of this. And now, as I watched the broken-hearted, naive girl gather her bags and boxes together in her arms, there was no way I could see her like that anymore. Sure, she had hurt me, she had hurt _us_, but she was growing up now; she was moving on.

I grabbed a couple of boxes for her and followed her down the stairs and out to the taxi. It was lucky she hadn't brought that much stuff with her when we had moved to San Francisco because not one more box could have been stuffed into the boot of that taxi.

"Well…" I said when I had closed the boot.

"Well?" she looked at me.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess it is." She opened the door of the taxi and stared at me. "I'll miss you, Edward. You're a great guy."

"You're not so bad when you're being nice," I teased, though the words were true enough.

"Oh," Jess remembered, digging around in her jeans pocket and bringing out her house keys. She tossed them to me. "Here."

"Thanks."

"You too. For everything. Have a great life," she said, smiling genuinely. And then she got into the taxi and pulled the door shut. She leant forward and said something to the driver and then the taxi's engine roared to life and drove down the street. I watched it go and then I felt Bella at my side.

"Are you going to miss her?" she whispered.

"No, not really. It's just… odd… to say goodbye. I've wanted to break with her for five years and now… well, it's like the end of an era really."

"It's not the end of an era," Bella contradicted. "It's the beginning of a new one."

"Yes," I agreed, turning to her and smiling. "The beginning of our family."

**Bella POV**

Edward and I had agreed to move into his house officially at the weekend. But that meant that all week was spent packing things into cardboard boxes, and half of the boxes got chewed up by Tess.

By Friday, I was despairing. Renee had stayed until Wednesday, but now she had gone back to Arizona to be with Phil and I had to do all of the packing myself, especially now that Edward had taken to doing an hour's overtime everyday to make up for all of the time he took off when he went to Forks to be with his family.

Alice had taken the job of picking Natty up from school now and Natty continually talked about her new friend, Carmen. I was pleased that Natty had found a friend, but I was a little concerned about her Mum; Edward had told me plenty about _her_.

Edward and I had also taken Natty to see Chelsea. Natty loved Chelsea, but I could tell that she was a bit insecure with all of the attention Chelsea was receiving. I made a mental note to talk to Natty about the baby and assure her that we would always love her.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called as I heard the apartment door slam shut.

"Edward?" I poked my head round the doorframe in shock. "What are you doing here? It's only one o'clock."

"I lied," he said simply. "I've been working overtime so I can have this afternoon off and help you."

I beamed. "That's good because Angela's working overtime tonight so that I can sort things out up here."

"Great. I'll change and then I'll come and help you."

I kissed him and then smiled. "Okay. See you in a minute."

He headed into the bedroom and I went back into the room that Natty and I referred to as the 'stuff room'. It was basically an empty room that we dumped everything in, since we didn't have a loft. I would have sorted all of this out after we had moved, but the builders were due to come and start knocking the walls through next week so that I could open up a tea-rooms above the bakery, as Edward had suggested.

I grabbed the next box to sort out and lifted the lid, to find that the box was stuffed full of videos. I turned the box slightly to see the label on the side.

"Edward!" I cried when I had read it.

"What?" He appeared in the doorway straight away, pulling his shirt over his head.

"I found it! I found the videos of Natty!"

"Oh. That's cool. But we have to pack, Bella," he reminded me.

"Stuff packing," I said. "I promised you could watch these. Come on." I tried to lift the box and he came over and pushed me out of the way.

"Don't lift heavy objects," he reprimanded, lifting it easily. "Where to, captain?"

I giggled. "The living room."

More than two hours later, we were still curled up on the sofa watching one of the numerous videos. I had to admit that I had been one of those obsessive Mums that tried to get every second of their child's life on camera. However, this had turned out to be very convenient now.

"_Show Mummy your picture," I cooed from behind the camera to a three-year-old Natty._

"_It's ob yhoo Mummy," Natty said, holding up a painting she had done. It looked a lot more like a red blob than a person, but I praised her for it all the same._

Edward laughed and squeezed me tight. "It looks just like you," he whispered in my ear.

"I know." I got up as that video ended and put in another one. This was from a few years before.

"Sorry," I said apologetically as I folded myself back into Edward's lap. "They're all in a strange order."

"I don't care," he murmured as the video started.

This time, Rose was behind the camera and I starred in the video with Natty so I flushed and hid my face in Edward's shoulder. Natty was standing shakily, her little fingers clasped around one of mine.

"_Rose, is it filming?" I asked, biting my lip._

"_It sure is," Rose replied. "Smile!"_

_Natty beamed at the camera, showing off three little teeth and her smile made my face light up._

"_Come on, Natty," I cooed, releasing my fingers from Natty's tight grasp so that she was stood alone. I shuffled backwards and held my arms out to her. "Come on. Walk to Mummy."_

_Natty stared at me with such concentration on her cherubic little face that I giggled. However, my arms didn't falter and I leant towards her as she took her first shaky steps towards me._

"_Yay!" I enthused as she fell into my arms. I hugged her close and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Well done, Natty!"_

"I was right," Edward suddenly said smugly.

"What about?"

"You were a great Mum." He smiled at me and bent his face to mine to kiss me.

When we broke apart I looked at the clock and sighed. "We should get back to packing."

"Okay," Edward agreed reluctantly. I tried to get up, but his arms had formed a steel cage around me and I just fell back into his lap.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for sharing that with me. It was lovely," Edward said softly.

"My pleasure," I responded honestly.

"And… I wanted to ask you out for dinner tonight."

"With Natty?"

"Well… I was thinking just the two of us. Alice already agreed to babysit."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason to take my beautiful girlfriend out to dinner?" His words melted my heart and reduced my legs to jelly.

"Then I might have to accept that offer, Mr Cullen," I said, smiling.

"Good." He kissed my cheek and then pushed me to my feet. "Come on then. Packing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay. Hopefully, that chapter has cleared up why Bella said what she said. Basically I put that in there because I felt that Jess really did need to grow up and Bella's harsh words could make her have a good look at herself and realise that, if she wants this baby, then she's going to have to change. Sooo… yeah.**

**And Bella's surprise was Renee! Not a very exciting surprise really, but… it was for Bella, I guess. I figured she should really know what was going on and everything. I know I didn't write out the explanation, but I thought that it would be really boring, both for you and for me, to just repeat what's happened throughout the story.**

**Also, sorry that the video bit was a little brief, but this chapter was already quite long and I don't want to drag it out because that would get boring.**

**BUT... I promise that the next chapter is going to be more interesting. I've started writing it and I'm already more pleased with that than I am the last few chappies. It gets better from here, I think. I know I could really have finished the entire story at the end of Edward's POV, just with an epilogue, but I'm not going to. Is that okay with you? Because I've noticed that the number of hits has actually dropped by quite a lot. Is that because you're losing interest? I know these last few chapters have been a bit dull and fluffy and perfect-ish but PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!!!!! It gets interesting now. It would mean the world to me if you reviewed with your thoughts from the last few chapters because the number of reviews has really slipped and we're not getting quite as many. Thank you so much to everyone that is sticking with the story throughout it's not-so-interesting bits.**

**And, just to make things more fun, you can have a go at guessing why the next chapter is going to be interesting and what's going to happen at Bella and Edward's dinner date :D *wiggles eyebrows suggestively***

**Also, this was a really long chapter by my usual standards so please tell me your thoughts. All I ask for is a few tiny little words of feedback.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	29. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**:: DEDICATION ::**

**Okay. I know I don't usually do dedications, but I just feel that several people deserve a special mention. This is not just because of the reviews they left but for other reasons too. Thank you so much to everyone that reads and reviews – if I could, I'd dedicate a chapter to everyone who reviews, that's how much these reviews mean to me – but these people aren't just getting dedications for the reviews they leave so please don't feel left out. Basically, I'll be doing this for the next few chapters, but not all of them. There are about five people I want to dedicate chapters to, so this will happen for about the next few chapters. However, the content of the chapter has nothing to do with who it is dedicated to so consider it a story dedication really, and a huge thank you.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO… 'Corrdelia', my cheering squad of one. I really hope your son is better now. Much love.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Previously…**

"_Do I need a reason to take my beautiful girlfriend out to dinner?" His words melted my heart and reduced my legs to jelly._

"_Then I might have to accept that offer, Mr Cullen," I said, smiling._

"_Good." He kissed my cheek and then pushed me to my feet. "Come on then. Packing."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Million More Mistakes- Chapter 29**

_When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself._

_And only you can tell…_

_That I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground,_

_It's like no matter what I do…_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time,_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me, who I want to be,_

_Well, I'm only me, when I'm with you._

-I'm Only Me When I'm With You, Taylor Swift

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

I clocked out at midday and headed straight for Alice's. She came to the door almost instantly, to my surprise.

"Hi Edward!" she sang when she had opened the door.

"Hey Alice."

"What did you want?" she asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, my dear brother!" she gushed.

I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What? I'm not allowed to be happy now?" She scowled as she stood aside.

I shrugged and walked past her and into her living room.

"So…?" she prompted, sitting down on her sofa.

I sat next to her and said, "So… Alice, you're good at shopping, aren't you?"

"Shopping?" Her eyes widened as though she were a small child and I had just suggested that there should be two Christmases in a year. "Are you taking me shopping?"

"Sort of," I admitted. "Look, Alice," I sighed, and shifted my position on the sofa, "I love Bella and… well, I want to marry her."

"You're going to propose?!" she shrieked.

"Yes," I replied.

"When?!"

"Well… I was thinking tonight… if you wouldn't mind babysitting?"

"Of course I will!" Alice cried, hugging me. "But what does this have to do with shopping?"

"Well, I don't want to give Bella Jessica's ring so…"

"Wait," Alice stopped me. "Are you saying… that you have decided to propose to Bella _this evening_ and you don't have a ring yet?!"

"Yes," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, mister. It should be me rolling my eyes at you. You are so damn lucky that you have me for a sister." She stood up and held her palm up at me. "Stay," she warned before heading for the stairs.

I crossed my legs and sighed, waiting for Alice to come back. Several minutes later, the ball of energy I called a sister came back into the living room and handed me a little blue box.

"What's this?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Open it and see." She stuck out her tongue and resumed her position next to me.

I pinched the sides of the box and opened it. "Wow," I breathed. Sat inside the box on a pad on deep blue velvet was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. The gold band glinted in the light and there were three huge diamonds and two tiny sapphires set into it.

"Where did you get this?" I wondered quietly.

"It was our great-great-great grandmother's wedding ring," Alice told me. "It's been passed down the family for centuries, on Esme's side. Of course, she never had a brother and neither did her Mum so she kept hold of it and then gave it to me when you proposed to Jess."

"Why didn't she give it to me to give to Jess?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward, you never really told Mum that you were going to propose until afterwards. Besides, she probably wouldn't have given it to Jessica anyway."

"I guess not." I was still staring at the ring in awe.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"Like it? Alice, it's perfect. Thank you. You are the best sister a guy could wish for."

Alice beamed and hugged me. "You're not a bad brother either," she said.

"Wow, what a glowing compliment," I said sarcastically and she thumped me playfully.

"So do you want me to get Natty from school again today?"

"If you would. Bella and I have to finish off the packing. She thinks there's a lot to do but, to be honest, I think we're nearly there."

"That's good," Alice said. "Okay. I'll get Natty and then I'll just stay for the evening babysitting job?"

"If that's okay. I'll pay you Alice," I promised.

"Oh no," she refused. "You don't have to pay me to look after my niece."

"I'll find a way," I swore.

"Whatever," she said childishly and then we stood up.

"I should be heading off now to do the packing and stuff. Thanks again, Alice. See you later."

"See you." Alice showed me to the door and I stuck the little box into my pocket, nerves already beginning to gather in the pit of my stomach; I had told Alice I was going to propose so that meant no backing out now…

**Bella POV**

Surprisingly, Edward and I managed to get quite a lot done. We even got to the stage of folding down the seats in his Volvo and driving as much stuff as we could down the road and unpacking the boxes into the right rooms. We agreed that we were pretty much on schedule to move in tomorrow.

I had noticed that Natty's behaviour over the last week had been… different. She seemed insecure about something and I was worried that she didn't want the new baby. When I had spoken to Edward about it the night before, he had comforted me by telling me that any child would react in this way; on the same day, she had got a father and found out that she'd soon have to share him. But, whenever I tried to talk to Natty, even about her day at school, she clamped up. She barely even spoke to me anymore and I felt that the incredibly close relationship we had shared was being torn apart. The only things she'd talk about were Carmen and Tess.

Alice dropped Natty back at four and insisted upon staying.

"Bella, there's no point in going home. By the time I get there, I'd just have to turn round and come back."

"Alice, it's really okay. Edward and I don't need to go out. We can get take-out and you can stay home with Jasper or something. Honestly, I don't want to bother you guys…"

"Nonsense, Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "Jasper knows I'm here and is coming to join me when he's finished work. You two need a break."

I raised an eyebrow at her insistent behaviour and she changed the subject.

"I have something for you," Alice told me, grabbing my arm and leading me to my own bedroom. There was a dress lain on my bed and I turned to glare at Alice.

"I hope you didn't spend any money on me," I said threateningly.

"Don't panic, it used to be mine," Alice sighed. "Though, honestly, Bella, I don't understand your aversion to presents. Why would it matter that I spent a bit of money on you for a new dress?"

"It just would, okay?" I sighed. "But why do I need a new dress anyway, Alice? We're just going out for dinner, no more, no less."

"Well… it's nice to have a change and… well, you just have to have a new dress. You know me." Alice grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Unfortunately."

"Oi!" Alice thumped me and picked up the dress. It was made of satin and was a gorgeous deep red. The skirt of it would come down to my knees and it had a halter-neck strap. I had to admit, it was a stunning dress.

Then, Alice grabbed a bag from the floor and brought out a shoe box. I glared at her.

"What?"

"You can't kid me that these are second hand," I said.

"Well… they're not," she admitted. "But I know you don't have any shoes that go with the dress so I figured I would…"

"Buy some?"

"Yes." Alice beamed and lifted the lid of the shoebox to reveal what were possibly the most glamorous shoes I had seen in my whole life… and the scariest. They were shiny and red with a soft, curved toe, a bit like Dorothy's shoes in the 'Wizard Of Oz', but with one major difference: the killer heels.

"Alice, you do realise that, if I leave the house in those shoes, I will never – repeat, _never_ – come back?" I said.

"Bella," Alice scoffed. "Do you think so little of Edward? Of course he's not going to let you die." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Try as he might to save me, my balance is impossibly life-threatening. You know that, Ali."

"Bella, you'll be fine," Alice sighed. "Besides, it's not like you to let me spend money on something and you to reject it."

"Alice, these shoes will endanger my life. Literally!" I pointed out.

"Believe what you will, but you _are_ going to wear them and I'm pretty sure you'll return."

"Pretty sure?"

"Okay, one hundred per cent positive," Alice said. "It would benefit you a lot by wearing them, though. You have no idea what a simple pair of stilettos do to your legs and, therefore, to Edward."

"You're right. I don't have an idea what it does and I'm not sure I want to know. I'm okay with pumps."

Alice literally snarled. "You. Are. Not. Leaving. In. _Pumps_," she growled.

We argued a bit more, but, as usual, Alice won. I didn't understand why she was so determined to get me into heels that would end my life. I went back into the living room, to find Natty sat on the sofa staring at the ceiling, even though the TV was on.

"Natty?" I asked softly, going over and taking a seat next to her. "Natty, are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied, without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" I pressed, slipping my arm round her and pulling her on to my lap.

"Yes, Mummy!" she giggled. "I'm fine."

"How was school today?" I asked. "You haven't told me about it yet."

"It was okay. I played on the climbing frame with Carmen," she told me, playing with a strand of her hair. I frowned; she only ever played with her hair when she was nervous. Why was she nervous?

"I have to check your bag for letters," I remembered and Natty went to get her bag. I opened it up and pulled out a bunch of letters as Natty sat back on the sofa next to me and actually watched the TV.

I flipped through the letters, past one advertising a school fair and another for an after school club, but the third letter made me stop in my tracks. It was dated the previous Wednesday and it was an injury form.

"_Natalie fell off of the climbing frame today. She went to first aid, but she was very brave and only needed a little plaster stuck on her knee,_" it read.

"Natty, why didn't you tell me about this?" I wondered, showing her the form.

"You were busy and it doesn't matter anyway," she replied.

"Natty, I'm _never_ too busy to talk to you," I said, the words coming out harsher than I meant them. "You should always tell me or Daddy things like this, okay?"

"Yes," Natty answered, looking back to the TV.

I pursed my lips sadly. What was happening to my daughter? Why hadn't she told me that she was hurt?

"Well, that's the last of the boxes. Now it's just the bigger things like the TV and the computer, but we're leaving them here until tomorrow," Edward said, coming in.

"Great." I smiled at him, deciding that we could talk about Natty at dinner tonight, when she was out of earshot.

"What time are you guys leaving?" Alice asked, coming in as well.

I saw Edward share a 'look' with Alice before replying. "About seven?"

"Seven?!" Alice shrieked. "Bella, you have to come and get ready now!"

"Fine," I sighed, standing up. I looked at Natty, but she didn't move. I frowned, remembering how she used to love sitting in on Rose's make-over sessions. As I let Alice drag me away into my bedroom, I felt like I wanted to cry.

***

"Okay… you're done." Alice finally put an end to my torture with those words.

"Can I look now?" I sighed.

"Yes," Alice replied, packing my make-up away back into the moving box it had come out of.

I gasped as I saw my reflection. I looked stunning. The beautiful dress hugged me in all of the right places and the killer shoes magically made my legs long. My immaculately applied make-up was perfect and I noticed that Alice had used little blush. I wanted to applaud her; I never needed it.

"You like?" Alice questioned.

I grinned at her. "I love." I realised that the last time she had ever done my make-up for me was on that night almost six years ago. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Thank you, Alice," I said. "But, I have to ask, why do I need to be all dolled up to go out for dinner?"

"You'll see," Alice answered.

"You know I hate surprises," I moaned.

"You'll like this one," Alice promised. I couldn't help but doubt her.

"Bella?" Edward called, knocking on the door. "Has my sister finished wreaking havoc yet?"

"Yes," I called back, and Edward opened the door. I watched his reaction in the mirror; his mouth fell open slightly and his eyes widened.

"Do I look okay?" I teased turning round to look at him properly.

"Okay? You look incredible. Thank you Alice." Edward didn't take his eyes off of me.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me. "Told you so."

I took the opportunity to look Edward up and down. He wore a simple tan sweater that clung to his chest and emphasised his muscles and jeans. I smiled; Edward looked sexy in jeans. Actually, Edward could probably wear a dustbin liner and still look sexy.

"Shall we?" Edward grinned and held an arm out to me.

"Sure." I took his arm and we headed for the door.

**Edward POV**

Bella looked… stunning. There was no other word for it. I was beyond proud to have her on my arm as we walked through the entrance to La Bella Italia.

I steered Bella to a table in the corner, where we could have some privacy and we sat down. I fidgeted slightly in my chair, my stomach full of butterflies. Maybe dinner was a bad idea; I couldn't eat in this state. Perhaps a moonlit stroll along the beach would have been better… oh well, it was too late to start having regrets.

"Excuse me, Sir?" a member of staff came over.

"Yes?"

"This restaurant is reserved for a private party from half past seven, which is in ten minutes, so I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"Oh." I frowned; well, that was just perfect.

"It's okay," Bella said. "We'll go somewhere else."

"Uh… yeah," I agreed.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," the waiter apologised as we stood up and headed for the door again.

"Well… that went brilliantly," I murmured, when we were outside.

Bella laughed and took my hand. "It's fine. We'll go somewhere else. I'm not that hungry anyway."

"You're not hungry?" I checked.

"Not starving."

"Would you like to… go for a walk instead?" I suggested.

"Where?"

"Through the public gardens. We can sit under the stars like we did in Forks."

Bella smiled. "That would be lovely."

We walked in a comfortable silence through the gardens for a while, whilst I went over what I was going to say in my head. Sheesh, and I had thought that proposing to Jess had been difficult; I hadn't feared rejection then.

"Edward…" Bella started, frowning. "I'm worried about Natty."

"Why are you worried about her?"

"She just seems… different. I found a letter in her bag today telling me that she had fallen off of the climbing frame at school and she never told us. She seems really distant…"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," I said.

"But she's never been like this before…" Bella objected, her frown becoming more and more pronounced. "It's like she's keeping something from us. And she said that I was too busy for her to tell me anything. Why would she say that? She knows I will always listen to her. She knows that she will _always_ come first."

"She's probably just a little apprehensive about the baby," I soothed. "It's probably nothing, Bella. If something really important had happened at school, she'd tell us."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Bella sighed as we came to a large moonlit part of the gardens. I helped her over the little railing and we went and sat on the bank by the river. "But I can't help…"

"Worrying," I finished for her. "I know. Let's forget about Natty for now. I wanted this night to be just for the two of us."

She looked at me doubtfully, and we were both quiet for a long moment. Eventually, Bella sighed again. "Why are we here, Edward? I mean, we're putting Alice out and Natty probably needs us and there's loads of things we should be doing…"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Just the two of us," I begged. "Please?"

She smiled a little. "Fine."

I leant over and picked a daisy out of the grass. Then I handed it to her. "Your favourite flower," I murmured.

She smiled. "You remembered."

"Of course I did." I rolled my eyes. "I remember everything you say."

"Really?"

"Well… as much of it as is humanly possible," I admitted. Suddenly a firework went off overhead.

"This reminds me of the time we went out in Forks," Bella said contentedly.

"Yes, it is very similar," I agreed, my mind on the little box in my pocket. How to do it… what to say…

"Edward, what _is_ the matter?" Bella asked warily.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Something's up. You've been… edgy all evening," she remarked.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "Come with me."

I led her through the gardens, with my hands over her eyes, until I came to where I had planned to take her after dinner. It was a little meadow that I had found when we had first moved here. I had only been here the once, but I loved it.

"Edward…" Bella gasped when I took my hands away from her face. "This is beautiful," she said. And it really was.

"It's not as beautiful as you are," I whispered truthfully.

Her brow furrowed. "Edward, what…?"

But I didn't let her finish. "Isabella Swan, I love you more than words can say. The way I feel for you cannot be erased or lessened; it can only get bigger and better. When I'm not with you, time stands still and when you're by my side, I never want to let you go. You are always on my mind and I know that my love for you is unconditional and eternal. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to be there for you when things are both good and bad, and I want to help you with everything you go through. I want to love you every single day of forever, every single minute, every single second. You are the last thing I think of before I sleep, the first thing I think of when I wake. Bella, you _are_ my life. Without you, my life would be pointless." I drew in a deep breath. "And that is why, Bella, I have to ask you this one question." I heard her sharp intake of breath as I got down on one knee and drew the little box out of my pocket. I lifted the lid and then I stared into her sparkling eyes and said, "Isabella Swan, would you do me the greatest honour… of becoming my wife?"

**Bella POV**

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even breathe. But somehow, _somehow_, I managed to squeak out one word: yes.

The dazzling smile that lit up Edward's face was astonishing. He fumbled with the ring on the velvet cushion of midnight blue, but I couldn't wait any longer. I threw myself at him and kissed him with as much passion as I could. I knocked him to the ground, but he didn't seem to mind because he kissed me back just as eagerly. When I couldn't breathe, I pulled away, took a deep breath and then kissed him again.

So this was why he had insisted upon going out, having an evening to the two of us. He had planned this the whole time.

"Bella…" Edward murmured against my lips.

"What?"

"Can you stop kissing me so I can get this ring on your finger?"

"Stuff the stupid ring," I muttered, but I pulled back anyway, letting him take my hand. He gently slid the ring on my finger, claiming me as his own. Now that the initial shock had passed, I saw the ring properly.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"What?" He looked at me in alarm.

"Please, please, _please_ tell me that you didn't spend a lot of money."

"Not a penny," he promised.

"Are you telling the truth? Because, if you're not, then you have to get me a piece of string for a wedding ring."

He laughed, exultant. "It was my great-great-great grandmother's wedding ring," he said solemnly. "And I can't think of anyone who deserves it more."

I flushed scarlet. "I love you. Eternally and unconditionally and irrevocably…" I sighed, mockingly.

"Not anywhere near as much as I love you," he objected.

Suddenly, another thought occurred to me and I bit my lip.

"What's wrong?" Edward murmured.

"I just… are you sure about this?" I asked in a quiet voice. "You only just split from Jess…"

"Bella, if I had had the guts, I would have proposed to you the night you came to Forks to tell me you were pregnant. No… I would have asked you before that, even."

"But… are you sure you're ready to be engaged again?"

"Bella, did you not just listen to a word I said? I love you. If you're not ready to get married, then I'll wait. I'll do anything for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so it doesn't matter that I've just come out of an engagement. I feel the same way now as I will in the future - nothing can change the way I feel about you – so I decided that now was as good a time as any."

"I guess so…" I sighed, yet another thought entering my mind.

"What now? Are you not ready? Because, if you're not, I'll wait, Bella, I promise…"

"No," I interrupted. "No, it's not that. I love you and I want to marry you but… well, I don't know what Charlie would think of all this…"

To my intense surprise, Edward laughed. "Don't worry," he said. "He's not going to shoot me. I already asked permission for your hand in marriage."

"You… what?" I gaped at him.

"I _am_ a gentleman, Bella. I like to do things the right way."

"But… when?" I asked.

"When we visited him. See? I knew even then that you were the woman I wanted to spend my life with. I just had to wait for the right moment to come around…" He smiled at me.

"Wow." I smiled back. "Well… that's all my issues sorted. I guess I'll have to marry you now," I teased.

"Hell yeah, Mrs Cullen." He laughed.

I felt a smile play about my lips. "Isabella Cullen," I whispered, and then I beamed. "You know what? I like it."

"So do I," Edward agreed, leaning down to plant his lips on mine once again.

Finally my life seemed to be getting on track. I had a gorgeous fiancé, a wonderful daughter, a bunch of amazing friends and another baby on the way… yes, life was pretty much perfect. But perfection never lasts long. This thing called 'reality' kicks in and 'reality' was about to pay a _very_ unwelcome visit. Little did I know, my dream life was about to become a living nightmare…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cue evil music! Dun-dun-daaah! As I promised, the next chapter is where the big-time drama kicks in. Seriously, enjoy the fluff while you can. And, this time, I personally think the drama is worse.**

**Soooo… what did you think of the proposal and the reaction? I tried so hard on Edward's big speech to make it… Edward-ish. Did I do okay? A lot of you guessed correctly what with the proposal and everything and I got a lot of comments saying that they had been waiting for this so I hope it lived up to your expectations :D**

**Also, did you like the Alice and Bella kind of friendship fluff in there?**

**AAAND... who here is proud of me? Why? I'll tell you why! :D a) this is the longest chappie to date. More than 4,000 words :D b) I know the last few chapters have been kind of… rubbishy, well, I think they weren't up to my usual standard and now, with this chapter, I feel like I've finally broken through and got it back up to the very best I can do. I might re-write the last few chapters because I seriously just don't like them! Ugh c) THREE DAILY UPDATES!!!!! Come on people, that is very good. Someone suggested that maybe I was losing readers because of the slow updates. Seriously?! Is that true? How many of you agree with that? I thought that an update every two days was pretty good… *sigh* But thank you so much to EVERYONE reading this for sticking with me.**

**Also, I know this may seem like I'm dragging this out, especially now that all of the drama related to Edward being Natty's Dad and Bella not telling him has been tied up. So, I'm thinking that maybe from here on in is like a very short sequel? In other words, the things that happen as of now aren't really related to what's already happened apart from the obvious but I just didn't really want to start a sequel. But consider this it, just part of the same story.**

**Oh yeah. And I forgot to mention that in the last chapter Carmen was the new character, even though she was only mentioned. She won't really be in the story big time but she will be a catalyst to the drama.**

**And that's it for this very long AN following a very long chapter XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! (You are welcome to guess the drama if you want… and leave your opinions on the proposal?)**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	30. Breakeven

**:: DEDICATION ::**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO… 'SparklyEyes0992' because she (or he!) leaves anonymous reviews for every chapter and has always stuck with this story and has something positive to say about every chapter. Thank you :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Previously…**

_Finally my life seemed to be getting on track. I had a gorgeous fiancé, a wonderful daughter, a bunch of amazing friends and another baby on the way… yes, life was pretty much perfect. But perfection never lasts long. This thing called 'reality' kicks in and 'reality' was about to pay a very unwelcome visit. Little did I know, my dream life was about to become a living nightmare…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Million More Mistakes- Chapter 30**

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing._

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in._

'_Cos I got time while she got freedom._

_And when my heart breaks no it don't breakeven._

-Breakeven, The Script

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

Friday had been the best night of my life, but Saturday and Sunday… not so much. Saturday was kicked off by Tess peeing on the carpet and then all of the havoc of moving and then Sunday was filled with sorting out the new house. Some people probably believed that moving just two houses down the road was easier than moving far, but it really, really wasn't.

Also, as the weekend passed, I noticed that Bella had been right; Natty wasn't herself. She was quiet and she didn't speak to us about anything. Now, Bella wasn't the only one getting quite concerned.

"Come on then, Natty," I said on Monday morning as she gathered her bags.

"Do I have to go to school today?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. If you don't go, Carmen will miss you, won't she?"

Natty didn't say anything. She just frowned and bit her lip.

"Come on then," I sighed, taking her hand and pulling her gently downstairs towards the car. She didn't fight, but I could tell that she was very reluctant. I bit my lip as we went out of the front door, which I locked behind us.

"Let's go and say goodbye to Mummy first, shall we?" I suggested.

"Okay," Natty replied, though her tone was indifferent. I felt my heart ache for her and I wished that she'd just tell us what the matter was so that we could assure her that it was okay. But children got upset all of the time and they were often just about little things. It was probably nothing.

"Natty!" Bella's face lit up as we walked into the bakery.

"Bye Mummy," Natty said as Bella came over and pulled her into a hug.

"Have a good day, Nats," Bella said to her. "And don't hurt yourself again!"

"I won't," Natty promised. Bella hugged her one last time before letting her go. Natty immediately turned and headed past me and out of the bakery. She went and stood by the car, looking bored.

"Edward, what's wrong with her?" Bella whispered, her voice agonised.

"I have no idea." I shook my head and pulled Bella into a hug. "We'll talk to her about it tonight. We'll find out for sure what's going on." I kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, before releasing me.

"Remember, when the builders come, the money is paid through our joint account," I reminded her.

"Joint," Bella scoffed. "That's not a joint account and you know it. That's your money and none of mine. You can't pay for everything, you know."

"Bella, I am your fiancé. What's mine is yours. And I can so pay for everything." I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"But Edward," Bella whined, "I have money too."

"Bella, I'm paying for this, okay? We've already argued about this and agreed…"

"Agreed?" Bella objected.

I ignored her and carried on, "…that I'm going to pay for this. You can pay for… something else."

"The mortgage, the car insurance, the baby…" Bella said, counting them off on her fingers and then she mimed shock. "Oh no, wait. You're probably going to insist on paying for them too."

"You know me too well." I grinned and then waved. "See you later."

"Ciao." She grinned back, but I could see that worry clouded her eyes and the grin didn't reach them.

Today, I took Natty all the way to the door of the classroom, deciding to warn her teacher that she had been a bit different all weekend.

"Bye Natty," I said after I had kissed her at the entrance to the classroom.

"Bye," Natty replied, but she didn't move.

"Come on Natalie," her teacher called from the classroom. "Are you going to go outside and play? It looks like Carmen's just got here as well."

"Natty!" a voice squealed. I looked behind me to see a little girl smiling at Natty. She came over and smiled at me.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Carmen. You must be Natalie's Daddy. Mummy says you're very nice."

I laughed uneasily and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Really?"

Carmen shot me an innocent smile as the sun glinted off of her shockingly vibrant red hair, her wide blue eyes reminding me of Tanya. I suppressed a shudder.

"Come on girls." Mrs Hill came over and ushered the two of them into the classroom. Natty reluctantly went off with Carmen.

"Thank you, Mr Cullen." Mrs Hill turned to me. "You can go now."

"Actually, I wanted to have a quick word with you," I told her.

"Oh. Okay. Come on in." She stood aside, letting me just inside the door. "What's the matter?"

"Well… Bella, Natalie's Mum, and I have both noticed that Natty's been behaving oddly over the last week or so, especially over the weekend. She just seems really distant and quiet. Bella is expecting a baby so her different behaviour could be because of that, but we're not entirely sure. We've tried talking to her, but she won't say anything. I just wondered if you had noticed a change?" I asked.

"Actually, that was why I called you in for the parent-teacher meeting this evening." Mrs Hill nodded. "I've also noticed that she's a little different. I'll observe her more carefully today and we can talk about this issue this evening with Natalie's Mum as well."

I cringed; I had completely forgotten about the parent-teacher meeting. "Okay," I said. "See you later."

"Goodbye."

As I walked back down the road towards my precious Volvo, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bella picked up almost immediately.

"Nothing's wrong," I answered honestly, "but I forgot to tell you that we have to go in later to see Natty's teacher. Parent-teacher meeting."

"Oh. Is Natty allowed to come to?" Bella asked.

"No. And Rose and Emmett are still in hospital with Chelsea, so they can't have her…"

"How about Alice?" Bella suggested. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"She and Jasper have to go to the hospital. She's having more frequent scans because she's having twins."

"Well…" Bella sighed. "That's a bummer."

"I know," I agreed. "Who else would have her?"

"Hi Edward!" someone called from behind me.

I groaned quietly.

Bella laughed. "Who's that?"

"Tanya," I replied quietly.

She laughed again. "Well, I'll let you go and talk to her and I'll have a think about who can have Natty and call you back if I can think of anyone."

"Aren't you worried that she'll seduce me?" I muttered desperately, hearing Tanya's heels clacking against the pavement as she approached.

"Hmm." Bella pretended to consider this. "Nope. I trust you, Edward." I could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Besides, we both know that there's only one person in the whole world that can seduce _you_."

"Whole universe," I corrected.

"Well, that's settled then. Have fun talking to Tanya!" she chirped.

"No, Bella! That's not fair!" I cried.

"Life isn't fair," she giggled.

"Oh come on! Bellaaaa!" But she had already gone. I didn't drop the phone from my ear. Now, I had two choices; I could either pretend to be talking to someone and wave at Tanya and then ignore her, or I could be honest and actually talk to her. Hmm, what a hard choice.

"Hey Edward." She suddenly appeared right in front of me, beaming.

"Um… hi." Damn. So much for waving and ignoring. I unwillingly brought the phone down from my ear and shoved it back in my pocket.

"So… who were you talking to?" Tanya asked, a flirtatious smile all over her face.

Although her question was incredibly nosy, I was overjoyed that she had asked. Finally, I could give her a subtle hint! "My fiancée," I answered in an offhand way.

Her smile wavered and then turned to a frown. "Fiancée?"

"Yes. Natalie's Mum."

"And you're not married?" she questioned, looking confused.

"Uh… long story."

"I've got time. And we could go for coffee, if you like." She winked at me. I almost growled at her in frustration. I had just told the woman that I was engaged and she was asking me out for coffee? This damn woman could _not_ take a hint!

"Actually, Tanya, you might have time, but I have to get to work. Sorry," I said, though I wasn't sorry at all.

"Oh. Well, another time then."

"Perhaps." Never. Ever. "See you around Tanya."

"Yeah. See you," she echoed.

I opened the door to my car and climbed inside. I started the engine, but then an idea suddenly struck me. I wound down my window and leant out. "Hey, Tanya?"

She spun round and smiled hopefully at me. "Yes?"

"Are you busy this evening?" I asked.

Her smile grew and she came to the window. "No. Why? Did you change your…?"

"I don't suppose you'd mind having Natty while Bella and I are at her parent-teacher meeting?" I interrupted.

"What?" She was completely surprised.

"Well… our children are friends and we don't have anyone that could look after her so I was wondering if maybe you'd have her?"

"Oh." She looked downcast. "I guess so."

"Thanks so much," I said sincerely. Finally, I had found a use for Tanya.

"Um… it's okay." She sighed miserably and then she smiled. "I'll collect her from school and take her back then, shall I?"

"If that's okay. I'll call the school and tell them that Natty's going home with you. We'll… Bella will come and pick her up after our meeting," I said.

"Okay. See you later then."

"Yeah. Bye." I smiled at her gratefully and then wound my window back up and drove off, shuddering as I went. I parked a little round the corner and grabbed my mobile.

"How was your chat with Tanya?" Bella asked innocently.

"You are so dead," I growled while she laughed. "Oh, and I found someone to look after Natty."

That shut her up. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

**Bella POV**

"Bella," Edward sighed as I stared stonily at the road ahead. "Okay. You're annoyed, I get it."

"Honestly, Edward." I sighed as well. "I can't believe that you trust that bitch to look after our daughter!"

"Bitch? Bella, how can you say that when you've never met her!" he exclaimed in a false voice.

I took my eyes off of the road for a moment to glare pointedly at him.

He smiled softly. "Look, Bella. Carmen and Natty are friends. She'll have great fun. So Tanya's a bit… exuberant…"

I scoffed.

He ignored me. "…that doesn't mean that we shouldn't trust her to look after Natalie. Carmen seems nice enough so I don't see why not."

I sighed again. "I guess you're right. I'm just being stupid and overprotective."

Edward chuckled. "Stupid? Overprotective, maybe, but never stupid. More like… overprotective and extremely cute."

"Cute?" I objected playfully.

"Yes," he said as I pulled into the school's almost empty car park. I parked neatly in a space and got out of the car. Edward took my hand as we went into the school.

"Ah, Mr Cullen and Miss Swan," Mrs Hill greeted us as we arrived at the classroom. "Yes, come on in."

We followed her into the colourful classroom and sat in the two tiny chairs she indicated, across the table from her.

"You wanted to talk to us?" I asked, suddenly nervous about what this woman had to say.

"Yes." Mrs Hill frowned apologetically and I could feel the worry beginning to seep through on my face.

"Is it Natty? Is she okay?" I asked.

"That's actually the question I wanted to ask you," she replied. "Natalie's seemed a little… different recently."

"Different how?" Edward questioned, squeezing my hand under the table.

"Well… she seems really spaced out and can't focus. She's been disrupting her classmates a lot, especially Carmen, and she seems to be getting into trouble in the playground too. Just earlier today, I had another teacher come and complain to me of rowdy behaviour. Another little thing I've noticed today, after speaking with you this morning and looking through her records, is that she's been injured a lot more often at playtime and a few of the first aiders have noted that she seems reluctant to admit that she is hurt. I don't know if this is relevant or not but I thought I should inform you. My main concern at the moment is her disruptive and aggressive behaviour because it is really unlike Natalie. I would call it attention seeking behaviour, but it's clearly not because she doesn't want our attention. Is there anything going on at home that could trigger this sort of conduct?"

I looked to Edward and then back at Mrs Hill again, feeling like a terrible mother. I had failed Natty. Now she was acting strangely and I didn't know why.

Edward seemed to be waiting for me to speak, but I couldn't. There was a lump in my throat that blocked any form of speech. Eventually, Edward realised this.

"Well… there have been some family issues…" he admitted.

"Is it possible for you to tell me what they are?"

Edward looked at me. I didn't see him look, but I could feel his stare on my back, so I spoke. "Neither Edward nor Natalie were aware of their relationship until recently," I said quietly. "It's a long story, but basically, Natty has only recently got to know her Dad and then we found out that I'm pregnant as well."

"And we got engaged," Edward added.

"Yes, this is a lot to deal with for a girl of her age. Although I don't believe that it would cause this behaviour…" Mrs Hill trailed off, thoughtful.

There was an awkward pause before she spoke again.

"Please don't take offense from this question," she said. "It's compulsory that we ask if we are concerned." She took a deep breath and then asked, "Has Natalie been involved in a household accident, inadvertently or otherwise?"

I heard Edward gasp and felt my mouth fall open in surprise. "Are you suggesting that we have hurt our daughter?" I demanded.

"I would just like to know whether she has been in an accident in the home," Mrs Hill told me softly, her eyes cautious.

"Not that we're aware of," I answered honestly. "Why?"

"Well… on Friday we had PE and, while they were changing, I noticed a rather large blue-ish bruise on Natalie's abdomen. I am very sure that nothing has happened in school that could have resulted in such a mark, or, if it has, then it hasn't been reported."

I stared at her in surprise. "No. I can't think of a time when Natty's been involved in an accident." It was hard to keep my voice steady.

"Hmm. I'll keep a close eye on her for a while. We will solve this, Miss Swan, don't worry. Natalie will be fine. It's probably just a phase." I was sure that her words were supposed to be comforting, but they were far from it. Natty didn't do 'phases'. It just wasn't like her. Something was seriously wrong and I knew from just a glance at Edward's face that he knew it as well. However, I was certain that it was just the two of us that could really tell how bad Natty was taking the news of the baby, if that was what was bothering her.

***

My eyes were shut, but sleep wasn't coming. Tears fell silently down my cheeks as I thought of my poor little girl asleep in the room next door. I had helped her change for bed and had seen the bruise Mrs Hill had told us about for myself. Natty had tried to hide it, but I saw. And when I saw it, my heart broke in two for my daughter. The bruise was big and it looked painful. When I had asked her where she got it, she had told me that it was from when she fell off of the climbing frame last week, but some instinct I had told me that she was lying.

A quiet sob somehow found its way out of my clamped-shut mouth and I quickly turned my face to muffle the noise into my pillow so I wouldn't wake Edward. But I needn't have bothered because I wasn't fooling him. His warm arms snaked around my waist and turned me to face him.

He didn't say anything; he didn't need to. He just pulled me close and hugged me as my silent tears continued to fall.

"What's wrong with her Edward?" I whispered against his shoulder through the darkness. "What's the matter with my baby?" I knew Natty was hardly an infant any more, but she'd always be my baby.

"I don't know," he whispered back, stroking my hair. "But we'll find out, Bella, I promise. We'll find out and then we'll fix it, I swear."

His words comforted me though I knew that he was trying to convince himself as much as he was me. I wiped my eyes and draped an arm over Edward. Then, I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. This time, sleep came more easily.

The next time I woke was at about four o'clock when I heard a noise downstairs. I sat bolt upright and listened carefully. But I could hear nothing more, so it was with a sleep-clouded brain that I lay back down and quickly fell asleep again.

The next thing I knew, my alarm woke me up at seven fifteen the next morning. I yawned and got out of bed before heading for the bathroom. After I had freshened up, I went back to the bedroom and dressed before kissing Edward softly, waking him up.

"Morning," I murmured in his ear.

"Morning," he muttered, though his eyes didn't open.

I smiled fondly, happily, and kissed him again. "Sorry, but you have to get up now."

"Do I have to?"

I laughed. "Yes. I'm going to wake Natty up. Get dressed and I'll see you in a minute."

"Mm'kay," he said sleepily.

I laughed again and then went along the corridor, stopping briefly outside Natty's bedroom door. For some strange reason, I was scared of what I was going to find. Something was different, I could sense it. I frowned and opened the door.

"Natty?" I asked quietly, walking in and over to her bed.

But it was empty.

I felt my stomach lurch sickeningly and my head spin as I pulled the cover back. I lifted the pillows desperately, I even looked under the bed though I knew I wasn't going to find anything.

I felt my throat closing around a scream and, before I knew it, the agonised shriek made itself heard as my knees gave way and I collapsed onto Natty's bed, shaking violently. Hysterical sobs bubbled up and out of my throat uncontrollably as shudders shook my body.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Edward!"

"What?" He appeared at the door faster than I would've thought possible.

"She's gone," I whispered, the awful truth only just beginning to dawn on me. "She's gone."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OMC. I am so very sorry for the cliffy… but I did promise drama and you should know by now that drama means cliffies ;)**

**Sooo… something is obviously very, very wrong with Natty, but what is it? The good news is that you will find out in the next chapter as it is going to be entirely in Natty's POV :D**

**Also, I am so, so sorry for the no-updating thing :S I do feel very bad and I'll see what I can do about getting the next chapter up tomorrow. However, no promises. I'll try my hardest, but I'm not promising. It might be Wednesday. But please don't blame me. The reason behind this is that I have had a really busy weekend and, when I wasn't out, I was revising for my Science GCSEs. But I only have two left, Chemistry on Wednesday and Physics on Friday, so hopefully I'll be able to get a lot done then… if school doesn't start piling on the homework :S So I am sorry but chapter 31 will be up tomorrow or the next day.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews guys :D They really brighten my day. Especially when people PM-ed me and left extra anonymous reviews nagging me to update after just four (or was it five?) days! Wow. I never realised that you like it THAT much XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	31. Breakaway

**Previously…**

"_Edward!" I screamed. "Edward!"_

"_What?" He appeared at the door faster than I would've thought possible._

"_She's gone," I whispered, the awful truth only just beginning to dawn on me. "She's gone."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Million More Mistakes- Chapter 31**

_Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out,_

_Felt like no one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here,_

_So I prayed that I could breakaway._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change,_

_And breakaway._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change,_

_And breakaway._

-Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Natalie POV**

The rest of the class poured out onto the playground, glad that it was lunchtime. I followed Carmen dragging my feet. It was strange that just a few weeks ago I had loved lunchtime as much as any other child, but now… it was like torture.

"At the weekend, my Mummy took me bowling," Carmen told me proudly. "What did your Mummy do with you?"

"Um…" I hesitated. "Well we moved house so she couldn't really do anything with me…"

Carmen laughed cruelly. "I bet she could have made time if she really wanted to."

"Maybe," I allowed.

"Come on!" Carmen said suddenly. "We're allowed on the climbing frame. I'll race you!"

I sighed. I didn't want to race to the climbing frame. I didn't even want to go on the stupid climbing frame. But when it came to Carmen, there was no choice. I ran after her, suddenly determined to beat her at _something_. Soon I was right next to her, just about to over-take her. But then she stuck her foot out and I tripped. My hands and knees scraped against the concrete, stinging.

"Ha ha, beat you!" Carmen called from the climbing frame. I could feel my eyes burning. I wiped them, embarrassed, and stood up, rubbing at my knees, which were beginning to bleed. I looked around to see the teacher on duty watching me cautiously. But when I stood without crying, she looked away again.

"Come on Natty!" Carmen shrieked impatiently. I went over to her and joined her by the climbing frame.

"Don't fall off today," she mocked, sneering.

I scowled. "You pushed me."

"I did not!" she lied. "You shouldn't tell lies. I already told you what happens to people who lie, didn't I?"

"Yes," I sighed. "They get no friends."

"You're lucky that I'm your friend, Natty," Carmen remarked. "Nobody else likes you."

"Yes they do!" I argued.

"Who then?"

"My Mummy does! And my Daddy!"

Carmen laughed. "No they don't. My Mummy told me all about your family. She says that your Mummy just pretends to like you because then she can have your Daddy. She doesn't really like you, she just wants your Daddy."

"No she doesn't," I said, though even I could hear the hint of doubt in my tone.

"Think about it Natty. Who does she spend more time with? Who does she always sit next to at tea time? Who does she let in her bed at night?"

I frowned. Carmen was right. I used to be the one that my Mummy always loved the best. She had said that she'd love me forever and ever and ever, but did she love Edward more than me? He had taken my place in so many ways. She was always talking to him and kissing him and she didn't do anything with me anymore. She was always too busy sitting with him arguing about what they should call the new baby to give me a cuddle and look at my drawings.

"See?" Carmen said, taking my silence as a confirmation of her statement. "And when their baby comes they won't have room for you anymore. They won't want you, they'll only want their little baby- they'll love that baby more than they ever loved you."

"No they won't," I whispered, but my voice was weak.

"Yes they will. Your Daddy couldn't even be bothered to come and be in your family until he knew about the baby, could he? He doesn't want you either."

"He didn't know about me!" I tried to argue, but I was losing motivation as her cruel words put everything together like a jigsaw as I realised that they were true.

"He could have found out. He could have asked your Mummy. Her best friend, Auntie Jessica, told her everything about your Daddy and she told me. She said that he was engaged to Auntie Jessica before and that he left her. She thinks that he will leave your Mummy as well if she can make him love her enough. He's going to be _my_ Daddy soon."

"He is not," I growled, picturing Carmen swinging from Edward's hand, his arm around Carmen's Mummy. Then I saw _my_ Mummy crying like she had when Edward had gone away that time, but this time she didn't cuddle me the way she used to; she had a little baby in her arms and there was no room for me. Just like Carmen had said. The mental pictures cut me like a knife.

"Yes he is," Carmen said smugly. "You can ask my Mummy. She says I'm a much better daughter for him then you are."

I felt tears come to my eyes. "I hate you!" I screamed, lunging for her and grabbing a fistful of her horrible red hair. Then I pushed her down. "You can never, ever have my Daddy! He loves _me_!"

Carmen yelled out and started whimpering in pain, though it couldn't have hurt her at all. A teacher came hurrying over.

"What's the matter?" the teacher- whose name I didn't know- asked.

"Natty… pushed me!" Carmen sobbed.

"Come with me," the teacher turned her stern eyes on me. "Both of you."

A few minutes later we were sat in first aid together, Carmen pressing a wet paper towel on to a tiny cut on her arm, her mask gone now as she glowered at me.

Then, Mrs Hill came through the door. "What's going on here then?" she asked.

"Natty pushed me over," Carmen was quick to accuse, sniffing.

"Natalie?" Mrs Hill looked at me. I couldn't see anger in her questioning gaze, just worry, sympathy and sadness. I felt instantly guilty. "Did you push Carmen over?"

I looked at the floor, away from her eyes, and nodded.

"Well…" She sighed. "I absolutely cannot condone this sort of behaviour, Natalie. Whatever problems you may have with Carmen, we sort things out with words, not actions. Pushing her was not the right thing to do at all. It was not very nice. I'd like you to apologise to Carmen and your face will be moved from the happy face to the sad face until you have made up for your mistake."

"Sorry Carmen," I mumbled, slightly angry at the injustice. So Carmen was allowed to tell when I pushed her over for insulting my family, but I was ordered not to tell when she pushed me off the climbing frame and pinched me so hard that it left bruises?

"Thank you Natalie. Now, please behave for the rest of lunchtime. I'll see you in class," Mrs Hill said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Mrs Hill?" Carmen glared at me when I spoke; now that her back was turned on Mrs Hill, she could drop the charade.

She turned round to face me. "Yes Natalie?"

I looked at Carmen and she mouthed 'Don't you dare', knowing my intentions.

"Nothing," I sighed. I knew that Carmen would just be nastier if I told.

Mrs Hill's brow furrowed in confusion, but she left for the classroom anyway.

"You know the rules, Natty," Carmen hissed when she had gone. She leant across the little bench and grabbed my arm in her hands. Then she twisted the skin, giving me a nasty Chinese burn. I bit down hard on my lip to stop from crying.

"Don't be a tell-tale," Carmen snarled and then got up and flounced back out to the playground. I curled my legs up and rested my chin on my knees, letting the tears fall now that there was no one there to see.

***

Home time. The time of day I waited for eagerly. The time when I could escape from school. The time when I could escape from Carmen.

"Carmen!" Mrs Hill called from the doorway when Carmen's Mummy showed up outside. I watched her go and greet her Mummy. She ran up to her and leapt into her arms. Carmen's Mummy lifted her up and gave her a big cuddle. I frowned; why did my Mummy never do anything like that?

Then, unexpectedly, Carmen and her Mummy came to the door and spoke to Mrs Hill. Mrs Hill nodded and then turned and called my name.

I edged my way over to them.

"Your Daddy called earlier and said that you're going home with Carmen today, okay Natalie?" Mrs Hill told me. "Just for a few hours."

"I am?" I asked, confused.

"Yes," Carmen's Mummy answered, smiling. I looked her up and down. She didn't really look like Carmen, except for the blue eyes. Her smile seemed genuine, but I couldn't tell if it was just a performance, put on for Mrs Hill, as Carmen did so often.

"Okay," I said, not because it was okay, but because it didn't look like I had much choice. Why did I have to go home with Carmen of all people? I felt like crying. Why hadn't Daddy come to pick me up?

Almost as if she could read my mind, Carmen leant over and said, "See? He already doesn't want to pick you up from school."

"He does so," I muttered rebelliously. Carmen narrowed her eyes at me, not brave enough to contradict me with so many people within ear-shot. Chicken.

"I'll see you tomorrow Natalie," Mrs Hill said to me as she gave Carmen's Mummy our bags.

"My name's Tanya," Carmen's Mummy told me as we started to walk towards the car park. She kept up the smile, even when we were away from the watchful eyes of the teachers. Maybe she wouldn't be as bad as her daughter. Maybe Carmen wouldn't have the guts to be nasty in front of her Mummy. Or maybe I was just being optimistic.

Carmen's home wasn't far; to my surprise, it was within walking distance. Tanya seemed nice enough… maybe a little _too_ nice. To start with.

"So, Natalie…" she started while we were sat around the dining table eating milk and cookies. Continuous questions about Daddy. What food he liked, what his favourite colour was, where he liked to go… everything she could think of. I couldn't answer all of them and, when I passed on an answer, she got this irritated look on her face and I felt a little scared.

Eventually she ran out of questions and dismissed me to go and play with Carmen. I wasn't sure if I preferred answering her obsessive questions.

When we got to her impeccably neat bedroom, Carmen sighed in annoyance, obviously aggravated by the attention her Mummy had given me.

"Why didn't your precious Daddy come and pick you up?" she huffed.

"I don't know," I replied honestly, looking around the room. A really high bunk bed was pushed up against one of the walls, but the bottom bunk had been removed and replaced with a desk and shelving. There was a state-of-the-art computer on the desk and a swivel chair in front of it.

Carmen saw me staring at it and said, "Don't touch it. My Dad sent it. Well… he sent the money to buy it."

"Oh."

"My Dad is rich," she bragged proudly.

"Cool," I said offhandedly.

"But he had to move far, far away from my Mummy. He said that it was because he put something called a 'straining order' on Mummy, but he still liked me. Mummy said he was stupid anyway."

I was about to point out that she must've inherited his stupid, but then the doorbell rang, saving me.

"Natalie!" Tanya called my name and I grabbed my bags and went to the door.

"Hey Natty," Mummy smiled at me from the doorway.

"Hi," I said, stepping outside and taking her hand.

"Thank you so much for looking after her," Mummy said to Tanya, who didn't look at all pleased that Daddy hadn't picked me up.

"She was no trouble really." Tanya shrugged and I resisted the urge to scowl.

"Good." Mummy smiled at her. "See you soon, then."

"Bye," Tanya said. "Bye Natty."

"Bye," I mumbled. "Thank you."

I looked over my shoulder as Tanya waved as we went down the garden path. Daddy would never leave us for her… would he?

***

"Where did you get that bruise?" Mum wondered that night as I changed for bed.

I looked at the floor. I had managed to keep the big bruise that stained my stomach hidden for the last week or so and I had thought that I had been doing quite well. "Maybe I got it falling off the climbing frame. I can't really remember," I lied through my teeth. I could remember how I had got it perfectly well and it hadn't been when I 'fell' off of the climbing frame; Carmen had wanted to be in front of me in the line so she had pinched the skin of my hip and twisted it until I had let her get her way. I hadn't expected the bruise to get so big, but it did.

I looked up to see Mum looking at me almost as though she didn't believe me. But she quickly smiled and patted the bed for me to hop on to. I did and she pushed me down gently and tucked the sheets around me so tight that I couldn't move.

"There," she said softly. "The bed bugs can't get you now."

This had been routine until up to about a year ago and I had always laughed but now? Now I wasn't in the mood to laugh.

"I'm not a baby anymore," I muttered.

"I guess not," she sighed, un-tucking the sheets again and kissing my forehead. "Goodnight, Natty."

"Goodnight Mummy," I whispered as she went out, leaving the door slightly ajar. I heard her talking to Daddy outside and then the door opened a bit and Daddy came in.

"Night Nats," he said quietly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" He perched on the end of my bed.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow? We haven't been for a long time."

"After school you mean?"

"Yes. Like we used to after we had ice creams," I said.

"Maybe," he replied and then he leant forward and kissed my cheek. "If you're good."

"Thank you. Goodnight Daddy." I hugged him tight, his chin on my head.

"Night Natty." He smiled at me and then he went out of the room. I sighed, rolled over, and closed my eyes.

***

"You don't… want me?" I asked in a small voice. I was standing on the doorstep of our new house looking past Daddy, who was standing in the doorway, to see into the lovely warm house. Rain was falling outside and wind blew the trees, but inside it looked warm.

"No." Daddy's voice was harsh, just like his expression. I didn't understand. I was his special girl. Why was he turning me away?

"But I'm your special girl, aren't I?" My voice was clouded with doubt.

"Not any more. I have a new special girl now," he answered and Mummy appeared behind him. In her arms was a little bundle of pink blankets and when Daddy looked at it, his face softened and he smiled.

"But…" I started.

"Go away Natalie," Mummy said. "Nobody wants you anymore."

Then a finger tapped me on the shoulder. I spun round to see Carmen stood there.

"See?" she said. "I was right. Nobody does love you."

And then I woke up. Gasping. I shivered. Carmen was right. They would love the new baby more than me, I was sure of it. Her words were all beginning to make sense in my sleep-clouded mind. Only then did I realise how true those cruel words were. I had to leave before they replaced me. I had to leave now.

I got out of bed and stumbled across the dark room, grabbing my pink torch and pulling on some clothes. Then, I got my backpack and stuffed my favourite red blanket into it before grabbing my teddy off of my pillow. I went downstairs and twisted the key in the lock, and then I realised that I'd need some food. I went into the kitchen and took two small apples and a chocolate bar. Then I took one last look at the clock on the microwave. It read: 4:10. I couldn't really tell the time, but I knew that this time meant that it would be a while before Mummy or Daddy got up.

I went back over to the door and opened it up. Then I took a deep breath and stepped out to start my new life, shutting the door quietly behind me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry to leave you with the same cliffy twice, but I had to explain it from Natty's POV. Also, I know that the narration is probably too advanced for a five-year-old, but it wouldn't be as interesting as I told it with a five-year-olds knowledge. And writing from Natty's POV is actually really hard!**

**Also, I know it seems a bit sudden of her to leave like that, but she woke up from a bad dream and running away was a kind of impulse decision, triggered by Carmen's words.**

**Loads of you guessed that Carmen was bullying her so well done guys! Also, thank you so much for all of the reviews! We got so many over the last couple of chapters so thank you so, so much!!! :D**

**Oh and I think I've given a few of you the wrong impression on the schooling thing… I am doing a few GCSEs, but I do still have another year left of school so I won't be able to do a lot more writing because I am still at school but I will be able to do some… so yeah.**

**Um. I know that there was something else I wanted to put in this AN but I can't remember what it was because I am writing this AN as fast as I can because I literally finished the story about five minutes before I will have updated it. Seriously, like just now. I hadn't finished this chapter but I couldn't just leave it for tomorrow because I promised an update today and that would make me feel bad. So here it is! :D**

**Anywho… whatever it was I forgot I'll put in chapter 32.**

**Ciao for now!**

**Steph**

**Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**


	32. I'll Stand By You

**Previously…**

"_Edward!" I screamed. "Edward!"_

"_What?" He appeared at the door faster than I would've thought possible._

"_She's gone," I whispered, the awful truth only just beginning to dawn on me. "She's gone."_

**AND (Natty's POV):**

_I went back over to the door and opened it up. Then I took a deep breath and stepped out to start my new life, shutting the door quietly behind me._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Million More Mistakes- Chapter 32**

_I'll stand by you._

_I'll stand by you._

_Won't let nobody hurt you._

_I'll stand by you._

_Take me in into your darkest hour,_

_And I'll never desert you._

_I'll stand by you._

-I'll Stand By You, Girls Aloud

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

I knew something terrible had happened the second I heard her agonised shriek. If I hadn't been awake before, I was now. I shot out of bed and to the doorway of Natty's bedroom faster than I would have considered feasible.

"What?" I asked, an enormous feeling of uneasiness building inside of me. Was Natty hurt? I looked around, but I couldn't see her.

"She's gone," Bella whispered, her expression one of intense pain. "She's gone."

"What?" I breathed in disbelief.

"She's gone!" Bella stood up and screamed at me. "Natty. Has. Gone!"

I was speechless. Tears ran profusely down Bella's cheeks, her eyes full of terror and panic. Unable to do anything else, I reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay," I murmured in her ear. "We'll find her. I promise."

"But… what if… what if we… don't?" she choked out between sobs.

"We will. We'll go now." I led her through to our room, afraid to leave her alone, and changed faster than I ever had before.

Then, I took her hand and led her downstairs to the front door. The first thing I noticed was that the door was unlocked. I felt my stomach drop, but I didn't mention it to Bella. I grabbed my mobile phone off of the stairs as we went out and hit speed dial.

"What do you want Edward?" Alice moaned when she picked up. "It's early."

"Natty's gone missing," I told her.

"What?" she gasped.

"She wasn't in her bed. She's just gone. Will you help us look for her?"

"Of course," Alice replied immediately. "Jasper will too. We'll get changed and then we'll be right on it."

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"Would you like us to call the police or have you already done that?"

"It hadn't even crossed my mind," I answered honestly.

"Okay. I'll do it. Speak later."

"Thanks Alice," I said and then hung up.

"Is she helping us?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"Yes," I replied. "We'll find her together. You'll see."

**Bella POV**

We searched for ages. Three hours had passed since I had discovered Natty's empty bed and I was beginning to fear the worst. What if she had been kidnapped? What if she had been abducted by some weird old man? What if she had…? I couldn't even consider the last question that haunted me. If Natty wasn't going to come back… I just don't know what I would do. She was the thing that kept me going and without her, there was hardly any point to life. She was the thing I had lived for. She was my baby and I needed her like I needed air to breathe.

"…for ages. She must be around here somewhere. I mean, how far can one little girl go without any form of transport?" Edward was saying into his phone. He had barely come off of it this morning, talking to anyone that would be willing to help. He even spoke to Tanya of his own free will to ask her for help. Even she had agreed to join the search, for which I was grateful.

I was insanely irritated with myself for allowing this to happen. Edward assured me over and over that it wasn't our fault, but I knew that it was. I had let things get this far. I had known that something was wrong with Natty; I had known that she was unhappy. I had seen the bruise and heard her pitiful excuse. All of the signs had happened right before my very own eyes and I had done nothing about it.

"No, Alice. I have no idea where she could have gone." He paused listening to whatever Alice was saying and then he spoke again. "No, she didn't say anything special last night that I remember…"

"What _did_ she say?" I could hear Alice demand now that I concentrated on what she was saying.

"She said…" Edward's brow furrowed as he tried to remember what Natty had said. "She said goodnight, I guess."

"No, think, Edward. She must have said something else. Ask Bella if she said anything to her."

Edward glanced at me and I could tell that he was worried that I wasn't in any state to answer a question.

"She said 'I'm not a baby anymore'" I answered Alice's question without prompting. I knew for certain that that was all that Natty had said because I had had the same idea as Alice, but I couldn't figure out what Natty's words had meant.

Edward repeated my words to Alice, but she couldn't work it out either. Suddenly, dawn broke across Edward's face and he said, "Alice, I'll call you back." Then, he hung up before Alice could say anything.

"What?" I asked, grasping at the tiny flare of hope I saw in Edward's eyes. "Do you know where she is?"

"It's a long shot," he said, "but she mentioned something about the park last night. She said she wanted to go after school."

"But that's miles away. She'd never have gone that far," I objected.

"It's worth a try," Edward said, breaking into a run and pulling me along by his side. I willingly followed him back to the house and got into his car.

Ten minutes later, the car skidded to a stop outside the little park that Natty sometimes went to after school. Edward and I both opened our doors and got out at the same time, shutting them behind us. My eyes scanned the park for her, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I felt my heart sink, though I was surprised at how hopeful I had been. There was no way Natty would have walked this far alone and I knew that.

I sighed and opened the door again, fresh tears spilling over, but then Edward grabbed my arm. I looked up, startled; I hadn't realised that he had come around the car already. But I was even more surprised by the look on his face. Amazingly, he was still hopeful.

"Bella, look." He pointed at the climbing frame that was still dripping with rain water from the torrential downpour we had had in the morning.

"What?" I asked and my voice sounded dead. And then I saw what he was pointing at. Just underneath the climbing frame were two little white trainers. I slammed the door shut and ran to the gate. I pushed it aside, praying in my head as I continued to rush to the shoes.

And then I saw her and I could have burst with relief.

"Natty," I breathed, flopping down at her side and hugging her soaked, sleeping body tight.

Then I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder as he knelt down beside us as well. I released her from the embrace I had her in and let her go to Edward, surprised to see that she was still sleeping.

"Natty," he murmured in her ear. "Natty wake up." He frowned and shook her a little. "Natty, wake up," he said louder.

"Is she okay?" I asked with a dread-saturated voice. Why wasn't she waking up? Was she okay?

Edward checked her pulse. "I think so. Natty?"

She moaned slightly in her sleep and moved so that her head settled in the crook of Edward's arm.

"Natty?" I reached over and stroked hair out of her eyes. "Natty, wake up, baby."

Her face screwed up and then her beautiful green eyes flickered open. "Mummy?" she croasked. She sounded confused.

"I'm here," I said softly. "Natty, do you feel okay?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Why are you here?" She sat up in Edward's arms and stared at me.

"We were looking for you," Edward and I said at the same time.

"But why?"

"Because we love you," I told her.

"Why did you run away?" Edward asked.

"But…" Natty trailed off confused. "But you don't want me anymore."

"What?" I gasped. How could she even think that?

"I just get in the way all the time. You can't be happy when I'm always there annoying you. Carmen told me."

"Natty, that's not true at all!" I cried. "We love you. You scared me so much." I leant forward and pulled her away from Edward into my arms.

"Carmen told you that we don't love you?" Edward growled.

Natty nodded sadly. "She said… she said that you weren't going to be my Daddy anymore and that you loved the baby more than me." Natty's voice broke at the end and she started to cry. I squeezed her tight.

"Never, Natty," I swore. "Never. Edward will _always_ be your Daddy and we'll never love the baby more than you. We love you the same."

"That woman has been feeding her _shit_!" Edward spat through his teeth, furious.

Suddenly, a violent tremor shook Natty's body in my arms and then she began to shiver, her teeth chattering together.

"Natty are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm cold," she whimpered.

"Did you bring a blanket?"

"Yes. It's in my bag." She pointed at the little backpack that sat where she had just been. Edward reached over and unzipped it. He pulled out a fleece blanket and unfolded it before handing it to me. I frowned – it was soaked – but wrapped it around Natty's cold little body anyway.

Suddenly Natty burst into tears. "I lost my teddy," she sobbed.

"It's okay," I said. "We'll find him. We can go and look now."

But Edward was shaking his head. "We'll look later. First we have to…"

He was interrupted by his phone ringing. He glanced at the caller ID and then answered. "Alice, we've found her."

"You have?" I could hear the relief in Alice's voice. "Is she okay?"

"Sort of." Edward looked at Natty worriedly and suddenly I realised what he was going to say before Alice had interrupted. He thought Natty was sick. He wanted to get her to a hospital. And he was a doctor so he knew what he was talking about. I felt sick to the bottom of my stomach. We had just found her. She _had_ to be okay.

But a voice in the back of my head reminded me that she was five. And a five year old girl could stay outside in a torrential downpour and not get a little sick. Edward was right; she should get to a hospital.

I didn't hear the rest of Edward and Alice's conversation, wrapped up in my own thoughts.

"Alice found your teddy," Edward told Natty when he hung up.

"Good," she said and then she yawned as another shiver shuddered through her body. I looked at Edward, worried.

"You know what I was going to say," he observed.

I nodded miserably.

"I'm sure she's fine," Edward said. "It's just good to make sure."

I wasn't entirely convinced, but I let him reassure me for now.

**Edward POV**

I saw deep down in Bella's eyes that she didn't entirely believe me and she was right not to because what I said hadn't been honest. It was good to make sure, but I was already pretty sure that Natty wasn't at all fine and not just because of the words that that _bitch_ had been feeding her.

"What are you talking about?" Natty mumbled.

"We have to take you to the hospital," I told her, "just in case you're a bit sick."

"Like chickenpox?" she asked. "I had chickenpox last year."

"No, you're probably fine," I lied.

"I don't feel sick…" her words were garbled as she trailed off and her eyes slid shut, slipping back into a deep sleep.

"Edward…" Bella whispered, looking horror-struck. "She _is_ sick isn't she?"

"Probably," I admitted. "But it's probably not bad. Just exhaustion or sleep deprivation or something."

"Well, let's get her to the hospital and find out. Is Alice going to tell the police that we've found her?"

"Yes, she's going to tell everyone that's looking." Suddenly a look of hatred crossed my face as I helped Bella stand up; still cradling Natty's shivering body in her arms. "You know whose fault this is?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but I didn't pause long enough for her to get one word out.

"That _bitch_ Tanya. She must have been telling her evil little girl to tell Natty things. Now Natty thinks that we don't love her because of _them_," I spat. "It's their fault that she ran away. It's been Carmen the whole time."

"We'll sort this out later," Bella said as we reached the car. She opened the back door and climbed in so that she could sit with Natty. "First we have to make sure that Natty's okay."

"You're right," I sighed, climbing in too. But one thing was for sure: Tanya and her evil daughter were going to pay. I just wasn't quite sure _how_ they were going to pay yet…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay. Firstly I am going to do my whole 'sorry' speech: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I am generally pretty good at the updating thing so maybe you can forgive me the one time? I was out all weekend practically except this afternoon which was spent doing homework and writing this so that I could get it up for tonight. I would have given you a warning when I last updated saying that this chapter wouldn't be up for a while but I had completely forgotten. And, in case you're wondering, I went for a BBQ and sleepover celebrating the end of exams until next year at Hannah's house and I had such a good time. It was so funny- especially as it involved making up random stories about Hannah being eaten by our meerkat maths teacher… and I'll shut up now as you probably don't care and I am seriously sleep deprived and will probably start saying stuff I'll regret…**

**Also… did you know that it was Edward Cullen's birthday yesterday? I told everyone I saw and they were all like 'okay. Weirdo alert!' and I wore my team Edward t-shirt and got a little badge that said 'it's my birthday' and I pinned it to my top XD but it fell off :(**

**Okay… and after those completely unrelated things… how are you? It feels like ages since I updated (probably because it was) and I feel like I haven't read your lovely kind words in ages. Oh and I haven't actually checked my emails since Wednesday so if anyone's PM-ed me since then, that's why I haven't replied. I ALWAYS reply to PMs because… well, I just do. Don't question it. It sometimes takes me a while to reply but I always do. So if you ever want me to reply to a review and I don't, send me a PM and I will definitely reply sometime. I'm always happy to talk to anyone because I'm a right chatterbox. Like Jsn (who this is dedicated to)- we had a lovely chat about… umm… well, British weather? And… me being special. And slaves for life. And other random stuff. Soooo… yeah. Feel free to PM me, even if you're reading this in after the story's been finished. I know when you read a finished story you feel like it'll annoy the author if you leave reviews and PMs regarding chapters that they wrote months ago but I really don't care. Feel free to PM me if you're reading this in the year… 2020 or whatever… but maybe not after 2090 because I'll probably be dead by then unless my vampire boyfriend (Edward Cullen ;)) agrees to turn me into a vampire like him, but he's just SO DAMN STUBBORN!!! So if I reply in 2090 then I'm either really, really, really old and they've discovered a miracle cure for aging, or I'm a vampire.**

**Ugh. See what I mean? Sleep deprivation. And now you're probably really scared of my vampire-ness and utter weirdness and will never read another word of the story ever again. Please don't do that. The story doesn't deserve it. Just skip over the ANs and read the story… and review, of course. Actually, the other ANs won't be as weird as this because hopefully my sleep deprived state will be gone soon… hopefully. Ack. No one reads this nonsense so why do I bother? Oh right because I'm strange.**

**Right. Story. Yes. Sorry Natty got found really early but that's not the end of the drama, as you can probably guess. And Edward wants revenge on Tanya! *evil laugh* Feel free to guess at what his revenge will be! And if Natty's going to be okay. (Hint: there WILL be more drama- worse drama)**

**And I think that is all I have to say so I'll shut up now. Sorry for the long, stupid, nonsense-filled AN but, like I said, I didn't get much sleep this weekend and now I have to go to school tomorrow, which just stinks. Oh, and I've LOST MY IPOD!!!!! This is terrible. I feel like I lost a good friend. I miss it so much and I don't know how I will survive the walks to and from school tomorrow without it. Sorry for being melodramatic, but it's true.**

**Please brighten up what is sure to be a lousy day tomorrow and leave a review even if it just says 'OMC- you are the strangest person I've ever had the misfortune of meeting'.**

**Thank you so much and sorry for the stupidly long AN.**

**Steph**


	33. Slipping Through My Fingers

**::WARNING::**

**This chapter is quite sad. Just so you know…**

**:: DEDICATION ::**

**There are two dedications for this chapter for various reasons-**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO… 'Jsn' because I know how much it means to her and as a big thank you for my first ever fan-mail! :D And of course the slave for life thing ;) Seriously, I had no idea that you liked the stories that much… XD**

**AND… 'Corrdelia'- I know she's already had a chapter dedication but I thought of her while I was writing this chapter. It must be hellish to have a child in hospital and this chapter is kind of… like that I guess. Best wishes x x x**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Previously…**

"_We'll sort this out later," Bella said as we reached the car. She opened the back door and climbed in so that she could sit with Natty. "First we have to make sure that Natty's okay."_

"_You're right," I sighed, climbing in too. But one thing was for sure: Tanya and her evil daughter were going to pay. I just wasn't quite sure how they were going to pay yet…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Million More Mistakes- Chapter 33**

_What happened to those wonderful adventures?_

_The places I had planned for us to go?_

_Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't,_

_And why, I just don't know._

_Slipping through my fingers all the time,_

_I try to capture every minute,_

_The feeling in it._

_Slipping through my fingers all the time._

_Do I really see what's in her mind?_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing,_

_She keeps on growing,_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time._

_-_Slipping Through My Fingers, Mamma Mia

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

Edward drove us to the hospital silently. I cradled Natty, relieved that she was safe, and stroked her hair soothingly. She continued to shiver in my arms and I was starting to get worried.

"She is going to be alright isn't she?" I asked quietly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

The pause he left before he answered told me everything I needed to know.

"She'll probably be fine," he said, though his tone rang with uncertainty.

"She's sick, isn't she?" My voice broke at the end of my question and I felt my eyes burn.

"Probably," Edward admitted.

"Very sick?"

"Maybe."

"Damn it, Edward!" I shouted. "Just tell me the truth! Is Natty sick?"

"I don't know, Bella," he said through gritted teeth. "I don't know."

I chewed at my fingernail and looked down at Natty, who was still shivering. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I started to cry, holding Natty close.

"Please be okay," I whispered in Natty's ear. "Please, please, please."

It took longer than I would have thought possible, but eventually we arrived at the hospital. We rushed into A&E. I was barely there while doctors asked us what had happened and took Natty from me. I was having one of those bizarre out-of-body moments as I listened to Edward talk to the doctors, but I didn't hear what he was saying. I watched as Natty was taken away from me to be checked over, but I didn't see.

And then there was the waiting. Edward and I sat in the waiting room for ages. It can't really have been more than an hour, but it felt like days.

And then, finally, a doctor called us into his office.

"Is she okay?" I asked as soon as we were through the door.

The doctor smiled slightly, but the smile didn't reassure me; it was a sympathetic smile. "Sit down please."

Edward and I went to the two chairs in front of his desk, Edward squeezing my hand inside of his. We sat down in unison, but there was no way I'd ever be able to sit still.

I looked desperately at the doctor, Dr Ridgely it read on his name-plate, but was unable to speak.

"I'm afraid to tell you that your daughter has hypothermia," Dr Ridgely told us sadly.

I felt my heart sink. Natty was ill. Hypothermia. There was a short pause before I saw Edward drop his head into his hands next to me from the corner of my eye. This scared me. Hypothermia wasn't that bad… was it? Natty would recover… wouldn't she?

I was frozen in fear for a split second and then I choked out, "What?"

Edward lifted his head immediately and squeezed my hand again. His face was calm again but I had seen the devastation that raged across it before he had covered it up… and I could still see the pain burning behind his eyes.

"How bad is it?" he asked calmly.

Dr Ridgely frowned sympathetically at Edward. "She has symptoms of moderate hypothermia- uncontrollable shivering, drowsiness, slurred speech and a few others – and we fear that it may become severe. She didn't respond well to the treatment we gave her at first, but she's coming round to it. I am so sorry."

Edward looked away; away from Dr Ridgely, away from me, away from anything.

My hand was shaking inside of his as realisation hit and I suddenly realised that this was bad. Very bad. I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was too dry, closing up.

I swallowed and then took a deep breath and said, "But… she's okay… isn't she?" I looked to Edward, pulling slightly on his hand, wanting him to turn round and tell me that my little girl was okay- that she'd be fine. But he didn't. And, to me, that spoke volumes.

"Edward?" I whispered.

Dr Ridgely stood up and made his way to the door. "I'll let you two have a moment to yourselves," he said, and then he was gone.

Terrified now, I shook Edward's shoulder with my free hand. "Edward?" I said again.

He didn't move.

"Edward, please," I begged, feeling sick with anxiety. "Tell me Natty's okay. Please."

"Bella…" Edward whispered.

And then he turned round. I stared at him, horrified. He looked… dreadful. So scared and devastated and… empty. Then he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in my ear. "But I can't promise anything."

"What?" I mouthed.

"Bella, people die from hypothermia," he told me, his voice breaking. "Natty's okay for now but the doctors expect her hypothermia to turn severe. If it gets to that, it will destroy her immune system and if she gets so much as a cold, her condition will slip and she could die."

For a moment, I couldn't say anything. I was frozen; shocked. But then my reaction shocked even me. I pushed Edward away and leapt to my feet, tears beginning to cascade down my cheeks like a waterfall.

"No!" I screamed at him. "No! You're lying! She's fine! Natty won't die. She won't!"

"Bella…" He stood up and reached out to me, but I pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted. "You lied!" I started to sob uncontrollably. I felt… there just aren't words. I felt as though someone had torn out my heart and then laughed at me. A strange noise broke out of me and I ran from the room, blinded with tears.

I heard the office door slam shut behind me as I ran to the reception desk and asked where Natalie Swan was. Moments later, I came to the door of room 672. I opened the door a crack and looked in. Luckily, there were no doctors there, though I knew that it wouldn't have deterred me anyway, and I went in.

Natty lay on a bed, wearing one of those stupid hospital gowns. Her face was pale and her little body was shaking. Only now did I notice how bad she looked.

I bent over Natty's sleeping body and kissed her forehead before resting my own on it. "Please be okay," I whispered. "Please Natty. I'll do anything." And it was true. I would do anything to save my little girl. I knew that I'd give up my own life to save her. Because there was no way I could live without her. I needed her like I needed air to breathe.

I sat on the red plastic chair by the bed and gripped Natty's hand with all my strength. Her body shivered continuously, occasionally shaking with a tremor so violent that it was almost a convulsion. The tears ran mercilessly down my cheeks without stopping and I shook my head in denial.

She'd be okay. She'd be fine. She had to be. She was a fighter. My baby was strong. She'd survive. The world would stop turning if she wasn't in it.

But, deep down, I knew that one little girl wouldn't make any difference to whether the world kept turning or not. My own personal world was a different matter but everyone else would just think 'oh, how sad' and then they'd get over it. Natty would just become another statistic; another person killed by hypothermia.

The only thought that filled my head was 'why? Why us?' Why _was_ it us anyway? Mistake after mistake- could I have destroyed my own happiness anymore thoroughly? Why? We had just got the proper happiness I had waited my whole life long for and now it had been carelessly snatched from me, like candy from a baby.

I had no idea how long I had been sat there, just watching Natty sleep, but then the door opened. I didn't know who it was and I didn't care. I wasn't interested enough to turn and look. I heard another one of these stupid plastic chairs scrape the floor and then, somehow, felt its presence beside my own. And someone sat in it.

Now I didn't need to look to know who it was. Someone who would forgive me no matter what crap I screamed at him. Someone who would always be by my side. Someone who would be my rock through anything. Someone who would love me as much as I love them… much more than I deserve.

"Edward…" I whispered, and even I can hear the pain in my voice.

"It's okay," he murmured, taking my free hand away from my mouth where I had been chewing the nails off anxiously. "I'm here."

I leant against him and cried shamelessly into his shoulder. His arm snaked around me and pulled me on to his lap, though my other hand was still entwined with Natty's. He didn't promise anything because he couldn't. He didn't say anything either, but that didn't matter. Because no words could explain the agony that I knew tore through us both, eating us from the inside out. Because words were irrelevant. All that mattered now was the feel of his strong arm around me and Natty's weak, tiny little hand in mine. My family. The family that I was so close to losing.

**Edward POV**

I knew the moment that the words left Dr Ridgely's mouth that Natty's condition was bad, even though I had to ask. Severe hypothermia. I knew only too well what this meant. People my age died of sever hypothermia- I had treated someone with it once- and if people my age died, then what chance did a five-year-old girl stand?

And, as I explained it to Bella, I wished that it had been one of the things I had considered in the car; worst case scenario was pneumonia. I had never imagined that one night outside could cause this. It must have been a pretty bad storm.

I felt torn up inside, like death. But I had to be strong for Bella. It was almost impossible not to break down right there and then just like she did when she understood. That was why I let her go; I felt what she was feeling. But she felt it so much worse. They say that there's no bond stronger than that of a mother and child and now I know that it's true.

When Bella is gone, I slump back down in my chair, letting the tears come. Some people say that men shouldn't cry and that it's a sign of weakness, but if I didn't cry now, there was no way I would hold it back in front of Bella. And I knew that I could never break down in front of her. I knew that if I wasn't a rock for her, she would have a mental breakdown. She needed someone to support her, not someone to cry on her shoulder, to show her how unlikely it was that Natty would pull through.

For the first time, I found myself hating my career. If I wasn't a doctor, I wouldn't know the poor chances that my daughter stood against fighting off her illness. I wished that I didn't have to know. I wished that I could cry because I was unsure of the future, like Bella. I wished that I didn't have to try and convince myself that Natty was stronger than that; that she was different to the other children I had heard about that suffered this. And, most of all, I wished that I _could_ convince myself that Natty was strong. Because I knew. I knew that she was no different from the other children. I knew that she was no stronger. And I knew that she probably wouldn't pull through.

I buried my head in my hands, my brain not functioning. What should I do? What could I do? Go after Bella? I knew where she had gone. No. She needed some time alone. And then something occurred to me that I knew had to be done. I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't not.

I took a deep breath and pulled myself together. Then, I went outside and pulled my mobile out of my pocket. I took another shaky breath and hit speed dial.

"Edward?" Alice answered immediately. "How is she?"

I took another breath. "Not good," I replied. "She… she has moderate hypothermia. And Dr Russell told us that he'd be surprised if it doesn't turn to severe."

I heared Alice gasp. "But… will she be okay?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "If I'm honest, Alice, she's okay at the moment, but if the hypothermia _does_ progress then it doesn't look good."

There was a shocked pause on the other end of the line and then Alice said, "Edward, I'm so sorry. How's Bella?"

How could I answer that? "I guess she's taking it as any other Mum would," I said.

"Oh, Edward," Alice sighed. "If there's ever anything I can do…" she trailed off.

"Actually, Alice, there is. I… I don't really want to call everybody and tell them. Besides, I should be with Bella and Natty…"

"Of course I'll do it," Alice interrupted. "You go and be with your family. Pass on our regards to Bella. I really hope Natty pulls through."

"So do I, Alice," I murmured. "So do I. And thank you."

"Anytime."

Ten minutes later, I hesitated outside the door to Natty's room. What if Bella didn't want me there? What if she wanted this time alone with Natty? Then I remembered that I had every right to be with my daughter when she was sick. And why would Bella turn me away?

I opened the door and went inside. Bella was sat on a chair, gripping Natty's hand with one of her own, chewing the nails off of the other hand without even realising it. Another red plastic chair was pushed up against the ugly green-blue wall so I pulled it to Bella's side and sat down.

She knew who I was without turning. "Edward…"

Her voice made me want to do anything, _anything_, to make everything better again. Because her voice was full of pain. No, not pain, absolute agony. I could hear how she was feeling in that one word and I knew that not falling to pieces in front of her was a good decision. Her pain made my heart ache to make it better and knowing that I could do nothing hurt more than I would have thought comprehensible. There was no way I could comfort her.

"It's okay," I said, though it was as far from okay as anything could ever be. I took her hand. "I'm here."

And then she turned and cried, soaking my shirt with her salty tears but I couldn't care less. I shifted her on to my lap and 'shh'ed her quietly. Over her shoulder I could see her hand still clutching desperately at Natty's.

And, though I could feel pain more intensely then I ever had before, I found myself wondering if I would ever understand how Bella really felt. Seeing their hands entwined made me wish as hard as I could for things to be right again. But I knew that wishing made no difference.

So, as I stared at Natty's still, sleeping body, I prayed. I prayed for Natty to get better again. I prayed for Bella. And I prayed that my new-found family wouldn't be forced apart before it could even begin…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dedication**

**Well. I'm crying. Who else is? (Just out of interest ;)) Is it stupid to cry at your own story???**

**In my defence, I am listening to 'Slipping Through My Fingers' (the song quote for this chapter) at the same time and that is such a sad song! Go and listen to it and think of poor little Natty and I'll give you a virtual muffin if you don't cry!**

**I am so so sorry for numerous reasons. Firstly that this chapter is really depressing and sad. Secondly because that is not going to be the saddest/ worst chapter of the entire story. Thirdly because the wedding is not going to happen for a long time and no Tanya revenge until this has been semi-sorted. Fourthly… the updating thing.**

**I cannot believe that I did not update for a week! I got messages wondering if I'd died or something! No, I'm just busy. I'm sorry, so sorry, but I am suddenly really busy. The thing is that I don't even know what I'm busy doing. Just that I don't have time to write… :S I don't know when the next update will be. Probably Saturday or something. I'm sorry that I can't keep up the one or two days thing but I am trying, honest! Hey, at least I do update! And not every three months. But I only have two weeks left until the Summer holidays so then I might have some spare time… :D**

**Another thing- I have got a new iPod!!!! :D I didn't find the one I've lost but my brother's best friend was selling one really cheap so I bought it because I was dying without my music. And, even better, it's PINK!!!! :D**

**Oh. And there's another thing to be sorry for. The story is nearing its end and there probably won't be a sequel. I'd estimate at a total of about… 42 chapters and an epilogue. Please don't shoot me or whatnot. All good things must come to an end right?**

**BUUUT… I have started a new AH fanfic!! :D And there are reasons behind the not-updating thing in the ANs there. If you haven't already checked it out, it would mean a lot to me if you did. It's called 'The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson' and is 3 chapters and a prologue long so far. Here is the summary:**

_Bad boy Edward needs to be taught a lesson. So his teachers come up with a plan- 'marry' him to the best behaved girl in school! How will his ego survive spending 'eternity' with Bella Swan?!_

**So… yeah. It's quite fun to write :D And thank you so much if you've already read it. And reviewed, of course ;)**

**And now I have to say a HUGE HUGE thank you!!!! I love you all so much! More than 2,000 reviews- it's actually insane! And I love you for it! Thank you so, so, so much! Can we have a big boost of reviews for this chapter? Like maybe more than 100? For Natty? XD LOL.**

**Um… I think that's everything. Sorry for the not updating thing. I'll try to update on Saturday.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Thank you all :D**

**Steph**


	34. The Best Day

**::DEDICATION::**

**Well, it had to come sooner or later, but this chapter is dedicated to StargirlH, otherwise known as Hannah. For reading and reviewing and for being a great friend :D**

**Previously…**

_So, as I stared at Natty's still, sleeping body, I prayed. I prayed for Natty to get better again. I prayed for Bella. And I prayed that my new-found family wouldn't be forced apart before it could even begin…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Million More Mistakes- Chapter 34**

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall._

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong._

_And I love you for giving me your eyes._

_For staying back and watching me shine and,_

_I did it all with you._

_So I'm taking this chance to say,_

_That I had the best day with you, today._

-The Best Day, Taylor Swift **(Not sure if the lyrics go, but it's a really touching song about Taylor and her Mum – well, written **_**for **_**her Mum - so I thought… Bella and Natty? Maybe?)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

I cried into Edward's shoulder until the tears ran out and my eyes stopped leaking, left red and swollen. I probably looked like hell and I knew I felt like it, but it didn't matter in the slightest now.

Now that I had turned away from Natty, I couldn't bear to look back at her frail little body. I shut my eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling Edward's delicious scent. His fingers remained tangled in my hair but they were still now. His lips were at my ear, though they made no noise. I could feel his chest rise and fall next to me. Somehow, we had got closer as I cried and our bodies fitted together like jigsaw puzzle pieces.

Other than my erratic, sharply drawn breaths and Edward's more controlled, rhythmic ones, the room was silent.

Then, suddenly, the tiny hand inside of mine twitched. I jumped slightly at the unexpected movement and looked over at Natty just in time to see her eyes flicker open. I slid off Edward's lap and back into my own chair squeezing Natty's hand.

"Natty?" I whispered.

"Mummy?" she whispered back as another shiver took over her body.

"I'm here, Nats," I said. "I'm here."

Unbelievably, my eyes were burning with _more_ tears. I had thought that my tears had run out now. Obviously not.

"Mummy, where am I?" she asked quietly.

"You're in the hospital," I told her. "You're sick."

She blinked at me. "No I'm not."

I looked away, unable to meet her eyes, unable to speak.

Luckily, Edward took over from me. "You are just a little bit sick," he said.

"But I feel f…f…fine," Natty's speech slurred a little. I looked at Edward, to see him frowning.

"I know," he told her, "but you're not. Not yet. You have to stay here for a bit until the doctors say that you're better."

"Why am I sick?" she wondered.

"Because you were too cold," Edward answered.

"I don't…" She trailed off and yawned hugely before continuing, "…feel cold. I feel tired."

I pulled my hand gently from Edward's and stroked her hair. "Go to sleep then," I murmured. "Don't get too tired."

"But I don't want to go to sleep," Natty refused.

"I know. But it will help you get better," I told her.

"Okay," she mumbled, already half-gone.

I stroked her hair and then sank back in my chair. Edward took my hand back and I turned to him. "Surely she's a bit better now if she can wake up?" I whispered.

Edward shook his head. "She has a lot of the symptoms of intermediate pneumonia," he told me. "Shivering, confusion, drowsiness, slurred speech, difficulty breathing…" he trailed off. "None of it's severe though… yet."

I bit my lip, but still one more tear broke through. Edward leaned across and wiped it away with his finger, and then he put his arm back around me.

"Why us, Edward?" I wondered quietly. "What has Natty ever done to deserve this?"

"I don't know," he replied.

Time passed. It passed slowly, but the second hand never stopped moving and for that I was grateful. I just wanted this painful part of my life to end.

It must have been late in the evening when I noticed something different about Natty. I stared at her for a long while, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I would have asked Edward, but he was asleep beside me and I thought that it would be cruel to wake him.

Natty's breathing was slow and shallow as she dragged it in through her mouth in her sleep. I stared some more, and then, with a huge swell of hope, I realised what was different. The shivering had stopped.

I shook Edward awake.

"What?" he asked immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I smiled at him. "Natty's stopped shivering! She's getting better!"

But he didn't smile like I was. He didn't react in the way I thought he would at all. "What?" he said again, his voice panicked.

"Natty's stopped shivering," I repeated, though uncertainly this time.

He leapt to his feet and grabbed Natty's hand away from mine. He put two fingers over he wrist and I quickly realised what he was doing; checking her pulse. I watched his face as he felt it under her skin.

"How long has the shivering been gone for?" he asked me, moving to rest his palm on her chest.

"I don't know. I only just noticed, but there's been something different about her for ages," I answered shakily. "Why? Is it bad? Is she okay?"

He looked at me, as though gauging my reaction, and then he said, "The shivering stopping is a sign of severe hypothermia."

**Edward POV**

I went through the symptoms of severe hypothermia in my head: the shivering stops, shallow or slow breathing, weak pulse, stiff muscles, dilated pupils… and these could all lead to unconsciousness, then a coma and then death. I would never tell Bella, but Natty had almost all of the symptoms. Her pulse was only just there, as was her breathing, her shivering had stopped and her muscles were all tensed up.

"What?" Bella gasped when I told her, and then realisation hit behind her beautiful eyes. "Oh God. It was my fault wasn't it? I should have told you sooner!" And then she started to cry.

She had been so happy a minute ago when she had thought that Natty was getting better and now I had told her that she was worse. "No," I told her. "No. It wasn't at all your fault. And that's the truth. Bella, there's nothing I would have been able to do if you had woken me. I need to go and find a doctor, okay?"

She nodded hurriedly. I hesitated; I didn't want to leave her alone in this state, but really, what was the alternative? I kissed her quickly and promised to be back momentarily, before dashing out of the room and along the corridor.

Thankfully, I saw Dr Hewitt coming out of his office just down the corridor.

"Dr Hewitt?" I called, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to look at me.

"Ah, Dr Cullen," he greeted me, grinning (How could anyone grin when Natty was ill? I wanted to hit him or something, but I kept my head, knowing that hitting anything wouldn't help). "What can I do for you?"

"My daughter is sick," I explained briefly. "She's been diagnosed with intermediate hypothermia, but I think it just turned to severe."

His face was deathly serious now. "Who's her supervisor?"

"Dr Ridgely," I replied.

"I'll page him and come with you," Dr Hewitt told me. He pressed a few buttons on his pager as he followed me down the corridor.

Bella stood up immediately when we came in and I pulled both of the chairs away from the side of the bed so that Dr Hewitt could inspect Natty. Bella came to my side and wrapped her arms round me tight. Then we both watched as Dr Hewitt checked Natty's pulse and lifted her eyelid, shining a torch into her eyes for a moment.

After a few agonizing minutes, he sent another page, though I didn't know what it was, and then turned to us. "You're right, Edward. It's severe."

"What are you going to do?" I asked as calmly as I could.

I could feel Bella shaking like a leaf in my arms and a million other worries began to spring into my mind. Bella was two months pregnant for God's sake! This stress was not good for her at all and she hadn't eaten in hours. What was I doing? I should be looking after her better than this.

"I just paged Dr Ridgely. We're going to take her to an emergency ward and give her some more medicine. Severe hypothermia will have considerably damaged her immune system, you see," he added, for Bella's benefit.

"I'll take Bella to get some food while you do that," I said firmly.

"What?" she almost shrieked. "No! No, Edward I'm not leaving her!"

"Bella, please," I begged. "You haven't eaten in hours and this is not good for the baby. Please, Bella. Dr Hewitt will take good care of her."

"Ugh!" she cried, breaking free of my embrace. "How can you _say_ that? Do you not care?" Her harsh words cut through me like a knife. "You don't care if Natty dies, do you?"

"Of course I do…"

"No you don't! Why else would you drag me off to get _food_ while she's _dying_?!!" Bella was screaming now.

"Bella…" I reached out for her.

"Get off of me!" She flinched away.

I took her arm anyway. "Calm down. Bella, please, look at me," I murmured. Reluctantly, she met my eyes and I continued, "You don't want to get sick, do you?"

She shook her head slightly, though she was looking wistfully at Natty. It was clear that she was only saying that to get me off her back; I could see in her eyes that she wouldn't mind dying if it meant Natty would get better.

"Natty will be okay for fifteen minutes, Dr Hewitt will make sure of it," I promised, and Dr Hewitt nodded in agreement.

Bella hesitated and I took the opportunity to pull her gently toward the door. She stopped for a second, as though about to argue, but then decided against it and let me lead her out.

"Look after her," she said to Dr Hewitt before the door closed behind us.

We walked in silence down the corridor toward the cafeteria. Doctors passed us and I knew that they were going to assist Dr Hewitt, but I would never tell Bella that this many doctors were needed. They weren't really; they were just there to assist. There was something else I didn't want to tell Bella; my ulterior motive for dragging her off. I knew that Bella wouldn't like to watch the doctors administer the correct medicines any more than I would. Actually injecting medicine was one thing; watching others give your child drugs all the while wondering if they're doing it right and thinking that you could do better was another completely.

I paid for the food that we had picked out, only properly looking at what it was at the till: a packet of salt and vinegar crisps, that I knew neither of us liked; two chocolate bars, that looked like they had melted a bit; an egg and cress sandwich that was drooping slightly; a bottle of apple juice that was sticky as though it had leaked; and a too-ripe apple. The cashier raised her eyebrow at me sympathetically as I handed over the cash. I knew that her sympathy was for the extortionate amount I had just paid for such crap, but, to be honest, I didn't even care what rubbish I was shovelling in my mouth for what price. As long as Bella ate _something_, I'd feel that much better.

We took a seat at the table in the farthest corner of the tiny room that reminded me a little of a school cafeteria and stared at the food for a minute.

"Take what you want," I said. Bella reached out and took the crisps, much to my surprise. Maybe she did like salt & vinegar after all. I watched as she opened the bag and nibbled on a crisp, her expression vacant.

I opened the sandwich and took out a half. "She'll be fine," I said, trying to fill the silence.

Bella didn't even look at me.

I thought desperately of something to say to take her mind off of Natty. "Um… the weather's improved," I said, pointing out of the window.

Bella glared at me, and I realised that was the wrong thing to say a second too late.

"Our daughter is possibly dying and all you can think about is the effing _weather_?!" she growled.

"I…" I started, but was cut off.

"Why are you even here, Edward?" she asked. "If you really don't care that much, why don't you leave? Go and find a family that you actually give a damn about because you obviously don't care enough about this one!"

"Bella," I stopped her before she could say anything else she would regret.

"Don't you 'Bella' me," she spat.

"Please," I said, "Bella, please, please, think straight for a minute. I do care. I care so, so much and you know it. Yes, Natty is sick. Yes, she isn't doing too well at the moment, but you can't let it control you. She'll get better. She's strong, just like you. Please don't let this tear our family apart. You need to sleep, and you need to eat and you're saying things you'll regret. Please just trust me and be positive."

I could see that my speech had reassured her just a tiny bit and I wished that I could convince myself too.

She sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just… Edward, I can't lose her. I just can't. I could never live without her. It was hard enough to leave her with Rose to come and find you and this is just… hell." She ate another crisp and then frowned. "Hell where they only sell salt & vinegar crisps apparently."

I couldn't help smiling a little bit. "I knew you didn't like them," I said softly as she threw them back into the middle of the table and took the other half of the sandwich instead.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered. "I know you love Natty and you must be as worried as me. You're just so much better at dealing with it then I am and it's so… hard. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry."

I pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. I forgive you. I always will. I know you don't mean what you say and I understand that it's hard. But promise me that we'll get through this together."

"We will," she said.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Together." She smiled slightly at me.

I smiled too. "Forever and always."

Bella nodded and I kissed her. This kiss was different from any other we had shared. The feel of her lips moving against mine was reassuring… the seal of a promise that, whatever happened, we would always have each other. Forever and always.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aw. I think this chapter is a teeny bit more positive. I mean, apart from Natty's condition getting worse.**

**Argh! Never have I ever had so many death threats! Seriously. I am not going to tell you whether Natty is going to live because that would ruin the story. But I will tell you that you won't find out her fate for about four more chapters so I'm sorry about that. And, no, the number of reviews I get does not determine whether Natty is going to live- I already know how the story is going to end so… sorry :(**

**But, on a happier note, I updated earlier then I thought I would! Two days as opposed to the previous update of a week :D And (if you're lucky) there MIGHT be another chapter tomorrow… maybe. If I can do it.**

**I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone that went and R&R'ed 'The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson' as well :D Thanks guys! :D And also to everyone that says this is the best fanfic they've ever read. Wow. Seriously, you do not know how much that means to me.**

**Now. This is semi-important. Sort of. I am re-writing this as a proper story called 'My Favourite Mistake' and the first 21 chapters are posted on fictionpress so far. Because I've had a lot of comments saying things along the lines of 'I can see this as a real story' and 'this is better then books I have read' so I decided to post it and see the response. Which has been very good. Basically, what I've done, is changed the location, names and the characters a little bit because (obviously) Bella and Edward and all of the others (except Natty- who is still called Natty and belongs to me- wow. I'd never thought of that before) belong to the brilliant SM. But other then that, the story is pretty much the same although I have taken advice given to me in reviews and changed it a little bit. I am telling you this because I have had messages through FP saying things like 'OMG! You totally plagiarised this from that fanfiction!' when I wrote it in the first place. So if you read a story on FP and it's almost word for word with this one, then that's because it pretty much is. Just a warning. I AM NOT SAYING THAT YOU HAVE TO READ IT. Because you don't. Honestly, it's almost exactly the same. If you really do want to check it out (ie- read the whole story all over again with different characters and probably slightly better) then the link to my FP account is on my profile (and be sure to leave a review!) but, by all means, do not take this as one of those messages that says 'Hey! Go and read my other story! Thanks!' because that's not what it is. So… yeah. The reason behind this is because my life-long dream is to get a book published, even if it sells none at all. If you don't agree with what I'm doing then please don't comment because I probably won't be stopped. If you want proof of that- I think it was the… third review that this story got was a flame. I deleted it and then carried on and now look at it. So… flames don't work.**

**~Um… yeah. Sorry about the huge speech. Right. Back to the story. I hope that you liked the chapter :D Next update will be… Saturday or Sunday. So not long to wait this time :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**

**And a little note to Jade who I know is reading :D I would send you a little notification… if fanfiction didn't delete your email address. It senses these things in reviews and removes them. Have you thought of getting an account? Because then you can put me on author alert and you'll get an email every time I update anything. But if you don't want to, then put full stops in between every letter of your address and I'll be able to respond. Also, thank you for all of your lovely reviews and for recommending me to a friend :D**

**Steph**


	35. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys,

So sorry for the false chapter alert, but this is semi-important.

I have set up an awards site for Twilight All Human fanfics and I'd love it if you would go and nominate your favourite All Human fics. Unfortunately that does not include this story, because I cannot have myself nominated or it would look a little strange…

The link is on my profile because would block the address if I posted it here (what is _with_ that?!).

Please, please, please go and have a look at it and nominate something if you know a fic worthy of nominating…

Oh and I've written a new one-shot if you want to check it out…

And here is where we queue the angry reviews because this isn't a chapter. I really am sorry, but I couldn't update because I was busy building the website. However, if it's any consolation, I will be updating tomorrow.

Thanks for your understanding (please don't pelt nasty reviews at me)

Steph


	36. 35: Candles

**A Million More Mistakes- Chapter 35**

_Blow the candles out._

_Looks like a solo tonight._

_I'm beginning to see the light._

_Blow the candles out._

_Looks like a solo tonight._

_But I think I'll be alright._

-Candles, Hey Monday

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, you have to eat more then a few crisps and half an egg and cress sandwich," Edward said, running a hand through his bronze hair. Now that his words had brought me back to my senses, I looked at him properly for the first time in the last… it must have been almost twenty-four hours. His face was drawn and his eyes were full of worry and panic; a ghost of what they had been before. Of course, he was still the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on, a living breathing version of Adonis, but for the first time since I had met him, he wasn't quite in top form. And I had accused him of not caring. I felt a huge wave of guilt threaten to drown me as I realised what I'd have put him through.

"Okay," I sighed, reaching out and grabbing one of the slightly-squishy chocolate bars. I unwrapped it and took a reluctant mouthful, though I was as far from hungry as anyone had ever been despite my lack of food in the last… actually, I had no idea what the time was. I looked out of the window to see that it was dark. Not like late-night dark, but like really early-morning dark; there was a slight pink tint in the sky from where the sun was rising somewhere beyond eyesight. How had I not noticed this when Edward had commented on the weather? I must have been really out of it.

Edward smiled slightly and took the other chocolate bar. He did as I had and then made a face.

"Doesn't taste very nice," he noted.

"No," I said in agreement, but, to be honest, I couldn't taste anything. I could have been eating rubber and I wouldn't have noticed. Maybe that's how I managed to get through half a packet of crisps before realising that they were the only flavour that I didn't like.

I finished off the chocolate bar and took a gulp of the apple juice without prompting to please Edward.

"Can we go now?" I asked, sounding like a bit like a child.

Edward smiled sadly, but nodded and squeezed my hand over the table. "Together no matter what?"

I felt my eyes burn when he spoke as though losing Natty was a possibility, but nodded, biting back my tears. "Forever," I agreed quietly.

As we made our way out of the cafeteria and towards where Natty was, I thought of everything that Edward and I had been through together, and still come out of the other side, alive and kicking. We had managed to live through a lot of drama, but life just decided that it hadn't thrown enough at us. And, as if almost losing Natty once when she ran away wasn't enough, we had to come this close to the blade again? Would we be able to stay together forever through _this_? Was my 'happily ever after' coming to an end already? Some people say that life deals you the hand you get for a reason. Well, I say that life hates me. And, unless it lets Natty live, then I no longer want any acquaintance with it.

We reached the emergency ward and Dr Hewitt came out to meet us. "My team are just administrating more medicines now. So far, Natalie is responding well, but it's really too early to predict whether her body will reject the medication or not. You were correct about the severity of the hypothermia though, Edward. It's a lot worse."

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"She will be moved back to her ward in a moment, where we will be monitoring her closely, so you can see her then. You can go and wait in the room if you would like to."

"We'll wait here," Edward said, beating me to the punch.

Dr Hewitt nodded in understanding and then went back into the emergency ward. I yawned and as soon as my eyes were shut my body swayed dizzily. Edward's arm rested on my hand, steadying me. I found it astounding that, despite everything we had been - and were going - through, I still felt that electric current pass through my skin when we touched.

"I'm fine," I mumbled before he could ask if I was okay.

Edward sighed, clearly not believing me. "Promise me that you'll go to sleep when we're back in Natty's room with her."

"I don't want to sleep." I pouted, probably looking like a sulky child.

"Please, Bella. I don't want to spend forever with a zombie," he joked, but neither of us smiled.

I sighed and gave in. "Fine. But do you promise to wake me up if anything, _anything_, happens."

"I will," he replied immediately.

"Big or small. Do you promise?"

"I swear."

I nodded, and let him lead me over to the chairs by the door to the emergency ward. They were padded and in twos, which meant that Edward and I could sit together. I rested my head on his shoulder, revelling in the warmth of his arm around me, and that was a big mistake. The last thing that passed through my mind was 'why are my eyelids so heavy? Don't close your eyes, Bella! God damn it, stay awake!'. But twenty-four hours of stress, panic and worry took its toll on me and nothing could have prevented me from slipping into a welcoming unconsciousness that was full of happy dreams and a world where everything was fine.

I returned to the real world a few hours later. I was back in Natty's room, Natty's hand stuck inside mine again, curled up on Edward's lap. A quick glance at Edward told me that he was asleep and, when I looked at Natty, I noticed that she looked so much worse than she had earlier, though I suspected that that was because of the heart monitor connected to her so that the doctors could monitor her.

Sun poured through the windows from the East, which meant that it was mid-morning, and I realised that I was slowly getting my days and nights reversed, but I didn't really care. My body had been so thankful for the momentary shut down and release from the panic of real life that it wanted more. And I didn't want to sit here worrying, so I put my head back on Edward's chest and let sleep consume me.

This time, I slept deeply. Bizarre dreams plagued me. They didn't mean anything; they were just colours, faces and random patterns flickering past at inhumane speeds. I was halfway through one of these insane dreams when I was suddenly, and rudely, awoken by slamming doors, shouting voices and a loud, rapid beeping.

"Quick! Check her breathing!" someone's urgent voice woke me. Something told me that I should be worried about the voice and that I should wake up, but I felt like a teenager- just one more minute.

But then my bed moved and I heard a velvet voice. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

Suddenly I remembered why the voices should panic me, and I instantly wished that I could have stayed in my dream world. Because here, in reality, those voices meant that there was something seriously wrong with my daughter.

My eyes shot open to see a bunch of doctors crowding round Natty's body. Her hand had fallen out of mine and as I stared, horror waking me up, I realised what the loud rapid beeping was. The heart monitor's little portable screen was going crazy, the red lines jolting up and down at a ridiculously fast pace. It felt as though I was watching one of those hospital programs, but I wasn't. This wasn't scripted, this was real. And there _was_ something seriously wrong with my daughter.

I was too scared to speak.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Edward repeated, standing up and setting me down by myself. I didn't like watching him stood there, wanting to do something but being unable to. Nobody paid any attention to us, their concentration professionally on Natty and Natty alone. But I could see the agony that ripped through Edward's face and I knew how badly that he wanted to do something. I knew what he could do.

I reached out and took his hand, pulling him back to me. Silent sobs shook my body as panic began to set in, and lots of it. Edward seemed to realise what I wanted and tried to soothe me by stroking my hair, rubbing my back, touching my face… but nothing worked.

"Natty," I whispered. I wanted so badly to feel her hand in mine again, to be able to tell her truthfully that everything was alright. But it wasn't… and it never would be again unless Natty recovered. And even I wasn't stupid enough to see that this wasn't going to happen any time soon.

I stared at the doctors' backs, willing them to part just a little so that I could see what was happening to my baby, but they didn't. My arms seemed to reach out of their own accord, but Edward held them back. I could hear someone screaming my daughter's name and it took me longer than it should have to realise that it was me.

In my mind's eye, I could see my tear-stained, devastated face, my deep, haunted brown eyes, my lank unwashed hair… it was like I was watching this happening. I could feel that I was so close to slipping away, but I held on desperately. I clutched at consciousness with my fingertips, though I don't know why I tortured myself like that.

Then, the two doctors in front of me moved slightly apart, allowing me to see my little girl's body shaking again. But these weren't shivers. They were spasms, violently shaking her body, tearing through her. I watched in horror as a doctor pulled her eyelid back and shone a torch in her eye, and then say something to the doctor next to him. The second doctor passed the first something and he pulled the top off to reveal a long sharp needle. The first one took Natty's skinny little wrist in his hand and jabbed the needle into her vein.

I gagged helplessly and fought my way out of Edward's arms so that I could run outside where I promptly emptied my stomach into the bin by the door. I felt Edward's hands rubbing my back and I could feel them shaking against me. When I finished throwing up, I slid to the floor, crying. I couldn't deal with this. There were supposed to be two choices in life: fight or flight, but now I could do neither. There was nothing I could do to help my daughter and there was nothing I could do to save her. I was helpless. I was worthless. I was a terrible mother. This would never have happened if I had just paid more attention to Natty.

"Bella…" Edward's voice was close to me as his arms encircled me again.

I couldn't speak.

He didn't say anything else for a moment either.

I could hear doctors' raised voices through the door, and the beep of Natty's heart and it just made me feel worse. How could I go back and face that?

We sat there silently. I could feel that I was slowly going insane. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. But I had to be here for Natty. What else could I do?

"Shall we go back in?" Edward murmured.

I nodded, though I wasn't sure. I knew I should be there for Natty, but I didn't want to watch the doctors fight for her. I didn't want to watch Edward fight for her. I didn't want to watch Natty fight for herself. I didn't want to see people helping her when I couldn't.

But when we got back into the room, things had changed. The doctors weren't as tense, Natty's body was still and, the biggest difference, Natty's pulse had stopped rocketing. For a moment, the pulse was so slow that I thought that the worst had happened. It was only for a millisecond that I believed this, but it was the slowest and very worst millisecond of my life.

Five of the six doctors wheeled Natty's bed past us and I stared after them, the worry worsening.

"Miss Swan? Dr Cullen?" the sixth doctor removed his little green mask and looked directly at Edward and I. Only then did I realise that it was Dr Ridgely.

"Yes?" Edward spoke for us, which was just as well.

"We're moving Natty to the…" He hesitated. "The ninth ward."

"No," Edward gasped in quiet denial. Dr Ridgely's words obviously meant something bad.

"What?" I squeaked, tears pooling up again.

"I'm afraid that Natalie has just suffered from a fit. In her sleep she picked up a mild bout of flu which destroyed her immune system completely and her body didn't respond well. It started to shut down – trying to defend itself – and the trauma turned into a fit. We had to inject medicine into her bloodstream to stop the fit, but the medicine just stopped the fit."

"What are you saying?" I whispered.

Dr Ridgely paused, looking at Edward. I didn't want to look at him, fearing that if Edward looked upset then I wouldn't have any hope to hold on to.

Then, Dr Ridgely looked back at me. "Miss Swan, I'm sorry, but your daughter is in a coma."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Once again, I am so sorry for not updating. I have honestly actually been so busy. If you want a big explanation of everything I've been doing, then say so and I will send you one, but I'm not going to write a huge big speech that will just bore everyone. I feel really bad for not updating when I promised, but I will try really hard to update when I say I will now. I WILL get back on track- only one week left of school now so I'll have more time on my hands though, be warned, I will be on holiday for two weeks pretty soon so updates will be far and few in between.**

**Onto another subject… WOW. I was shocked with the reaction the awards site got. Thank you so much guys for the nominations. Not all of them are posted on the site yet because, as I said, I've been busy, but they will be in the next two days. I think I got more than 60 emails saying that people had nominated so thanks so much. I was really worried that the site wouldn't get anywhere! Nominations are open until 29****th**** July so feel free to nominate until then and voting begins on 1****st**** August and ends on the 25****th**** August. I'll keep you posted on these things though.**

**If you haven't checked it out yet and you do want to, the link is on my profile.**

**And back to the story… I'm sorry. Natty is in a coma. I am really very sorry. I hope I don't get hatemail :S I can, however, say that Bella and Edward will get a happily ever after of some sort because I cannot end stories on a sad note (except for this one I wrote when I was eleven where the protagonist got hit by a double-decker bus and died…) so it will not end sadly.**

**Actually, a few people have been saying that the story would be better if Natty DID die. The large majority have been leaving death-threats, but a few people have said things like 'the story would have more depth if she died' and stuff, which surprised me a bit, but thanks all the same :D**

**Oh and I know that this chapter seems shorter than usual but that's because there isn't much dialogue. It's about the same as I usually aim for on MS Word (six pages) but it doesn't seem as much on here.**

**I have no homework this week end other than two remaining questions for French (bleurgh) so I will knuckle down and try to get the next few chapters written, both of this and of The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson. I will try as hard as I can to update both that and this tomorrow, but I won't promise anything because that will only give myself a deadline and I don't work well under pressure, especially not when I'm supposed to be writing for fun. So I refuse to give myself deadlines from now on and I will just try as hard as I can to get the next chapter up, but I will only promise updates when I have them written.**

**Thanks for your understanding (hopefully)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	37. 36: With Or Without You

**Previously…**

"_What are you saying?" I whispered._

_Dr Ridgely paused, looking at Edward. I didn't want to look at him, fearing that if Edward looked upset then I wouldn't have any hope to hold on to._

_Then, Dr Ridgely looked back at me. "Miss Swan, I'm sorry, but your daughter is in a coma."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Million More Mistakes- Chapter 36**

_Through the storm we reach the shore._

_You give it all but I want more._

_And I'm waiting for you._

_With or without you._

_With or without you._

_I can't live,_

_With or without you._

-With or without you, U2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

The ninth ward. The moment those words had left Dr Ridgely's lips, I knew what had happened. A coma. My little girl was in a coma. I had kidded myself that this wouldn't happen. Sure, the most extreme cases of hypothermia led to coma and then death, but that would never happen to Natty. I saw Dr Ridgely look at me and I realised that Bella had been questioning him and that he didn't want to be the one to tell her. But I certainly wasn't going to.

So I made no effort to pull any sort of emotion back to my face and continued to stare blankly at nothing.

"Miss Swan, I'm sorry, but your daughter is in a coma."

There was silence. I didn't want to look at Bella, fearing what I would see, so I waited for her to say something.

However, to my intense surprise, Bella laughed. "No she's not," she said.

I snuck a glance at her face. On the surface was amusement, but still a little panic. But in her eyes was torture. I could see in her usually beautiful chocolate eyes that the panic, stress and sleep deprivation had driven her crazy. Maybe not in the literal sense of the word, but it was obvious that nothing anyone said now would make sense to her.

When no one said anything, the amusement slipped from her face. "No she's not!" she repeated more forcefully. She looked at me. "Edward?"

I just shook my head slowly.

Now the devastation I saw in her eyes seeped visibly on to her face. "What? No. No, she's fine."

"Miss Swan, I'm very sorry…"

Bella's mood did an extraordinarily quick 180. "No you're not!" she yelled. "Why didn't you save her? You could have saved her!"

"She's not dead," Dr Ridgely reminded her. "Just in a coma. There is still hope and we will do everything we can to save her."

Bella took a deep breath. "I want to see her."

Dr Ridgely simply nodded.

***

Half an hour later, we were with Natty. She was wired up to a life support machine now as well, the heart monitor beeping loudly and annoyingly. Bella was sat by Natty's side, talking to her. I couldn't hear what she was saying from where I stood in the corner. I wanted to be there with her, talking as well, but something told me that I didn't belong there. I knew that this was ridiculous; that I was Natty's father and I belonged by her side as much as Bella did, but the years of being shut out of her life made me feel like I was prying as I watched Bella stroke Natty's palm, reminding Natty of things they had done, as Dr Ridgely had recommended.

Time passed slowly and I didn't know what to do with myself, so I sat down and watched until sleep claimed me. I didn't sleep well – far from it – and I worried that Bella needed the sleep much more than I did, but whenever I woke she was still awake, still babbling away to Natty.

Once I offered to swap places with her, but she refused so vehemently that I didn't speak up again. Forever and always was a long time, and I was beginning to wonder if it was even possible. I loved Bella with my entire being, but if Natty didn't make it, I couldn't see how she would ever carry on. If I had been there since Natty was a baby, then I was sure that I'd be much the same, but I hadn't, so I was able to keep a reasonable mind.

I sighed and thought of how Bella had been just a few days earlier, when she had woken me, smiling and laughing. I hadn't seen her eyes sparkle in the same way since. I closed my eyes, picturing her glittering eyes in my mind and fell asleep still thinking of them.

Slowly, time began to lose meaning. It passed, and that was all that we could ask for. Time went by and Natty stayed the same. It must have been nearly two days since Natty fell into a coma and I was extremely worried about Bella. As far as I knew, she hadn't eaten or slept since. We had also had no contact with the outside world aside from one more call I had made to Alice to tell her about Natty.

She had steered the conversation away from Natty after I had mentioned it, for which I was grateful. She told me about how Charlie had come to visit Bella and ended up staying for coffee with Alice instead before going home without even coming here, not wanting to bother us. She told me about how Rose, Emmett and Chelsea had returned home now as well, healthy and happy. She told me how she was getting on with the twins.

It seemed like months since Bella and I had seen any of them or spoken to any of them, though it had only been a matter of days. I felt bad for abandoning them, but Alice insisted that they all understood completely.

"Natty, please," Bella begged, bringing me back to the present.

I stood up and walked over to her. "Bella… come and get something to eat. Please."

She glared at me. "I'm not leaving her."

"But me bringing you food doesn't work," I said; this hadn't been the first time I had mentioned my concern and she had agreed that she'd eat if I brought her something. She hadn't.

"I have to keep talking to her," Bella insisted. "If I stop then she won't remember."

"She'll always remember," I said softly. "Please. I'll talk to her. Just eat something and have a little sleep. You have to think about the baby…"

Then she snapped. "Yeah, I have to think about the baby," she growled, leaping to her feet. "That's all it is with you, Edward. Baby this, baby that… you don't even care about Natty. Is this your way of getting back at me for not telling you about her? Because it's not working. If this is how much you care then why are you here?"

Her words stung, but I could see why she'd made the assumption. I had been trying desperately to stay strong for her sake, and had prided myself on showing little emotion, but this had given her the wrong impression. "Bella, I…"

"Whatever Edward. Piss off. Get out. Natalie is my daughter and, believe it or not, I care whether she lives. You clearly don't, so just… go away. You don't belong here."

I stared at her for a long moment, and then I left the room. Not because I didn't belong, but because I couldn't take it any more. I didn't want to fight with Bella, despite the untrue accusations she threw at me. I loved her and I knew that she loved me back, that it was the stress and sleep deprivation talking now, but she wasn't the only one that was stressed. I constantly felt like I was being torn apart, piece by piece, but I couldn't say anything because I didn't want to make Bella worse. I only wanted her to eat something and sleep for a little bit; I didn't deserve the berating I got in exchange for my advice.

I flopped into a chair outside the room and let my head fall into my hands. I wanted to shout and scream and… just let everything out like Bella did. I wanted to hit something. I wanted to curse at someone. I wanted to yell out that praying didn't work because my family was falling apart despite everything. I wanted to get back at who had done this to us. I wanted sweet, sweet revenge.

I stood up and headed outside so that I could make a call on my phone. I still had her number from when Natty had gone to their house that day; she had been more than willing to give it to me.

"Hello?" that sickly sweet voice said unsuspectingly when she picked up the phone.

I forced my voice to sound steady. "Hi Tanya. This is Edward Cullen."

"Oh, hi Edward." She immediately sounded more enthusiastic. "What can I do for you at this early hour?"

"Early?" I questioned; I was sure that it was afternoon. Mind you, my judge of time was under a misapprehension at the moment.

"Yes," she said slowly. "It's half nine. Well, it's not that early but I usually sleep in until…"

I cut her off. "I was just wondering whether… you'd like to meet up for coffee?"

I could practically hear her cat-got-the-cream grin. "What now?"

"If that's okay with you."

"It's fine," Tanya said. "I'll leave Carmen at home. She'll be okay by herself for a while."

I was disgusted at her morals, but I knew that I would be unable to get proper revenge if a small child was watching, so I agreed and arranged to meet her at 'The Coffee Bean' in twenty minutes.

I got there ten minutes later and paid for a black coffee. Then I waited. Fifteen minutes later, the strawberry blonde came in, smiling. She went up to the till and ordered herself a cappuccino and me another black coffee before coming and sitting opposite me.

I didn't know how to start so I didn't say anything. I stared at her. Seeing this bitch again made anger flare within me; everything was her fault. My little family had been destroyed by her, as she no doubt intended. Maybe not exactly like this but still…

"So what did you want?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

I fought to keep my tone civil. "Take a walk with me?"

"Can't we stay here?" She pouted.

"You got a take-away cappuccino, didn't you?" I stood up and left the coffee shop, knowing that she'd follow. I knew that there was a lake nearby where kids came to feed the ducks. I set a fast pace, hearing Tanya's heels clacking wildly as she tried, and failed, to keep up with me. It had started to rain and she was mumbling complaints about how her hair was getting wet. I stopped suddenly by a bench in front of the pond. I recognized it from one of Bella's home videos where she had tried to stop Natty from falling in and they had both slipped and gone in, with Rose laughing at them from behind the camera. I remembered thinking how we could bring the new baby here when it was older and that Natty would tell it about the time that their Mummy pulled her in.

But now that was far from likely to happen, all because of the woman stood behind me. A tear escaped from my left eye and I hurriedly wiped it away.

"What, Edward?" Tanya asked impatiently. "Are you sure that this is important?"

That did it. I spun round to face her, seething. "My daughter is dying because of you and that bitch that you call a child!"

Tanya looked alarmed. "What?"

I clenched my fists, forgetting that I had a polystyrene cup of boiling coffee in one of them. It cracked and the hot water scalded my hand, but I didn't care. "Natty ran away because of the crap that you fed to her through your spawn. She got caught in that storm and got hypothermia. Now she's in a coma at the hospital, _dying_ and it's all your fault." I shook my head slowly, my body shaking with the anger I felt.

I expected her to be shocked and to feel bad. But what she said just made me feel even crosser.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I slapped her sharply across the face. "Yes you do!" I yelled. "You told her that we don't love her and she believed you. How can you live with yourself knowing that you tortured a five year old like that?"

"You slapped me!" She gasped.

I shook my head in disbelief. "How can you stand there and take it so calmly? How can you not feel in the slightest bit bad that a _child_ is _dying_ because of the things you said to her."

Tanya glared at me. "The stupid kid deserves it," she hissed.

Then I lost it. I balled up my fists and hit her. Scarlett blood poured from her nose and she screamed at me scratching my face with her long nails, but I didn't care. I could feel that she had drawn blood, but I continued to hit her.

"Edward!" someone called. "Edward, stop! Stop it now!"

I paid it no attention, too far gone in rage. How could she say that Natty deserved to die?

"Edward," a male's voice now. A voice that usually calmed anyone that heard it but not me. Not now. Strong arms came round me like a vice, restraining me and someone else pulled Tanya away from me, but I couldn't see who it was for the red film of rage that blocked my sight and rang in my ears. I could hear voices telling me to calm down, but I couldn't. I was lost in my own anger. Out of control. And, in my head, I could hear Bella telling me to stop and this voice did for me what the others hadn't.

I stopped fighting and the profanities that had been pouring out of my mouth turned into a gurgled sob as I let the anger seep away and the grief consume me. For the first time in days, I turned into the wreck that Bella was, that I was. The wreck that I wouldn't let anyone see. The real me that had been fighting a battle with myself for days was finally let out and I cried into the cage of arms that had turned from restraints into comfort.

For the first time in days, the shell had been broken.

**Alice POV**

Jasper and I wandered through the corridors of the hospital, following the directions we had been given to Natty's room. I felt apprehensive, worried at what we might find there. Would Edward and Bella be asleep? Would Natty be okay? Would she be any better, or worse, than she had been when I last spoke to Edward?

Jasper told me that I should go in alone to start with in case they didn't want visitors. I agreed and gave him a quick kiss before going in quietly.

At first, the only things I could register were the little girl on the bed, the life support machine and the quiet beep of the heart monitor. But then I noticed Bella crying by the side of the bed. Her head was in her hands and she was crying her eyes out.

"Bella?" I asked softly, going over and sitting beside her.

Bella jumped and looked at me. She looked like hell. There were huge bags under her red eyes and her face was terribly drawn, the stress clear as though someone had written it across her forehead.

"Oh Alice," she whispered. "I've done something stupid."

"What?" I asked, sliding an arm around her and hugging her tight.

She sniffed, another sob escaping before she spoke again, "I… I said that… that he didn't care. I said that he didn't care if Natty died. And… and… and I told him… to go away!" she wailed, beyond hysterical.

"He'll forgive you," I said, without a doubt in my mind that he would. "He loves you."

"But… I… I was so… horrible. He did go away. And I don't know where he's gone. I looked outside, but he's gone!" She whimpered. "I hate this Ali. I just want to die."

"Don't say that!" I chided. "What about Edward? What about Natty?"

"But I've lost them both," Bella whispered. "Natty thinks that we don't… don't love her and Edward probably hates me now. Why can't I die instead, Ali? Why?"

"Oh, Bella," I sighed, letting her cry into my shoulder and making a mental note to make sure that she was never left alone.

Then, the door opened and a doctor came in. He ignored us, checking the notes at the end of Natty's bed and writing some things on a clipboard.

"I just want Edward to come back," Bella mumbled. "I have to tell him that I'm sorry and that I love him."

"Don't worry," I murmured soothingly. "Jazz and I will go and find him. When did he go?"

"About fifteen minutes ago," Bella sniffed.

"You're looking for Edward?" the doctor spoke up.

"Yes," I replied.

"I saw him about a quarter of an hour ago leaving the building. He was talking on his phone to someone called Tanya… asked her to meet him for coffee."

I felt my blood turn to ice. "Oh crap."

Bella looked scared too. "Oh no," she whispered.

"Stay here," I said quietly to Bella. "I know where he will have gone. We'll go and find him and you stay here." I turned to the doctor. "Stay with her. Please."

He nodded and I shot out of the door, grabbing Jasper's arm and pulling him along to the exit with me, without even giving him a chance to speak.

I told him what had happened in the car on the way to 'The Coffee Bean'. He understood and we carried out our devious plan on the way to the cafe. Now we just had to stop Edward from doing anything rash.

But when we got there, Edward was nowhere to be seen. I felt disappointed with myself; how could we have not found him? But then I had a flash of inspiration: the duck pond was just round the corner.

I dragged Jasper off in the direction of the pond, and saw Edward from across the pond to him. I breathed a sigh of relief and started towards him. But then Tanya said something to him and I could see his resolve in his face, but I didn't believe it. Edward wasn't a violent person. He wouldn't… oh but he did. He drew back his fist and threw it with all of the force that he could into Tanya's face, making her nose bleed.

I wanted more than anything to let him continue to let her have it, but I couldn't. "Edward! Stop it! Stop it now!" I shouted, running towards him. Jasper got there before me and pulled Edward off of Tanya. I grabbed the she-devil so that she couldn't get away and then watched in horror as my brother broke down in my husband's arms.

I had always looked up to Edward. He had always been able to control his emotions. He was inspirational. But now, he just cried. His curses quickly turned to uncontrollable sobs and my heart ached for him. Had any of us ever realised how much pain he was really in? How much he was hurting?

The rain got harder, throwing it down on us as Edward slumped against Jasper, defeated and utterly broken for the first time in his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**:'( Poor Eddiekins. Ha but I did tell you that Tanya would get her revenge. You might be surprised to hear that she hasn't actually had the worst of it yet… See the bottom of the AN for a COMPETITION.**

**I hope you liked the APOV. I didn't actually intend to do that it just… wrote itself XD**

**I'm in a surprisingly good mood. Probably because I've been writing this all day and now it's finished and this is the first time that I've finished a chapter without feeling rushed :D**

**Actually, you really do have yourselves to thank for this speedy update. I don't think that you realise how inspirational some of your reviews actually are. Seriously, I got out of bed this morning, came to my laptop and just went 'meh.' Because I was too tired to think. So I checked my reviews instead and they really made me happy and WANT to write because they were so encouraging. So thanks guys. So much.**

**I'm also really ecstatically pleased with the review count. 2,300+ reviews is something I never dreamed I'd ever get so I am so, so happy :D You guys are so brilliant to stick with me even when I don't update for a while and when my writing isn't incredible. Honestly, thank you so very much. It is you guys that make me want to keep writing day in day out.**

**And I have a few things to put in this AN that I forgot in the last one.**

**Firstly is that I did my research on hypothermia and the symptoms and stuff are all real symptoms of hypothermia and that really can, and does, happen. But the research stops there. Luckily, I have never really been in a hospital so I don't know what happens with the room things and the other thing that I don't know if it is accurate is the whole fit thing in the previous chapter. I don't know if you can have a fit while you're unconscious or as a result of hypothermia, but I used creative license. It's fiction so it doesn't really matter at the moment. But if you do know something that you think would help, then please say because anything that makes the story more accurate is an improvement. But I did do as much research as I could.**

**Second is that I know how dramatic and maybe OTT this could be seeming at the moment, especially with Bella going a bit strange and taking everything out on Edward that he really doesn't deserve. But this is intentional and it's supposed to illustrate Bella's strong relationship with Natty and how Bella and Edward's relationship is taking a good knock because of this.**

**And thirdly, I'd like to thank everyone that was really supportive over both the 'book' thing and the award site. Big, big thank you to everyone that said that I could definitely have a book published- that really means a lot to me. Thank you so much guys :D**

**AND NOW FOR THE COMPETITION! :D This chapter I am going to hold a competition for a line in the next chapter :D Basically, in your review write a line that you want Edward to say to Tanya and the best one will be included. It has to be semi-humorous and it can't be an action it must be something that he can say to her. Please be serious though :D**

**And I just have to say... MEGA LOL AT MY FRIEND HANNAH who reviewed the last chapter saying: "I know how Natty got hypothermia! It's all that bl**dy ice cream she ate! It's so obvious!" XD Lol. I am laughing my head off.**

**So… I think that's it. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and the Alice POV.**

**Thank you :D**

**Steph**


	38. 37: Torn

**COMPETITION: Thanks so much to everyone that left a comment they were all so funny! It was really hard to choose and I narrowed it down to two and I had to put both of them in. The comments that are in bold and underlined are the winning comments from bells18 and nina-loves-cullen. Well done guys! :D**

**Previously…**

_The rain got harder, throwing it down on us as Edward slumped against Jasper, defeated and utterly broken for the first time in his life._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Million More Mistakes- Chapter 37**

_Nothing's right, I'm torn._

_I'm all out of fait, this is how I feel:_

_I'm cold and I am chained lying naked on the floor._

_Illusion never changed into something real._

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn._

_You're a little late, I'm already torn._

-Torn, Natalie Imbruglia

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

"You broke my nose!" Tanya shrieked at me, breaking the silence.

"**At least I gave you a reason to be even more fake- you can get a nose job now**," I shot back.

"I'm less fake then that bitch," Tanya hissed and we all knew who she meant.

"Let me go, Jasper," I begged. "Let me finish what I started." I glowered at Tanya, struggling against Jasper's arms.

"Edward, Alice and I have already sorted her out," Jasper muttered in my ear.

I looked at him in confusion, but then I was distracted.

"Edward…" Tanya spoke up. "For what it's worth… I _am_ sorry. I didn't mean to upset you but… surely you can see that me and Carmen are better for you than _she_ ever was?"

"If that is what you truly believe, then you have one warped mind, Tanya," I snarled.

She shrugged and fought Alice off fairly violently. She let Tanya go, whether because she sensed that Tanya wouldn't run or whether because she was worried that she would turn violent and hurt her and her unborn children, I didn't know. Jasper followed his wife's lead and released me. I glowered at Tanya, though I didn't hit her; she hadn't yet got what she deserved, but Jasper's words had assured me that she would pay without me needing to wind up in jail.

"So…" Tanya started, but she was cut off by the pixie that came to my side.

"Tanya, I think it's best that you leave now," she said. "You should probably go home. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Tanya's brow furrowed. "Explain what?"

"Well, Jasper made a very important phone call for me about…" She consulted her watch, "half an hour ago and social services should have already got to your house where I presume your daughter is… by herself?"

Tanya's eyes widened. "You wouldn't," she spat.

Alice faked an innocent expression. "Oh. I'm sorry, but I already did." She smirked at Tanya and then took a step closer to her. "Are you wearing perfume?" she asked, and Jasper and I exchanged a 'what the hell?' glance.

Tanya looked confused as well. "Yes…" she replied slowly.

"What a shame," Alice smiled sweetly. "Because I think that 'eau de duck crap' would suit you much better." And then, before any of us could realise what she was talking about, Alice's hands shot out in front of her and Tanya tripped and fell… right into the pond.

Despite myself, I started to laugh as Tanya came to the surface, spluttering.

"You bitch!" she screamed. "These were Prada shoes!"

"I hate to waste designer," Alice said, "but they were a waste on you anyway so…" she shrugged.

"My hair!" Tanya cried. "It's ruined!"

"Aw, what a shame," Alice said. "But that's what you get for messing with a Cullen. Oh, and I'd think very carefully about pressing charges if I were you; you haven't met Emmett." She smiled one last time at Tanya and then turned to Jasper and I. "And heaven help her if Rose gets close. Now, let's get out of here."

Jasper followed her without hesitation, but I stopped and turned to get one last glance at Tanya.

"Hey Tanya!" I shouted. "**I'd say screw you, but too I think too many people have already**!" And then I followed Alice and Jasper to the cars.

I headed for my beloved Volvo, but Alice grabbed my shoulder. "Uh, uh," she said. "You're coming in my car with us."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Edward, you are in no fit state to drive," Alice pointed out.

I reluctantly let myself be dragged to Alice's car, wondering if Bella would forgive me when I told her that I'd broken Tanya's nose… and Alice and Jasper had called the social on her. Alice was, without doubt, the best sister a guy could ask for.

To my surprise, I was pushed into the back seat with Alice and Jasper drove Alice's baby.

"Edward…" Alice started, her voice turning serious, but then something occurred to me that hadn't before.

"How did you know where I'd be?" I asked.

"Well, we went to the hospital to visit you guys and see how you were getting on and a doctor told us that he had overheard you asking Tanya to meet you for coffee. I don't know how I knew I just… did." She smiled. "I'm a psychic."

I sighed, turning to look out of the window as the landscape sped past.

"Edward…" Alice said again. "Bella is…" she trailed off, unable to word what she wanted to say. But it didn't matter, I knew what she was trying to say anyway.

"I know," I murmured. "She's falling apart. I don't know what to do Ali. She won't sleep, she won't eat, she won't move… she just sits there like a zombie. She won't talk or listen to me and she has this crazy idea that I… I don't care. I just… don't know what to do. I want to help her and I want to stay strong for her, but when I do she thinks I don't care. I'd do anything for her but she can't see it. I just want everything to be okay…" My voice broke at the end and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. What I had said was true- I _didn't_ know what to do about it; any of it.

"Oh, Edward…" Alice said. "I honestly… don't know what I can say. This must be beyond the hardest thing Bella's ever had to go through. Natty has been her sun for five years and now she's facing the concept of losing her. I can understand why Bella's like she is but I can't change it. If Natty doesn't get better… I just… I don't know." She pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut.

There was silence for a while as we were all left to our own thoughts. Then Alice broke it. "She's sorry, Edward," she murmured.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"When we got to the hospital, I went in and Bella was crying. She feels terrible for what she said to you. She knows that it's not true."

"I know. It's not the first time that it's happened." I sighed. "But it is understandable. It's not like Bella, but I know that it's the lack of sleep that's talking. I'd forgive her anyway."

Alice frowned. "I don't know how to say this but… I'm really worried about her. She said…" Alice's voice broke and she took a deep breath. "She said that she just wants to die."

I felt my heart break and not just because of Bella's words. It hurt that she had confided in Alice and not in me.

No one spoke again as we pulled into the hospital car park. I led the way to Natty's ward, but Alice stopped me outside.

"We're… gonna go home," she said. "Say hi to Bella from us."

I nodded. "Thanks Ali. For everything."

She smiled. "That bitch deserves everything she gets, 'eau de duck crap' included."

I forced a smile back and then watched as Alice and Jasper walked off down the corridor. Seeing them felt strange, as though I hadn't seen them in years. It was like they were a part of a different era; a good one.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, submerging myself back in the bad era.

**Bella POV**

Why? Natty didn't deserve to die. I did. I was just hurting everyone around me: Natty, Edward, Alice… everyone was hurting because of me. And now Edward had gone to get revenge on that bitch. I prayed that he wouldn't be too rash and get himself locked up. I couldn't deal any more.

But now my harsh words had made me realise something. My hand fluttered pitifully over my flat stomach and I whimpered, shaking like a leaf. Something told me that there was nothing there anymore. I don't know what told me that – a mother's instinct maybe? – but I had an awful gut feeling that my baby was gone. I tried as hard as I could to ignore it, but the guilt was consuming.

"Bella?" his voice made me jump and I felt a hand on my shoulder, comforting me.

I turned to look at him, now used to the constant teary film that covered my eyes. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry," I said immediately. "I… didn't think. I know you…"

"I know," he cut me off, probably not wanting to hear it. "I forgive you."

"I shouldn't have… I didn't mean… I should have…" I looked back down at the floor. "I'm sorry." I knew that those two words could never make up for what I said to him, but I said them anyway. If only life were so simple that a few words could make everything okay again. If only miracles were possible. If only.

"Bella," Edward murmured soothingly. "You shouldn't beat yourself up about this. I know that you didn't mean it- you've got far too much to deal with." He pulled his chair over and sat next to me.

"I wasn't just apologising for that. I've been… I don't know what I've been, but I've been strange for the last few days and I…"

"Which is completely understandable," Edward interrupted. "But she'll be fine Bella."

I stared at him sadly.

"We have to believe in her," he said, staring deep into my eyes. "If we don't believe in her, then who will? She will pull through because no one deserves to live more than she does. She _will_."

I looked at Natty. She looked like she was sleeping, even after all of this time. I wondered if she was dreaming and, if so, what she was dreaming about. I wondered if she could hear us after all. Or whether she was in a world all of her own. I wondered what she could see. I wondered what she was thinking. I wondered if she knew how much we loved her and how worried we were.

"Where did you go?" I asked softly, not looking away from Natty, but directing the question at Edward.

"I had to… _thank_ Tanya," he replied, and I could hear the anger under his relatively calm tone.

"What did you do?"

He laughed humourlessly. "I broke her nose."

I gasped and turned to gape at him. "You didn't!"

"I did. She deserved it. Besides what's a plastic nose compared to the rest of her? It's just something else fake about her."

"Edward Cullen." I shook my head in disbelief. "I thought you would do worse than that."

"Oh I would've done," he promised, "if Alice hadn't stepped in."

"What did she do?"

He couldn't stop a small smile from creeping on to his face. "She called social services and then pushed Tanya in a pond. That bitch is going to have a lot of explaining to do."

I bit my lip. "But… what if she reports you for assault?"

"She won't. Alice reminded her that we had another brother."

I thought of Emmett and his huge muscles. No one would dare argue with him. And then I thought of Rose and her temper and evil schemes. "Heaven help her if Rose gets there first," I muttered.

"That's exactly what Alice said," Edward told me and we both smiled. One little smile. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

I sighed and looked back at Natty, wondering whether to tell him about my suspicions. I decided that I should. No more secrets.

"Edward?" I whispered, completely broken.

"What is it?" he whispered back, putting an arm around me.

"I think…"

Suddenly, the door opened and Dr Ridgely came in. Edward and I looked up at him in unison and my head spun when I looked up. I blinked furiously, deciding to get some food as soon as I could.

"Can I have a word with you two?" he asked.

Edward nodded warily and Dr Ridgely took the final seat in the room. My head was still spinning and I felt a bit sick.

"Well… it's about Natalie. Do you remember me saying that the flu could destroy her immune system completely?"

We both nodded.

"My colleagues and I have examined her thoroughly and have discovered that her immune system has become extremely weak. This means that you will have to cease contact with her unless it is absolutely necessary."

"You mean, we can't stay in here?" I asked quietly.

Dr Ridgely shook his head. "I'm sorry, but Natalie could pick up even the simplest virus and that could kill her." He looked down at his clipboard and cleared his throat. "We have also found out that… well, that the odds are not in her favour and are slowly getting worse. It is highly unlikely that she will pull through and, after a long discussion, we have decided that, while we cannot make decisions for you, we can advise you. And our advice would be that – and I hate to be the one to tell you this – but we think that you should prepare yourselves for the worst and… perhaps the best thing for Natalie at this stage… would be to turn off her life support machine."

And just those few words made my heart break in two. Dr Ridgley had as good as confirmed that my daughter was going to die; that I was going to lose everything. With just those words, the light that brightened my world was abruptly switched off and I was left in a black abyss; broken, torn… destroyed.

"No," my denial came out in a whisper as my head continued to spin sickeningly and then my body went limp and the blackness took me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I am so sorry to end it like that. I know that you probably are getting sick of these over-dramatic chapters and such, but I promise that it will be over soon. Actually, that's the bad news…**

**THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER AND AN EPILOGUE. No sequel.**

**Please don't beg and plead with me to do more because I'd really love to but then I'd probably be dragging it out. I'm so sad that it's nearly done :(**

**So because it's nearly finished, can we have a big surge of reviews? Just a few words are great. Thanks.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Steph**


	39. 38: You Are Not Alone

**GUYS!! Last chapter ever. OhmyGod. I hope it's good enough**

**Warning- ****This is quite possibly the saddest chapter yet. Well, I think it is.**

**Previously…**

"_No," my denial came out in a whisper as my head continued to spin sickeningly and then my body went limp and the blackness took me._

**A Million More Mistakes- Chapter 38**

_Another day has gone._

_I'm still all alone._

_How could this be?_

_If you're not here with me?_

_I never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Why did you have to go?_

_And leave my world so cold?_

-You Are Not Alone, Michael Jackson **(AN- Not an avid fan but my friend Hannah is so this is for her and I guess I should say RIP MJ)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My world.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My everything.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Torn apart.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My forever and always.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Gone.

***

Hospitals. I was sick of them. And those bloody beeps? If it weren't for the fact that they were telling me that the love of my life was still alive, I would smash the machine into pieces.

"Dr Cullen?" My head snapped up at the voice and I saw Dr Gina Roberts stood at the door.

"Is she okay?" I asked desperately.

"She's very stressed and sleep deprived. But she will make a full recovery," she informed me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "And the baby?"

Gina frowned and I could tell that it wasn't good news.

I nodded. "I guess I know."

"I am sorry, Edward," she said softly. "Miss Swan miscarried a few days ago. There was nothing that could have been done; no woman at this stage in the pregnancy would have been able to keep it through this much stress."

I nodded again, biting my lip fiercely to stop myself from crying.

"I'll give you a moment alone," Gina murmured and left.

We had lost the baby. We were losing Natty. Thank God I still had Bella.

Losing the baby was devastating. It had been the one thing to bring our family back together again, it had re-united Bella and I in so many ways and now it was gone before it had a chance to live. That was one person that would never do what it would have done otherwise. That baby was a little part of me and a little part of Bella and it had died. I mourned it though I had never known it, and that was natural. No one deserved to die, especially not someone that hadn't yet experienced life.

But, at the same time, I felt thankful. Because when Bella collapsed and I watched as she was strapped to a gurney before following the doctors and my beautiful fiancée through half of the hospital… that had been the scariest moment of my life. Losing the baby was devastating, but I knew that it was nothing compared to the pain that I could feel if I ever lost Bella. She was my everything and watching helplessly as she was wheeled away out of my reach was… beyond words.

I held her hand as the steady beeps continued. I didn't know why she was hooked up to one of those if the doctors knew that she was going to be fine, but I would deal. Whatever it took to make her better again. Everything and anything.

Now I was slowly turning into what Bella had been for Natty. I sat there, holding her hand in a death grip, refusing to move, eat or sleep.

***

A good few hours after passing out, Bella came to. "Edward?" she whispered, her eyes flickering open.

"I'm here." I squeezed her hand. A nurse had come in and got rid of the heart monitor, which was lucky as I could only imagine her reaction to waking up and seeing a needle stuck in her wrist.

"What happened?" she croaked.

"You… you passed out," I replied, my voice shaky. "You gave me quite a scare."

Suddenly, awareness lit in her eyes. "No!" she gasped. "No! We can't let them turn it off!"

I knew what she was talking about instantly. "Calm down. They haven't," I assured her. "They need permission of both of the parents first and I wouldn't have let them if you didn't have a say in it."

Bella relaxed slightly. "I need to see her," she whispered.

"I know. But you can't. You need to stay here and rest and Natty can't have visitors for more than fifteen minutes in case she catches something."

"Can't I go for fifteen minutes?" she begged, searching my face for some sign that this was all a dream.

I shook my head sadly. "I already asked. You have to stay here for the next few days and rest. Even if you did go, you'd have to wear gloves and a mask and other things."

Bella started to cry. "But she needs me. Edward, she's all by herself," she sobbed. "I don't want her to be alone."

"I know, Bella, I know." I bit my lip and looked at the floor. I knew that I should tell her about the baby, but I couldn't find the words to say it.

"Edward…" she whispered, putting a finger under my chin and tilting my head up to look in her eyes. "There's something you're not telling me… and I think I know what it is."

I shook my head. "Bella…" I choked out. "We…"

"It's not 'we' though, Edward, is it?" she sighed. "It was me. I lost it, didn't I? I lost the baby."

I stared into her deep brown eyes for a long moment and then nodded.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and a tear escaped. "I knew I had lost it," she admitted. "That's what I was going to tell you before… before Dr Ridgely came in."

"How did you know?" I asked softly.

"I just… did. Mother's instinct, I guess. I sort of remember… bleeding a little and having an awful stomach ache but I was too worried about Natty to pay much attention to it… and then I just knew when there wasn't anything there. I couldn't admit to it because it was my fault…"

"It was not your fault," I interrupted her.

"But you told me to sleep, you told me to eat, and I didn't listen. I could have saved it."

"It wasn't the lack of sleep of food that… got rid of it. It was the stress, Bella. You were too stressed."

She wiped her eyes. "It's not fair," she muttered.

"I know," I agreed again. "I know."

The room fell silent and I got up and lay next to her on the bed, taking her into my arms. She lay her head on my shoulder and wept silently into me. I cried into her soft hair and we were in harmony, grieving together for our lost child and the unfairness of our situation.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I lay there, entwined in each other for so long. Time had no meaning now. It came and it went and that was its passing. After a while, Edward told me that he would go and get some food. Now that I was alone, there was only one thing I could think of: Natty.

I looked around the room and listened hard to what was happening outside. I could hear nothing, so I slipped my feet off of the bed and stood up. The room wobbled worryingly but then quickly righted itself. I smiled wryly and walked toward the door, thankful that I was still in my clothes and wouldn't look too suspicious wandering round the hospital by myself.

Once outside, I looked up and down the corridor. I didn't recognize this part of the hospital but turned right and set off down the empty corridor all the same. After a while, I came across a part I recognized and I changed direction to Natty's room.

A few minutes later, I was there. I looked over my shoulder before slipping inside the room.

It looked just as it had before, as did Natty. I went straight to her side.

"Hey baby," I murmured, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry we left you. But I came back." Silent tears flooded down my face as I slowly realised something. Natty wasn't going to make it. Even with the life support, she wouldn't make it. I was going to lose my daughter, my sunshine.

So I made a decision. Edward would know where I had gone. I would wait here for him and when he came, I'd tell him that we were going to switch off the life support machine. We didn't have another choice. But, for now, I would just make the most of my last moments with her.

I choked back a sob as I continued to stroke her hair. For some reason, the words to a song I had sung Natty when she was little came back to me. I swallowed impulsively and then started to sing softly.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

I gasped in little sobs. "I love you Natty. So much. I don't want you to leave me. Please don't go Natty. I love you."

"Bella?" Edward was here already.

"E…E…Edward…" I sobbed, turning my face into him and crying uncontrollably. "We… we have to… we… we can't…"

"You think we should… turn it off," Edward guessed.

I nodded against him. "I don't want to lose her, Edward," I said. "But I have to."

"I…" Edward hesitated. "I think you're right," he said eventually. His words broke down the last, weak little barrier and old tears flowed into fresh ones. That had been the last straw of hope that I had been holding on to: that Edward would refuse to give up. But if Edward thought turning off Natty's life support was best… then it probably was.

He pressed the 'ring for emergencies' button by the door and pulled me over to the chairs by the side of the bed, next to the machine. I perched on Edward's lap, staring at Natty's face.

Dr Ridgely was here in minutes.

"Bella, you're supposed to be resting," he said softly.

"I know," Edward answered for me. "But… we've made a decision."

"Ah," Dr Ridgely said softly.

"We… we want to take your advice," Edward told him.

Dr Ridgely nodded. "Okay."

***

Half an hour later, the three of us were back with Natty. Just thinking about what we were about to do sent shivers down my spine.

"Are you absolutely certain that you want to do this?" Dr Ridgely asked.

I looked at Edward and we nodded together.

"Go ahead when you're ready."

"You should do it, Bella," Edward said quietly.

I looked at the machine and saw the power switch. I shook my head and looked back at Edward. "Together?" I whispered.

He smiled sadly, tears staining his own cheeks, as he nodded. "Forever and always."

And then he put his hand over mine and we moved our hands over to the power button.

"Goodbye Natty," I said. "We'll always love you."

"Always," Edward agreed and then we pushed down on the switch.

I held my breath and watched as Dr Ridgely took Natty's wrist to feel her pulse weaken.

After a few seconds, his expression changed and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Turn it back on!" he yelled at us.

I froze.

"Edward! Turn it on!" Dr Ridgely repeated, before calling for back-up.

Edward, more in control than I was, quickly flicked the switch back again and the monitor roared back to life. The beeps returned, faster and stronger than ever before.

I stared wide eyed at Edward as more doctors came in and crowded round Natty. Dr Ridgely came over and escorted us from the room.

"What's happened?" I demanded.

To my surprise, Dr Ridgely smiled. "She doesn't want to go just yet. I think you two have a strong little girl. She's a fighter." Then he turned and went back into the room.

Edward and I stared after him.

"Does he mean…?" I trailed off.

Edward shot me a watery grin. "Our little miracle."

And she really, really was.

**Natalie POV**

I could hear beeps. I could hear my Mummy pleading with me to wake up, but I couldn't. The blackness was like water pressing on me, pushing me down. I fought it, I pushed it away but I however hard I swam, the water never moved. Every now and then, a light – a bubble of air in the dark water – appeared to me, but it was in the wrong direction. I knew that it wouldn't take me home, to where I desperately wanted to go, so I ignored it and kept fighting the darkness. But fighting was difficult. And it gradually worsened until I could no longer keep it away. It came over me like a wave and all sound was drowned out. I couldn't even hear my Mummy's voice any more. I missed it. I wanted it. I needed it.

But it was gone. Sucked into the black water. Pulled away from me, out of my reach.

Where was I? Why was I here? I didn't like it. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Another thing to add to the list. I was stuck inside my own head without anything to bring me out. I had treaded water for so long and I was getting tired. It was only a matter of time before the light became too hard to refuse and I drifted towards it, exhausted. But, for now, I fought it. I fought with what little strength I still had even though every fibre in my being was longing to go to the light, to end the never-ending fight with the blackness.

But the thought of my parents pushed me on. It didn't help me win my battle, but it prevented me from losing it for a while longer. But, like I said, it was only a matter of time.

Suddenly, there was a click like a door opening and shutting. I listened closely and then I heard someone's voice. It took me a moment to recognize it, but then I did. It was my Mummy. She had come back. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she was here and that was all that mattered. I revelled in the sound of her voice and slowly, a new light appeared; one that was in the right place. The current going the other way got stronger, but so did my determination and I swam against the current towards the dim light.

I wasn't going to let the water carry me away. Not this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I really, really, really hope that the last chapter did itself justice. I tried SO hard to make it perfect and I'm still not entirely happy… that's why this is so late (sorry).**

**Well… Natty is going to live :') (happy tears) I honestly was so surprised when I started getting death threats about letting her live. I cannot believe you thought that I'd ever consider killing her. I could never do that and never would from the start. Like a lot of you said she's like a sister to you, she's kind of like a daughter to me… in a weird kind of way. So, no, killing Natty was NEVER an option I would have gone for…**

**Also, this chapter is probably completely inaccurate with the hospitally details because I've never even seen a life support machine so it's probably really wrong. I've already changed bits of it (hence the two chapter alerts) and I'm sorry if it's really wrong. Please don;t review saying 'oh you've done this all wrong' because I don't know what it is like. You are welcome to tell me what DOES happen if you've ever been in the situation yourself or are a doctor or something, but please don't be nasty cos I know it's not accurate, ok?**

**Well, guys. Just the epilogue to go. There is quite a large time jump though.**

**A lot of you said that you thought that the ending was quite abrupt… and it was. I was going to keep writing a couple more chapters but then I realised that the story would really go into a kind of… lapse of sorts and it would get boring with nothing happening at all but Bella and Edward being happy about Natty getting better. So… I decided that, rather than dragging it out, I'd do a time lapse and if anything important happens between now and the epilogue, then I'd summarise it there.**

**I already have the epilogue written but tomorrow is the infamous Thursday when I am always busy so it will be up on Friday. Friday is also the last day of Year 10 as well so it will be like… an ending. End of Year 10, end of this… wow. Okay, now I sound like a weirdo.**

**Oh and to the readers of 'The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson': Sorry I haven't updated, I wanted to get this finished before continuing that. I will post the next chapter of THWTLAL in the next three days.**

**So… I hope you guys liked the last ever proper chapter of 'A Million More Mistakes' and I hope that it wasn't too depressing/ angsty for you for the last, like, six chapters or whatever it was, but you were begging for drama!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (this is your second-last chance to anyway)**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	40. Epilogue

**Well guys… this is it. The epilogue. No song quote this time. I really hope you like it.**

**A Million More Mistakes- Epilogue**

**Bella POV**

**1 YEAR LATER**

I stared at the little stick in my hand. How often had these little things played a huge part in my life? _Too_ often was probably the answer.

"Bella?" Alice called through the door.

"Just a minute!" I called back, silently begging the test to hurry up.

"Are you nervous?"

"What do you think?" I almost yelled. Was I nervous? What a stupid question!

"Hurry up, Bells!" she said impatiently. "We're nearly ready for you!"

But, this time, I couldn't reply. Because the results were there… and it was positive. I bit down hard on my lip to stop the tears from coming; Alice would probably murder me if I messed up the make up she had spent so long applying now.

"Bella?" she shouted again, opening the door now and rapping on the cubicle door. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Ali," I sighed. I wrapped the test in a tissue and threw it in the sanitary bin before flushing the toilet. Then, I ripped off one more piece of tissue and tucked it in my bra. I came out and went to the sink to wash my hands.

"What on Earth were you doing in there?" Alice demanded, exasperated. "Not having cold feet are you?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "No, of course not." I looked up from the sink into the mirror, and then I gasped. I hadn't yet seen Alice's work of art and that it certainly was. Some of my dark hair had been curled and elaborately pinned in a gorgeous style under the thin white material that was pinned to my head. My make-up had been applied fantastically and I looked… beautiful. Stunning. Incredible.

"Wow, Alice," I murmured, awed.

"Told you I could make you look incredible," she said smugly. "But it helps when you have gorgeous raw material." She grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Ali."

"It was my pleasure. Besides, we've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Bella?" another voice yelled through the door.

Alice laughed. "She's coming Charlie."

I bit my lip. "Alice I'm scared," I admitted.

"Of what?" she scoffed. "Bella, this is Edward out there. We're talking smitten."

I laughed, but there was a slightly hysterical edge to the sound.

"Relax," Alice said. "This is the best day of your life."

I nodded and headed for the exit, holding my skirts up so that they didn't trail along the dirty floor. Charlie smiled at me when I came out of the bathroom, and I could see him tearing up.

"My little girl's getting married," he murmured softly.

"Dad!" I groaned.

"They're ready when you are Bells," he told me.

"I just have one more thing I have to do," I said, going to the back of the church and picking up a pen that lay conveniently on a desk. I pulled the tissue out of my bra and held it still while I wrote two words on it: _It's positive_. I smiled to myself and scrunched the tissue up into a tiny ball, hiding it in my clenched fist. Then, I went back to my Dad's side and rested my arm on top of his own that was held out.

"You look beautiful, Bells," he whispered. "I'm so proud of you."

I started to tear up. "Thanks."

"I'm back!" Rose came into view, carrying a stunning little girl on her hip. She wore a blue dress and had blue flowers in her golden hair, just like Rose and Alice.

"I don't believe this!" I joked. "I'm going to be upstaged by my own bridesmaids!"

"Not possible, Bells." Rose smiled.

"Be-la!" Chelsea beamed at me, holding out her chubby little arms. I laughed but didn't hug her, scared that my beloved dress would get mucky before the ceremony.

"Jasper's just coming with Lola and Daniel," Rose informed Alice, who smiled and went back the way Rose had just come to meet Jasper and the twins. The four of them were back in what seemed like seconds. Not one to take the easy way out, Alice had fought with both of her six month old children this morning, managing to stuff Lola into a tiny blue dress and Daniel into a blue suit to match Jasper and Emmett.

Edward and I had decided that I should have everyone as bridesmaids and pageboys except for Emmett, who would be Edward's best man and, even though some people had been doubtful about our choice to enlist Chelsea, Lola and Daniel as part of the ceremony, I couldn't imagine it any other way. This was supposed to be the best day of our lives and it would only be special if we were surrounded by the people we loved.

"Come on then, Bells," Charlie said. "Let's get this show on the road." He left me for a second to go and tap lightly on the door. Someone on the other side must have done something, because I heard the shuffly noise of everyone getting to their feet and Alice, Rose and Jasper took their places behind me.

I took a deep breath and then the doors opened. Charlie led me through the doors and I blushed, naturally, as everyone turned to watch me walk slowly down the aisle.

I looked away from the staring people and at the end of the aisle where I saw not just Edward, Carlisle and Emmett, but one more person as well.

Rather than taking the post as head bridesmaid as we had offered her, Natty had begged to be ring-bearer instead and we decided to let her. She had also chosen her own dress, not wanting to be the same as the bridesmaids, so we let her wear the cream frilly dress she had picked out herself as long as she wore blue flowers in her long and more bronze than ever hair.

Now her big green eyes sparkled at me from Edward's side and she smiled, showing off her perfect white teeth. I smiled back, a tear escaping. But I didn't really care. It was my wedding day; I was allowed to cry.

I moved my eyes from Natty up to Edward's astounded face. He was staring at me like… like we were the only two people on Earth. We had been through so much together in the last year, but our forever and always stayed strong through everything: through Natty's slow but sure recovery; through telling everyone about the miscarriage; through trying, and failing so many times, for another baby; through going to court and telling the jury of how Tanya had treated both her own and our child; and through everything else that had happened this year. He had always been there for me and vice versa. It was an unspoken promise we had made each other.

The walk down the aisle was torturously slow – surely it hadn't taken this long in the rehearsal? – but eventually we got to the front and Charlie very deliberately took my hand and placed it in Edward's. I smiled at Natty before looking into Edward's eyes and subtly dropping the message into it. He looked down and took a deep breath.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" the priest started and Edward uncurled the message just as subtly as I had dropped it into his palm.

"…to witness the joining of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen in holy matrimony."

Edward's face lit up and he beamed at me, his eyes shining. I smiled right back.

"…in as much as you have expressed a desire to be united in marriage I am going to ask you to take a vow." He turned to Edward. "Do you, Mr Edward Anthony Cullen, take your bride to be your lawfully wedded wife and do you promise, before these witnesses, to love her, to comfort her, to honour and keep her in sickness and in health and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Edward's smile didn't falter as his words rang around the church, loud and true.

"And could you now make your chosen vow before God and before man."

Edward nodded and looked directly at me, his eyes still sparkling with happiness from the news I had just given him in the most un-glamorous way possible. "Bella, I love you more than the world and everything in it. We have been through a lot together and I loved you through all of that and will continue to love you for the rest of forever. I will never stop loving you. I will care for you, honour and protect you. I lay down my life for you, my best friend and my only ever true love. Today, I give you me. Forever and always." He stared into my eyes throughout the whole speech and I could tell that he meant every single word.

I licked my lips, hoping that I would be able to say it with as much conviction as he did.

The priest turned to me. "And do you, Miss Isabella Marie Swan, take your groom to be your lawfully wedded husband and do you promise, before these witnesses, to love him, to comfort him, to honour and keep him in sickness and in health and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said, surprised that my voice didn't shake.

"And could you now make your chosen vow before God and before man."

"Edward, I promise to love you for every single second of forever. My heart has always belonged to you and it always will. No matter what happens, we will always be together. Forever and always." It was short, but it was true and Edward and I both knew that how we felt could never be expressed with words alone.

The audience 'aah'ed and the priest cleared his throat before gesturing Natty forward. She stepped forward, looking adorable holding out the velvet cushions where two golden rings sat.

The priest took mine and held it up. "You will notice that this bring is made in a complete circle without beginning and without end. It is, I trust, symbolic of the endlessness of your love for each other. You will notice that this ring is also made of the purist of metals. It is, I trust, symbolic of the purity of your love for each other. With this ring I thee wed and with all my worldly Gods and with all my love, I thee endow. Amen." And, with that, he passed it to Edward, who slipped it onto my ring finger and then kissed the band of gold. I resisted the wild urge I had to giggle girlishly.

The priest then took the second ring and held it up. "You will notice that this bring is made in a complete circle without beginning and without end. It is, I trust, symbolic of the endlessness of your love for each other. You will notice that this ring is also made of the purist of metals. It is, I trust, symbolic of the purity of your love for each other. With this ring I thee wed and with all my worldly Gods and with all my love, I thee endow. Amen." This one was handed to me and I copied Edward's earlier movements.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the priest exclaimed before smiling kindly at Edward. "You may kiss the bride."

Edward smirked at me and the audience clapped as he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me fervently. This kiss held so much in it. It was putting the past in the past and putting hope in the future, but it also sealed the promise of forever and always. And, it proved that our relationship could withstand anything and everything. Whatever life threw at us, we were ready for and always would be. We were united now and we were strong.

We broke apart and Natty threw herself at us. We laughed and hugged her tight. And, as I looked up at the happy faces of my family and friends, I realised that I was the happiest person alive. I was surrounded by people that loved me, had a gorgeous husband, a beautiful daughter and another baby on the way. I had a feeling that the rest of my life would be just fine.

"I love you," Edward murmured as we started back up the aisle. I felt a little sad because, when we finished walking up the aisle then that would be one part of my life over. But the sadness was insignificant compared to the part of me that was ecstatically happy because here I was starting my new life with Natty… and the man I loved.

I nodded, agreeing with Edward. "Forever and always."

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh the tears just keep coming even though this isn't remotely sad. So… a very fluffy and semi-perfect ending to the story.**

**I'm glad that you weren't too upset about Bella losing the baby. I felt that I had to do that because otherwise it wouldn't be at all realistic- there's no way someone would be able to go through that much stress and keep a baby.**

**You're probably wondering why I just did a time jump of a year and not just do a 'seven years later' thing when the whole gang are all sat in the garden or something with their six million children running round their feet and Natty all dolled up to go on her first date. Well, I didn't do that for the simple reason that I didn't want to. For one thing, it is WAY too cliché in my opinion and, also, Natty has been a small child for the whole story and I don't suddenly want to change that. I thought it would be better to leave it with their wedding and their baby news so that you guys KNOW that they're going to get their happily ever after, rather than actually explaining it in so much description in an incredibly cliché, and rather dull, way.**

**Okay, now I just want to say a huge, huge, huge thank you to everyone that reviewed/ favourited/ alerted or even just read and enjoyed this story. When I first started writing this, I never imagined that it would get the response it did and you guys have seriously made me so, so happy. Honestly I cannot explain it. But still, thanks for the endless support you have shown me in everything that I've done and (wow this sounds like a speech at a wedding XD) I hope that even though this story is over you will read 'The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson' and any other fics that I write. Seriously, I cannot thank you enough.**

**I'm not going to do a big list of people who I'd love to thank so much for their kind words because I'd probably be thanking each and every one of you.**

**Now. I have a favour I want to ask everyone reading this. Please review. The story is finished now. Wouldn't it be great if EVERY SINGLE PERSON reading this left a little review. It doesn't even have to be much. Please, please, PLEASE review :D**

**Thanks again**

**Over and out for the last time :'(**

**Steph**


End file.
